Una nueva vida En un mundo ideal
by XDanTeX1312
Summary: BIEN BIEN BIEN SOY UN BRONY DE TODO ESTADO...bueno esto lo eh cambiado el summary porque antes solo decia que era brony y bueno estaba aburrido pero solo puedo decir algo... uno:el comienso es lemon asi que no es para menores 2:en el chapter 4 apartir de ahi puedes leer ya que apartir del chapter 4 ya no ay lemon... 3:es una serie sin fin 4:tengo 19 años disfruta la historia
1. Mi nueva vida

**EEEEEEEEEE HOLAA COMO ES...okey okey...ni siquiera soy conocido por mi fic y ya paresco loquendero famoso...no deberia hacer eso...perdon...**

**bueno chicos...este es un fic...que es mio...no lo copie...de otros...es mio...es una historia sobre un chico que conose la famosa ponyville...que...**

**AAAA CIERTO...olvide decirles que soy medio brony...PERO NO SOY GAY TODOS LOS IGNORANTES DICEN QUE LOS BRONYS SON GEYS...no soy gey...ya tuve mi novia...me termino...aahhh...**

**Bueno les dare la oportunidad de leer mi fic...ojala les guste...como decia un chico que conoce la famosa ponyville...y en ahi conoce...a una pony...pegaso...**

**una pegaso fuerte...sin problemas...conciente de su fortaleza...feliz...y leal...y honesta...si...DERPY HOOVES!...**

**QUE...pensabas que pondria ala presumida de rainbow...MENTIRA! ESA PEGASO SE CREE LA GRAN COSA...NO SE COMO ISIERON MI LITTLE DASHIE...**

**aaa por cierto...este fic...bueno talves me digas creido...pero este fic...se trata de mi personaje...osea yo...pero realmente...no estare ahi...lamentablemente TT_TT...pero igual vi un fanfic de naruto **

**y el creador era el protagonista del fic...asi QUE EPNSEMOS...JAJAJA DIGO EMPESEMOS...**

**ADVERTENCIA!:este fic contiene ecenas de sexo y escenas eroticas...se recomienda precausion y este fic no es para niños ni recien adolecentes...en pocas palabras este fic no es apta para menores de 18 años)**

**...aunque nadie ase caso...policia nadie ase caso para que vea *OKEY DE INMEDIATO IREMOS A DETENERLOS*...ok**

**NOTA!:si se dibulga este fic en paginas como taringa y youtube o otros iguales...todos...se confirmara como spawn o se denunciara el contenido por copyright...SE RECOMIENDA**

**QUE LEA Y NO DIGA "AAA PONDRE ESTE FIC EN MI CANAL ASI SERE FAMOSOOO Y ESTE PELOTUDO NO LO SABRA"yo buscare en el capitulo 5 futuro...si encuentro el nombre de este fic...ahi...lo marcare!...**

**SI usted desea poner este fic en youtube o otros paginas...se recomienda que recurra a XDanTeX1312 osea yo...asi lo pensara...y posiblemente lo acepte...primero avise...y no cometa estupideses...**

**Nota segunda...: LOS PERSONAJES DE MI LITTLE PONY NO SON MIOS **

**SON DE HASBRO...LOS PERSONAJES LES PERTENECEN A HASBRO...**

UNA NUEVA VIDA EN UN MUNDO CASI IDEAL

CHAPTER 1:el primer encuentro

-enverda...no puedo resistir mas...mi vida se destruye...la barrera eterna...se rompe...hoy...ya no puedo...pero tu rostro...me anima...eres muy hermosa...pero no eres real...si estuvieras conmigo...seria diferente...

mi querida... ...DERPY...HOOVES...si tan solo...fueran reales...Y NO NO ME ENVIEN A RAINBOW...MI PEQUEÑA DASHIE ES FALSO..sin ofender chico...pero yo ya no puedo...ojala...espera...un cuchillo...pero yo...

no...no mas...esa es mi salvacion...ALFIIN...SII!...ALFIN LIBERACION...DIOS VERA QUIEN ES EL NUEVO DIOS DE LA REALIDAD!...*PUUUUMMMMM!*...eehh...que fuee...eso...

el chico...escucho un sonido de explocion afuera...fue y vio que era...se dio cuenta de una luz en un callejon...vio que era y vio algo un portal...en el cual parecia como el portal de minecraft al matar al enderdragon...

-yo-wuaaooo...UN HOLOGRAMA DEL PORTAL!...Y EL DRAGON!...mmm...no esta...quiero probar algo...si entro...jajaja deseguro abra un efecto de luz...probare antes de decir adios...wuiiii

el chico se asomo ala parte de arriba y se tiro ala parte de blanco del portal...a pensar que abria suelo al caer...mas un efecto de iluminacion...solo paso esto...el chico se asusto demasiado...al notar...que giraba...como emmm...

como el equiestria girls...cuando twig...entra al portal...gira al estar adentro...y sale como humano pero esto diferente...

_Yo-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que estaaaaa pasandoooooooooo!

*sonido de abriendose portal*-yo-auuuu...aa..mi cabezaaa...aaaa...donde estoy...EXELENTE...ESTOY EN UN BOSQUE!...como llege aqui...que raro...pero mi...desde cuando tengo gabardina...ESPERA...AH LLOVIDO...sin darme cuenta...y en pleno

otoño...amenos que este en otra ciudad...un charco...ojala mi rostro se vea...la lala...la..la..a..eh...PERO QUE!...

el chico noto que su cabello era blanco...no era como antes...era como el de dante...*aaa cierto...les digo que are un monton de series...ya cuando este termine are otro llamado Mi little devil may cry osea mi pequeño demonio puede llorar

asi que estan afirmados* su cuerpo era diferente...parecia una combinacion de dante...y nero...en un solo cuerpo...aunque no tenia devil bringer...ni nada...

-yo-MI CUERPO!...QUE ME PASO...YO YO...YO...SOY HERMOSOOOOOOO!...creo que me raptaron y me cambiaron de aspecto para que nadie me reconosca...bueno a seguir se a dicho...pero...UN MACHETEEE! SOY CHRIS REDFIEEEELD!...SIIIII...aunque no soy bsaa...

*sonido de cortando hojas y arbustos y arbol...para pasar*...-yo-malditas hojas! ya!...dejen...de...ENTROMETERSEEE...ESA era la ultima..de milagro...que suerte que tengo un machete aunque no creo que me sirva mucho la guardare en este angar de mi pantalon...

bueno ahora estoy en una colina...como ba...ba...bajoo...que...es...

el chico se quedo perplejo al ver lo que pasaba...ya que vio la pequeña ponyville...e_e normal no destruida como tu piensas pedofilo...

-no puede ser...como...isieron esto...no creo que sea real...pero si estoy estoy...ESTOY EN EQUESTRIA!...no aun no...no tengo las cosas necesarias...debo estar soñando...aunque se note real no es verdad

-voz ...de...bueno de una pegaso..llamada...derpy...siiii...-Hola :D

-... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!...*Dijo mientras que resbalo y vio que iva a caer*...rayos...NOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*sonido de critico impacto*

-derpy-no espera!...*fue volando pero encontro a el chico...yo...como muerto...desmayado derpy se preucupo mucho y se lo llevo en su espalda...o como le dicen los caballos...y se lo llevo al hospital mas cercano*

-yo-aaahhhh...mi cabeza...y mi espalda...me duele...donde estoy...estoy en el hospital...fue un sueño...hmmm...me debo...aaaa!...mi pecho...como...como me bendaron...

-no deberias moverte-dijo derpy hooves...que me miras asi...es mi fanfic...

_no mucho lo se pero yo...yo...yy...yio...aahhh...*el chico se desmayo alver a derpy...no creia que ella existiera...pero al despertar*

-yo-aaa!...fiu...fue una...

-derpy-emmmm...hola...

-yo-...emmmm...aahh!*le tapo la boca con su casco...ella solo lo iso porque sabia que iva a moverse...y su herida le doleria...*-derpy-no te muevas...te lastimaras mas

-yo-pero pero...tu...eres un pony!...como...yo...aparte que eres mi preferi...preferencia en un mundo diferente...je...

-derpy-soy una pegaso no un pony...aunque lo ultimo no entendi mucho espera!...eeres de un mundo diferente!...

-yo-si...pero no te asustes porfavor no soy un fantasma o un alien ni un demonio...aunque soy mi personaje que imagine de mi...creo que si soy mitad demonio...

-derpy-PORQUE DE ASUSTARME ...ESTO ES EMOCIONANTE...NUNCA VI UNO DE OTRO MUNDO! *lo dijo muy alegre asjdasjdjasdja*

-dan...digo yo_aa...siges siendo igual de alegre...y tierna al emocionarte...DIGO!...EMMM...MIRA UN PAJARO! :D

-derpy-que...

-dantex-no nada...

-derpy-dijistes algo de mi lo se!...dilo!...

-yo-no nada "dios me recuerda a mi cuando estaba con mi novia antigua"

-derpy-dilo!

-dan...PERO LA PU! QUISE DECIR YO!-no dije NADA!...

-derpy-se que dijsites algo pero te ases el tonto

-yo-me llamastes tonto...ME LLAMASTE TONTO!

-derpy-yo...no te...SI te llame tonto...porque no quieres decirme...espera que hace...

dan...ya me arte de equivocarme con las palabras...el chico solo le dio un golpesito con su dedo...

-derpy-...eso no dolio mucho...nooo espera..que ases!...

el chico agarro la cabeza de derpy desde arriba y la puso en la camilla...no como ahorcandola...sino como juego...

-derpy-aaaahh dejame...deja de hacer eso...porfavor!...ya para...basta basta basta basta basta basta basta basta basta basta!

-yo- mm!...-el chico vio como sus alas se movian...pero vio una la cual...se movia diferente...como si lo disfrutara...

-derpy-basta basta!...ya sueltame!

-yo-...hm...je..jajaja..ja...te gusta verdad...

-derpy-QUE...NO SUELTAME PORFAVOR!

-yo-si te gusta...lo disfrutas...y mucho...te emociona!...te exita*dice te exita en susurro bajo para que no se de cuenta..*

-derpy-que no lo disfruto!...*sonido de bofetada...pero con casco asi que...ya saben como duele*...aah...pe...perdoname...

-yo-...me golpeaste...tu...

-derpy-perdoname esque...yo

-yo-ja...jaajjaja...jajaja..

-derpy-deque te ries...espera...que ..no suel...aaa..

dan...CARAJO!...el chico...la tomo de los brazos...algo asi!...y la jalo asta la camilla de el...pero...cuando lo hace...

-yo-ajajajaa...ahora veras como te castigo por lo que isistes!...*pero dan...ay dios!...el chico no queria...violarla ni lastimarla solo jugar con ella...porque el chico estaba

completamente enamorado de esa pegaso desde tiempo..."la amo"...pero...

-derpy-no espera! que me vas a hacer...espera...NOO! porfavor no lo agas...

-YO- hacer que...en que estas pensando...*pero el chico...al elevarla un poco para arriba...como si fuera un bebe...se le resbala la mano...y derpy la pegaso...cae con el...encima*

-derpy-aaaaa!

-yo-auuu!...porque isistes...eso...

-derpy-yo...no...hice...nada...tu me soltaste...

-dan...QUIEN COMPRO ESTE TECLADO...FUISTE TU WEON!-yo no te sol...te...*el chico...se fijo que derpy y el estaban frente a frente...casi como para besarse...derpy se acercaba lentamente...ella no sabia lo que hacia...ni

el chico ya el tambien se acercaba asta que...

-yo-...oye...que...haces...que me ...aras...*sonido de puerta abriendose a velocidad media*

-derpy-eehh!...que yo...no esque...yo...

-doctor-emmm...solo quiero decir que emm usted...eee...señor...puede salir...solo no se chanque esa herida...

-yo-ammmm...si..doctor...puede...dejarnos...solos...

-doctor-si...

-derpy-eso...estuvo cer..*sonido de empujon*

-yo-a...aa...ALEJATE!...ALEJATE DE MI!...NO QUIERO QUE ESTES CERCA!...ALEJATE!

-derpy-que...que te sucede...porque te enojas...que te e echo...

-yo-...ACASO QUERIAS ENAMORARTE!...ACASO QUERIAS QUE SEAMOS PAREJA!...YO YA VI EL AMOR!...Y TAMBIEN SENTI!...TAMBIEN SENTI! COMO TE TIRAN ALA BASURA..! TE LLAMAN IGNORANTE...TE LLAMAN INMADURO!...ALEJATE DE MI!

-derpy-no...yo noo...esque...tu me...me...*pero a derpy se le ocurrio la idea de mentir por primera ves o inventar una escusa...*TU me sedujiste...

-yo-YO!...ACASO...TE SEDUJE!...ME MIENTES AHORA!...PRIMERO INTENTAS BESARME!...AHORA ME METES EXCUSAS!...CREI QUE ENCONTRE ALA PEGASO QUE BUSCABA DESDE MUCHO TIEMPO...pero RESULTO UNA ABUSADORA!

-derpy-pero...pero...pero...yo...*sonido de bofetada*...no otra ves...

-yo-...TU...ALE...ALE...ALEJATE! ALEJATE! DE ! MI! *Y el tipo se fue a una parte de su habitacion y ahi se sento...

-Derpy-...no...porfavor...yo no...te...*y derpy...algo lastimada...empezo a llorar*...tu ...solo jugaste conmigo...no te importo la felicidad!...

-yo-...tu...empesaste...a ...ni en equistria vivo feliz...padre...madre...LO SIENTO LES EH FALLADO UNA VES MAS!...*dijo cuando tambien cuando le salieron unas lagrimas* no puedo NI MIRARME EN EL ESPEJO!...NO PUEDO HACER NADA BIEN...ME HACEN SUFRIR!

EN TODOS LADOS!...NO PUEDO ESCAPAR!...

-Derpy-...pero tu tienes...a gente que cree en ti!...en algun lugar tienes amistades que siempre te hablan...y no una ves al dia!...

-YO-TU NO ENTIENDES!...TU NO SABES...COMO ES VIVIR SIN NADIE EN TU VIDA...SIN HABLA...SIN GENTE!...solo soy...un ton..ton...soy un tonto...*llora mas*

derpy...solo fue...y lo beso...en la boca.../-/

pasaron minutos...y el tipo no decia nada mientras la besaba...ni la alejaba...ni se resistia...estaba feliz...

-yo-espera...*jadeo*...no podemos...*jadeo...no tan fuerte..* ser novios...

-derpy-porque...podemos serlo...somos iguales...

-yo-no...seamos solo...mejores amigos...pero no ...no podemos...ni conosco mucho tus pensamientos...ni tu forma de ser..acabamos de conocernos...

-derpy-si tu...lo dices...

HORAS DESPUES!.

*sonido de portal* mmm...

-sucede algo hermana...

-si...pero no se que sera...senti algo...

-crees que debamos investigarlo...

-al parecer si...esto es diferente a lo demas...algo grande se acerca

-okey hermana...luna...

*sonido de sonata de trompon bajo...* ustedes vean el ambiente y creen una corta tonada baja

ya era de noche y el chico estaba solo...OBIAMENTE UNA PEGASO TIENE TRABAJOS QUE HACER Y TAMBIEN TIENE HOGAR...

-yo-hmmmm...necesito una casa...y tiene que ser aqui...asi solo tendre que pasar el puente y entrar en ponyville mmmm...sesupone que tenia una espada...mi personaje...REIYAR!*y aparecio una espada la cual era identica ala de dante pero si n la calabera y los picos alado...

-yo-ajajaaa...alfiiin! siiiiiii!...ahora...*con voz de noob el gamer* ME VOY AZER UNA CAZA DEL SIGLO DIESICINCO :D ...ESTO SERA COMO UN COLISEO EGIPCIO...O UNA PIRAMIDE ROMANA :3 :D

HORAAS DiESICINCO! :3...

HORAAS DESPUES...noob salte de aqui!...

-ves te dije que era macho...y es un humano...y lo tiene algo grande

-tanto te emociona esto

-si mira esta muerto...la forma en la que ellos mueren es dormirse

-como lo sabes...

-mira lo toco y no se mueve...

-deja eso...

-porque no veo que le pase

-yo-eeh...que...quien...esta...o_o...QUIENES SON USTEDES *dice al despertar*

el chico se impresiono alver alas dos ponys...o mas bien...ala unicornio y ala pony terrestre...

(mierda! son lyra y bon bon...como me encontraron...que hacen dentro de mi...AAA CLARO NO AY PUERTA...y lira es muy adictiva al tema de humanos...pero...QUE RAYOS! MI PANTALON...QUE ASE DESABROCHADO...AAA CLARO...una obsesionada con la leyenda de los humanos no va aver si la tiene...me violaran D:

RAYOS! AHORA QUE AGO...)

-lyra-mira habla como nosotras

-bon bon-LYRAA 7-7

-Lyra-pero no haces todo lo que nosotras asemos

-yo-en primera...como sabes de los humanos *EJEJE.. ..JE...HORA DE JUGAR CON ELLA*

-lyra-descubri una especie en gerogriflicos...eran USTEDES! :D

-yo-pero...emmm y tu bon bon...porque eres tan callada...

-bon bon-como sabes mi nombre...y bueno no me intereso mucho lo de los humanos...somos diferentes

-lyra-pero parecen asta ahi deben haber hembras como el es macho...

-yo-QUE ISIERON CONMIGO PORQUE MI PANTALON ESTA DESABROCHADO!

-lyra-aa eso le llaman lo que les cubre las patas...PANTALOON...INTERESANTE...

-bon bon-ya dejalo... y cual es tu nombre...

-yo...-ME LLAMO!...DANTEX!...PERO ustedes me pueden llamar...dantex...ñee

-lyra-dantex...que nombre tan diferente

-Bon bon- LYRAA!...

-dantex...ejejee...-tranquila ya me lo dijeron...aparte yo conosco algo a lyra mas de la cuenta...

-lyra-como es que sabes de mi

-dantex-*ejejeee...mas*vengo de una organizacion de señores del tiempo...cuando un accidente paso en mi mundo toda la vida abia sido eliminada...exepto yo...pero lo que estabamos investigando era quien era la que investigaba de nosotros

aparecio un nombre de quien era...lyra...pero no sabia quien era...no sabiamos que era un unicornio...decidi mas otros 2 encontrarte y capturarte...para volverte...parte de los capturados

si la capturabamos no diria quien eramos...ya que se veia que no era humano era diferente especie...pero al ver que toda mi gente callo ese dia...tuve que dar un solo viaje al tiempo o a una dimencion a cualquier lugar que me dejara esa maquina

a ese lugar me quedaria para siempre...

-lyra-entonces...me buscaban...para secuestrarme...y no dejarme ir...

-dantex-exactamente...

-lyra-..eso es...IMPRESIONANTE!

-dantex (MIERDA NO CAYO)

-derpy...que...-Chicaaas holaaaa...

-bon bon- eh...derpyyy...

-derpy-hola no sabia que el se abia construido una casa para el solo...

-lyra-sii...ni nosotras y su nombre es dantex ya nos dijo

-derpy-*en susurro a lyra* no deberias aprovecharte de cosas que no son tuyas eso es de mala educacion...la proxima creeme que no tendre piedad en ti

-lyra-y crees que me dejare callar...

-derpy-solo te lo advierto

-dantex-eee...derpy...lyra que tanto hablan...

-lyra y derpy en unisono-de NADA...

-derpy-emmm...chicas...las vere mas tarde...tengo que hablar algo...del hospital con dantex...

-bon bon-isieron algo...

-derpy-no nada de eso

-lyra-como quieras

-bon bon- derpy estas bien...te noto algo despeinada...

-derpy-no, estoy bien...

-lyra-bueno...nos vemos mas tarde

-dantex *vaya...ellos saben que existe el apareamiento entre machos y hembras...pero saben demasiado...porque sera...*emmm derpy...ay alguien llamado ditzy doo...

-Derpy algo...robusta...y con intinto..VIOLADOR :3 -NO!...AHORA ENTRA A DENTRO!...AHORA!...

-dantex-espera que te ocurre...okey estoy entrando...

derpy vio unos ladrillos de construccion apilados...lo suficiente como para bloquear permanentemente la entrada...los empujo...de alguna manera...

-dantex-derpy...te pasa algo...estas...bien...y sabes que con eso no podremos salir...

-derpy-dantex...*jadeo* no sabes cuanto estuve esperando este momento...ayer...*jadeo*

-dantex-que...-

VISION DE FLASHBACK!

LA NOCHE ANTERIOR...derpy estaba algo canzada pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que hablo con dantex..."solo los mejores amigos..."pero derpy olio algo que venia de un estante con

vasos de vidrio y eso...saco una botella de cerveza...que ni ella sabia que estaba...ahi... y tampoco sabia que era cervesa

-derpy-aaahh...tuve un dia largo...tengo algo de sed...-pero mientras mas tomaba ...mas se volvia desenfrenada...decia...

-derpy-ajaja...por el...*mas tomaba*por el...*mas y mas tomaba*...POR EL! *mucho!* POR...POR...CON el...AJA..AJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAA!

FIN DE FLASHBACK!

dantex-espera derpy que me vas a hacer espera noooo...

derpy empujo a dantex...haciendo que cayera y se chancara la cabeza...y se desmayara...al despertar el estaba en la cama y sin ropa solo short...que... creias que lo desvistiria

-dantex-ESPERA!...QUE QUE...QUE ESTA PASANDO...DERPY!...ESTAS AHI...

-derpy-aayy..dantex...segun lo que yo escuche de ti...ya viste el amor una ves...y te dejaron...pero estuvistes con una mujer!...sin que yo lo sepa!...y por eso mereces tu castigo

-dantex-que...der...derp...derpy...de que hablas...me estas asustando... que me vas a hacer!...no me agas daño...

derpy- ooh tranquilo no te pasara nada...no te dolera mucho...solo tienes que sacar todo tu liquido y darmelo a mi...-decia derpy mientras salia de unas sombras...con cara de violadora y sonrojada

-Dantex-aaa...me vas a violar...aaa yo pense otra cosa je 3...espera...QUE!...NO...ME VAS A VIOLAR!...NO QUIERO ASERLO CON UN PONY AUN!... ALGUIEN AYUDEME! ...ELLA SE QUIERE ENTREGAR...aunque por el lado bueno disfrutare sexo gratis...pero por el malo

ME DOLERA!...Y PERDERE LO QUE MANTIENE VIVO A UN HOMBRE...LA DIGNIDAD!

-Derpy violadora- YA NO TIENES TIEMPOOO...ENTREGATE A MI...PARA QUE TE QUEDES FELIZ...YA NO PUEDO RESISTIRME MAS...DANTEX TE AMOO! -dijo eso derpy mientras salto a donde dantex ya que era una pegaso despues de todo...y lo beso...peero de una forma mas dura...y mas violenta...

-dantex-derpy...awwnmmm...yo no puedo...resp...mmmmm!

-derpy-si!...ENTREGATE AMI!...MAS!...MAS! -ahora derpy lo besaba y lo lamia por el cuello...y mas y mas abajo

-dantex-no...Derpy...porfavor...no mas...ya con eso basta...-pero derpy lo volvio a hacer en la boca...esta ves...con su lengua lamia la lengua de dantex...y su boca...como todo beso salvaje

-derpy-...ahora te toca que lo agas!...

-Dantex-QUE! PERO PEERO!...yo nunca tuve mi primera ves!

-derpy-aun eso no,despues de todo lo aremos todo el dia asta mañana

-dantex-QUEEE!PERO PERO...NO RESISTIRE...AUNQUE...si resitire...ya que despues de todo es una pegaso pequeña y yo un...ESPERA NO NO ME REFERIA A ESO!ERA BROMA!

-derpy-TU SI PUEDES TODO EL DIA! SI RESISTES SIIII!

derpy se levanto mas en dantex pero esta ves le mostro su intimidad en la cara...ya saben que quiere ella...noto que te estas masturbando oe deja de aser eso e_e

-Dantex-que...derpy...espera...que vas a hacer...Que quieres que aga!...D:

-derpy-LAMELO...CHUPALO TODO...Y TRAGA LO QUE SALGA!

-DANTEX-QUEEEE!PERO PERO...UN ORAL A UNA MUJER...PERO PERO...

-Derpy-aslo AHORA!

derpy agarro la cabeza de dantex...y la empujo a su intimidad y iso que se la lamiera...pero ddantex no lamia nada...solo parecia que su boca estaba muy cerca de su intimidad...pero al parecer a derpy le gustaba eso

-derpy-SIII! CHUPALO MAS...MAS! LO HACES MUY BIEN!...ME GUSTA! MUCHO! ...ASLO MAS...TOMALO TODO...

-dantex-derp...derpy..mmm! no pa...!raa!aahmmmm!...-pero dantex sabia que...si exitaba demasiado a derpy...talves la aria venirse encima pero..aria que derpy se desmaye...

-derpy-mas! mas mas mas! mas mas mas!...SII! ALFIN COPERAS!

dantex alejo el casco de derpy con fuersa...pero al poder escapar sin que el lo sepa...le dijo

-Dantex-si tanto *jadeo* quieres que te complasca...lo are por una salida... -y dantex empeso a lamer la intimidad con su lengua...de una forma como cuando un niño lame su helado...

-Derpy-SII! LAMELO MAS! ...YO...YO...YA ME! YA ME VENGO! AAAH! ME VENGO ME VENGO ME VENGO ME VENGO! ME VENGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

con ese grito salio todo su liquido femenino ...no se hacer lemon :okey:

-dantex-aaaa...que...que me tiraste!...que es esto...

-derpy entre jadeos-tragatelo...todo...

-dantex-pero yo...*espera no...la enojare y se despertara...rayos tendre que tragar esto*...bueno...-dantex trago todo pero como el siempre saborea...su cuerpo no lo dejo tragar y tuvo que saborear...

-dantex-mmm...no esta tan mal como pense...

-ahora la segunda! Y LUEGO LA TERCERA Y LA CUARTA Y ASTA LA CENTESIMA!

-QUE! dijo dantex pensando que se desmayaria por lo que le iso...

-derpy-ACASO PENSABAS QUE ME DORMIRIA...JA! ESO NUNCA! ASTA QUE YO LO DIGA

-dantex-NO YA NO! YA NO PODRE SOPORTAR! *dantex voto al frente a derpy y salio arrastrandose al caerse...pero mas rapido...pero derpy vio una zoga y lo atrapo a dantex...este recordo el machete estaba a un lado suyo...y empezo a cortar la soga...

pero todo era inutil no la corto y derpy lo jalo asta la cama denuevo...-dantex-NOOOOOOO!ALGUIEN AYUDEMEEEEE!

pero alguien afuera...escucho eso..era lyra...lo escucho ahi sentada...recien era tarde...

-lyra-eehh...DANTEX!

-derpy-AHORA QUEDATE AHI QUIETO!

-dantex-nooo! porfavor no TE LO METAS! NO TE LO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

-derpy-aaaa!...si! es asi de grande!...esta mejor! mas mejor! ya me monte en ti! ahora falta! cabalgar! dame todo lo que ayga en ti!

-Dantex-NOOO! COMO PUEDE ESTO!ª...DOLER TANTO!

Derpy-SII! MAS MAS MAS! *Sonido de bofetada ...lo estaba castigando mas aun* ESTO ES POR ENGAÑARME CON OTRA HEMBRA! *ZAP* Y ESTE OTRO POR NO DECIRME ANTES *ZAP* Y ESTO POR NO BESARME ANTES *ZAP* Y ESTE! POR RESISTIRTE A HACERLO CONMIGO!

pero algo paso...se escucho que alguien derribo los ladrillos que avian abajo...

-Lyra-Dantex! que esta pasando!

-derpy y dantex...-LYRA!

-lyra-aah! arriba!

-Derpy-NO! NO ELLA NO DEBE ESTAR AQUI! DEBO!...TER...MI...NAAAR!

-lyra-dantex! ya est...que..esta...DERPY...DANTEX QUE ESTAN...haciendo!

-Derpy-NO! NO DEJARE QUE ME APARTES DE EL!

-dantex-lyra...ayu...dame...

-lyra-Derpy ya esto fue demasiado lejos!

lyra empujo a derpy...la cual estaba encima de dantex pero algo que no debio pasar...lo cambio...derpy iva a terminar pero cuando lira la voto a un lado...dantex se avia venido...y lyra vio que si liquido masculino salto encima de ella

-Derpy- NOOOOOOOO! LA SEMILLA! PORQUEEE! MALDITA PERRA! -...okey asta uno exagera...pero una persona borracha dice eso...-

-lyra-..yo...

derpy se lanso encima de lyra pero enves de golpearla fue asta su intimidad y quiso penetrar

Lyra-Derpy! que quieres hacer! espera que que! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

derpy penetro con su casco la intimidad de lyra haciendo que esta pegara un grito de placer y dllo...asdsdadas dll dll asdjasdj okno Grito de placer y dolor

dantex-Derpy! no lo agas! dejala!

pero derpy no iso caso...

-derpy-TE GUSTA! NO! TE GUSTA MALDITA ZORRA! -okey creo que exagere...pero siempre ay hentai!-

-lyra-SI! SI! METELO MAS A FONDO! MAS A FONDO DERPY! PORFAVOR MAS!

-dantex-Queeee...un momento...si ella le gusta y se exita demasiado...OH oh!...-dantex se vistio RAPIDO y aprovechando que derpy estuviera con lyra...pero...

-Derpy- PORQUE NO TE VIENES ENCIMA MALDITA ENVIDIOSA! VENTE ENSIME SE NOTA QUE YA QUIERES SALIR!

-Lyra-SI! YA ME VENGO! ME VENGO DERPYYYY! ME VENGOO! AAAAAAAAAA!

-derpy-siii...dame un poco de eso...

pero parte de las gotas de placer le cayo al zapato de dantex...y derpy y lyra se dieron cuenta de eso...

-Dantex-...ohh...terminaron...jejeje...yo...me ire...por aca...chau...LIBERTAAAAAAAD!

-derpy y lyra-NO ESCAPES!

y al final derpy y lyra terminaron ganando...ya que cuando dantex salio ala puerta lira movio un ladrillo y se lo puso en un camino...el cual lo iso tropesar y derpy al volar asia el...lo agarro...

-Dantex-NOO! NO DENUEVO ...Y CON DOS PEOR! NO PORFAVOR DEJENMEEEEE!NO QUIERO QUE ME SACEN TODO!

-lyra-NO te pasara nada!...solo dejate llevar!...por nosotras...

-derpy-te divertiras mas conmigo y lyra...solo ven...

-Dantex-NOOOO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!

Y DEVUELTA ALA CAMA AJAJAJA...COMO QUISIERA ESTAR AHI...bueno...esta ves amarraron a dantex...pero lo soltarian a violarlo cuando decidieran algo...lyra-okey quien empiesa primero...

-derpy- Tu no me dejastes nada de su semilla...la quiero devuelta!...

-lyra-entonces se que hacer

-dantex-...EMMM...ayuda :3...

y asi empezo denuevo...lyra se puso encima de dantex pero enves de hacerlo con el...solo estaba en su pecho...su liquido salia en gotas...

derpy volvio a hacerlo con el...

-dantex-derpy espera que estas! aaaa...AAHHH...-derpy-que ya no duele como antes...MEJOR PARA MI

-lyra-dantex quiero que agas algo por mi...-dijo seductoramente...

-dantex-...Que...quieres...por favor que no duela porfavor que no duela porfavor que no duela...

-lyra-chupa la mia...

-DanTeX-QUE! NO DENUEVO...

-lyra- si no quieres coperar...TENDRE QUE HACERLO POR LA FUERZA! -lyra puso su intimidad en la boca de dantex antes que el dijera no...pero ahora dante tenia que lamer si o si...ya que su boca estaba abierta...

y cuando la cerraba no podia...solo quedaba hacer lo que lira le dijo...

unos minutos mas tarde...ya era de noche...si segian ...en la misma posicion...peroo...

derpy-Me ...me voy a venir denuevo...!...me vengo...aun mas!...

Lyra-TAMBIEN ME VENGO...DANTEX ASLO MAS AUN!

-DERPY-SIII YA VENGOOOOOO!

dantex escucho todo eso...y el tambien se venia pero gracias a lyra ya no podia decir nada...pero el sabia que pasaria...solo dijo en su mente..."Esto va hacer...epico..."

-lyra y derpy-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!...

-dantex-*jadeo y toz por lo de lyra*...phm! phm! *jadeo*...ustedes dos...no fueron gentiles...como les dije...ya estoy debil...pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo...-*se desmayo*

-gracias dantex te adoro *se duerme...lyra*

-aahhh...dantex...te amo*dice derpy...*

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE ...

EL PRO NO VINO...

...ehh...ya es...mañana...-dice dantex-...que paso ayer...creo que fue un sueño...menosma...ESO NO FUE SUEÑO

dice alver a derpy y a lyra en sus brazos...derpy con la intimidad mojada...y lyra igual...Dantex...pensaba que se darian cuenta...pero lo que mas le molestaba...era

que emanaba un olor raro...parecido a un perfume de hombre...pero no solian olerlos los demas ya que un pony paso por ahi y ese olor se emanaba asta afuera

dantex sabia que derpy estaba borracha ayer...recordo que le dijo que tomo...algo...asi que agarro un trapo...y seco las intimidades de lyra y derpy...las cuales sentian como cosquillas...pero seguian dormidas...cuando dantex termino dijo

-Dantex-POR LOS DIOSES!...EN QUE ME AN CONVERTIDO ELLAS...-con eso me refiero a zeus y etc...no a dios y el diablo soy peruano pero igual...

dantex fue abajo...y ellas despertaron...el tenia que inventar una excusa...

-derpy-eehh...que fue lo que paso ayer...d...dantex...

como ella recordaba el nombre acaso...recuerda lo de ayer...

-lyra...-mm...mi cabeza...que sucedio...

-dantex-*sonido de respiracion*...hola chicas como estan...

-derpy-aa...dantex ...que paso ayer...

-dantex-emmm...te dormiste en plena pista...cuando estabas en la mitad de ponyville

-lyra-si..el tiene razon yo te vi...te ayude a traerte aqui...

-dantex-*lyra me siguio el juego...pero ...porque...*

-lyra- ademas yo estuve mas tiempo con dantex se que paso aparte de eso ayer...

-derpy-bueno...creo que me ire...tengo que despejar algunas nubes...

-dantex-bueno

derpy se fue...pero al cerrar la puerta que iso dantex...lyra va a donde el...

-dantex-aah...lyra pensaba que te irias con derpy...y bon bon no pregunto por ti...que raro que aye...

-lyra-puede que aygas engañado a esa pegaso pero yo no estuve mareada ayer...

-dantex-...que...

-lyra-se lo que isiste conmigo y derpy...y me gusto...

lyra cierra la puerta con su magia...

-dantex-emm...ejejeee...-dantex intenta escapar por la puerta...pero esta cerrada...

-dantex-LYRA...PORFAVOR NO!...are lo que quieras...pero no lo agas de nuevo...

-lyra-lo que sea...

-dantex-si lo que sea!.

-lyra-aslo conmigo!

-dantex-NOO!

-Lyra-NO ACEPTARE UN NO COMO RESPUESTA!

lyra...agarra una piedra con su magia y se la lanza...dantex la esquiva pero no se percata que lyra va...y lo besa...con pura lengua estan...

-lyra-dantex...porfavor...una mas...

-dantex-si tanto...lo pides...CUMPLIRE TUS DESEOS!

dantex y lyra van y ya saben lo que pasara...en otro lugar de ponyville...

*SONIDO DE PORTAL*

HMMMM...DONDE ESTOY...esta es una pequeee...

que soy un pony!...esto es confuso

la """TARDIIIS!"""no esta!...me tendre que quedar! ...no

necesito tiempo...talves...ayga una manera...pero alguien estuvo aqui...

tengo que verlo...a el...

en otro momento del dia...

-dantex-chau lyra...

-lyra-asta mas tarde dantex

-dantex-algunas veses pienso...que esto sera dificil...almenos ya..me..aaaaaaaaaaaa!

"DEJAME! SALIIIIIRR! DEJAME SALIR DE ESTE CUERPO!"

-dantex-que!...quien eres...que quiereeees!

"TUUU! ME TIENES APRESADO! DEJAME SALIR! TU NO ERES YO!

-dantex-dejameeee! deja de aser esoooo! me duele mi cabezaaa!

-DEJAME! escapar de aqui! lo siento amigo pero tedeberas suicidar!

RESIGNATE RENUNCIA NO ERES MAS QUE UNA CUCARACHA TU UNICO OBJETIVO ES MORIR EN UN RIOOO!

ACEPTA TODO TU DESTINO COMO TODOS LOS DEMAS LAMENTO DECIRLO PERO NADA TE SALVARA...NO DEJARE QUE TE SALGAS CON LA TUYA!

-Dantex-¡YA DEJAMEEEEEEE! ...*desmayo*...

BUENOOO CHICOS! ESTE ES EL PRIMER FIC TERMINADO...POBRE WORD...PERO POR USTEDES! VALE LA PENA!

CH ser:oye...eso ay en tu mente...este fic...

XDanTeX1312:si porque...

Chaser:mejor me alejo un poco

XDanTeX1312:ñeee...te acostumbraras un dia

Chaser:me siento sucio...ahorita regreso...

XDanTeX1312:QUE PERO TENER VISIONES DE PONYS TENIENDO ****** ES NORMAL!...ASTA VI A BON BON MASTURBARSE EN MI CAMA...

CHASER:...sos el bananero?...

XDanTeX1312:...de que hablas...

Chaser:...algunas veses pienso que debi comprar un gato...

XDanTeX1312:que me queres decir...

Y BUENO COMO DIJE ANTES! NO PONGAN ESTO EN YOUTUBE SIN MI PERMISO SABEN LO QUE PASARA YO SOY CAPAZ Y SI ...ASI ESTOY EN MI MENTE...PERO CREANME VER MI LITTLE PONY ME TRAUMO PERO ME MEJORO MI VIDA...

NO CREAN QUE ESTOY LOCO...PERO CUANDO AVESES VEO A ESAS PONYS...ALGUNAS VESES VEO A LUNA EN MI CAMA DURMIENDO O SIGUIENDOME CON DERPY...

ESTA TRIXIE ALGUNAS VESES EN MI CUARTO CON UNOS LIBROS MIOS...OO TAMBIEN DERPY QUE ESTA...COMIENDO UN MUFFIN EN MI CAMA PERO YO NOMA DIGO..EEEEEE COMO ESTAN :3

NO LO TOMEN A MAL EH VISTO A OTROS PEOR BUENO CON ESO CHAU...AA POR CIERTO TENGO MILES DE IDEAS PARA EL FANFIC LES DIRE EN EL FUTURO SEAN FELICES COMO QUIERAN USTEDES CHAU Y ASTA EL SUIGIENTE ENCUENTRO!

MANDEN REVIEWS! CHAU!

AA Y PARA LOS QUE LES INTERESA LA IP DE UN SERVER PARA PREMIUM AHI SIEMPRE ESTOY EN MINECRAFT!

.es

y yo me llamo dant35tra5t


	2. El hijo de la luna

EEEE HOLA SOY XDanTeX1312 y yo se que las galletas sueltan un polvito...y que la princesa luna tiene su lado mas oscuro aun...el hijo de la luna soy yo

(INTROOO)...okno ajsdjasdjasjd...pero igual...al ver que mi ultimo fanfic me llamaron "MARICON NO SABES HACER FANFICS!,LARGATE DEL IMAGINACION,*DEL IMAGINACION XD* me lleno la autoestima y me iso sentir que mis fanfic son reconocidos...asi que ...me elevo la alegria y decidi aser mas fanfics para ustedes siiii!...que

hola toda persona...como estan...me respondieron? si...okey!...en ese entonces en este!...fanfic 2!...abra algo de lemon..."limones everywhere" bueno pero aqui abra una parte...la cual esta algo rara en el mundo real...

como lo se ps...es sobre luna...la princess luna...la madre de derpy...la gamer...LLAMALA COMO TU QUIERAS!...EXEPTO DE MALA MANERA...bueno les contare lo que paso...y porque dije lo que de luna su escena sera rara...pues es porque...su escena...me paso en la vida...real...antes de aser este fanfic ayer...me paso algo de locura...y no no en el fanfic sino aqui en la tierra y yo mismo

UN DIA!...AYER...ESTABA CON IDEAS...PERO VI VIDEOS EN MI CELULAR...Y VI UNOS 2 EL PRIMERO ES EL HIJO DE LA LUNA HISTORIA...UNA PEQUEÑA PARTE DE LA LUNA..."ESQUE VIVO ARRIBA POR UNA VENTANA" UNA PEQUEÑA PARTE...ME ALUMBRO EL PIE...

Y YO DIJE WUAOOOO...DERREPENTE PASA ESTO DESPUES DE...NUNCA PASO ESTO...ALEJE MI PIE Y LA LUZ ME SIGUIO...LO QUE ME PARECIO TONTO ES QUE NO ME moVI DE LOS LADOS...SOLO PARA ATRAS...BUENO LO SEGUNDO...

EL SEGUNDO ERA...HIJOS DE LA NOCHE...ME CONMOVIO...PERO!...cuando la princessa canto yo quise ir a mi ventana a ver la luna...y esta me sego...es encerio...pero no me volvi siego...si el area 51 va por mi...deporgusto es...nadie cree mucho esto

pero yo no se que era...la luna me alumbro completo y derrepente era...yo...me vi de color gris...me asuste y me sali de la luz...mi cuerpo seguia gris...enverdad me eche pensaba...ALFIN MI DIA DE LA LIBERTAD ME MORIRE Y SERE DANTEX ALFIN!...no por algo se le suplica cada dia a dios...

PERO PEOOOOR!...creo que dios quiere mandarme a ese lugar ...que dice luna...al jardin de las sombras...QUIERO IIIIR!

pero no se... quiero aser un conjuro...o trato con dios...para irme ahora!...a ese lugar...y ser dantex o un pony alfin!...PERO CON MIS RECUERDOS!

no se si pueden me dicen como ir aya atraves de conjuros o rituales...no lo tomen a mal...sino que yo quiero no es por seer mal pensado...pero aunque sea perdere todo aqui en la tierra pero llegare a ese jardin de la felicidad

saben que fue lo peor...que la melodia de luna sono!...SIN QUE EL CELULAR SE ACTIVARA...SE ESCUCHABA" vengan mis niños vamos a jugar...niños no lloren pues ay que vivir...todo en la vida tiene un fiin"

CREO QUE DIJO ESO PORQUE YO YA ESTABA..."DIOS PORFAVOR QUE NO DUELA NO DOLOR!..."

peroooo...actividad paranormal...sesupone que en la cancion dice calmense niños pues es la verdad...

PORQUE RAYOS! ME DIJO "calmate chico no debes temeeer...cansado de esta vida estas...vuelvan mis niños vamos alla"...

YO NOMA DIJE...-QUEEEE!...LUNA!...ERES TU...LUNA!...MADRE!"ejejeeee...dije madre...porque dijo niños no lloren...como si fuera su madre...tenia que seguir la corriente" ...PORFAVOR! NO!...NO,SE PARA LA MUSICA NOOO!...LUNA! LLEVAME...MATAME PARA ESTAR AHI...PORFAVOOOOR!

creenme que llore...me ivan a llevar perder mi existencia aqui en la tierra...para ir alla...

"vamos mis niños a jugar...al jardin de las sooooombraaaas"

LUNA! NOOOOOO! PORFAVOR NO ME DEJES! NOOOOO! "no es falsa esta historia...realmente llore y grite asi...de suerte vivo solo..."

y solo...me quede ahi llorando...que patetico fui...si alguien me responde...porfavor diganme...ese no fue un sueño...no puedo soñar dos cosas...porque vi eso...porque escuche eso...luna existe?...me quiso llevar...porque no me fui con ella si ise todo lo posible para ir...volvera a pasar...ahora quienes mas me gustan en la serie ya no son lyra y derpy...sino luna y derpy...

imposible que ...aver...eso demuestra...que dios existe...realmente tambien en la tierra?...no solo en cielo?...es raro...no se pero enves de enamorarme de luna y decirle ...QUIERO SER TU NOVIOOOO!...digo ahora noma...MI MADRE LEGITIMA ES ELLA! NO FUI, LA DESEPSIONE NOOOOO!

pero bueno me responden, mas reviews!...russia...

emPEZEMOOOOS!

YYY ...AVISO...SOLO YO PONDRE ESTO EN YOUTUBE...YO EN MI CANAL...YA QUE YO SOY... EL CREADOR DE TODO ESTAS HISTORIAS...ASI QUE...NO PUEDEN...PONER ESTO...SI LO PONEN COPYRIGHT O SPAWN O LOS 2 ASI QUE...NO ME AVISEN...DE PORGUSTO ES

UNA NUEVA VIDA EN UN MUNDO IDEAL

CHAPTER 2:EL HIJO DE LA LUNA

-Dantex-empiezo a sentirme mal...y ahora que recuerdo...mi mision era...encontrar a derpy,lyra y bonbon,celestia,applejack,la pony borracha "es una morada" , y tavi...y djpon3...mas bien vinyl...donde estaran...pero ahora...solo siento...que si algun hombre...se entera que fui violado por dos ponis y en especial dos veses por una...ME LLAMARAN EL PEOR EJEMPLO DEL MUNDO...ESPEREN!

luna...tambien faltaba...ella ya no esta poseida por su lado malo...supongo...no veo que las mane 6 estuvieran solas...y twilight...ya vive en ponyville...ESPERA...QUE ESO! -dantex logro ver...a alguien el cual no queria ver con vida...era su enemigo...el doctor whooves...dantex no soportaba pensar que talves derpy ya lo conosca o peor...ya se aygan enamorado...pero el que derpy lo violara

significaba que aun no se vieron...pero algo en dantex...se vio...forzado a cambiarlo

-Dantex-EJEJEEE...CON QUE...EL DOCTOR TORPE!...VIENE CON LA SUYA!...AJAJAJAAAAA...AAAHH...COMO QUIERAS...ALGUIEN!...SALDRA MUERTO ESTOS DIAS...DOCTOR WHOOVES...NO DEBISTE VENIR...Y SE VE QUE EL DRAGON ESTA AQUI -tambien vio al dragon ...spike...si el estava...en las escenas del reino de cristal el seria con gloria...el queria ser el de ahi...

-Dantex-MALDITO DRAGON...NO ME IMPORTARA QUE TWILIGHT LLORE!...TE MATARE JUNTO A LOS 2! "esque nunca me calleron esos 2..."

MAS TARDEEE :3

-lyra-por celestia...no sabia que hacerlo con un humano seria tan genial...solo tengo que verme si estoy pre...ña...-lyra no termino la frase...ya que cuando se escaneo con un artefacto que tenia...vio que no tiene sintomas de embarazo...ni de que ayga tenido sexo-QUE!...PERO...NO TENGO...NO ARE MAS HUMANITOS!...NO!...NECESITO A DANTEX DEVUELTA!

-dantex-LA LA LALALAAA AJAJAJAAAAA! mi casa esta terminada! SIII!...ejejeee...sii...alfin...y veo que lyra viene algo enojada...ajaja...y yo...yo...LYRA! no OTRA VES! NO AAAAAAAAAAA!-y se fue corriendo a arriba pero como es un inutil sin cerebro-EY ESCUCHE ESO!-dejo la apuerta abierta-

-lyra-DANTEEEEX...ESTAS AQUIII LD puedes aserme un faavooorrr...

-Dantex-aaaa quiere un favor...yo pensaba algo mas...ya! voy!(.. ... ... ... ... IDIOTA DE!...-)

-lyra-dantex...que gusto que estuvieses aqui...emm...puedes sentarte...

-emmm...okey...para que...

lyra empiesa a brillar su cuerno...una aurora amarilla oro...se le emana...

-dantex-emm...lyra *bosteso*...que estas haciendo...

-lyra-tomando tu fuerza y energia por si quieres escapar

-dantex-queee...yo...ya no...puedo...aah...*desmayado critical!*

miNUtos mas tarde...yo jugando mi minecraft...por ultima ves...

-dantex-eee...donde...DONDE ESTOY!...MI SOTANO...PERO COMO!...LYRA!...

-lyra-aaayyy dantex...la ultima ves no funciono tengo que hacerlo asta lograrlo...

-dantex-QUEE!...PERO PERO...PORQUEE...PORQUE ASTA LOGRARLO ...LOGRAR QUEEE!

-lyra en forma de exprecion alegre de la vida...-LOGRAR TENER HIJOS HUMANOOS!

-Dantex-QUEEE! HIJOS! CONTIGO...AHORA!

-lyra-si dantex!...los necesito contigo!

-dantex-PERO PORQUE..!

-LYRA-Te contare dantex...antes de que tu vinieras...siempre supe de los humanos...desde aquel fosil...y luego tuvi una vision los vi a ustedes!...y decidi encontrarlos...pero todos me decian tonta...que no eran verdad...asta que te vi!...supe que si veian a un humano me creerian...pero no me baste con uno...se que querias aserte una vida...pero YO QUERIA MAS HUMANITOS PARA MI!

QUIERO HUMANOS MAS HUMANOS!...

-dantex :L-entonces quieres que te...

-Lyra-QUE ME DEJES PREÑADA DE TI...SIII!

-dantex-aaa con razon me encontraste y me...AYUDAAA AYUDAAAAAA

-LYRA-nadie te encontrara ahora...y mejor nadie nos vera por un bueeeen tiempo

-dantex- BUEN TIEMPO! ...AAAAAHHH!

minutos mas tarde...con dolor en el corazon...LUNAAAA! PORQUEEEEE! :"""L

-lyra-Dantex!...ya me...vengo...SIII!

-dantex-NOOOO!

y ahi fue cuando acabaron los 2 juntos...me extrañaron

-aaahh...lyra...eres una pervertida...-dijo dantex entre jadeos

-lyra-no me importa...si es por una buena razon...

-dantex-ejejee...jejejee...AJAJAJAAAA...

-lyra-de que te ries...

-dantex-sabias QUE!...LAS ESPECIES DIFERENTES...NO PUEDEN PROCREAR...SABIAS QUE YO...SOY UN HUMANO...Y TU UN PONY...NOSOTROS DOS...NO PODEMOS PROCREAR LYRA...NO PODEMOS PROCREAR MAS HUMANOS!...AJAJAJAAAA...

-lyra-que...pero...entonces ago esto sin efecto...

-Dantex-SI...TU NO PUEDES TENER CONMIGO...ASTA QUE TENGAS MANOS Y CUERPO COMO YO...AHI RECIEN VIOLAME TODO LO QUE QUIERAS...

-lyra-sabes que voy a seguir verdad ...

-dantex-ejejeje...que...

-lyra-si voy a seguir...

-dantex-PE PE...PERO...ES DEPORGUSTO...NO PUEDES TENER HIJOS CONMIGO...

-lyra-pero me gusta hacerlo...me gusta mucho...

-Dantex-...entonces...no me dejas de otra

-lyra-que vas a aaaaa...ESPERA QUE HACEEEEEEEEEEES!

grito lira al ver que dantex se puso encima de ella...pero el esta ves empesaria la divercion...aunque con que el empiesa...ESTA VES NO ABRA BURLAS

-dantex-TANTO QUE LO HACES CONMIGO...!TANTO QUE! SIEMPRE ME ATRAPAS...SEAMOS UNO LYRAA! SEAMOS SOLO UNO! ESTEMOS ASI TODO EL TIEMPO! AJAJAJAAAA!

-Lyra-AAAAH...PERO SE DELICADOOO!

en otro momento del dia...

-lyra-adios dantex

-dantex-adios lyra...

-dantex-...AYY DIOS...no se que are...y ya se va a poner de noche...CON TENAS HABILIDAD AGO UNA MESA DE CRAFTEOOO!...nah mentira...ajaja

que raro me siento...pensar que todo esto...pasaria de infortunio...ni se entendio...3 minutos para anocheser...que miedoooo no tengo luzz...la luz del sol saldra despues...aunque prefiero...la luz dela noche...y su bella luz de la luna resplandeciente...que hermosa

-princess luna-aammm?...

-celestia-paso algo hermana...

-luna-si...pero no se...me senti algo...rara...como una tambladera...creo que llego la hora de llegar a poniville...

-dantex-...7...6...5...4...3..2..1...YA ES DE NOCHE...que raro...la luna se demora un poco mas...

*sonatas de trompetas*...-dantex-eeh...UNA FIESTA MEDIEVAAAALL...! OHH QUE EMOCION!...nah mentira...aver de que es...a...LUNA!...CELESTIA!

dantex se sorprendio al ver que alos que venian eran las dos princesas..."porque no ay reynas?"...se sentia algo atraido por luna...

-dantex-esa princesa...es algo bonita...AAH! EN QUE ESTOY HABLANDO!...NO DEJARE QUE ME VIOLEN MAS! Y SI TANTO ESTAN AHI...IRE AHI...NO TENGO SUEÑO A DORMIR!...

mientras dormia desperto...

dantex no podia dormir se sentia incomodo con todo eso que lo rodeaba la mente de que ponyville no era de su agrado...el sabia que la ponyville de la serie es una que no saben que es el sexo...

pero aqui cualquiera!...

pero derrepente...escucho la sonata...hijosdelanoche...

-eeh...esa princesa es...AAAH! -dijo dantex al despertar-

-dantex-eehh...acabo de escucharla...esa musica era...una que escuche en la tierra...ella lo canto?...pensaba que era de japoneses...pero porque se callo...

pero derrepente...la princesa canto...y dantex sentia algo...algo que jamas le paso...que no queria que pasara...sentia soledad...

Hijos de la noche soundrackt...que...

luna-vamos mis niños juntooos a viaajaar...a una tierra de magiaaa...vamos mis niños es hora de jugaar... a mi jardin de las sooombraaas

-dantex-que...es eso...me siento...me siento...-dantex solo penso en alguien que de niño siempre...le asia feliz...-

-DANTEX-MADRE!...MADREE! ERES TU!...-dantex se levanto...y fue corriendo luna lo vio...pero siguio cantando pero cuando dantex tuvo miedo de verla solo le dijo

-luna-no tengas miedo...de mi...

-vengan mis niños pues aay que cruzaaar...por un camino de sueñooos..niños no lloren que el sufrimiento acaba una vees...

-Dantex lloraba un poco...porque vio a luna alejarse...pero al parecer luna le llamaba con su musica pero luna vio algo...

-Dantex-MADRE!...POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS DENUEVO!...PORFAVOR! NO ME DEJEES! NO TUVE UNA MADRE COMO TU EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO...ME DEJASTE CUANDO PAPA MURIO!...PORFAVOR NO ME DJEEEEES! -y luego dantex brillo de blanco de la luna...y se volvio un caballero de color blanco lunar...

-dantex-...YO...YO...MADREEEEEE!

-luna con una lagrima-...ven...hijo mio..." EEE QUE PENSABAN"

-cuando dantex la siguio esta se detuvo y lo vio a el ...ella solo puso una sonrisa de enorgullecida...pero dantex tenia algo de miedo...se sentia alterado...

-dantex-no...no ...yo...

niños es la verdad...cansadooos de su vida estaaaan...Duermanse niños es hora de deeeescanzaaar...

-dantex-te seguire...quiero verte denuevo...-decia con lagrima-

y a dantex se le abrieron las alas...unas que eran demoniacas...y el no podia...todo su cuerpo y mente le decia que debia estar denuevo con ella...

-luna-vengan mis niiiiñoss..juntos al viajar...aaa una tierra de maaagiaaa...vamoos mis niñoos...a hora de jugar...a mi jardin de las sooooooooombraaaaaas!...

dantex se preguntaba que niños...si estava solo...no abia nadie...luna al parecer se referia a el...luna...encontro a su hijo que queria...sin saberlo...

algo malo paso...dantex...se le cerro la ala derecha...sus emociones le dijeron que no...cuando el iva a decir adios...luna...lo elevo con magia...y se lo llevo...a ese tal lugar ...de felicidad...

dantex...estaba...mas feliz que nunca...y luna igual...encontro a su hijo que queria...pero dantex...no encontro a su madre legitima...sin que el supiera...el encontro a una madre...mucho mejor...

pero dantex...recordo algo...solo se escucho esta tonada"porta nota de suicidio"...no volvere a fallar...

AL dia siguiente

QUE HEMOSHO MOMENTO EL ANTERIOR NO?...AJAJA

-Dantex-aaa...que...donde...DONDE ESTOY!...amm...lindo lugar...*dantex tenia algo de punzadas en su parte intima...lo cual le parecio raro...pero no le importo mientras no se note se levanto...salio lo que parecia ser una casa tipo cueva...

y vio algo que no le asustaria...sino que lo sorprendio...vio a luna...feliz...con una yegua...hablando...la yegua se fue y lo vio a el ya despertado...

-Dantex-aah...princesa luna...emmm...me puede decir...donde...

-princess luna-AA...alfin despertaste hijo mio...

-en la cabesa de dantex *HIJO HIJO HIJO HIJO HIJO HIJO HIJO...HIJO MIO!?*-dantex-que...

-luna-no recuerdas...-dijo con una cara triste-

-dantex-no recuerdo mucho...solo vi una luz...

-luna-te lo explicare todo...ahora...

-dantex-emm bueno...

pasaron las horas...y dantex y luna estaban hablando...luna le dijo todo...exepto que le dijo que luna no se lo llevo...solo le dijo que se desmayo en la calle...sabia ella que si le decia que se lo llevo el se avergonsaria...pero tambien solo le dijo 2 mentiritas piadosas...la 2nda era que una señal le dijo que el era su hijo que buscaba...y lo quiso tenerlo pero aun asi dantex

no estaba deacuerdo con algo eso era que su madre era una alicornio...y no su verdadera...el pensaba que talves luna lo cuide extrictamente...que lo aria un caballero de la guardia...

-luna-eso es lo que tenias que saber...lo unico que quise en mi vida desde ase 1000 años...era un hijo...y ser madre...

-dantex *el sentia algo de lastima...no ubo otra respuesta...el queria asu auntentica madre de todas formas y lo tuvo que admitir...lo dijo...dijo que necesitaba su autentica madre...

-dantex- princesa...si usted lo dice...

-luna -que...

-dantex-con gusto sere su hijo...ya que tambien extrañe a mi madre...y no la tengo...pero con usted estare mejor

luna solo abrazo fuertemente...a dantex...ella...ya encontro lo que buscaba...y dantex solo feliz de que en su nueva vida ubiera una madre inmortal...la cual...al parecer le gustaba jugar videojuegos ...era como derpy...pero sin ese instinto violador...aunque el no sabia...si luna era asi...derpy solo agarro ese dia a dantex..porque estaba ebria...si luna estaba ebria...que pasaba?

PASARON LAS HORAS...Y DANTEX NO SABIA QUE HACER O QUE DECIR...ESTABA EN UN LUGAR QUE LUNA CREO...PERO VIO A UNA PONY...UNICORNIO...LE PREGUNTO QUE ERA ESE LUGAR ELLA SOLO ALEGRO Y LE DIJO QUE HABLARA DE ESO CON EL AHORA...

-pony desconocida-lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...despues que derrotaran al enemigo discord luna y celestia gobernaron equestria...un dia...la menor estaba entristesida alver que todos sufriamos en la noche trabajando...asi que nos iso una propuesta una nueva tierra para que todos vivan en harmonya...pero la mayor se nego...porque ella dijo que romperia el balanse de todo...

niun pony sabe que estamos aqui...solo somos felices viendo la noche ya que nosotros todos los que entran aqui...son y SOMOS...SUS HIJOS DE LA NOCHE...en cambio a ti...

-dantex-eeh...como ami...

-P D (para decir Pony Desconocida)-tu no eres el hijo de la noche...

-dantex-entonces solo soy como un visitante?

-P D-no...tu eres el hijo de la luna...

una cosa era ser el subdito...de la noche...otra era...ser el hijo de la luna...

-dantex-entonces acaso soy mas importante...

-P D -si tu no te protejes...o llegas ala muerte...la luna se debilitara lo suficiente...que se ira contigo al otro mundo...

-luna algo preucupada...algo...algo...-DANTEX!...HIJO! DONDE ESTAS! ALGUIEN LO VIO! PORFAVOR NO! HIJO MIO DONDE ESTAS! D":

lo de la cara de triste demuestra que luna...enverdad se moria...

-dantex-eeehh...creo que primero debo fijar el tiempo...aunque tenga 112 años...-pero cuando dijo luna hijo mio donde estas...dantex se lastimo mucho...que abia echo...el...

-dantex-MADREE! AQUI ESTOY!...NO TE PREUCUPES!...

-P D-solo ay algo que no sabes...escuche lo que hablaron tu y nuestra madre...ella realmente no te encontro ahi desmayado...ella te lle...

-Luna-DANTEX CREI QUE TE HABIA PER...que le ibas a decir a mi hijo...

-ah.. nada su majestad...

-dantex-emm...si no hablamos mucho madre...

luna solo se ponia mas contenta con escuchar que su hijo "ADOPTIVO" le dijo madre...

-dantex-aaa...madre luna...voy a volver a ponyville?...

-luna-claro hijo...aun tienes mas cosas que hacer alla en equestria...

-dantex-equestria...no sesupone que ya estamos en equestria solo en un lugar escondido...

-luna-aahh bueno no...esque...este lugar es algo privado entre todas las

-dantex-es porque querias mas paz para otros verdad...despues de lo de discord...

-luna-ah...como lo sabes...

-dantex-alguien me lo dijo...

ya mas tarde dantex y luna volvieron a ponyville...

dantex volvio a su casa junto a su nueva madre... SOLO SE ACOMPAÑARON PORQUE LUNA NO TIENEN NADA QUE HACER Y DANTEX TAMPOCO EEEEEEEE!

PERO DANTEX NO CREYO LO QUE VIO..

-dantex-MI CASA!...ESTA QUEMADA!...

la casa estaba quemada...y encontraron una nota en el suelo...

decia en la nota:LARGATEEEE...SERPIENTE DE ZEUUUZ Y DE DIOOOOS!

NO PERTENECES AQUI...QUE LA PRINCESSA LUNA TE AYA SALVADO ESE DIA

FUE UN TIRO DE SUERTE PERO CREEME QUE DE DONDE VIENES NADIE TE QUIERE

Y TU MERECES MORIR AHORA...Y SI ME LLEGAS A VER...SERA EL DIA EN EL CUAL...

PASE TU MUERTE ALFIN. :Mynadeshko

...-dantex-... ...luna...algun dia...va aver una super pelea aqui...ese dia...no intenten ayudarme...

-luna-que...de que trata esto...

pero dantex ya se fue...se fue corriendo...al parecer algo del pasado venia a amenazarlo...

llego...a un acantilado...y ahi la vio...

-dantex-no...ella no sabia nada de esto...como me siguio...como sabe de equestria!

-mynadeshko...si...la batalla a contraria-facilmente consegui ayuda de un tal doctor whooves...tiempo sin verte ...HERMANO...

escena negra largaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-mynadeshko:tiempo sin verte...HERMANO...

-Dantex-...no...TU NOOO! -lanzo a reiyar y le clavo en el pecho...pero ella...no sintio nada...se lo saco...y se la devolvio...pero dantex no tuvo problema con eso...

quien era esa chica humana...de la cual era hermana de dantex...(psdata todo se ve como en mlp no como la vida real...y con eso me refiero a que los arboles son mas coloridos eso..)

la chica...llevava un estilo de ropa rosa...era como uniforme..pero no tenia falda...era como pantalon su cabello...era anaranjado...y era corto...no era largo...sus ojos eran rojos...

-mynadeshko-crees que con eso me vas a matar...

-luna-DANTEEEX! HIJOO! NO HUYAS!...aah...quien es ella...

-mynadeshko-...hijo?...acaso ella le estas engañando...de seguro la hipnotisaste por lo cobarde que eres...

-luna-tu quien eres...el es mi hijo adoptivo!...

-mynadeshko-...ajajajaaaa...aaay mamá estaria muy desepcionada hermano...

-luna-tu eres su hermana...pero son diferentes...

-dantex-simplemente que una promesa que se desintegro ase años...nos cambio...nuestra madre era la unica que nos salvo...

-mynadeshko-porque no le cuentas ahora no crees...asi te ahorras lios...ya que solo eres un insensible,,,

-luna-contarme que...

FLASHBACK DE RECUERDO CON MUSICA TRISTE

-dantex-yo y mi hermana...eramos los mejores amigos...en ese tiempo

-dantex pequeño-hermana cuando seamos grandes nos ayudaremos uno al otro verdad?

FLASHBACK DE RECUERDO TERMINADO

-mynadeshko pequeña-si hermano...no seremos enemigos...nada cambiara nuestra...AMISTAD...

-dantex-pero una ves mis padres...se separaron...y yo y ella eramos...mas distanciados...

-luna-que...pero...ustedes dijeron que se apoyarian...

-mynadeshko-el fue el que destruyo esto...el dia en que padre iva a morir...el no ayudo...lo mato...

-dantex-NO FUE CIERTO!...EL NOS DEJO UNA NOTA...EN AHI SE DECIA DONDE ESTABA EL LIBRO DE TODAS LAS VERDADES!...ME ARRESTARON POR EL...EL SE MATO...Y ME DIO EL ARMA!

...EL...EL SIEMPRE TE PREFIRIO...

-luna-dantex...no le pudiste aver echo eso..

-dantex-no...yo no lo ise...

-mynadeshko-si...pero el...nos dejo...ase 3 años...

-dantex-no fueron 3 años...fueron 7 años...los deje porque me tenia que hacer mi propia vida...

-mynadeshko-si...pero...ase 3 años...te buscamos...y madre...murio por tu busqueda...ella...ELLA MURIO POR TI!

dijo mynadeshko...emblandando una daga...grande...y llendo como un enderman asta el...y le clavo la daga...y antes que luna ayudara a dantex a defenderse mynadeshko le lanzo hechizo de paralisis

-dantex-aaaah!

-mynadeshko-POR TI!...TODO VA MAL!...

-Luna-HIJO!...NOOOOO!

pero dantex simplemente se saco la daga de mynadeshko...y blando su espada...reiyar...y empezo su batalla contra mynadeshko...

-dantex-TU! NUNCA! *SONIDO DE CHOQUE ENTRE ESPADAS* ME AYUDASTE EN ESE MOMENTO! *MISMO SONIDO* NO ME AYUDASTE!...TU NO CUMPLISTE LA PROMESA!

-mynadeshko-nunca podras ganar a tu hermana...*y se teletransporto atras de el y antes de ir al cuello*

luna se desato del hechizo solo dijo...

-luna-CASTIGO DEL CIELO OSCURO!

-mynadeshko-aah? *choque* AAAAAAAAAAAA!MI CARA! AAAAAA MALDITA PONY! TU MORIRAS PRIMERO

y le lanza la daga convertida una oz...una oz diferente...esta era de color morado...y resplandecia...

-luna-aah!

-dantex...al rescate e_e-NOOOOO! y la oz...lo atraveso el pecho-dantex-Mama...vete...Vete de ...aqui...porfavor...deja a tu hijo...peleando con su enemiga...porfavor madre...

-Luna-NOO!...HIJO! PORFAVOR!...NO MUERAS...AHORA NOO!...

-mynadeshko-ajajajaaaaa gracias a este amuleto...que me dio padre...no puedo recibir muchos daños...GRACIAS PADRE...AHORA PORFIN MATARE A MI HERMANO!

-celestia...que...-YA BASTA! *le lanza un rayo...el cual es diferente este pare un hilo*

-mynadeshko-aaaa...no...el amu...leto...aaaaaaa-!*entre jadeos* me vengare hermano...algun dia moriras...*y se fue...

-celestia-hermana..que sucedio presenti que estabas en problemas...porque paso esto...

-luna-mi primer hijo...apunta de la muerte...HERMANA...AY QUE LLEVARLO RAPIDO A SANARLO

-celestia-hermana tu...el..es...

-luna- NO AY TIEMPO MI PROPIO HIJO SE ESTA MURIENDO... AYUDAME RAPIDO!NO LO DEJARE ASI...

en el limbo de dantex...

-dantex-...yo..*con musica porta nota de suicidio completa*...adios mamá...ella al final...tambien es una semidemonio...

me rindo...muriendo...ah?...*una luz aparece y vive*

aah!-dice dantex al respirar

-luna-...ii...HIJO! *luna lo abraza al saber que no murio*

-dantex entre lagrimas-LO SIENTO LES EH FALLADO UNA VES MAS!...PERDONAME!...

-luna-eso ya no importa hijo...ya no importa...

-derpy...que ella tambien puede enterarse-DANTEEX!...ESTAS BIEN!...

-dantex-amm...si..derpy...estoy mejor...

Derpy-dantex...tus ojos...

-dantex-eh? *se vio en un espejo ...y tenia ojos azules...como los de luna...ya no eran azul...medio claro...sino azul profundo...luna solo esperaba aver si dice si es mas hermoso o mas horrible*

-luna-estas bien?...

-dantex-...ejejeee...mamá...SOY MAS BELLO AHORA!...tengo alfin...la marca de la noche...yo soy...el...el

-luna-el dios de la oscuridad...

-dantex-...si madre...si lo soy...soy el dios de la oscuridad...y de la noche...el principe de la noche...*dijo mientras puso una pequeña sonrisa...*

-celestia-hermana...me vas a decir porque derrepente el humano te dice madre...y tu le dices hijo

-luna-aah...hermana...yo...esque...

-dantex-princesa celestia...la princesa del sol...¬¬ la razon por la cual es eso...porque la señal de la noche fue asta su hermana luna...y yo fui el indicado ya que la luz de la luna me reflejo y soy el nuevo heredero al trono...pero prefiero estar con mi madre...ya que con la noticia de mynadeshko...mi madre legitima...ah muerto...

-celestia-aa...bueno todo volvera aser como antes...como tu hermana no esta...todo estara tranquilo por mientras...

-twilight -princesa podemos pasar...

-dantex-TWILIGHT!...

-celestia-adelante

-applejack-aqui es donde dijeron que estaba la criatura

-twilight-applejack!...

-dantex-no tranquila,es normal...soy nueva especie aqui...

-twilight-princessa luna...es el su hijo...se rumuro en toda equistria que tiene un hijo...

-princesa luna-si twilight...el es mi hijo que la noche y yo hemos decidido a el se le dio la marca...y...casi lo pierdo hoy ...dia...el primer dia...*decia mientras sus ojos ivan a sacar lagrimas*

-dantex-madre...no llores...porfavor...sigo vivo...

-rainbow dash...la presumida...-y como llegaste a equiestria...

-dantex-tras un portal...pensaba que era otra cosa...

-pinki pie...rayos...-UY UY Y AYA ASEN FIESTAS TAMBIEN O HACEN LO MISMO QUE NOSOTROS ASTA HABLAN IGUAL QUE NOSOTROS AHI TAMBIEN AY PONIS TERRESTRES O PEGASOS O UNICORNIOS

-dantex...-...emmm...si hacen fiestas...pero no ay ponis aya...

-rarity-mmm no crees que tu ropa esta algo...sangrada...esque no es algo torerable el ensuciar prendas elegantes...

-dantex-mmm...tengo que lavar esto...

-fluttershy-... ... *callada y asustada*

-dantex-...mmm?...tu eres fluttershy...

-fluttershy-si como lo sabe *con voz algo...algo...algo...ALGO!...baja*

-dantex-eee...que...

-dantex-madre...es cierto que tu eras...nightmaremoon...

-princesa luna-...hijo como te...enteraste...

-dantex-al llegar aqui...entre a una biblioteca...ya no eres asi verdad...

-princesa luna-tranquilo hijo...no te tratare como cualquiera *dijo cuando lo abrazo*

-las mane 6-awwww...

-celestia-hermana...pero porque los ojos de dantex son como los tuyos...azules oscuros...

-princesa luna- debe ser porque el sera el principe de la oscuridad y la noche

-celestia-me preucupa eso de la oscuridad...

-princesa luna-hermana no pensaras...que el sera dominado por la maldad...

-dantex-no creo que...la maldad me apodere...creo que...celestia tiene algo de razon...madre...

-princesa luna-porque seria...

-dantex-no se porque...pero como ati te domino nighmare...ami darkdantex...

-celestia-darkdantex?...

-dantex-si...mi lado oscuro...al maximo...no lo dejo salir nunca..

Recuerdan en la parte anterior la parte donde dantex dice..."DEJAMEEEE YAAAAAAAAA!" el que le estaba torturando era darkdantex

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES EN EL MUNDO REAL...

-yo-LALALAAA AJAJAAAA! ALFIN TENGO GASEOSA Y GOLOSINAS SIIII! hora de seguir con el fic...cuanto me tarde...a su lado oscuro...luna siempre madre...

AYA EN EQUISTRIA

-dantex-bueno ahora a donde sesupone que se tendra que ir...

-celestia-yo tengo que regresar al castillo hermana...te dejo con tu hijo...

-rainbow dash-bueno nosotros vinimos solo de visita

-Dantex-*PRESUMIDA DE!*

twilight-yo y las demas regresaremos a ponyville...

-dantex-...mmmmmmm...aaa...ahora que le recuerdo...madre tengo que estar tambien en canterlot...

-luna-eeh...porque...

-ay algunas personas que estan ahi...las vere hoy...

-luna-bueno si tu quieres estare en el castillo les dire quien eres si quieres venir...

-dantex-de todas formas voy a regresar aun asi...no tengo donde quedarme...

-luna-bueno puedes quedarte a dormir en el castillo conmigo...despues de todo eres mi nuevo niño...

-dantex *VAYA QUE NIÑO SONO OFENSIVO* -okey...

mas tarde...

mmmmm veamos quien sera el primero en encontrar...-

*sonido de campana* -misterio-aah...almenos con eso basta...

-dantex-hmmm...esa vos...TRIXIE!...

-trixie-mm?...crei escuchar a alguien decir mi nombre...aaah! *grito al ver que dantex aparecio al frente suyo* tu quien eres...no te habia visto des de ser uno de los mil nuevos que vienen

-Dantex-EJEJEJEEEE...no me conoces al parecer...

-trixie-no me interesa ...

-dantex-Ejeje...y que fue de twiglight sparkle...

-trixie-COMO SABES DE ELLA!...

-dantex-ya estuve viendo esto algunas ves... l:3

-sabes con el nombre se identifica uno...

-dantex-OKEY OKEY...me llamo dantex soy un humano semidemonio y soy el hijo adoptivo mas y nada menos que la princesa luna...en pocas palabras...soy el hijo de la luna el heredero ala oscuridad y la noche...

-Trixie-HIJO DE QUIEN!...ESO ES FALSO!...

-Dantex-...luna queria ser madre...fui elejido el hijo de la luna...me gusta despues de todo lo que es oscuridad...y noche...

aaa cierto...conoces aa..

-trixie -no se en que creer...

-dantex- MMMHHMMM! *de manera brusca la mando a teletransportacion a la puerta del castillo*

-TRIXIE-ehh donde!

-dantex-guardias saben quien soy!

-guardias-SI SEÑOR ES USTED EL HIJO DE LA PRINCESA LUNA YA NOS INFORMO!

-dantex-ves...:D

-trixie-tenias que mandarme asta aqui

-dantex-conoces a una tal vinyl scracht,octavia,

-trixie-no

-dantex-rayos...

a lo lejos :D

Octavia:segura que quieres vivir en ponyville

vinyl-si sera mas de agrado ahi

octavia-aaa...no se como mereci esto...

-Dantex-OCTAVIA!,VINYL,!

octavia y vinyl-eh?...

/CONTINUARA/

BUENO CHICOS ESTE FUE EL FIC DEL DIA AGRADESCO SU COMPRENCION Y POR LO DEL PRINCIPIO PUES...NO SE SI...PUEDEN RESPONDER SI LUNA ME QUISO LLEVAR REALMENTE PERO AHORITA ACABO DE ESCUCHAR A DERPY DECIR MUFFINS AFUERA...AAAA!

BUENO LES AGRADESCO QUE PONGAN LIKE Y SE SUSCRIBAN YA QUE...ESTO NO ES YOUTUBE...MANDEN REVIEWS Y OJALA LES GUSTE AVISO QUE APARTIR DE AHORA MIS FICS TALVES NO CONTENGAN MUCHO LEMON O ESCENAS EROTICAS...YA QUE LA HISTORIA SE PONE SERIA...

Y SI SE PREGUNTAN QUIEN ES MYNADESHKO...SI ES MI HERMANA...Y EN LA VIDA REAL...TAMBIEN ES LA ENEMIGA...BUENO...TALVES AYGA UN POCO DE LEMON SI QUIEREN QUE FICS LES PONGA LEMON AL MAXIMO DIGANME PORQUE PIENSO CREAR MUCHOS FICS...

NAH MENTIRA CREO QUE CREARE 2 MAS Y DE AHI PENSARE EN NUEVAS...AUNQUE ESO SI LES DIRE LOS NOMBRES...LA 2DA FIC HISTORIA MI LITTLE DEVIL MAY CRY :YO Y DANTE NERO Y 2 PERSONAJES MAS LLAMADOS REI Y TAO SOMOS UN EQUIPO IMPARABLE DESTRUYENDO

DEMONIOS...

EL 3ERO:SLENDYPONY TIENE ROSTRO PERO NO EMOCION...

TRATA DE MI DENUEVO...PERO ...NAAH MENTIRA..! EEEEE...TRATA DE NERO...QUE SE ENCUENTRA CON UNA SLENDERMAN EN UN BOSQUE...PERO ESTA SI TIENE BOCA Y CARA Y TODO SOLO QUE ES BLANCA Y PELAJE BLANCO GRIS...PARECE CELESTIA...y si es un pony...pero no tiene alas y cuerno solo parece celestia sino que su cabello es medio gris

BUENO NERO ARA FELIZ A ESA SLENDY PARA SIEMPRE-

Y LUEGO PENSARE MAS...

CREO QUE SLENDYPONY TIENE ROSTRO PERO NO EMOCION TENDRA 25 CAP MAXIMO...

Y ESTE TALVES 35 MAX...NO SE CREO 10 CAPS...

PEROOO! MI LITTLE DEVIL MAY CRY ESE SERA SERIE ETERNA...ES UNA SERIE DE MIL CAPITULOS NO SE ACABA SI LO PUSIERAN EN LA TELE WUAOOO...SERIA GENIAL...

BUENO CON ESTO LES DICE CHAU EL DIOS DE LA OSCURIDAD ASTA OTRO DIA NUBLADO...SALVE LUNA Y SU HIJO


	3. Recuerdos y amistades

antes de empezar me disculpo por lo de antes no sabia que abia puesto el capitulo 2 en el 3...error

HOOOOOOOLAA! SOY XDanTex1312 Y YO SE QUE ALBERT WESKER NO AH MUERTO!...

como les va...bien...o mal...bueno..."con musica de minecraft para tranquilizarse...si soy minecraftero...y asesino en prop hunt.."ahora yo vengo aqui con ustedes trayendoslees la 3ERA PARTE DE UNA NUEVA VIDA! EN UN MUNDO IDEAAAAL! SIIIIIIII!...y obio nos quedamos antes con la pelea entre hermanos y

yyy el hijo de la luna...el nuevo comienzo...ya no abra mucho lemon estos...dias...abra un poco...NO ME MALENTIENDAN PEDOBEARS...SI QUIEREN QUE AGA UN FIC CON LEMON O ESCENAS MAS EROTICAS...PUES DIGANME...PEROOO!...SOLO SI ERES MAYOR DE 18...SI AHORA YA NO SERA 16 Y 17...AHORA ES DE 18 PARA ARRIBA...

YA CONOCEMOS ALAS MANE 6...FALTA LAS CMC...DMC...PARECIDO EN SIGLAS...BUENO...ESTA VES...LUNA...CREO QUE YA NO PONDREMOS MUCHAS ESCENAS CON ELLA...PORQUE...DANTEX...CREO QUE PREFIERE ESTAR SOLO...AUNQUE QUIERE MUCHO A SU NUEVA MADRE ASI QUE NO DISCRIMINEN

ESPERO QUE MI FIC NO ESTE EN YOUTUBE O EN PAGINAS DIFERENTES...HOY VOY A BUSCAR SI ENCUENTRO EN TARINGA O YOUTUBE ESTE NOMBRE...Y CASI LA MISMA HISTORIA...AUN ASI DIGAN"UN FAVOR ASIA XDanTex1312 por aser un fic tan bueno yo se los traigo y ojala el lo agradesca" NO ME GUSTA QUE AGARREN SIN PEDIR!

ASI QUE...bueno les dire unas cosas del episodio de hoy...eeee...en primera...en este episodio se dara la muerte de spike y de doctor whooves...ABRA GORE!...ASI QUE AUN ASI NO AYGA LEMON ESTE FIC NO ES APTA PARA MENORES DE 16...YA QUE LES PUEDE ASUSTAR IMAGINARSE...EJEJEEE...EN SEGUNDA ACA APARECERA

DARKDANTEX...SI EL APARECE AQUI...PERO POR POCO TIEMPO...MYNADESHKO ESTA VES MANDAN A MATARME...EN AQUI POSIBLEMENTE ABRA LEMON CON RAINBOW DASH...SI LA QUE ODIO RECIBIRA UN CASTIGO...Y ESTA VES NO ES POR UNA EXCUSA COMO LE PUSIERON A DERPY DE QUE "AAA SUS OJOS SON MALOS Y CAUSA DAÑOS VOTENLA!" ESAS SON EXCUSAS TORPES!

RAINBOW SE CREE LA GRAN COSA...Y ES PRESUMIDA AL GANAR...ESO SI ES ALGO QUE CORREJIR...PERO EL QUE SE BURLO DE DERPY ISO QUE LA VOTARAN Y AHORA SU HIJA DITZY ESTA HUERFANA SUPUESTAMENTE ...MALDIGO AL IPOCRITA QUE ISO ESO DE SEGURO ERA UN CRIO SIN TALENTO ALGUNO MAS QUE QUEJARSE Y LLORAR PARA QUE LE AGAN CASO...

BUENO OTRA COSA...CELESTIA AL PARECER LE ARA DECIR A LUNA PORQUE LO CONSERVA A DANTEX COMO SU HIJO SI ES ESPECIA DIFERENTE... NO SE SI LO ARA...AMI ME VIENEN LAS IDEAS DESPUES SEGUN EL CONTENIDO

EN SEGUNDA...EL TRONO DEL DIOS DE LA OSCURIDAD Y DE LA NOCHE SE DARA POSIBLEMENTE AHORA...POSIBLEMENTE PERO NO EN EQUISTRIA...SINO EN UN MUNDO DIFERENTE...CON CRIATURAS NEGRAS CON ROSTRO Y TODO...PERO LUNA ES LA UNICA LA CUAL VERA A SU HIJO CONVERTIRSE EN EL DIOS DE LA OSCURIDAD...DESEARIA SER YO PERO ES MI PERSONAJE NO YO...

BUENO EMPEZEMOS!

UNA NUEVA VIDA EN UN MUNDO IDEAL

CHAPTER 3 :recuerdos,felicidad,amistades nuevas

-dantex-OCTAVIA, VINYL!

-octavia y vinyl-eh?...

-trixie-acaso las conoces ¬¬

-dantex-ee...bueno en parte...

-trixie-sabes...apenas te abran escuchado...

-dantex-ya que...las vere mas tarde...en primera te debo decir algo a ti trixie...

-trixie-que me vas a decir

-Dantex en susurro-TE ADVIERTO...QUE NO USES EL COLLAR DEL ALICORNIO...SINO QUIERES PERDER GRAN FAMA...

-trixie-que

-dantex-ya escuchaste bobita...adioos! -y se fue corriendo como nunca...-

-dantex-aver...ya conosco...a vinyl...a tavi...a lyra...algo...bon bon...trixie...la borracha no se donde esta...en canterlot no creo...ella es de ponyville...bueno...en primera...no tengo bits...

aunque aun no vi que tengo en mi cangurera...

-dantex abrio la cangurera solo vio un cuchillo parecido al de leon s kennedy...y apenas 100 bits...

-Dantex- CIEN BITS ACA ES.. ES...apenas para comprar cargamentos.. aunqe en la tierra esto debe ser un sol...

mientras tanto en el castillo

-celestia-hermana...porque elejiste al humano...si no es como nosotros

-luna-...hermana...yo solo queria ser madre...y tener a mi propio hijo...ese dia las señales indicaron a el *tenia que seguir con la mentira de las señales, de alguna manera celestia no podia leer la mente de su hermana...*

-celestia-hmmm pero almenos notaste lo que ay en el

-luna- si lo note...tiene el alma destruida...al parecer sufrio mucho en su mundo...pero yo lo puedo cambiar...

-celestia-se ve que el es un caballero de su mundo...tiene una espada con el...

-luna-si...por eso...tiene que unirse alos elementos de la harmonia...y asi equestria se librara de amenasas...

-celestia-espero que agas un buen trabajo hermana...despues de todo...es tu hijo...

mientras tanto en canterlot...en un peñasco donde se puede ver ponyville...

-dantex-...es una mentira que acabo siendo cierta...ella me quiso matar...no quiero fallar denuevo...por favor...

FLASHBACK DE DANTEX

-mynadeshko-EL TIENE LA CULPA! EL OCASIONO TODO...TODO POR IR ALLA!

-Dantex-YO NO TUVE LA CULPA DE IR!...SOLO QUERIA VER A MI PADRE TRABAJAR! NO VERLO MORIR!

-mynadeshko-el te vio!...y no se dio cuenta! y murio! todo por ti...

-madre de ambos...si...ella..-YA BASTA!...hijo...si tu ivas...si no abria muerto

-dantex-que...te pones de su lado...yo...YO! *golpea a su madre...le da una cachetada* AH!...

-madre-...hijo...tu...me golpeaste...porque...pareces a tu padre...

-dantex-pero...yo...YO...LO SIENTO LES EH FALLADO UNA VES MAS! e visto la verguenza!...VERME AL ESPEJO!?...SOLO PARA VER UNA BESTIA...*llendose a ala calle...corriendo...*

-madre-siguelo...hija...

-mynadeshko -si madre...

EN UNA COLINA...

-dantex-ya estoy muerto...por dentro...fui cobarde...paginas en blanco...firmare un trato con satanas...

-mynadeshko-hermano...que vas a hacer...

-dantex-dile a mi madre que lo siento...a mi amigo que escuche el viento...me siento que ya estoy muerto...en un mundo de rey tuerto...solo diles...

-mynadeshko-...ojala te arrepientas de vivir...*y se va*

y dantex...CAE DE LA COLINA...CAE...Y SOLO DICE...

-DANTEX-SALTO! SALTO! A UN VACIO QUE NUNCA SE ACABA! PASA MI VIDA! POR MI CARA!Y OJOS.!...MI ALMA PIDE QUE ME VAYAAAAAAA!

FLASHBACK TERMINADO

...los dioses de la tierra me an abandonado acaso?-dijo dantex triste-

-luna-no lo puedes olvidar...verdad...

-dantex-aam?...si...tras que ella vino...no me queda de otra...que matarla...madre...

-luna-si hijo?

-dantex-manda una estrella como señal...si ya va ser de noche...para que sepa que debo volver

-luna-esta bien...cuidate...

*y dantex...se lanza...pero luna y el sabian que no se mataria...solo queria ver si puede llegar de ahi asta ponyville...PERO mientras va callendo solo canta...nota de suicidio..." si me gusta la cancion! y que"*

-Dantex-SALTO!...SALTOOO A UN VACIO QUE NUNCA SE ACABAAA! PASA MI VIDA POR MIS OJOS Y EL TIEMPO SE PARA!...MI ALMA PIDE A GRITOS SALIR DE SU ALMA YAAA! *pumm...sonido de que cayo parado como wesker...y ahora...corre...asia ponyville*

-dantex-pero yo ya no puedo MAS SIENTO LA RIGIDES EN MI CUERPO ALOS QUE DESEARON MI MAL ...LES DESEO EL DOBLE...POR AVERME DESTRUIDO... ESTOY SOLO!...CAEN GOTAS DE SUDOR! EN MI CANTO!...PERO AHORA...ES ...MI NUEVA...LIBERTAD...*llego a ponyville*

-dANTEX-alfin...llege...tengo que seguir...magia...ahora...

mientras caminaba...

-dantex-hmmm...porque la mayoria me ve con esos ojos...algo abre echo...

-bon bon-pssst...oye por aqui...

-dantex-eh...bon bon?

dantex va auna avenida...donde no ay nadie...solo bon bon

-dantex-bon bon...porque todos me miran asi...

-bon bon-es cierto que tu eres el hijo de la princesa luna...

-dantex-...ahh...si...soy el principe de la noche y oscuridad...

-bon bon- entonces la historia es cierta...

-dantex-cual historia..."una cosa es historia otra cosa es rumores! okey!"

-bon bon-abia una leyenda...de que la princesa luna queria...un hijo...pero al no poder procrear...le pidio a alguien...que le de uno...a una pony del lugar...se lo dio...pero se lo arrebato...

-dantex-que...

-bon bon- pensabamos que era historia...pero aqui estas...como te volviste el nuevo hijo de la princesa...

-dantex-...los llamados de la noche me elijieron...*eso es lo que cree*

-bon bon...-aaah...que vas a hacer ahora en ponyville...si eres hijo de la realeza...

-dantex-las cosas no seran como se piensan...yo ya conosco mis habilidades...de pelea...simplemente...sere el hijo de la luna...

MAS TARDEEE!

-dantex-aay...mi hogar...cenizas...porque lo iso...no me iria solo por no tener hogar...*DEJAME!...SALIR DE TIII!...NO ESTARE AQUI PARA SIEMPREEE!..."dark dantex...aaaa alia"*

-dantex-AAAAH! NO OTRA VES!...QUE QUIERES TUU!...NOOOO!...

dantex al sufrir vio...un espejo...grande...se vio su reflejo...y se aterro...

-dantex-...QUIEN...QUIEN ERES TU...

EN EL ESPEJO-darkdantex-YA NO ERES EL MISMO...VE TU ROSTRO EMBELLECIDO LOS OJOS CLAROS NO PEGABAN CON TU ESTILO AHORA PUEDES ADMIRARTE Y MATAR A TODOS...NO SOY UN REFLEJO...SOY SOLO TU...MISMOOOOO!

-Dantex-QUE...NO!...NO TU NO PODIAS ESTAR SALIENDO!...COMO ES QUE ERES MAS...AAAAH!...FUERTEEEE..!

Dantex solo vio...a alguien igual a el...ojos rostro aspecto...pero este tenia una armadura...parecia...del infierno...emanaba una aurora oscura...y tenia como cuchillas en su espalda...pero estas parecian patas de araña pero en aspecto de cuchilla...o picos de oro...

tenia alas negras...una espada...que era morada...oscura...

-darkdantex-que tan simple es matarte...y dejarme seguir la divercion...porque no lo haces...

-dantex-no...NO DEJARE!...QUE SALGAS

-darkdantex-ajajajaaaaa...crees que luna...no tiene el suyo...solo por ser mas fuerte...logra contenerla...yo puedo ver algo...que pasara...QUE LINDA FAMILIA ...DESTRUIRA EDIFICIOS EN CUALQUIER DIA...

-dantex-que...que me...se fue...que quiso decir...

-derpy-danteex...ya llegaste!

-dantex-ah? derpyyyy! :D

-derpy-holaaa quiero que conoscas a un nuevo amigo que aparecio de la nada

-dantex-eh :D?

-doctor...WHOOVES...ALFIIIN!-hola tu eres el humano que entro verdad

-dantex -*ALFIN LLEGASTE AQUI MALDITO DOCTOR...SOLO ESPERA A ESTAR SOLO AJAJAAAA* ...eeeh...si...

-doctor-derpy puedes dejarnos asolas...

-derpy-emm...si doctor

-doctor-esta bien...porque entraste en la tardis...y arruinaste el viaje...ala salvacion ...

-dantex-eeh?...

-doctor-seras penalizado...lo siento pero tendre que mandarte devuelta...al mundo que ahora esta destruido...el mundo de nosotros...los humanos...

-dantex-QUE!...NO!...NO DEJARE A MIS AMIGOS!...NO DEJARE QUE MI NUEVA MADRE SE APARTE DE MI!.

-doctor-cierto...la princesa tal luna...es tu madre ahora...verdad...dejare que alistes tus cosas...

-dantex-okey...lo siento pero me ire...*AJAJAJAAAAA! AAAH!...ESO ES LO QUE CREEN!...AHORA ...VERAS MALDITO DOCTOR!

MAS TARDE!...EN LA HORA JUSTA...CASI DE NOCHE...

-doctor-dantex...que haces en este callejon oscuro...ya tienes tus cosas...para que me llamaste aqui...

-dantex-sabe que...doctor...USTED...ES EL QUE SE IRA...NO AL MUNDO DE LOS HUMANOS...SINO AL INFIERNO!...AJAJAAAAA!

doctor-que!?...dantex QUE TE PASA aaah!

dantex le lanza su cuchillo pero el doctor lo corta con su destornillador

-Darkdantex en la mente de dantex-mataloo...ajajaaa...matalo...te dare las espadas...que te ayudaran..

darkdantex convoco las espadas al frente de dantex...eran unas con cadenas...el doctor quiso agarrar una...grabe error..

-doctor-iaaa...aaaa!*cuando quiso agarrar una de las dos ...dantex lo pateo...

-Dantex-ESTUPIDO DOCTOR...CREIA QUE DERPY...LO AMARIA...

-doctor-DERPY!...NO!...NO PUEDO DEJARLA!...

pero ya era tarde cuando el doctor se levanto...dantex lo ataco con su espada verdadera...reiyar...pero con su destornillador...lo choco...no se dividio la espada...ni la corto...

solo chocaron

-INUTIL...CREIAS QUE CORTARIAS MI ESPADA...

-no...pero esto si! *el doctor le lanzo el destornillador en forma de bumerang le rozo el brazo a dantex...el sintio dolor por que le hizo herida...pero se enojo mas...

-AJAJAJAAAAA!NO ME MATASTE TU HORA LLEGOOOO!

y dantex fue asta el le ataco...pero el doctor se defendio pero fue envano cayo su destornillador...y dantex...dantex...lo mato...Le clavo la espada...pero recordo las espadas lo dejo ahi agonizando...

-doctor-NO...DER...DERPY...NO LA PUEDO...AAAH...*SANGRANDO FUERTEMENTE* DANTEX...TUU...NUNCA PODRAS...SER...

-SHHHH...DOCTOR...GO TO SLEEEEEPP...AAJAJAJAAAAA!-y le clavo...con una de las dos espadas le clavo en el estomago...*no se aser gore :okey:* y le quito su espada en el pecho...y le incrusto las dos...la sangre era fuerte...

-Doctor-AAAAAHH!...NOOO!...DANTEX...

-Dantex-...CAA...CALLATEEEEEE! *y como las espadas tenian cadenas...lo tiro atras fuertementelo jalo lo pateo..y al final...

lo incrusto en el suelo...y le iso como la de god of war la de kratos...cuando lo ase llave al suelo...y al final...le corto la cabeza...

-Dantex-AJAJAJAAAAAAA! AJAJAJAJAAAAAA! EL SIGUIENTE ES SPIKE... YA QUE EL DOCTORSILLO NO ESTA ALFIN NO ABRA UN OTRO HUMANO!...AJAJAJAAAAAAAA! AJAJAJAAAAAAAAA! AJAJAAAAAAAAA! AAAAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAA!

"soundrack god of war music menu"

pasaron almenos 15 minutos para que dantex...no quisiera seguir despeyejandolo...

dantex-ahora...desaserce de ti...ya se ara de noche...madre...tengo que apurarme*vio el destornillador del doctor uno especial tenia una espada laser pequeña pero era mortal...

corto al doctor sus partes...para aserlas mas pequeñas...las quemoo...y las enterro las cenizas bajo el suelo...con su espada...

ya casi de noche...se vio la estrella...era una que iluminaba demasiado...estaba en el castillo canterlot...el sabia que era hora de volver...

-dantex-aaww...tan temprano...Bueno...almenos...ya no ay...mas doctor whooves...faltas tu...spike...el problema...como vuelvo...

en una roca

VAMOOOS! ALAAAS! SALGAN!...YO ME IMAGINE CON ALAS!...-dijo dantex forzejeando a que salgan alas...-hmmmm porque...no ay nadie a esta hora...todos duermen?...al parecer si...*pero vio...tiquets...de ahi a canterlot...30 bit...*

-Dantex...-hmmm...FAST FAST FAST! ANTES QUE LUNA SE ENOJE CONMIGO!...

se demoro almenos 40 minutos en llegar ala puerta del castillo

-dantex-*jadeos*...aah...Guardias...yo...soy el...hijo de la luna *MAs jadeos*...dejenme pasar...

-guardias-si principe

-dantex-"principe...YA SOY PRINCIPE...NOOO AUN NOOOO!"

cerrando la puerta

-dantex-vaya...no ay nadie...algunas veses me siento atraido por el diseño

-celestia-vaya que si verdad...

-dantex-eh? AAAAAAAAAHHH! -grito dantex al aver sido tapado con una bolsa negra la cabeza...como un secuestro

en la sala de celestia-

-dantex-AAAH?!...QUE!...DONDE ESTOY...PORQUE ESTOY EN UNA SALA...ELEGANTE...ESTOY EN CANTERLOT...

-celestia-Aaahh...tu eres el hijo de mi hermana...verdad *dijo con una sonrisa algo...violadora :D*

-eehh!? princesa...que esta pasando...

-celestia-ooh...nada dantex *cierra las cortinas*

-dantex-...que esta asiendo...D:

-celestia-alguna ves lo isiste con una alicornio

-dantex-aaaah usted quiere tener se...O_O ...QUE! NOOO NO NO NO!

-celestia-solo dejate llevar por tu amiguito *dijo poniendose encima de dantex*

-princesa por favor!...me va a doler!...*me dolio las ultimas veses*

-princesa celestia-yo tambien quisiera tener mis propias crias...pero se que no se puede contigo...y yo y mi hermana no podemos procrear...

-dantex-QUE!...PERO ACASO ACA BUSCAN SOLO PLACER

-celestia-aaayyy ya llego la hora

-dantex-hora de queEEEEEEEEEEEE! *grito cuando celestia se monto en el*

en la sala de luna

-Luna-aah?! ese sono como...DANTEEEX!

en la de celestia...ortografia pesima que tengo

-celestia-no grites! despertaras a mi hermana! solo aslo mas rapido!...que te guste!

-dantex-COMO ME VA A! GUSTAR! AA! AA! AA! SI ME DA UN POCO DE GUSTO!...PERO AUN ASI...USTEDES ME RAPTAN PARA ESO...ME ESTAN VIOLANDO!

-luna en el medio del trono- HIJOO! DONDE ESTAAAS! GRITA DENUEVO! que esta sucediendo!

celestia-rayos!...mi...hermana se dio cuenta...YY...YA ME VENGO!...NO PUEDE VENIR AHORA...

-dantex-me...me vengoo!...NOOO! DEJEMEE DEJEMEEE!

-celestia-vente conmigo! dantex! LLENA LA MIAAAA! AAAHHHH!...

-DANtex-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-luna-eeh!...el cuarto de mi hermana...pero porque estaria ahi...

-celestia-aah...se siente bien...dantex...

-dantex-...porque...en mi mundo que alguien del sexo...opuesto...te viole...es una falta de respeto al maximo...-es cierto chicos e_e es una falta de respeto ante los hombres eso e_e-

-celestia-si le dices a mi hermana...lo que hicimos...los mandare a la luna a los dos...

-dantex-que...celestia...porque...

celestia viste a dantex ya que solo le desabrocho el pantalon...luna entra...lo encuentra a celestia viendolo...triste...aunque solo fingia...dantex...se via como lastimado...luna solo se preguntaba que paso

-luna-HERMANA!...QUE A PASADO!...QUE LE PASO A MI HIJO!...

-dantex-madre...yo...ella

celestia lo mira con ojos de desconfianza...y dantex no dice lo ultimo por miedo a que le quiten a su madre...

-celestia-alguien nos ataco...cuando llege...dantex estaba siendo atacado por alguien...con un cuchillo

-luna-segura...pero...su hermana debio ser...

luna se lo lleva...a su cuarto...

en la sala de luna...

cuando dantex iva a dormir no fue en una cama.. con su madre, duerme en el suelo ase como gato...

-luna-aa...hijo...no vas a dormir...aqui

-dantex-no madre...prefiero aqui...

luna solo fue asia el con una manta...se echo junto a el...lo tapo con su ala...y pone la manta...en ellos...escena conmovedora...se puede ver como el hijo cerca a su madre...duermen...

CONMOVEDOR ENCERIO MUY CONVEDOR

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LUGAR DE EQUISTRIA...

mynadeshko...-MALDITA PONY!...ME DEJO LOS OJOS AMARILLOS...NO SON MI ESTILO...DE SUERTE PUDE SACAR ESTE LIBRO...*ella tenia un libro demasiado peligroso...era de como ser mas poderoso como aserte mas poderosa en magia...pero ella siendo de conjuros...seria malo*

PUEDE QUE ME CONVIERTA EN UN SER OSCURO...PERO VALDRA LA PENA...ALFIN...MATARE A MI HERMANO...DE UNA VES POR TODAS...*ella hizo el conjuro...y como se predijo...se convirtio en alguien como en equistria girls el final...sunset shimer se transforma en algo demoniaco...algo igual se transforma mynadeshko*...AJAJAJAAAA! ALFIN...EL PODER...ABSOLUTOOOOO! AJAJAJAAAAA!

TRUENO...

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-dantex-emmm...ya es de di...*dantex vio a su madre...junto a el...no se sonrojo solo se sintio feliz...*

minutos mas tarde en el jardin...del castillo...

-dantex-mmmm aprecien este fenomeno natural...esto no es minecraft...pero su naturaleza...es mejor que la nuestra...yA QUE... NOSOTROS LOS HUMANOS QUEMAMOS TODO CON HUMO...

pero aun asi...como soy parte de la realeza...hmmmm...ejejeeee...seria una lastima si...alguien juntara a trixie a derpy y a todas las desconocidas en un lugar

En poniville

-trixie en una parte de ponyville-mm...un comunicado...aver de que trata...UNA HOGAR CON COMPAÑEROS...La gran y poderosa trixie no aceptaria algo tan...*de parte de LA REALEZA*...AAAAAHHH! ES DE LA REALEZA...DEMONIOS!

-vinyl-eehh octavia...mira que nos llego...

-octavia-que s esto...

-vinyl-es un hogar para todos nosotros...

-octavia-nosotros?

-vinyl-sii...dice que compañeros elejidos...:D

-octavia-...con una bastaba...aah...

y asi a todos se les envio un comunicado...dantex seria el que estuviese al mando de todos...los que habitaran ahi...pero el solo quiso que la mayoria conviva...

mas tarde

trixie-aqui es el lugar?...aaah...parece mancion...ojala fuera para mi...

-vinyl -aqui creo que es...si aqui es...

-octavia-mmmm debe ser la carta ...alguien de canterlot lo debio hacer...

-trixie-ustedes dos...SON MIS NUEVAS COMPAÑERAS?! *ojala que no ojala que no ojala que no*

-vinyl...con gafas!...es molesto...-si...a ti tambien te llego la carta

-trixie-si pero...

-derpy- AQUI ES!...Mi nuevo hogar...

-trixie-quien eres tu

-derpy-me llamo derpy hooves...me llego esta carta y...VINYYYL! :DDDD

-vinyl-derpyyy tiempo sin verte a ti tambien te llego la carta

-octavia-la conoces?

-vinyl-si...una ves vine a ponyville y ella fue mi guia...

-trixie-Bueno solo para decir...que yo sere la que este a cargo de todo este

-lyra- BON BON MIRA...aqui es...

-bonbon-debe ser de canterlot el que nos trajo aqui...

-trixie-ustedees...

-lyra y bonbon-TRIXIE! ...sesupone que twilight

-trixie-escuchen! yo solo vine porque la realeza dijo que seria aqui! no para convivir con estupideces

_vinyl-eey! nosotras no somos..

dantex- al parecer todo salio como debia...ajajaa...justo las nuevos elementos de la harmonya

-todas-EL HIJO DE LA LUNA!

trixie-tu!...que haces aqui...

-dantex-me llego la invitacion al parecer diferente...pero aca puedo ver algo..-dijo mientras movio de lado la cartita que tenia-

-derpy-que es que es

-dantex- aqui veo alos nuevos elementos de la harmonya...exepto que falta alguien mas...pero ella no cuenta como elemento...

-octavia-elementos...nosotras...pero...

-vinyl-como podemos ser nosotras...

-dantex-por ahora...no se ven en ustedes la harmonia...pero puedo ver que ustedes son las nuevas amistades...y aqui es donde todos viviremos...no se porque...*EJEJEJEEEE EJEJEEEEE!*

-TRIXIE-QUEE PERO YO CON ELLAS!...

-lyra-oye aunque odie admitirlo no nos queda de otra...dijo que la realeza pidio esto...no nos queda de otra...

-dantex- lo unico que puedo ver...es...-dijo mientras con sus manos iso seña de foto-Derpy:elemento de la risa-lyra:elemento de la lealtad...aunque no tengas alas-trixie...tu...eres el de la magia...por alguna razon...la cual solo yo se...-bon bon es honestidad...octavia es gerenosidad-

y vinyl el tuyo es bondad...LOS 6 ELEMENTOS!...ustedes seran las que portaran los elementos en el futuro...

octavia-somos nosotras

-trixie-y como lo sabes

-dantex saca un pergamino-EH AQUI EL PERGAMINO DE RELIQUIAS...LO ENCONTRE...POR AHI EN CANTERLOT*vaya que ir a lo profundo era dificil*

miren ahi...son twilight,rarity,rainbow,fluttershy,pinki,applejack

-vinyl -es cierto...y esas de abajo SOMOS NOSOTRAS! - se sorprendio alver a alguien identica y con gafas iguales junto a las que estaban ahi

-dantex-si es cierto...cuando averigue los significados de todo esto...vi que los helementos algun dia...no serviran cuando las primeras portadoras aygan cumplido su cometido..

.

pero...vi a estas figuras...las busque y eran ustedes...

se veia ahi...una imagen de octavia vinyl juntas con lyra y bon bon...trixie al medio de todas...con la corona...imagenenselo...no soy adivino

-APARTIR DE AHORA...USTEDES SON...LAS FUTURAS PORTADORAS DE LOS ELEMENTOS

octavia-aa...sii!

-lyra-SII!

-bon bon -como quiera!

-derpy-siiiii!

-vinyl-de acuerdo!

-trixie-... ...

-dantex-trixie...tu...no estas de acuerdo...

-trixie-aah...de acuerdo!

entre todas-POR EQUESTRIA!

/CONTINUARA/

bueno como ven...las futuras portadoras...yyy se preguntaran! oye dijiste que la pony borracha estaria...

bueno si estara!...perooo...ella no portara elemento...sino que ella sera como spike...sino que no tendra NOVIO!...yo solo estare ahi para vigilar...y aser que todo siga aaah y me dijeron si solo

mi little devil may cry MLDMC sera la unica serie en tu vida...pues no...ESTA...TAMBIEN SERA SERIE...PERDON PARA AQUELLOS TIPOS QUE LES GUSTE EL LEMON...AQUI NO ARE...

LEMON MUCHO...APENAS POCAS VESES...YA QUE...ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE...NO LE DA EL LEMON...BUENO...CON ESO SE DESPIDE SU

DIOS DE LA OSCURIDAD Y PRINCIPE DE LA NOCHE...ASTA OTRO FANFIC LES DICE ADIOS SU PRINCIPE DE LA OSCURIDAD! CHAU CHAU!

-chaser-no voy a salir en tu serie e_e...estar en un mundo de ponys...no...

-dantex-bueno te lo pierdes...puede que yo este viviendo esto en mis sueños y noma puedo imaginarlo...cuando estoy despierto...

-chaser-de milagro no ay mas lemon...tu mente esta perver...

-dantex-CALLATE!

-chaser pero porque mataste a doctor whooves

-dantex-no me cae ese tipo prefiero...matarlo para que no interveng spike tambien...si el esta...se las violara a todas...abra un capitulo de puro lemon...ese sera mas dificil de hacer...

-chaser-tenias que ser pajero-

-lo ago por ellooos!


	4. el regreso de la oscuridad

MENSAJE EN DIRECTO DE DANTEX Y LAS NUEVOS HELEMENTOS

-dantex-esto esta prendido...NO SE SI LO ESTAAA!

-trixie-que estas haciendo?

-dantex-EEH?! NADA!...NO AGO NADA...NADA...

-trixie-si estas aciendo algo...que es...

-Dantex-NADA!

trixie empuja a dantex...pero este la empuja diciendo que baje abajo...que baje

-dantex-emmm...HOLA SOY YO Dantex...bueno el ser creado por el tal...XDanTex1312...somos lo mismo?

:scracht:

-dantex-nanananaaaa! ...bueno lo que quisiera decir a partir de ahora...como lees va...me gusta leer un poco...batallar...y LAS BRONNIIIS...ASI QUE...cualquier dia...

-lyra-que estas haciendo...

-Dantex-VAYANSEEEEE!

EEEEEEE HOLA SOY XDanTeX1312 y yo se QUE LOS CELULARES CHINOS TIENEN PARA DOS CHIPS!

como estan...yo muy bien...AQUI LA CUARTAAAA! PARTE!...Y ALFIN LA PARTE 4...de toda la serie ajsdjasdjasdj!...bueno chicos ...SIGO SIENDO EL HIJO DE LA LUNA OKEY...como saben los nuevos elementos

de la armonia son las que sesupone son ponis desconocidas...Y YO VIVIRE AHI...NO YO DANTEX...YYY BUENO...Y GRACIAS...POR LA RESPUESTA DE LA MELODIA DE LUNA...NO SABIA QUE REALMENTE DIOS ME ISO UN PORTAL...PERO NADIE ME DIJO

COMO ENTRARIA AL CELULAR...PERO DIOS PUSO UN PORTAL!...Y NI ME DI CUENTA...PERO ALMENOS SE QUE MLP ES REAL...SI ALGUN DIA DESAPARESCO...NO INVESTIGEN...SIGNIFICA QUE LUNA ME LLEVO...

PERO AHORA TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR

AAAA Y ALGO QUE LES QUIERO DECIR ESQUE...SI SABEN JUGAR MINECRAFT...PUES AHI NOS VEMOS...YA QUE...YO SOY...Dant35tra5t...en minecraft...ese soy yo...sino que le cambie las letras para que nadie use mi skin el ip del server es

del minecraft 1.7.2 ese es mi vercion unica...asi quee...el ip: .es

UNA NUEVA VIDA EN UN MUNDO CASI IDEAL

CHAPTER 4: el regreso de la oscuridad

-dantex-..mmmm...donde...estoy...un bosque...PERo QUE!...YO QUE AGO EN UN BOSQUE *sonido de ramita* eeeh...

-niño desconocido-AYUDENMEEEEE!

dantex vio a un potro de clautsdale...correr...cuando vio una sombra...ahi...lo perseguia...el recordo algo de los episodios de mlp...y dijo

-dantex-un momento que ago en el sueño de un potro...amenos que...claro!...como soy el dios de la oscuridad...y de la noche...tengo que protejer alos niños?...por ellos...

-niño-NOOOOO! *la sombra lo devoraria...dantex lo vio...y-

-dantex-YIIIIAAAAAAAA! *espadaso!*

-niños-aa...quien es usted...gracias por salvarme

-dantex-tranquilo niño...soy el nuevo dios de la noche...no debes tener miedo...yo aun no este...siempre estare en tu mente y sentimiento...para protejer a los tuyos...

-niño-gracias señor...

*DESPERTANDO*EEEH!?...DESPERTE!...ojala el chico este bien...

vinyl abajo-A DESAYUNAAAAR!

-dantex-...:3...:3...:3 DIJO QUE...NO FUI A DONDE EL CASTILLO!...QUE PASO AYER!...aaa...recuerdo que nos vivimos aqui...

(INTROOO! ajsdjaj okno...)

DESPUES DEL DESAYUNO!

-dantex-que linda mañana...necesito algo en que movilisarme...como un ave gigante...

-trixie-aah...dantex eres tu...ayer dijiste que yo era el elemento de la magia...porque...

-dantex-...TRIXIE?...quieres saberlo...

-trixie-si...

-dantex-el dia que te enfrestaste a twilight...me di cuenta...que ustedes dos son iguales...solo que tu...eres algo baja en magia...

-trixie leyendo un libro-Eh...que dijiste...?

-Dantex-... ... ...NADA!...OKEY!...NADA...

-octavia-amm...que hacen ustedes dos...

-dantex-nada...yo solo vine para contemplar la vista...

-trixie-yo para leer un libro...

-octavia...saben que...mejor le decimos tavi-aa...bueno solo para decir que yo y vinyl saldremos ahora...les dejamos acargo...

-dantex-...ABIA ALGUIEN A CARGO!?

dantex-"mmmm...tengo que ir a donde mate a ese doctor...tenia una maleta...ahi debio aver algo..."

minutos despues...

-dantex caminando como RE 1-hmmmm...aqui era pero donde...eeh...su destornillador..."AS OBTENIDO DESTORNILLADOR DEL DOCTOR"...HMMM...para que este boton con una T...

*LA TARDIS SE LOCALIZA EN DOS CALLES PARA ABAJO EN UN COVERTISO* ...whaaat!...que es esto...tardis...ese nombre...aa claro...la maquina...nesesito un arma...de fuego...

en la tardis-

-Dantex-okey aqui es...sesupone que si entro estare en una sala...

dantex entro...y penso que necesitaba en armas...aparecio una sala con armas...

-dantex-,,, .. ... ... SIIIIIII!...eeh...al parecer...esta es como una casa...jum...pobre doctor...pero que importa...

luz que sale e arriba...

-dantex-...what...*subiendo subiendo*...que es...ee...esssOOOOAAAAAAA!

una luz deboro a dantex...el cual cayo desmayado...pero no sabia lo que paso...al despertar...solo sigio su camino

mas tardeee!

-dantex-creo que un rifle...francotirador...mas una deagle mas una escopeta...hmmmm...si ahora tengo que ir a esas ruinas de equiestria...ojala luna me perdone por entrar ala sala prohibida...

-dantex-...ahora...debo ir aya...segun este mapa es...allaaaaa!

dantex fue bajo tierra...y llego a unas ruinas subterranias...donde se escuchaban gritos de ponys...no normales...sino como zombies...

-dantex-eeh...creo que lle...geee! *me caiii*...aa...buscare esa reliquia...y me ire...*caminando*donde estare...

-mounstro-AAaaaahhh

-eh...UN PONY...AQUI...pero porque dijo aaah!...*dijo dantex...cuando el pony lo ataco con un hechizo...de laser...pero dantex apenas lo sintio*...aaah...que me isiste...me atacasteeeee...tu no eres un pony normal...eres un...

-pony zombie-aaaahhh...

musica de resident evil 1 ataque

-Dantex- MIERDA!...*disparo de escopeta..*...alejate!...*disparo de deagle a la cara...*

-zombie-aaaaaaa!...*muerto*

-dantex-que hacen esto...aqui...RECARGA!...*recargando tipo resident"

-dantex-debo seguir...

-2 zombies-aaaaahhhh...

-dantex-TAMARE! MAS!...*sonido de escopeta...otra ves...muertos*

-aaaaaaaa! *grito de una pony normal*

-dantex-AAA!...ALGUIEN!...NORMAL!...EEEY!...*la vio correr por el pasillo de ahi...

-pony desconocida-ayudenmeeeee!...

-pony que acompañaba a su amiga-alguien ayudenoooos!

-Dantex-eeey!...aqui...ESTOY AQUI...

-pony compañera-EE!? KARI AYA!...

-pony desconocida-...SII! ALGUIEN AA...RITA...CUIDADOOO!

-Rita-quee...aaaaaaaa! *zombie mordio a rita...era su fin...*aaaa! kari...porfavor...veteee...dejame...no ay opcioooon!...aaaaaa!

-kari-no porfavor! amiga tu no! aaaaa*zombie atrapo a kari pero *

*PUUUM!*...dantex con ojos de enojo...-ven conmigo...

-eehh pero pero... rita esta...

-AHORA...VEN O QUIERES MORIR...

-quien eres tu...-

-SOY EL DIOS DE LA NOCHE...

-kari-quee...

MAS TARDE TRAS AVER ESCAPADO...

-entonces te llamas...kari...

-si...

-que haces aqui...

-estoy atrapada...estaba con rita...pero...ya no esta...conmigo...

-acaso estas atrapada aqui...por cuanto tiempo...

-por un año...solo quiero salir...

-conosco la salida...tengo que sacarte de aaqui...yo necesito la reliquia de la sombra...

-la RELIQUIA!...AQUI ESTA! *saco la reliquia entre...su gabardina*

-La reliquia!...la necesito para...algo...algo...

-tenemos que salir de aqui...y si quieres te la doy...

quien era esa pony terrestre...color amarillo...pelo rojo...segun la mayoria...una sobreviviente de un reino perdido...

-por ahi...era...

RRRRRRRRRR!...RRRAAAAA!...

-eeeh...que fue eso...dantex...cuidado... AAH! DANTEX CUIDADO ROCA!"ase rato le dije mi nombre"

-eeh?!AAAAAAH!

-RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA! -GRITO UN TIPO PONY NIGHTMARE MOON PERO CON CABELLO COLOR ROJO SANGRE...ERA DE ARMADURA DORADA...Y ERA GRIS...

-rayos!...la salida es ahi...*sonido de metralleta...apuntando...ala cabeza...dispara...se aturde..."

-AAAAAAAA!

-AHORA KARI..!AGARRA MI ARMA...Y JALA DEL GATILLO!

-QUE ES UN GATILLO!?

-RAYOS!...TENDRE QUE HACERLO A MI MANERA *dijo montandose encima de ella pero ella lo quiso tirar..."

-AAAAAAAAA! EEEEEEAAAAAAAA!

*SONIDO DE CLAVADA DE ESPADA...*

-aah!?...

-KARI...TAPATE LOS OJOS!

-ee...okey...

-AHORA!...NO TE...MUEVAAAAS! *CORTANDOLE EL CUELLO...MUERTA...

-aaaaa!...aaaa...*muerta caida*

-ya kari...puedes ver...

-como lo isiste...

-yo...eeh...tiene un libro..."historia del reino majia -eeey chicos...majia ...no magia...sino majia...no confundan"

-que es...

-nada...es un apunte...vamonos...

los 2 salieron de la cueba...kari le agradecio mucho...y se fue...pero dantex...al ir a canterlot no habia nadie...Pero vio algo que no le gusto

-...el castillo...ESTA...SIENDO DESTRUIDO...MAMÁ! ella esta ahi!

-ajajajaaaaa! -rio mynadeshko...transformada...

-dantex-TUUU! YA NO PUEDO MAS!...NECESITO...MATARTE AHORA!

-aaaa miren quien aparecio...si es mi hermano...listo para ver como todos ,mueren...incluyendote...

-dantex-mynadeshko...hermana...para...y te dejare ir!...

-Mynadeshko-lo siento!...pero necesito vengarme ahora!...

-celestia-dantex!...entra!...*le dijo celestia diciendo que entre al castillo!

-dantex-aaa! okey!...

-mynadeshko-NOOO! MALDITA PRINCESA!...

dentro del castillo...

-luna-HIJOO! *lo abrazo a dantex*

-dantex-madre estaba tan preucupado *eso sono muy femenino*

-twilight-que aremos!...

-rainbow-yo iria...pero cuando la ataque...me voto como si nada...es indestructible...

-Dantex-hmmm!...que hacen todas aqui...

-celestia-la intentamos atackar con los elementos...pero no sirvio...reflejo el ataque...

-applejack-no podemos hacer nada...ella destruira al castillo con nosotras en el...

-dantex-no crei que deba aser esto...pero no me queda de otra...ella ya no puede interferir...celestia...trae el sol asta la parte del medio...

madre...ven conmigo ala sala...necesitamos hacer un eclipse...

-QUEE! -dijeron en unisono todas-

-luna-pero porque!...

-tengo aqui la reliquia de la sombra...lo saque de las ruinas antiguas ... no preguntes...es nuestra salvacion...me dara la fuerza suficiente...como para matar a mi hermana...

-fluttershy-matar!?

-dantex-si fluttershy...no me queda de otra ya interfirio muchas veces...ya no puedo dejar que nos vea

-celestia-esta bien...traere el sol a su punto maximo...twilight llevense a las demas a un refugio...

-dantex-madre sigueme...

AFUERA

-mynadeshko-vamooos! salgaaan! que esperaan!...como no quieren salir...entrareee!

entro al castillo no habia nadie...busco y buscooo... y encontro a luna...entre dos tronos uno oscuro y otro amarillo...

-luna-TUU...

-mynadehsko-ajajaaaa a quien tenemos aqui ala madre nueva de mi hermano...seria un lastima si alguien te lo arrebatara...

aah?...

-dantex apuntandola con su espada mas musica de fondo como Devil May Cry 3 OST - Vergil Battle 2 (Extended Version)-hermana no quiero aser esto...vete y no vuelvas

-mynadeshko-pagaras por lo que le isiste a mamá...NO DEJARE QUE VIVAS *espadaso*

dantex-*esquiva*...no me dejas de otra...lo siento...pero la muerte lo pide...

ahora imaginense pelea tipo devil may cry...

-Mynadeshko-MUEREEEEE! *sablaso*

-dantex*esquiva*...YIIIAAAA! *espadaso...tipo dante para adelante*

-mynadehsko-aaa! ...no me dañaste mucho! *unos dos espadasos*

choque de espadas

-dantex-RINDETE!...NO QUIERO SACAR A LO QUE TENGO!...

-MYNADESHKO-NI ASI ME GANARAS!...

-DANTEX Y MYNADESHKO-EEEEAAAAAAA!...

-dantex convoca a las dos espadas...

mynadeshko-crees que porque tienes mas armamento me ganaras...ajajaaaa GLORIA A MI DEMONIO!

-dantex-*cargando poder de espadas* IIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAA! *SUPER IMPACTO EN EL SUELO*

-mynadeshko-aaa!...*cae por el impacto...*

-dantex-ahora!...hermana...no tienes salidaaa!

dantex agarra su verdadera espada...y se la intenta clavar...pero esta lo detiene a punto de morir...no lo logra...y se la incrusta...

-mynadeshko-AAAAAAAA! AAAAA!...AAAAAA!

-dantex saca la espada-perdoname hermana...pero tu lo buscaste...enves de controlarte

-luna-termino..

-dantex-si...

-luna-hijo...cuidado!

-AAAA!...*dantex es clavado en el pecho por atras...mynadeshko no ah muerto...*

ahora empieza una musica llamada Devil May Cry 3 OST - Vergil Battle 3 (Extended Version)

-luna-NOO HIJO NOOOOO!

-dantex-...madre...*toz de sangre*...azlo...eclipse...

-mynadeshko-te dije...nunca ganaras a tu hermanaa!...ahora siges tu...

-luna- TE LO ADVERTIMOS!...TU NO ISISTE CASO...AHORA ...MATASTE A MI UNICO HIJO EN LA VIDA...MERECES LA PENA MAXIMA...DEPARTE DE LA PRINCESA *CHOQUE DE CASCO EN EL SUELO FUERTE CAUSANDO GRIETA*

DE PARTE DE LA PRINCESA DE LA *CHOQUE EN EL SUELO* DE LA NOCHEEE!

-mynadeshko-y que aras al respecto...

luna ase que el salon oscuresca...y rompe la gran ventana...trae la luna al sool...LLEGO EL ECLIPSE...NIGHMAREMOON...YDARKDANTEX...PODRIAN SALIR...AHORA...

-luna-ESTO ES POR TI...HIJO!...AAAAH!

una nube negra atrapa a dantex y a luna...y los lleva a un mismo lugar...

celestia...que estaba escondida viendo...sabia que algo malo podria ver...solo esperar a que dantex y luna terminaran...de eliminar a mynadeshko

-QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO...QUIENES SON USTEDES...

las verdades...si aparecieron...nighmaremoon aparecio...solo reia cuando aparecio por completo...y darkdantex estaba enfrente de ella echado en el suelo pero

-nighmare-ajajajajaaaaa AAAJAJAJAAAAAJAAJAAAA! AJAJAJAAAAAA!

-quien eres tu -mynadeshko

dantex ya no estaba solo darkdantex...estava echado alfrente de luna...

-nighmare-DESPIERTA! HIJO MIO!...ES HORA DE ALEGRARSE!...Y ELIMINAR A QUIEN SE CRUCE EN TU CAMINO *le dijo a darkdantex con una sonrisa grande...*

-darkdantex abla-...yo...alfin..sali...alfin...estoy libre...tu eres mi madre...y alfin puedo verte...y ella...AJAJAJAAAAAAA!

AJAJAAAAAAA! AJAJAJAJAAAAA! ALFIIN!...PORFIIIIIN! EL PODER ABSOLUTOOOOOOOOOO!

ESCENA NEGRA...:3

DEVUELTA

-ALFIIN!...PORFIIIIIN! EL PODER ABSOLUTOOOOOOOOO!

-NIGHTMARE-Y AHORA HIJO MIO SALUDA A TU HERMANA!...

-DARKDANTEX-HERMANA...ELLA...

-mynadeshko-que les paso...

-Darkdantex-HOLA HERMANA MIA...TIEMPO SIN VERTE...AJAJAAAA!...SIEMPRE ESPERE ESTE MOMENTO! *saca su espada...pero esta...no es como antes...tiene en medio una raya de color lava...y su espada emanaba oscuridad...

-Mynadeshko-con que piensas que asi me mataras...estas en lo equivocado...

-NIGHMARE-ATACALA...MATALA HIJO!...YO TE AYUDARE!...PERO TRAEME SU CABEZA!

-dARKDANTEX-SII MADREEE! *y salio disparado asia mynadeshko esta choco su espada contra la de el...pero diferencia...dantex le saco volando la espada...y le clavo la suya...*

-Mynadeshko-AAAA!...PERO COMO!...EN TAN POCO TIEMPOOO!...COMO ESTO ES QUE DUELEEE!...SI NO ME AFECTAN!...PORQUEEEE!...SUEL...SUELTAMEEEEE! *y voto a darkdantex...y su espada...agonizando...

-mynadeshko-AAAA!...ALEJENSEE!...NO SE ACERQUEN!...ALEJENSEEE!...*sonido de choque en el suelo...nighmare aterrizo enfrente de ella*...aaah!...no...

-nighmare-Nadie toca...a mi hijo!...*y de la nada invoco una espada...y se la clavo en la espalda...y la tiro a donde darkdantex...*

-Mynadeshko sufriendo-AAAAAAAAA!...NOO MAAAAS! PORFAVOOOR!...PIEDAAAAD!...

-darkdantex-porque tan triste!...pon una sonrisa...ajajaaa!no te gustan las espadas...no te gusta que sean filosas...

-NIGHMARE-HIJOO!...TRAEME SU CUERPO...SIN VIDAA!...AAAJAJAJAAAAAJAJAAAAA!

-DARKDANTEX-COMO QUIERAS MADRE...TRANQUILA HERMANA...ESTO NO DOLERA...* y le clava una espada...era la de las cadenas...se la clava en el cuello...

-mynadeshko-aaah...nooo!...hermano...porqueee...

-celestia-YA BASTAA HERMANA!...DANTEX DETENTE...

-nighmare-TU NO INTERRUMPAS AHORA! -dijo cuando la encerro en una celda...la cual ella saldria...pero demoraria...

-darkdantex-...SOLO...DEJA..QUE TU CABEZA...SE...DUERMAAAA! *Y LA CLAVO 4 VESES EN EL SUELO

...MYNADESHKO...YA HABIA MUERTO...SU PROPIA HERMANA...MURIO...

-DARKDANTEX-AAJAJAJAAAAA...ALFIIIIN!...TE MATE..HERMANA TE MATE ALFIIIIIIIIN!

-NIGHMARE-BIEN ECHO HIJO!...AHORA TRAEME SU CUERPO...

-CELESTIA-paren YAAAA! *celestia rompio las barreras...para salir...salio...pero era tarde...ella sabia ...que nighmare y darkdantex...estaban ahi...y no sus seres queridos...

-nightmare-NO AGAS ESTUPIDECES HERMANA...SINO QUIERES SER DESTRUIDA...

-darkdantex-madree...puedo matarlaa...

-NIGHTMARE-AUN NO...AUN NO...

-celestia-LUNAA NO QUIERO CONVATIR CONTRA TI...DEJA YA ESTO...NO DEJES QUE TE CONTROLE

-nighmare-luna?...AQUI SOLO ESTAN NIGHMAREEE MOON!...

-Darkdantex-y DARKDANTEX...LIBERADO...

ahora solo empezo una musica *god of war 2...zeuz battle "

-celestia-si ustedes lo dicen...tendre que llevarlos ...a donde esta la reliquia...con eso talves...podria detener...su maldad

-nighmare-NO! NO DEJARE QUE ESTO PASE...*LANZA RAYO...AZUL*

-celestia-tendras que atraparme! *dijo con enojo*

-Darkdantex-dos pueden jugar lo mismooo!...

-nighmare-pero no tienes alas...

-Darkdantex-te refieres a dantex...no a mi...acaso no soy tu hijo...acaso tu no eres mi madre...

y salieron dos alas negras de darkdantex

-NIGHTMARE-ENORGULLESE A MAMÁ HIJO!...

-DARKDANTEX-...SIII...MADREEE...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CIELO

CELESTIA-Tengo que dejar que me sigan...

-Nighmare-HERMANAAAAA!

-celestia-perfecto...

darkdantex...con su espada...lanzo un rayo juunto con luna

-celestia-AAAA!...no puedo...caer...aun...

celestia abia sido dañada solo del brazo...pata...pero eso no la detendria...dantex...digo darkdantex...estaba lanzando un rayo rojo...de su espada nueva

-twilight-NIGHMAREMOON!...como pudo volver...

-rarity-ya lidiamos con esto antes...volveremos a ir pero sin fallar...osino...

-applejack-pero el lado malo de dantex esta ahi...ya vieron lo que le iso a su hermana...no podemos asi...

-spike-ahora que aremos...con todo esto...son imparables...

-rainbow-yo digo que vayamos y ayudemos ala princesa!

-twilight-si podemos...pero tenemos que llegar...esperen...LA PRINCESA YA SE A DONDE LOS GIA :D

-fluttershy-a donde los lleva

-twilight-la reliquia...no la usaron...pero eso talves aga que sus lados malvados vuelvan a donde estaban

-pinki-entonces a que esperamos VAMOOOS!

mientras tanto en el cielo...otra ves... ...que...

-celestia-mas cercaa...mas cerca...llege!

pero cuando celestia no vio darkdantex...ataco..

-darkdantex-AHORA! *laser que le dio a celestia...critico...*

-celestia-AAAAAAAAA!

-nighmaremoon-bien echo hijo mio!...ahora a por el cadaver!

pero lo que celestia abia echo bien era que cayo justo en la posicion correcta...para que nightmare y dark...pudieran volver a ser normales

-darkdantex-Donde esta *ya habian aterrizado*...no la encuentro

-nightmare-debe estar escondida en algun lado...

-DARKDANTEX-AHII!

-celestia echada-...aah...

-nightmare-te dije que no interfirieras...

-celestia-no dejaste de otra...porque...siges asi...no queriamos...llegar a eso...

-nightmare-lo unico que ahora importa...Es lo que yo y mi hijo deseamos...y lo que queremos ...ES TU DESTRUCCIOOON!

y dark justo cuando iva a clavar la espada en celestia...celestia grito

-celestia-AHORA TWILIGHT!

-twilight-DE ACUERDO!

con la magia que ahorraba...logro aser el hechizo una rafaga de luz blanca dio a dark y a nighmare

-Darkdantex-AAAAAAAAA! MADREEEEE! NOOOOOOOOO

-nighmare-HIIIJOOOOOOOOO

explocion de luz

...niebla...en todos lados...

se despeja y aparecen...dos cosas...una alicornio...y un humano...

-celestia-HERMANA! ,DANTEX!

el hechizo funciono al parecer...pero eso era lo que...ellos...creian...

-dantex-aah...que...sucedio...que hacemos aqui...mynadeshko...fue..

-celestia-eliminada...si...gracias al sol que todo termino

.luna-que ocurrio...AAH! Y DANTEX!..

-dantex-luna aqui estoy...estoy bien...

-luna-aah...no pudimos controlarlo asi que...no nos quedo de otra...perdonenos

-twilight-que suerte que todo volvio a estar bien

asta que...

-darkdantex-NO CREAS...QUE TODO SIGE BIEN...

-celestia y los demas-NOO!

-nightmare-eso no les funciono del todo

la niebla se fue...solo se pudo ver a...nightmaremoon y darkdantex...liberados...

-twilight-pero..PERO COMO!...SI DANTEX Y LUNA ESTAN

-nightmare-al parecer cometieron una equivocacion muuy grande...gracias a ustedes...ahora los dos...podremos reinar equestria ...en otro momento

-darkdantex-no crean...que esto,se queda aqui...

-dantex-tu...como...lograron

-darkdantex-te explico..."cuando ustedes isieron el hechizo...yo sabia que nunca mas veria a mi verdadera madre...tuve que eliminar gran parte de mi poder...para que nos salvaramos"

y ahora que somos libres...no abra escapatoria para ustedes...¡pero agradescan!...que estoy lo suficientemente debil

-nightmare-como lo dije antes...NADIE!...TOCA!...A MI HIJO!

desaparecieron volando sin rastro

-luna-no creo que todo este bien por ahora...

-dantex-tranquila...aun tenemos a los auntenticos elementos y ami poder demoniaco...podemos lograr derrotarlos

-twilight-auntenticos?

-dantex-eeh...si...se las explicaria otro dia

-celestia-ahora podemos descanzar...el bien derrotara al mal...el mal perecera...Y Asi todo...volvera ala normalidad...

termino de capitulo CON una musica de palacio epica...

EEEEEEYY HOLA CHICOS!...como quedaron hmmm!...supongo sorprendidos ya que ahora nightmare y dark estan separados de luna y dantex...bueno ahora lo que les tengo que decir esque...como este es el final de capitulo de toda...el comienzo...lo demas eeh

ahora les dije que esto seria una serie...pues...no...no sera.. :SCRACHT: ajajaja nah mentira...si sera una serie...perooo...ay un problemita...posiblemente...los episodios...de aqui en adelante...

seran mas cortos...ya que un capitulo de serie no dura tanto...yy nightmare y dark...los veran en un capitulo muy lejano...aparecera chrisalis...rey sombra...en parte..y bueno.., como ya saben...ahora dantex

vivira como la vida de twilight...pero no sera pura magia como ella...sino ataques y eso...nuevas amistades

LLEGAN LOS NUEVOS EPISODIOS DE UNA VIDA NUEVA EN UN MUNDO IDEAL!

si la serie creo que se llamara ahora la serie en un mundo ideal ya no en un mundo casi ideal no se si se puede llamar asi...ya vere...

aviso...ESTE FIC YA NO TENDRA APARTIR DE AHORA...ESCENAS LEMON...NI!...EROTICAS!...apartir de ahora esto ya no tendra lemon ni nada pervertido

le agradesco MUUUUUUUCHOOO! A LAUREN FAUST...POR CREAR A LUNA! EN ESE ASPECTO...aunque tambien no me llevo muy bien por lo que en la serie...voto a derpy...y su hija ditzy quedo huerfana...ojala no

le pediria que si voto a derpy tambien votara al doctor whooves...si lees esto lauren pues...te pediria...que...bueno para la gente que este leyendo este fanfic le doy la autorisacion de que si quiere

le mande este mensaje a lauren...por nueva idea...y posiblemente la mejor serie del mundo

"lauren faust me dirijo a usted para afirmarle que si puede hablar con la compañia devil may cry...o los que crearon eso o capcom como otros..ya que podrian aser una serie llamada...

bueno el nombre solo ami se me ocurrio este...es...Mi little devil may cry...pero esteee...no aga que rainbow,twilight,applejack,etc...se vean como dante tipo anime...

que dante y las demas se vean como mi little pony sino que dante no tendra ojos gigantes...peroo...le pediria...que...no se aproveche...y diga que esta serie fue su idea le agradeceria mucho que supiera que yo fui el que la creo en

primer lugar...y yo le di la idea de todo...le digo que la mayoria de los bronis se estan volviendo pedofilos y pervertidos por lo que ya no ay ...animaciones justas...

y mi little devil may cry...podria ser 8469448 mil veces mejor...y todos en la television la verian...yo me sentiria mucho mejor...ya que eh sufrido traumas pero eso es otro tema...si veo que va a salir un trailes y ahi aparece

*llega una nueva serie...MI LITTLE DEVIL MAY CRY* yo diria YUUUUUUJUUUUUUU! pero no debe ser para niños esa serie...solo para adolecentes...y bueno...adultos...ya que sera anime...y no...mi serie puede que al principio tenia

perversidad...perdoneme por favor...pero en ese tiempo me di cuenta de mi error...y ahora are la serie a mi gusto en fanfic y al ver si usted acepta diria SIIIII ALFIN YA NO MAS ACOSADOREEES! ya que seria una gran honradez para mi...

ya sabe...serie bonito que...esta serie salga...que las animaciones sean de mi little pony solo que...dante no se vea con ojos grandes y nero tampoco...si lo va a hacer esto...bueno...ay dos personajes mas que deberia aver para mas

sentido...estos serian...rei...y tao...tao es un chico de cabello rojo...y su arma...es un brazo de metal...que bueno...vea como sera...rei...es un amante de los animales...fluttershy...y sus armas son...ay unos brazos de metal nuevos

en devil may cry 3 videojuego esos tiene rei

en la serie algo que deben tomar en cuenta es que vergil debe aparecer si o si o sino no ay sentido...asi que...con esto me despido de usted...ya vea usted como sera la serie...si puede aceptar por favor...ya que esta es interesante

le agradeceria qu acepte...chau... yyy por sierto...esta serie...que yo are ...es diferente...aca no estan...dante y ellos...solo yo...si quiere ponerme a mi en la serie...le agradeceria...pero aviseme su respuesta por twitter o facebook

o messenger...pero skype y esos demas no tengo...chau ahora si y sobre esta serie que yo ago...pues...si puede vea la manera de hacerla en la television pero busque lo necesario"

bueno chicos me despido...digo... SE DESPIDE SU DIOS DE LA NOCHE...ASTA OTRO DIA O SEMANA...y si ...sigo siendo el hijo de la luna...y de la noche YUUUUJUUUUUUU!

fin


	5. Aviso 1

...eeemmm...HOLAA! SOY XDanTeX1312 y yo SE QUE EXISTE EL POLLO FRITO

hola...emmm...este fanfic es muy corto-posiblemente...es...bueno en primera no se porque...pero...me estan diciendo...no de broma ahora...sino de

seriamente...quieren que un mis fanfic...AYGA PURO LEMON...escenas eroticas...y eso...EN PRIMERA...no...no...nop...no are lo que ustedes dicen...en este fanfic,,,

lo lamento pero...no puedo...psdata: este capitulo...no es de la serie...es unas...noticias...o algo asi..hmmm...ASI AVISOS ESTE DE AVISOS

primero les mostrare las melodias de la serie...se que no saldra en television aun...no se...pero aun asi...existe la imaginacion...por eso...la musica es esta...

y antes...les agradesco mucho...soy alguien en fanfic el cual...iso historias...para que la gente vea y se alegre...y alfinal...la mayoria se alegro...me mandaron

incluso solicitudes en face...gracias...encerio...pronto are videos en youtube...ojala ...tenga tiempo...apenas tengo para el fanfic...aviso...emmmmm...

se me... se me ma... se me malogro la compu...y tengo otra...pero...esta...es horriblemente lenta...la descarga de una melodia de 3 seg...dura 25 min...

una imagen guardar...dura 13 min...un video descargar...dura 3 h...y al descargar el...sony vegas...me dijo...1 dia...1 DIA!...no puedo...hacer eso...

y aparte...el cable del internet para esta compu esta malograda...y acada rato se va y viene el internet...y por eso...estoy...llendo a ...al internet...de la calle

a esos cybercafe eso... enverdad que lastima me da...bueno otro...me dijeron que se abrio un portal...acia mi mente...asia ese mundo que cree en mi mente...

pues no se si creerles la mayoria me dice falso...pues...dos cosas...uno:ayer que estaba jugando minecraft en mi compu...esta...senti como un ala grande...me acorruco

el brazo...que!...yo no se como...pero al voltear...no vi mucho...solo estaba negro cerre la ventana...medi el ala...porque senti asta donde era...y era una ala...como la de

celestia...osea...que...descubri eso...pero porque ami...

luego senti...otro dia...que alguien galopo asia ami...y cuando paro...yo me voltee y no vi nada...pero luego senti como alguien...me toco la pierna...me estan llamando

dios...asia mi mente...no se pero...eso pasa...ahora no se como...vivir asi con eso...no se si vivo...asechado...bueno es otro tema...

ahora... escribi y pense en la cancion como hijos de la noche...pero...esta ves...dantex...su cancion cual seria...ven...

y esta es

los subditos de la noche

(tan...ta...tan...ta...)duerman mis niños...no ay mas temoooor...pues aqui esta su dioos de laa nooocheeee...

no teman niñoos...pues aaaay que ser feliiiiz...uuuun gran temor...siempreeee teeeerrrrminaaaaaaa!...

(la melodia de children of the night...esa pero sin la voz de luna...dantex esta cantando esto...no yo)

-dantex-salta de la casa pero cae sin daño y camina por ponyville-

siganmee niñooos vengaan conmigooo y su miedo acabaraaan...no teman chicos pues ay que viviiiir laaaaa maldad

algun tiempo acabaaaa...calma mis niños yo noooo dañareeee...ya no sufriraaan mas maldaaadeeees...

vengaaan mis niños que noooo sufriraaaan vengan a una tieeeeeerraaaaaa feliiiiiz...

(lallaaaaaaa laaaaaaaa lalaaaaa laallalalaaaaaaaaaa...okey...saben que... la melodia de hijos de la noche sige ok...esa! no se cantar!)

vengan pequeños no se desbieeeeen una gran viiiiida merece su preemioooo...vamooos mis niños a laaa tierraa deeeeeeel encaaaantooooooooo!

-final de melodia de hijos de la noche...pum fin...-

...bueno...esa es la cancion que canta dantex...en una noche...de luna llena...dantex se inspiro eeeeeehh!...

bueno el intro es algo...bueno no copyright de esta pero...no es youtube...aparte...la cancion tiene una melodia casi igual ala de...(Super mario RPG walt of the forest)

es esta

INtro :D...

tan tan ta)...(ta tan ta...tan ta taaa)...

como llegeee justo aaquiiii como recordar que termine aqui!...solo ay un objetivo en toda mi vida...

no dejar que la maldad se apodeeeeree de miiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (imagen de una vida nueva en un mundo ideal) no dejare que el sufrimiento me mire otra veees

(melodia epicaaa! eeee!...em...alguien me ve...pues si me miras...te doy el gusto de crear un intro para mi serie...puede ser youtube si quieres...me la muestras ok...gracias)

DERROTARE! CADA MOMENTO EL CUAL ME ISO A MII SUFRIIIR! NO DEJARE QUE ESTOOO SIGAAA! NO DEJARE CABO SUELTOOOO! LA MALDAD!

PRONTOOO DERROOOTAAAAREEEEEEEE!

(ESCENAS DEL FANFIC...EH...Y DE DARK Y NIGHTMARE...)

COMO LOGRAAAR QUE TODO MEJOREE! COMO IMPEDIR! COMO LOGRAR! COMO DERROTAAAR! COMO ARE PARA QUE LA MALDAAAD NO SE APODEREEEE

DE MIII NO DEJAREE QUE ESTOOO SIGAA.! ASIII!

LUCHAREEE! DERROTAREE! A TODO SER MALVAADOOOO NO DEJARE QUE LA MALDAD SE APODERE DE ESTOOOO... NO DEJARE QUE VUELVAS A CONTROLARME AMIIII...YO NOOOO LO PERMITIREEEEEEE

(SIGE MUSICA EPICA...EH...)

YO SE QUE PUEDO! YO SE QUE LO LOGRAREEE! PERO NO DEJARE QUE ESTO SIGA TODO AQUEL QUE ME QUIERA DERROTAR NO SE LO DEJAAAREEE!

YO SE QUE PUEDO YO SE QUE LO LOGRAREEEE! PERO NO DEJARE! QUE ESTO ME DETENGAA AHORAAAAA!

AMISTAAAAD Y MILAGROOOOS ABRAN! LA MALDAAAAAD! PRONTOOOOO! SE DESTRUIRAA!

(MUSICA EPICA MUSIC EPIC MUSIC EPIC...FIN!)

bueno ese fue el intro...ending...solo es una melodia...

aver...pueden elegir...me avisan...quieren uno de los endings...que pense...perooo...no se cual quieran...

el primero es...bueno...la musica de fondo del intro...ese el ending...pero ay otro este es a letra es corto pero bueno

ending;

LA MALDAD! PRONTO DERROTARE! (COMIENSO DE MUSICA...QUE)

EH LOGRADO MUCHO ESTE DIA! NO DEJARE QUE ESTO ME DETENGA! JUSTO AHORA TENGO MAS FUERZA! PERO SE QUE ALGO ME FALTAAA! Y SE QUE LO CONSEGUIREEEEE!

MOUNSTROS DERROTARE NO DEJARE QUE ESTO ME IMPIDA AVANZAAAR NO DEJARE QUE LA MALDAD! SIGA SU CAMINO ASIA AQUIII

SE QUE MI FUERZA ME VA AYUDAAAAR TENGO QUE LEVANTARME YAAA! Y SEGUIR CON MI VIDA! NO DEJARE QUE LOS RECUERDOS ME VAYAN A DEBORAAAAR!

MI VIDA SEGUIRE AQUIII! UN NUEVO COMIENZO EN ESTE LUGAAR CON MIS AMIGAS COOONTINUAREEE! SE QUE YO PUEDO LOGRARLO! SE QUE NO VOY A PERDER AQUI!

PERO ALGO SI ES SEGURO AHORA!...QUEEEEE NO DEJAREE! QUE ME DERROTEEEEEEEEEEEN!

(ALGO De musica buena...del ending...bean ustedes...emmm...fin...en una imagen de ...bueno...todos juntos incluyendo a dantex...exepto los malos y doctor whooves y spike)

bueno...chicos...con eso me despido...creo...pueden crear el ending ustedes noma yo les estoy dando la idea y la letra...solo que...si crean el ending no digan AAAY YO LO SE TODO YO ISE LA LETRA Y SIN AYUDA ASDJASDJASJ-...yo ayude...a que lo creen...

mandan ahi...diciendo que fui yo...el de la letra agradescan...bueno eligen ustedes cual...quieren...yo con esto me despidooo chau ! se despide su dios de la noche adios!

AAAAAA POR CIERTO...EMMM...CHICOS LES DIGO QUE ME TOMARE UN DESCANSITO DE TODO ESTO...DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE PASO...EMMM ME TOMARE UN DESCANZO YA BAN MUCHAS COSAS AGRADESCAN QUE LES ISE...CHAU

-mientras tanto en mi cuarto-

-AAY...QUE MILAGRO...ALFIN TERMINE...BUENO...ME TOMARE UN...

(pum pum tocan la puerta)

-...hm...quien...

(abro la puerta)

-dantex-TU! TU ERES EL QUE ISO QUE ME VIOLARAN ESAS PONIS AL PRINCIPIO Y QUE ISO QUE LIBERARAN A DARKDANTEX Y A NIGHTMARE MOON! CHICAS A EL!

-yo o_O-QUEE! PERO COMO USTEDES! YO LOS! ESPEREEN NOOOOOOOO! AYUDAA AYUDAA NOOOOO! (cierran la puerta)

-letrero que habla-recuerden chicos...nunca abusen de sus personajes...recuerden...recuerdeeen...eee...

fin

...ajajaa...ajajajaaaa...jajaa...ja


	6. capitulo 1 serie:entre dimenciones

HOOOLA SOY XDanTeX1312 y yo se que estas leyendo esto!...hola aqui! no aqui! por aqui! soy invisible :D

holaaaaa a todos los que leen mis fics...bueno muchos dijeron que la intro y el ending no combinan...pero

bueno esto me afecto un tanto y tambien dije "sii talves este mal" por eso les dije creo a dos tipos que pasaran la voz de

si alguien me puede mandar una cancion o un intro...o un ending...o algo creen ustedes para el fanfic...osea...ustedes si

pueden elijan el intro y el ending...mandenme su intro y ending y yo elejire...y lo pasare por foros youtube...facebook...y eso...

asi que eso se los dejo como torneo...

bueno les dije que apartir del ultimo capitulo de la historia ,todo lo demas seria seriee...

asi que aqui esta la serie que todos esperabaaaan...y me alegra porque muchos estan viendo esto...y me dicen su opinion...gracias a todos encerio

me alegran el dia ajsdjsadjsadj...intente poner esta serie en youtube...pero al poner una pregunta a algunos seguidores...sobre eso...me dijeron que

me marcarian como copyright...entonces intentare de todo pero por mientras sige la imaginacion...por cierto el estreno de mi little devil may cry se dara de aqui

a dos semanas...o 1...la serie lemon que muuuchos me dijeron asla...la are esta semana que viene...ajajajajajajaja...

con todo eso empezemoos! el videooo!...digo EL FANFIIIIC! :DDDDD :D :D QUE ME MIRAS!

(tan tan tan taa...una mañana como todas en ponyville...aparece dantex en un lugar cercano ala granja de applejack)

-dantex con unos anteojos negros-aaay que linda mañana...todo sin problemas...me pregunto que abra para mañana...hmmmm...ya me aburri...

-derpy-hola dantex que haces aqui (dijo la pegaso cuando al ir a donde dantex...lo encontro)

-dantex-ah hola derpy como amaneciste...

-derpy-bien aunque tienes que ver que paso por el bosque everfree

-dantex-que sucedio?

-derpy-una rafaga de fuego aparecio...extrañamenteee

-dantex-que...

(intro...elijan ustedes e_e)

una nueva vida en un mundo ideal

SERIE

Capitulo 1:entre dimenciones

-dantex-Que!..

-derpy-si...lo notamos y al parecer ay algo al fondo

-dantex-debo ir de inmediato...derpy conoces un rumbo mas cercano

-derpy-si por aqui sigame

(cambio de escenario se mostraron un monton de ponys en el lugar donde abia fuego incluyendo twilight y rainbow y fluttershy derpy y dantex llegaron justo a tiempo

-twilight-dantex ya era hora que llegaras

-dantex-twilight que esta pasando

-rainbow-simple que ay algo al fondo que no se logra ver

-fluttershy sera un mounstro? -dijo asustada

-derpy-dantex puede ir a ver

-dantex -"me querian de carnada!" eh si...ahora vengo

(en todo eso se vio a una pony que se aserco a donde estaban dantex y las demas,...estaba entre la multitud...esa pony era de color azul su cabello tenia una franja de color blanco y otra de azul

ella vio a dantex entrar al bosque y con cara de impresion y desesperacion dijo-

-*******-doctor...es usted!

(cambio de escena de adentro en el bosque)-dantex-aaah no ay mucho...aunque creo que estoy llegando ...que es (dantex vio que era una bola azul...adentro parecia aver 3 cosas)

-hmmm...me pregunto si...espada...ya sabes que atravesar! (y dantex agarro su espada y pum! chanco la bola azul la cual exploto ajajajajajaj en tu cara ajajajaj)

(PUUUM!)

-twilight-dantex!

(dentro del bosque)-dantex-(toz) ah...que sucedio...(toz)...auu...que es...O_OPERO QUE! (DANTEX se asusto y sorprendio al ver 3 cosas...2 demonios llamados dante...y rei...junto a rainbow dash...los 3 desmayados...si algo era seguro

era que los personajes de mi little devil may cry estaban ahi...esperen...el verdadero dantex quiere decir algo e_e-yo-eh hola chicos y chicas...si ven esto pues...decidi poner a 3 personajes de la futura serie que are...bueno solo aviso)

-quienes son...ellos...rainbow!?...como llego (desperto rainbow)

-Rainbow-AAA! QUE SUCEDIO! ...dantex que paso...

-dantex- de que hablas si tu estabas ...

-rainbow de esta dimencion...saben que mejor ala rainbow dash que estaba esperando atras la llamaremos rainbow 1...ala otra le llamaremos rainbow 2-DANTEEX QUE AY POR AHI!

-Dantex-!espera un momento...si ella esta ahi entonces... (apunto con su arma ala rainbow 2) quien eres! tu!

-rainbow 2-tranquilo en primera esa sesupone que es mi voz...y en segunda que no me reconoces?

-dantex-de que hablas?...

(rainbow y twilight fueron y se asombraron al ver a rainbow 2...exepto rainbow 1...)

-twilight-dantex que encontras...aah! quien es ella

-dantex-no se pero es identica a

-rainbow 2-wuaoo! otra rainbow dash!

(rainbow 2 se acerco rapido a rainbow dash 1 y bueno...la olfateo la observo y dijo-tu eres yo!

-rainbow 1 -eh espera como puedes ser yo si solo existe una como yo

-twilight-rainbow espera tenemos que

-dante...si dante...ajajaa...jaja...ja...-aah...que sucedio...que hacen todos aqui...dantex que hacemos aqui? en el bosque everfree

-dantex-te conosco? (dijo con cara de pregunta)

-dante-no te agas el bobo soy yo dante

-dantex-en primera porque te pareces un poco a mi

-dante-a mi que me preguntas y fuera de juegos don...rayos! dos rainbow dash! rei despierta!

(dante alisto sus 2 pistolas y apunto pero dantex le apunto con su espada y su pistola)

-dantex-Detente! ahora!

-dante-que no lo ves ay otra! rainbow eso significa que debe ser un demonio dejate de juegos!

-twilight-detenganse todos!

-rei-aah...dante que esta...eh...OTRA RAINBOW! (bueno rei enves de reaccionar...se asusto como fluttershy...el es como fluttershy! E_E )

-dante -no me agas dispararte e_e

-dantex-no me agas matarte e_e

-twilight-ya paren los 2! (ella utilizo su magia y les quito sus armas exepto que dante al ver eso dijo)

-dante-twilight tu tambien! que les sucede

-rainbow 2-okeeey...que esta sucediendo

-rei-esto! esto! es imposible como pueden aver 2!

-fluttershy que entro-am chicas porque la demora...aaah! 2 RAINBOW DASH!

-rei-fluttershy!

-fluttershy algo confundida-eeh pero yo...no te conosco

-rei-...ammm...dante que esta pasando...

-dante y dantex-demonios eso es lo que pasa!

-twilight-escuche señor...dante cierto ...usted al parecer es de otro mundo...pero no se porque vino con una rainbow dash...ooo viene del futuro!

-dante-no vengo del futuro (decia mientras apuntaba a dantex con su espada al igual que dantex) sesupone que dantex no llego despues de derrotar a blaz...

-dantex-quien es blaz?...e_e

-dante-ven el esta aqui no nos reconoce y no existimos aqui definitivamente algo pasa...

-dantex-solo una cosa dante...mira atras tuyo (dijo con cara de confiado)

-dante-eh...aaaaaah!

dante abia sido atacado por un rayo...un rayo deeee...luna...que se percato que pasaba...

-rei-DANTE! aaah!

rei fue atacado por luna tambien...los dos fueron aturdidos...

-rainbow 2-dante ! rei! NO!

-rainbow 1-aaa no tu no te vas!

rainbow 1 jalo a rainbow 2 y no la solto

-rainbow 2-sueltame! ...aah... (se rindio al saber que no podria aser nada)

en las celdas del castillo

-dante-...aaaah...maldicion...como...eh COMO LLEGAMOS AQUI!

-rei-ala hora que despiertas...nos quitaron todo

-dante-algo muy raro esta pasando...

-rainbow 2-y que lo digas...

llegando por unas escaleras dantex ,twilight y celestia

-dantex-ya era hora

-celestia-ustedes son los que intentaron atacar a dantex...

-dante-eh!? princesa celestia!...pero como...

-twilight-ya lei de esto princesa ellos son de una dimencion diferente...pero al parecer en su dimencion tambien esta equestria

-rei- de que hablan ,no nos reconocen!? D:

-celestia-la verdad ni sabemos quienes son

-dantex con los brazos crusados-yo no me ire asta que me explicen como llegaron y quienes son...y porque dicen conocernos !

-dante-aaah! okey! tanto que hablas! ... ... vivimos en equestria desde que el mundo humano no era habitable (se vuelve todo recuerdo y se nota a nero a dante a rei y a tao...) combatiamos...y defendiamos equestria...para dejarla

sin peligro...tu apareciste despues de que derrotaramos a blaz...todo iva bien...tao decidio aser una maquina para regresar en el tiempo...y no dejar que la princesa luna muera... ...

-dantex y celestia-LUNA QUE!

-dantex-que paso con luna!

-celestia-CONTESTA!

-rei-luna se sacrifico para mantener a dantex vivo...sabemos donde esta...y la maquina serviria tambien para eso...

-rainbow 2-pero al parecer uvo un corto circuito y nos llevo a mi y a rei y dante aqui...me pregunto que aran nero y los demas

mientras tanto en mi little devil may cry

-nero-...ammm...para que la pala...oh miren una nube azul...

-flutterhy-esto tardara un rato ...

de regreso con una vida nueva en un mundo ideal

-dantex-y que mas...

-dante-nada mas eso...tenemos que volver...Y USTEDES NO DETENDRAN NI ALENTARAN NADA! REBELION!

dante grito rebelion y su espada rebelion llego de la nada y con la espada derribo la celda

-Dantex y celestia-AAAH!

twilight-princesa!,dantex! aaah!

dante empujo a twilight entre toda niebla y escaparon definitivamente...algo iva a pasar arriba

-dantex- (toz)...aaah! celestia levaantate...tengo que apurarme! (dantex fue corriendo arriba cuando vio a dos guardias aturdidos...y a dante pelear contra luna)

-dante-YIIIIIAAAAAAA!

-luna-aaaah!

dantex vio que dante le dio un sablazo en el pecho aunque luna no murio le lastimo mucho

dantex oviamente...estaba completamente enojado

-dantex-aaaaaa AAAAAAA! (dantex ataco con un su espada en forma de ataque aereo)

-rei-aaaaaa! (dantex le dio a rei)

-dante-rei!

-rainbow 2-nadie lastima a rei sin pagar! (rainbow fue y lo ataco pero dantex esquiva,la agarra la tira al suelo fuertemente y la aturde obiamente)

-dante-hmm solo quedamos tu...y yo...

-dantex-que empieze...

(si quieres escuchar la cancion de la batalla pues...esta cancion se da al comenzar la batalla Devil May Cry 3 OST - Vergil Battle 2 (Extended Version) )

-dantex-rindete!...no agas mas problemas...mejor razona...asi ya no abra mas pelea...intentaremos mandarte a tu mundo

-dante-lo lamento pero no podemos perder tiempo

-dantex-como quieras...

( asi empieza... dante atacka con 3 sablasos los cuales dantex esquiva y choca con su espada sigen asi asta que...sas espada con espada chocan y se quedan ahi por un tiempo)

-dante-nada mal...pero aun asi no puedes evitar tu derrota...

-dantex-yo se que si puedo...

(se separan espadas)

dante saca rapidamente sus pistolas y dispara ,dantex corre esquivandolas rapidamente, en el aire salta y saca su pistola tipo metralleta...algo asi como la matilda de resident evil 5 algo asi como una matilda...saca sus dos pistolas tambien y dispara

dante se cubre con su espada y luego dantex con su espada...da choque...manda un poco a atras a dante...pero este sige...pero ahora es serio...

mientras van peleando twilight y celestia van arriba rainbow tambien aparece al escuchar la noticia que ellos se liberaron

pero al llegar luna esta en el suelo...dantex y dante peleando...

-celestia-dantex!

-dante-ustedes no interfieran-dante agarra alas justas a dantex y lo tira a la puerta del castillo...pero este acciona la palanca para que no entren y solo vean entre las rejillas que sucede...pero dante pone un sello que no podra aser que abran la puerta con magia

pero la musica cambia a Devil May Cry 3 OST - Vergil Battle 3 (Extended Version) al pasar esto...

-dante-porque no llevar la muerte afuera! YIIIIAAA (luna despierta...pero no le gusto lo que ve...dante y dantex chocan espadas...pero dantex le sale volando la espada al tremendo impacto...y dante...atraviesa a dantex...y luna vio eso...

-luna-NOOOOO!

-dantex-aaaaah!

-dante-mejor nos abrias dejado ir...enves de atacarnos...

las demas se quedaron asombradas...al ver que paso...pero...dantex movio sus ojos a mirar a luna...la vio con lagrimas...no lo soporto y brillo su pecho...y ahi...

se mostro al caballero de la luna...un caballero de armadura blanca...y escudo forma estrella ...y una espada blanca

-dante-eh...aaaaa! -dante salio disparado y al levantarse...vio a dantex de blanco...con armadura blanca...estava en su modo caballero de la luna...

-dante-aaah...al parecer alguien tambien es un demonio...

dantex corrio asia dantex...y dante asia el...choque super espada...explocion de luz...

ovio que las demas tambien caen por la explocion

ahora ay una musica llamada G Darius Soundtrack - Duplication. ...que...bueno despues de eso...se ve a celestia tapada con su ala junto a twilight luna solo esta ahi parada va y libera el sello abre la rejilla...yyy va a donde su hijo...adoptado e_e...y bueno va y solo esta

desmayado...rei y rainbo se levantan ven que sucede y...solo se apartan pero rei

-rei-que ah sucedido

-twilight-su tal dante tuvo un combate con dantex... los dos empataron...(dijo mientras se vio los cuerpos de dante y dantex tirados...luna solo levanto a dantex...lo desperto...)

-dantex-eeh...que...luna...que sucedio...y dante...

-luna-los dos empataron...de milagro

(pero una vos se oyo en ahi...)

daaaanteeeeee...rainbow daaaaash...reiiiiiii...

-celestia-amm de donde viene esa voz...

-twilight-esa vos es de...applejack y pinki pie...

(cuando termino de decir pie un portal se abrio...dante desperto...

-rainbow 2-PINKI PIE! :D

-twilight-eeeh...princesa mire!...es ponyville...

-dantex-ah! como es posible...

-dante-alfin...ya era hora! (le grito a alguien la cual era applejack)

-applejack 2-dante alfin funciono...eeh...que hacen todos aqui...

-dante-applejack no son los que conocemos son otros! rei rainbow vamonos!

-dantex-espera! quienes!

-dante-un gusto conocerlos...pero...yo ya me debo ir...

-rei-adiooos

-rainbow 2-asta otro encuentro rainbow dash

-rainbow- No te agas la bromista

-twilight-espera rei...quienes son esos 2... (twilight vio un chico de cabello canoso parecido a dantex pero mas joven...estaba con una chica de su edad y rubia...la chica tenia pelo largo y era de color amarillo osea era ella rubia...)

-rei-a ellos 2...son los hijos de el (señalo a dantex)...

(pum se cerro el portal...)...(todos miraron a dantex al escuchar que rei dijo que esos dos niños eran sus hijos...)

-dantex con cara de un ojo medio cerrado y el otro abierto-...HIJOS...DE MI...

-rainbow-... hmmm...asta otro dia dante y rainbow dash...

-fin de capitulo-...-ending-

eh...Hola...bueno este fue el primer capitulo de la serie...aunque del fanfic creo que es el chapter 6...ya que...que onda les gusto...bueno puede que me digan

OE CAPITULO TAN CORTO! -pues les dije que la serie tendra capitulos mas cortos...se los dije e_e...bueno...este fue el primer cap faltan como 999 caps mas...espero que les aya gustado el fanfic

mandenme reviews y cualquier duda respondo...nota subire capitulos cada semana uno por semana...esperense e_e...subo capitulo cada semana,,,ajajajajaja

BUENO SE DESPIDE SU PRINCIPE DE LA NOCHE Y ASTA OTRO ENCUENTRO!

-Escena corta- lyra en un sofa sentada-...si me entere que dantex tendra hijos humanos...me pregunto con quien...

AHORA SI FIN!


	7. capitulo 2:la niña solitaria

HOOOOOOOLA soy XDanTeX1312 y yo se que...alguna ves leiste un libro

hola...soy yo XDanTeX1312 se preguntaron muchos "oe quien es la pony que dijo doctor es usted... bueno adivinen

en ponyville existe una pony la cual tiene la cutiemark de doctor whooves pero una gente medio tonta penso que por el cabello

y el disfras de hallowen se creia que era una marca de limpieza higienica colgate...y asi la llamaron colgate...pero nunca se dieron

cuenta de su cutiemark no pensaron que ella tenia la misma que el doctor...algo no sesupone que abria ahi...e_e...pero bueno para mi que esa pony

es la verdadera novia del doctor whooves...misma cutiemark...es azul...la tardis es azul...ee e_e...bueno en este episodio se dara algo que les podria

gustar a los fans de rainbow y scootalo...bueno si bien se sabe...SABEEE AJAJAJAJJAJA nah mentira...si bien se sabe...jaja...scootaloo es huerfana...no tiene familia

y otros dicen que es adoptada...otros que rainbow la adopto como hermana..."y posiblemente sean lesbianas..."pero en este fic...scootaloo sera huerfanaaaa! :D...que...

es mi fic...bueno ya veran que pasara despues...rainbow...bueno creo que...abra algo de escenas en ella...dantex...veamos como esta

-dantex-puedo lograrlo...puedo lograrlo!...saltare la montañaaaaaaaaaaaa...no lo lograreeeeeee! AAAAAAA!

okey...creo que esta bien pero bueno..pocos dijeron en el anterior capitulo "oe al terminar el capitulo se te noto algo serio tranquilo che"...bueno si estoy algo debil...

cada dia me siento mas debil no se porque algo me quita fuerza...no se que sera...bueno...muchos tambien me dijeron "LOOCOOO!" al saber que un dia luna ...su cancion creo que me llamo

,...pues no se la verdad...a mi no me digan nada...eso paso derrepente...y ahora esta raro...bueno con todo eso empezemooooos el segundoooo capituloooooo ...aah mi garganta...me muero...

me eh dado cuenta que podria ser un buen escritor

(una mañana en ponyville se encontraba dantex caminando asta que vio a alguien...parecida a scootalo...y creo que era ella...)-dantex-!hmm...ey scootalo

(scoot se fue en su scooter rapido...al escuchar su vos)

-dantex-...hmmmm...que ase ella levantada a esta hora?...

intro-

una vida nueva en un mundo ideal

SERIE:

capitulo 2-la niña solitaria

-dantex-linda mañana...y sin problemas ala vista...(decia mientras caminaba por poniville y la camara esta alfrente de el...ya saben como e_e solo si eres brony entiendes) ojala no suceda algo extraño...

mejor no hablo (se cambia la camara ala parte derecha de su cara...hermosa)...me pregunto como me ganare la vida...en un mundo como este despues de todo vivire aqui...aunque sigo preguntandome porque scooti

estaba sola en las primeras horas de la mañana...me pregunto si sus padres estan concentradas en ella...mmmm no recuerdo mucho del mundo humano...es mas incluso dije mundo humano...

bueno creo que...me estoy adaptando a este mundo...eh?

(dantex vio en el cielo a rainbow...durmiendo en una nube...mientras otras nubes se quedaban sin despejar...y derpy con dos compañeras despejando)

-dantex-si tuviera alas ayudaria...espera...RAINBOOOOW!

-rainbow-eh, ah? que sucede...

-dantex-porque no ayudas un poco a despejar

-rainbow-si si lo que digas...

-dantex-(gruño)...almenos yo podria aserlo en 3 segundos con alas! Y SIN PRACTICAAA!

-rainbow-que! (rainbow volo asta el) yo puedo despejar esas nubes en menos de 2 segundos

-dantex-demuestralo ewe

-rainbow-te mostrare! (rainbow despejo todas las nubes...aunque fueron 4 segundos sin que ella sepa...eran muchas nubes...

-rainbow-VES...*JADEO* ...te dije *jadeo* que podria...hacerlo...

-dantex-jaja caiste en una broma...y fueron 4 segundos...aunque lo bueno te ise despejar las nubes

-derpy-graciaas! :D

-rainbow-que...RAYOS!

cambio de escena

-dantex-la oscuridad de la noochee...el tormento de la soledaaaad...sentimiento siniestro que corre por mi pecho! al abrir mis ojos y encontrarme acaaaa...(dantex estaba en una parte de pasto no abian muchos ponis

pero quiso cantar en ese momento) me encuentro un bosque oscuro y tenebroso espantoso sentimiento que atormenta mi tediosaaa mente confundida recuerdos que aniquilan al ver el pabimento que ah acabo con mi vida soy

conciente del terrible del sitio en el que eh acabado nada mas que desgracias me esperan del otro lado malvado y condenado note la realida!...no eh iso limpiado del pecado original...donsella en el cielo te llamaria ahora

mismo pero por mi culpa eres prisioneraa...luchar ! avanzar! debes continuar! del borde del infierno nos debemos escapar! pequeña ya te eh visto voy para allaaaa!...

LO SIENTO AMIGO PERO TE DEBERAS SUICIDAR! (dijo con una vos mas ...mejor)...EL LIMBO UNICAMENTE ACABARA CON TU EXISTENCIA TU BELLA PRINCESA YA SE DEBE ENCONTRAR MUERTA SABES LO QUE PASA CUANDO MUERES EN AQUIII!...TU EL DE

SAPARECE NUNCA AS EXITIDO RENUNCIA ARREPIENTETE NO ERES MAS QUE UN NIÑO TU UNICAA MISION ES ACABAR EN UN RIO ACEPTA TU DESTINO COMO TODOS LOS DEMAS...LAMENTO DECIRLO PERO NADA TE SALVARAAA!(con voz normal) pero aun asi...yo no me rendire...ja

-scootalo-canta muy bien...

-dantex-EH!? scooti...emmm...desde cuando estas ahi

-scootaloo-desde ase un tiempo...

-dantex con cara de tristeza-scootalo...porque no andas con tu familia...te eh visto ayer...ah primera hora...

-scootalo-ah...no yo...solo sali...por un rato...

-dantex-scoot...algo que si se...es cuando una familia o alguien no esta contigo

(entre todo eso rainbow iva volando por ahi...y ve a scoot pero) -rainbow-ey scoot ho...ah...(rainbow se da cuenta que scoot suelta unas lagrimas...ella pensando que dantex le iso algo sige viendo que pasa...)

-scootalo-no estoy sola!...no lo estoy!...

-dantex-tranquila scooti...yo tambien sufri todo esto...pero yo quise irme de esta vida...y gracias a un portal que me envio aqui a equestria soy feliz...se que tu te sientes como alguien olvidado...

-scootalo-pero tu tienes a ponys que te ayudan...yo apenas tengo a sweete bell y applebloom...

(dantex abraza a scootaloo como si fueran a llorar los dos)-dantex-tranquila scootalo...yo se lo que sientes...

-rainbow-no...scootalo...sueltalo...

-scootaloo-...siempre quise que almenos rainbow dash sea mi hermana...pero no lo logro asta ahora...

-dantex-scoot...

-scootalo-...si

-dantex-quieres que te adopte...

-rainbow-ADOPTAR!...NO! SCOOT DILE QUE NO!... (al parecer rainbow si queria a scootalo...pero no queria que alguien mas se la quedara..." LES DIJE,SON LESBIANAS!...nah mentira son normales"

-scootalo-dantex...yo...SSIIII! (y salto en dantex...y lo sujeto como un abrazo...jeje...la musica de fondo para esta escena es la del "porta nota de fracaso melodia de fondo" ...esa...pero sin letra ni voz...solo la melodia"

-rainbow dañada por dentro-no...noo! scootalo porque...(fue a una nube cercana...se echo...rompio en llanto)...PORQUE SCOtalooo! PORQUEEEE!

cambio de escena...

en ponyville...cerca de la casa de las mane 6 futuras...que creias que nunca mas las pondria ewe

-scootalo agarrada del cuello de dantex...como si estuviera cargandola-y cual seria mi habitacion -dijo alegrada-

-dantex-aah...por hoy dia dormiras conmigo mañana ya tendras el tuyo...esta bien asi oo lo quieres ahora ...

-scootalo-no,esta bien asi...

(dentro de casa)

-lyra-dantex...donde estabas...en la mañana

-dantex-yo...sali un rato...y bueno sucedio algo

-octavia-que clase de algo?...

-dantex-bueno quee...

-scootaloo-que yo soy su hija adoptadaaa! ^^!

-bon bon-que...

-octavia-su hija adoptada...

(todos miraron a dantex con impresion...el hijo de la luna...abria tenido su propia hija...no de sangre pero seria la primera)

-dantex-ejejeje...sii...donde esta vinyl y trixie...

-lyra-afuera...

-dantex-okey...scooti sube arriba...enseguida voy...^^

-octavia-aah se llama scooti

-dantex-no exactamente...se llama scootaloo...pero me gusta decirle scooti

(en afuera)

-trixie-quedate mas quieta!

-vinyl-pero estoy quieta!

-dantex-que esta pasando...

-trixie-ahora no dantex necesito mucha concentracion para transformar a vinyl en algo...

-vinyl-esta practicando un hechizo de transformacion

-dantex en su pensamiento-"aah...asi empezo twilight"

-dantex-solo para decir ...que ay alguien nueva en el hogar...es mi hija adoptada...y si la adopte hoy dia...

(a eso...trixie y vinyl calleron sorprendidas...jajaja)

mas tarde

-dantex-entonces volveras mas tarde :D

-scootaloo-si seguire intentando conseguir mi cutiemark con applebloom y sweete bell

-dantex-okey nos vemos mas tarde...pero aqui no te vayas a perder...(se va scootalo en su scooter...ya se porque combinan los nombres...) trixiee...

-trixie-que...

-dantex-sabes como enviar una carta a alguien

-trixie-tienes suerte lo acabo de aprender ase un rato...

-dantex-okey esperame un rato

dantex escribe cartita :3

/madre luna...escribo esto para avisar que me eh conseguido a una hija adoptada

y es la que queria y tambien aviso que pronto ire a canterlot ya que despues de

todo queria verte de nuevo firma:DanteX/

listo

-trixie-buenoo...(trixie ase fuerza para hacer el hechizo y lo logra...se manda la carta)

en la noche

-dantex-creo que ya va a ser hora de...

-rainbow- TU! (empuja a dantex y ase que caiga de su casa)

-Dantex-AAAAAAAAAAAA! (dantex cae...pero no se lastima ya estaba acostumbrado)

-dantex-rainbow...que te sucede! porque isiste eso

-rainbow- (taclea a dantex y lo ase chocar en una pared) POR TI!...POR TI! SCOOTALO SE OLVIDARA DE MI! TU TE LA LLEVASTE!

-dantex-que!...pero tu y ella no se hablaban mucho!...yo la adopte primero!

-Rainbow-y por eso...ella se fue contigo! (lo vota al suelo)

-dantex-pero rainbow!...yo no quise...lastimar a nadie...ella solo queria ser

-rainbow-FELIZ CONMIGOO! (golpea a dantex en la cara...como una cachetada)

-scootalo que llego justo tiempo-rainbow dash...que estas haciendo...(dijo cuando se traumo al ver lo que le iso)

-rainbow-scooti...

-dantex-scootalo...oh no..."ella vio la pelea entre mi y rainbow dash...rayos...esa...la lastimara demasiado"

(scootalo se fue corriendo y llorando)...

-dantex-mira lo que isiste! (empuja a rainbow) porQUE ISISTE ESO!...MIRA COMO SE FUE LLORANDO!...NO SABES COMO ELLA SUFRIA!...PORQUE NO TE LLEVASTE ANTES!...PORQUE ESPERASTE TANTO!

-Rainbow-Pero...p..pero yo

-Dantex-YO FUI EL UNICO QUE LA PUDO HACER FELIZ...

-rainbow-esto no se queda asi (dijo y se fue volando)

(dantex fue corriendo a ver a scootaloo en su cuarto)-dantex-scooti...estas ahi...

(escucho los llantos)-dantex-tranquila scootaloo...no paso nada...solo que rainbow y yo...solo tuvimos una discusion

-scootalo llorando-!cuando me adoptaste queria que rainbow y tu sean una pareja y asi que los dos sean mis padres pero ahora veo que eso no es capas! (sigio llorando)

-dantex-"ella queria que yo...me casara con rainbow...iuuu..." lo siento scoot pero por lo de hoy no creo que se pueda...solo abre la puerta...(se abre la puerta...estaba abierta solo faltaba empujar...ajajajaj imbesil e_e)

-dantex-aah...estaba abierta...^^" ...tranquila scooti ya estoy aqui...(la abrazo)...

-scootalo-prometeme que no volvera a pasar eso...

-dantex-lo prometo...

cambio de escenaaaa!

en la noche -dantex vio dormida a scoot...y el sabia que hacer-

(tan...ta...tan...ta...)duerman mis niños...no ay mas temoooor...pues aqui esta su dioos de laa nooocheeee...

no teman niñoos...pues aaaay que ser feliiiiz...uuuun gran temor...siempreeee teeeerrrrminaaaaaaa!...

(la melodia de children of the night...esa pero sin la voz de luna...dantex esta cantando esto...no yo)

-dantex-salta de la casa pero cae sin daño y camina por ponyville-

siganmee niñooos vengaan conmigooo y su miedo acabaraaan...no teman chicos pues ay que viviiiir laaaaa maldad

algun tiempo acabaaaa...calma mis niños yo noooo dañareeee...ya no sufriraaan mas maldaaadeeees...

vengaaan mis niños que noooo sufriraaaan vengan a una tieeeeeerraaaaaa feliiiiiz...

(lallaaaaaaa laaaaaaaa lalaaaaa laallalalaaaaaaaaaa...okey...saben que... la melodia de hijos de la noche sige ok...esa! no se cantar!)

vengan pequeños no se desbieeeeen una gran viiiiida merece su preemioooo...vamooos mis niños a laaa tierraa deeeeeeel encaaaantooooooooo!

scootalo lo vio cantar...y solo durmio contenta...

luna en canterlot pudo sentir y escuchar...cantar a su hijo...solo menciono feliz

-luna-bien echo mi niño...

-al dia siguiente-

(scoot vio que dantex estaba junto a ella...pero dantex estaba echado como cuando el durmio con luna...tambien la misma posicion

-scootalo-...te quiero papá...

unos minutos despues...

(dantex se quedo dormido pero scootaloo se va a donde sus amigas...aunque era mañana...va ala casa club...pero enves de encontrar a sus amigas encontro...a rainbow dash)

-scootalo-rainbow que haces aqui...solo pregunto...

-rainbow-oh nada scooti solo esperandote...

-scootaloo-esperandome...pero porque...

-rainbow-ay algo que queria decirte (dijo muy pero muy confiada..ejejeje...jejejje...je)

-scootalo-y que seria...

(rainbow va y cierra la puerta...)

-scootaloo-emm...rainbow dash...porque cierras la

(rainbow ahora cierra las cortinas...dejandolas en un poco de oscuridad...

-scootaloo-rainbow que esta pasando

-rainbow -solo te dare algo que te gustara

-scootaloo-y que seria...

-rainbow-esto...

(y en ahi...rainbow la beso...si...la beso...en la boca...eso "YA ENTENDI!"...okey no te enojes ...bueno despues de eso...scootaloo se sorprendio pero tambien se asusto)

-scootaloo-aaah! RAINBOW DASH QUE HACES!

-rainbow-que no quieres...

-scootalo-NO DE ESA MANERA!

-rainbow-tendre que hacerlo ala fuerza

-scootalo-ala fuerza! noo! (scootaloo salto asia la puerta la abrio un poco pero...rainbow salto encima de ella...y la jalo...)

Scootalo-NOOO AUXILIOOO! NOOOOOO!

-rainbow-no te resistas pequeña

-scootaloo-noo rainbow! porfavoor! auxiliooo! (pero ella vio que la puerta se cerraba...y si se cerraba no saldria...)NOOOO! AYUDAAA! RAINBOW SUELTAMEEEEE! NOOOOOO!

(pumm la puerta se cerro...y de la nada un seguro que habia ahi fue accionado y se cerro...y bueno...rainbow quiere con scoot...scoot no quiere...si se quedan ahi atrapadas...ya saben que pasara...)

(ahora se muestra una imagen de la casa club...mientras que se escucha a scootalo decir)

-gritos de scootalo-NOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

RECUERDOS!...INOLVIDABLES CHICOS...YA SABRAN PORQUE DIJE ESTO...DESPUES..

cambio de escena...que...LES DIJE QUE NO ABRA LEMON ! NO ME MOLESTEN! AQUI NO ABRA LEMON! NI NADA DE ESO

...-dantex recien levantandose-aah...que linda mañana...ESPERA...YA ES TARDE!...scootalo? O_O...scootalooo...donde esta...

abajo

-dantex-aah...bon bon viste a scootaloo

-bon bon-no

-dantex-lyra tu la viste

-lyra-si...

-dantex-a donde fue

-lyra-por allaa...

-dantex-sweet apple acres?...hmmm...debe estar con sus amigas...ojala...

mas tarde...

dantex-mmmm dia libre de nada...me pregunto que debo hacer en todo el dia...

(aparece twilight corriendo) -twilight-dantex viste a rainbow!

-dantex-emm no...solo ayer...

-twilight-esque ise una pocion de fuerza...y estaba con ella pero la pocion resulto ser una pocion de emocion...y ella dijo que scootalo abia echo algo ayer...no me dijo que...

-dantex-aaa...te avisare oki

-twilight-esta bien seguire buscando (y se fue)

-dantex-ejejejeee...ajajaa...SCOOTALOOOOOOOOO!

-dantex-SCOOTALOOOOO!-rayos tengo que encontrarla si ella dijo que rainbow esta suelta con mucha emocion...puede hacerle daño a scoot...

(dijo dantex mientras corria...llego al granero)

-applejack-aah dantex hola...

-dantex-VISTE A APPLEBLOOM!

-applejack-bueno ella esta en alla ayudando a bigmac

-dantex-no esta con scootaloo!

-applejack-no hoy al parecer no fueron

-dantex-OKEY GRACIAS! (puuumm salio volando asia donde esta el fuerte de las cmc)

(mientras tanto en adentro del...fuerte..)

-scootalo-ah ah...ah...ah...rainbow...para...porfavor...ah..ah... (se veia a solo la parte del pecho asia arriba de scootaloo...osea que la camara no miraba las patas e_e...okey tanto dicen lemon abra un poquito en esta parte..bueno se veia a

scootaloo estando en la pared de madera siendo algo asi como un poco empujada asia la pared aunque este ya en la pared...)

-rainbow-no...no parare...ahora...esperaba...mucho este momento...contigo...(a rainbow se le veia moviendose de atras asia adelante repetidamente)

pero de afuera se escucho

-DAnteX-SCOOTALOOOOO!...HIJA MIA DONDE ESTAAAS!...(ejeje...volvi a exagerar LA PU!*******************)=

-rainbow-aah...no el...no puede estar aqui ahora...debo terminar rapidoo... (si sere un buen escritor de poesia :3)

-scootaloo con todas sus fuerzas que le quedan-paa...paa...PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

(un grito que se escucho asta afuera...)

-dantex-scooty! (corrio asia el lugar...)

-rainbow-scoot noo!...(pero algo iso rainbow algo que...ajajajja OBIAMENTE SE PUSO EL LETRERO DE CENSURADO...rainbow termino haciendo algo en scootaloo)

-scootaloo-aaaaaaaaahh!

-rainbow-siii scootaloooooooo!...ah ah esta llenando!...todo! tu..aaah!...que bien lo haces...*jadeo* pero tengo que evitar que dantex se entere...

-dantex- DONDE! DONDEEE! ESTOS ARBOLES NO ME LLEVAN A NINGUN LADOOO! (Dantx agarro su espada y corto los arboles para poder paasar)

-scootalo-rainbow...sabes lo que quiero ahora...todo por que tu lo hiciste...

-rainbow-me agradeceras con el tiempo...

-scootalo medio a punto de lamentarse o algo asi-pero porque lo isiste...porque me isiste esto...

-rainbow-solo te quiero a ti scooti...(termina de limpiar a scootaloo y lanza el trapo atras por una ventana...quien diria que ese trapo serviria en el futuro)

-rainbow-solo una cosa pequeña scootalo...si le dices algo a dantex...l(entre susurro)lo mato...entendido...

-scootalo-...en...tendido...

-dantex a lo cercano-scoooooot!

-dantex-ahi esta el fuerte...aah ya era hora...eh...rainbow...(enojado fue y vio la puerta con seguro...lo abrio y abrio la puerta...solo vio a scootalo algo asustada y aterrada...y a rainbow a un lado...

-dantex-RAINBOW!...QUE HACES AQUI CON SCOOT...QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO!

-Rainbow-esta algo triste...porque no la buscaste a tiempo...ya es tarde...

-dantex-que...ella ami...Y TU QUE!...CREES QUE TWILIGHT NO ME DIJO...TU LE ISISTE ALGO A SCOOT...

-scootalo-papá...yo...

rainbow la miro con cara de desconfianza ...

-dantex-que sucedio scoot...

-scootaloo-no nada...solo vamos a casa...

(ENCERIO CHICOS...NO LES RECUERDA ESTO A ALGO...AY DIOS SE LOS EXPLICARE!-RAINBOW LE AMENAZO ...LA MIRO CON DESCONFIANZA...ABUSO DE ELLA...! Y DANTEX RECIEN LLEGA Y LE DICE HIJA MIA!-...AAAAY CHAPTER 3 DE MI FANFIC EL COMIENZO...LEANLO)

en la noche en canterlot en el castillo

-dantex-guardias vengo a ver a mi madre la princesa luna...

-guardias-señor si señor

se apartaron y abrieron la puerta

-celestia-dan...

-Luna-DANTEEEX! (ejeje dijo con felicidad y fue asta el ...solo para abrazarlo...what daaa...)

-dantex-ejeje...si volvi madre...y pienso quedarme aqui unos dias...ya deje a cuidado a mi hija adoptiva y ella se lo tomo bien...

-luna-eso es exelente

-celestia-y porque pareces algo deprimido

-dantex-es algo que a usted le sorprendera...

-celestia -me lo podrias decir en adentro

-dantex-si...

en la sala del castillo junto con luna y celestia y dantex...

-celestia-es algo muy importante

-dantex-para mi si...

-luna-de que trata...

-dantex-el elemento de la harmonia la lealtad...iso algo con mi hija adoptiva...

-celestia-rainbow dash?

-dantex-si (eso que puse ENVERDAD FUE TONTO! Y ALGO MISTERIOSO! ELLA DICE SI FUE RAINBOW DASH CUANDO ESCUCHO QUE ES EL ELEMENTO DE LA LEALTAD! QUE ME ESTA PASANDO ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO NOOV!)

-luna-que exactamente iso...

-dantex-hoy...mi hija ...estaba supuestamente con sus amigas...pero cuando sali...twilight vino corriendo asia mi...y dijo que rainbow tenia algo...me tarde mucho en encontrar a rainbow...pero al encontrarla...encontre a mi hija ...asustada

...aterrada...y la vi a rainbow...mirandola...

-luna-alguien de seguro iso algo...hermana tu conoces a esa pony...

-dantex-solo para avisar...mi hija adoptiva es scootaloo

-celestia-segun yo sepa esa es la pony que se lleva muy bien con scootaloo

-luna-debo traer la noche hermana...mañana podriamos hablar de esto...

-dantex-yo estoy de acuerdo...

en la noche en la sala de luna

-luna-entonces ya tienes tu propia niña...

-dantex-si estoy algo contento por ello solo espero que no le suceda algo...

-luna-es algo bueno de ti...

-dantex-pero sigo pensando que sucedio hoy dia...

-luna-me alegra mucho que aygas logrado venir aqui...te extrañe

-dantex-igualmente...

-luna ay algo que te quiero mostrar...

(ajaja mentes depravadas activenseee...porque los acabo de engañar *scrach*...ajajajaja pensaban que iva a poner escena lemon de esta...ajajajaja no...-luna activo con su magia ...algo...una luz fuerte brillo dantex se sego)

-dantex-aaah!...que...que...eh donde...

-se veia un cuarto con estrellas alrededor...como si estuvieran en el espacio pero la luna se veia...

-dantex-holaaa...ay alguien ahi...

(empezaba una melodia como la de hijos de la noche...mesclada con la balada de celestia BUSQUEN EN YOUTUBE!...luna aparecio y le dijo)

-dantex-madre...que esta pasando...

-luna-ya es la hora dantex ...sabia que encontraria al elejido...

-dantex-pero yo...que ise...

-luna-as demostrado ser el rey de la noche...

-dantex-rey...yo...

-cantando luna-yaaa eees hora de seguiiir y a lo lejos...yo te viii...vi como sufrias vi como vivias...vi lo que sucediaaa...

llegooo yaaa el momento de continuaar...y tu vidaaaa va a empezaar sabras cosas nuevaaas veras nuevas cosaaas...y el destino llegara asia tiiiiiiiii...(dantex solo sonrio y una luz volvio a el...la luz del caballero de la noche pero...esta ves se

apodero de el...pero no en ese modo...sino que dantex se elevo...y la aura negra...lo tomo...y ahora se sonaba una melodia la cual era *god of war music menu...que me miras*...dantex no sabia que sucedia...pero al terminar todo eso en arriba de equestria

se vio el simbolo de una espada blanca mas una luna media)

-luna-yaaa eeeeeeees hora de cambiaaaar *seguia cantando wn e_e*

(se sono como un gonk! fuerte en toda equestria...y la aura negra se fue de dantex,dantex cayo al suelo...y ya no era su ropa normal...se veian unas estrellitas asi como las del cabello de celestia...en todo el cuerpo de dantex...su traje era totalmente negro como

la noche...el ya no era el guerrero dantex...era el rey dantex...su traje era nuevo...vestia como vergil ahora...sino de negro noche...y su cabello...bueeeno su cabello no cambio...pero tetenia una corona...morada...oscura)

(dantex despierta...y al pararse le salen alas blancas...el se emociona...al ver eso...)

-dantex-eeh...que...WUOO!...ESTOY MEJOR QUE ANTES...AAH! MIS ALAS! ALFIN LAS TENGO!...YO YO...YO...

-Luna-eres el rey de la noche si...

-dantex-yo ...alfin logre...(puuummm una luz se veia arriba...y era el trono de dantex...era de oro y un cojin rojo obio e_e...ese trono bajo...y estaba ahora alado del lugar de luna...no en el lugar...sino alado del lugar...el estaba emocionado sabia que tenia que

ir al trono fueron el y luna...al parecer ya no estaban en esa dimencion de estrellas...luna y el bajaron abajo vieron el trono era casi del porte del trono de celestia...el camino asia ella...y la musica seguia...y asta que llego...y se sento y el afuera del castillo sonaron rayos...la luna derrepente

brillo en el...la luz se habia ido...solo la luz de la luna estaba...asta que...alguien llego...otro ser humano pero...solo por poco tiempo ...quien diria que el padre de dantex...estaba ahi...

dantex-...padre...eres tu?...

(luna se acerco un poco a dantex al escuchar eso...y si ...el padre de dantex estaba ahi y empezo a hablar...)

-padre de dantex-bien echo hijooo...as enorgullesido a tu padre alfiin...por segunda ves...

dantex se levanta-papá...como

-padre-tranquilo hijo...estoy aqui por un tiempo...pronto me ireee...quiero que sepas...que siempre supe que arias algo bien...talves tu no sabias que llegarias a equestria...a un mundo de ponys

-luna-gracias a el...todo a mejorado estos dias en equestria

-padre-exactooo...hijo ...ay algo que debes sabeeer...

-dantex-que seria ...

-padre-yo no eh muerto por tiii...

-dantex-que...

-padre-tu hermana me matoooo...tu noo...

-dantex-ella...aaah! (la cabeza de dantex le dolio...porque se reflejo el recuerdo entre todo el salon...se miro ahi a dantex de niño...y su padre trabajar...pero...

-padre-mira hijo...atras mio...estaba ella...tu estabas a salvo...ella me empujo...y cuando te acercaste ami...todos pensaron mal..

-luna-el no fue...

-padre-exacto princesa luna...el no fue...

-dantex-lo que me atormentaba...

-padre-pero mira lo que conseguiste aquii...amistades...una nueva familia...una nueva vida...en un mundo ideal...para tiii...

-dantex-gracias padre

-padre-ya me debo ir...estoy orgulloso de tenerte como hijo...

-dantex-chau padre...

-padre-hijo...no tengas miedo en las circunstancias estresadas...princesa luna...gracias por criar a mi niñoo...adiooooss...

(se fue...arriba...quien diria...que su padre...lograria ir...adonde el...)

-luna- no ay de que ...despues de todo...a el lo eleji...

(dantex abrazo a luna...el estaba feliz...el mejor dia de su vida...habia sido ese...celestia arriba del castillo solo dijo)

-celestia-aunque las maldades esten ahora fuera asechando ...ahora abra un protector para todo esto...alfin equestria sera paz y harmonia...porfin...todo esta bien...felicidades hermana...lograste ver la felicidad...

(fin ...de...capitulo...glorioso...)

(empieza soundrack de children of the night)

Agradecimientos:a yisba-vejito666-chaser-falconi-rainbow crack-hepharmony-leon Revolution-hesoyam-funiclip-clopmaster

Escenas especiales-escena de adopcion y rainbow abusadora-clopmaster

escena de carta asia luna y vinyl ayudando a trixie-hesoyam y chaser

escena de del padre,de despues de que rainbow abusara de scoot,del padre,del nuevo rey de la noche,del titulo,del final-XDanTeX1312

apoyo moral:chaser,vejito666,clop master,leon revolution,hesoyam,funiclip,hepharmony

voz de luna y de scoot para futuro posible video de esta historia-ikari y kimori-

idea de la musica en las escenas-yisba-vejito666-rainbow crack

creador de la serie fanfic-XDanTeX1312

... ... ...dicho en este fanfic-aunque las maldades de la vida atrapen ala gente mas que todo en el mundo humano...pronto se puede saber el premio por sobrevivir a todo eso...

se lograra algun dia erradicar todo los problemas...aunque la gente diga loca a los pensamientos de uno...es porque no los ve...uno se puede

imaginar todo sin que la gente diga algo...no ay razon para que uno llore desconsoladamente...cualquier dia puedes decir...imagino a un pony

en mi sala...como un amigo imaginario...que siempre estara contigo...en todo caso...del mundo...si lees este fic puedes estar seguro...que

una maldicion que tu piensas que es falsa puede estar en ti...pronto o mas tarde...podras sentirlos a los 2...a dantex...y a luna..vive feliz...

...eh...hola...me ven...bueno de seguro quedaron algunos...conmovidos...otros con esas ganas de "Y EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DONDE ESTAAAA AAAAA YO ME SUICIDO" pues esperen ala siguiente semana...y si eso de la maldicion...mas bien el hechizo...es casi real...si..puedes sentir y ver a luna y dantex...

lo que no podras sera hablarles...o tocarlos...pero ellos si te estan viendo...escuchando...y eso...solo apareceran por poco tiempo...chaser y falconi...y un poco vejito666...dijeron verlos...y EL PERVERTIDO DE VEJITO INTENTO VIOLAR A LUNA 7_7...Y ESTE RECIBIO UNA CACHETADA...SAS! bueno...no,no estoy

diciendo "AAA MLP ES REAL!"no se si sera real...o simplemente dios esta haciendo ilusiones de un mundo asi...osea lo esta asiendo real...bueno gracias a esas personas que me ayudaron a seguir...a motivarme...me gusta que me sigan asi...Y ME DICEN QUE ME ARE FAMOSO POR ESTO...PARECE QUE ESTA HACIENDO efecto

bueno yo si un dia desaparesco y no subo mas una vida nueva en un mundo ideal...significa que dios me iso el favor que le pedi...el favor de mandarme al mundo que tengo en mi cabeza...a una nueva vida en un mundo ideal...pero sin dantex...yo soy dantex ahi...

si...rezo y imploro que me made ahi como dantex...pero no lo cumple ...ni me manda mensajes mmm...bueno chicos este cap fue como pelicula ajajaj...aunque era capitulo la pelicula sera de 3 partes...pienso hacer la pelicula...y si eso de famoso...si tengo que escribir libros...mejor lo pienso

bueno me da mucho orgullo saber que soy creo el mas famoso en la comunidad fanfic por este tipo de historias...me an dicho muchos que oeee tus fanfics son los mas buscadooos!

y yo digo "WHAT DA!...ENCERIO...COMO LOGRE ESTOO SIII SIII GRACIAS LUNA!"...encerio digo eso...saludos a clop master...la palabra clop significa algo e_e...a rainbow crack y a vejito666y a los demas por su ayuda...

y si esta serie posiblemente salga en youtube pero no se como hacer animaciones y estoy buscando todo tipo de ayuda o explicacion para hacer esas animaciones y asi alegrar a mas gente

y si sige sonando la melodia de hijos de la noche

PREGUNTAAA:en la escena despues yjusto en el momento en el cual rainbow iva a abusar de scootalo...que recordaste...respondeme como review o mensaje o comentario siempre los leo tarde pero los leo...y les respondo...

bueno tambien otra

¿QUE FAMILIA TE PARECE LA MEJOR Y MAS FAMOSA Y CUAL QUIERES QUE ESTE MAS TIEMPO EN EL FANFIC...LA FAMILIA DE LUNA Y DANTEX O LA SCOOTALO Y DANTEX RESPONDEME EN LOS COMENTARIOS MENSAJE O REVIEWS?

BUENO CON TODO eso me despido chicos...me alegran el dia AJSDJASJDAJ gepardo...la serie de mi little devil may cry saldra de aqui en una semana mas...la serie lemon saldra la siguiente semana...y esta seguira!

se despide de ustedes su rey de la noche ADIOS Y ASTA OTRO ENCUENTROOO!


	8. felicidades yeiber

HOOOOLA! soy XDanTEx1312

-Dantex-Y yo el rey de la noche Dantex!

-y y dantex-Y NOSOTROS SABEMOS QUE LAS ARMAS! MATAN!

hoola amigos! como les va! este fic es diferente a los demas...es otro aviso para aquellos que dijeron q me una a otras historias! y lo ise

Apartir de ahora de todos los fics que eh leido los cuales entre todos estan (spike el cassanova 1 y 2...Sueños humedos...amor,celos, y problemas

MI PEQUEÑO PONY UNA RUPTURA EN EL TIEMPO,etc) ME EH DADO CUENTA QUE ...de todos ellos...el numero 1

EL NUMERO 1! DE TODO ESTO!...ES

FELICIDADES A ...!_1Yeiber1_! SOS EL NUMERO DE MI LISTA DE HISTORIAS!...Y COMO RECOMPENSA SALDRAS EN MIS FICS! MAS POPULARIDAD PARA EL AMIGOS! APLAUSOS!

(nadie aplaudio "QUE SE JODA") no se si hacer una historia aparte ...una llamada apocalipsis biologico en equestria la cual tratara de yeiber,chaser,falconi y yo

contra un apocalipsis! asi que...no se que pasara primero o despues...pero algo se debe saber ...que yeiber apartir de ahora saldra en mis fics...felicidades yeiber

felicidades...

VISITEN Y COMENTEN Y DEJEN REVIEWS! EN SUS HISTORIAS DE _1yeiber1_ QUE SON BUENAS HISTORIAS! AMIGOS! CON TODO ESO YA SE PUEDEN SENTIR BIEN YA QUE OBEDECI SUS PLEGARIAS

casi...bueno...una cosa que debo decir es que...la imaginacion lemon que tenia...desaparecio!...yyy me va a tomar tiempo...volverla a tener...para seguir con el fanfic un

problema de celo maximo...asi que deberan de esperar ...

mi little devil may cry...bueno esa es una serie que tengo en mente aun y la seguire continuando..

BUENO CON TODO ESO ME DESPIDO! GRACIAS A TODOS! SON UN PUBLICO EXELENTE!

DIA EXELENTE

quien diria que esta comunidad liberaria todas mis historias en uno...

bueno...ya esta elejido ..._yeiber_ sera el que saldra...asi que...adios!

y se despide su dios de la noche...chau chau!

:) ...para aquellos que se preguntan...quienes son chaser y falconi...bueno son dos amigos mios que dijeron querer salir en el fic...bueno hablare con ellos y con yeiber...de como

sera todo esto!...de...la nueva historia...historia no serie no creo que un apocalipsis zombie sea para una serie...asi que hablare con ellos y lsito

algo que me molesta es que ...alguien que leyo mi fic...me dijo en persona...buena historia mientras caminaba...y me conto que le gusto...le dije...porque no comentas...asi la mayoria sabra

que es un fic divertido...el me dijo...que no ...porque no tenia cuenta...y piensa que...crear cuenta le costara dinero...

crearse cuenta en youtube...en facebook...en hotmail...y en fanfiction...no cuesta dinero...no cuesta nada...asi que...ya saben que crearse cuenta no cuesta nada...es facil

...si no te acuerdas tu id ni contraseña...puedes ingresar con facebook...o hotmail...o youtube...o google...no ay escapatoria para tu suerte...es mas bien un tiro de suerte...

asi que...no se asusten...es gratis...y lo sera...


	9. seccion de preguntas 1

Antes de empezar esto quiero decirles dos cosas que me pasaron y pasaran

1:esto me paso ayer mientras asia la historia

-yo-hmm hmhmh...wuo! FOTOS DE EQUESTRIA GIRLS! DESNUDAS! AJAJAA!

HOY AY PAJA! HOY AY PAJA! HOY AY PAJAA!

2:yeiber ya me dijo su facebook...y bueno se los diria pero...asta que regrese sus fics cuando ..."OOH UNA IMAGEN DE SHINING ARMOR Y APPLEJACK! AJAJAAAA!" que...bueno como decia...al ya agregarme a su face bueno...yeiber si lees esto ni les digas quien soy e_e...bueno estoy pensando ...en hacer una super historia...sobre bueno una historia combinada de yeiber...y de mi...bueno el tiene "14 no se si sera verdad..."...y yo 19...ya se ya se...pero la inspiracion viene de todos lados!

pienso hacer esto...yo le pasare a yeiber algunas historias...y el tambien me pasara unas historias de el...y de todo eso...va a salir una pequeña parte de la historia...yo ya hablare asi de "oe como sera la historia como comenzara" se preguntan ...porque ases todo esto...por el...y por ti..." bueno en primera...yeiber fue mi primer review...de los 3 que ay...CREENSE UNA CUENTA! ...bueno...el fue el primero y mas bien enves de decir oe que buen fanfic o tu fic es pesimo asdhhvnuuv...el dijo normal...que estaba bien...pero incluso me dijo lo que estaba mal en el...y me iso corregirlo...por eso...le debo gran favor...jaja...y bueno aparte...me doy cuenta...sus historias estan de la PU*** **** en pocas palabras...sus historias son geniales...y por eso...le doy este favor el cual incluso le da fama a su nombre...

y aparte...me da risa y mucha curiosidad...de que...NUESTRAS CREACIONES SON HIJOS DE LA NOCHE..JAJAJAJJA pero bueno para el la suerte vendra en eso..."Yeiber no mates a luna por nada en el mundo!"

bueno para yeiber sera un gran favor para el...bueno...lo que si le pediria a yeiber...es...como hace sus ponys...el ase ...osea..iso su personaje roadstell en su foto...y COMO LO ISO SI YO ASTA AHORA SIGO CON LA MISMA COSA!

bueno el tendra experiencia le pedire si puedo la forma pony de dantex y de mi...y bueno...darkdantex...un cuchillo...

bueno otra cosa que queria decirles...es a favor de un tipo llamado vegetta444 de mi server en minecraft...ah leido mi historia...y ahora...me pregunta

"oye! porque dices que te vienen dolores al corazon...acaso rompiste con alguien"

bueno no es eso...como sabran alguien se desarrola mas...a cada año...mes...o incluso dias... y yo...bueno en ese transcurso de envejeser...estoy bien..."aun soy guapo"...pero...me vienen problemas...los cuales tengo el miedo de que me maten "en esta parte que escribi me empieza a doler el corazon" en primera...tengo un dolor al corazon...y able con mi padre...el cual enverdad no quiero que muera aun...bueno...le dije a mi padre que era...y el me dijo paro cardiaco...y yo obiamente QUEEE!

asi que ya intente eso de agua de azahara y manzanilla pero no funciona...y no quiero operarme del corazon...ni loco...bueno...si pueden me dicen como parar esto...que me esta aterrando..

otro serie mi computadora...como muchos saben...yo no tengo internet...y eso significa...que no subo capitulo cada dia...

bueno el punto ...esta computadora es suuuuuuuu *3 horas despues* uuuuper lenta...en abrir un simple archivo de excel...se demora unos...56 minutos...jajaj nah mentira se demora como 6 minutos...bueno...y los juegitos como solitario y pinball...aaala son lentos en monton...hyper lag...me descarge ese juegito plantas vs gays...digo plantas vs zombies...y le corre LEEENTO...y cuando pongo una lanzaguisantes...se cuelga...jaja se cuelga...no se que hacer...quisiera votarla...pero no lo ago...aqui ago mis historias...AQUI ESTA MI FUENTE DE FAMA!

pero nada...sige lenta...no se como hacer que se apure!

y todo eso sige y seguira igual que antes... como "ooh una foto de fluttershy y rainbow dash...siiiii"" como decia...como no es rapida...ni el internet...le dara...bueno talves digan...AAAH PERO ERES RICO TIENES DINERO

bueno no .-. yo...puede qe viva solo...soy mayor...pero aun no soy professional...aun no...y falta arto para que lo sea...por ahora trabajo como toda gente...

ahora unas preguntitas que la gente me iso

-porque sos tan rico-como rico ...osea de dinero o soy hermoso...

-porque estas con problemas al corazon-lee esta parte y entenderas...

-porque sos tan **+**+*++*-porque vos lo sos...

-porque ayudas tanto a yeiber-como un favor lo ago...

-ayudame suscribete a mi canal willy gamer-...AAAH!...SPAM!...SPAAAAM!

-me dejas violarte :3-no :3

-sos cloper?-...LES JURO QUE NO VEO PONYS EROTICAS! "wuoo una foto de twilight con pinki pie...siii! " ..les juro...ñeh...

-porque eres tan clopper-AAAAAA!

-quien es clopmaster no lo encuentro-es un amigo mio y no,no lo encuentras porque solo dije los apodos de mis amigos...no dije sus nombres...

-quienes estan en tu grupo...y todos son bronys?-si todos son bronys...bueno...en mi grupo esta yisba...chaser,clopmaster,vegetta666,vegetta444 el es el nuevo ,falconi...el cual es muy...serio,y mynadeshko

-Porque matas a tu propia hermana-por todo lo que me iso pasar de niño

-sub x sub-...pero que hijo de -+++eres...

-porque amas a yeiber-YA EMPEZARON!...QUE SOLO LE AGO UN FAVOR POR TODO EL BUEN APOYO QUE ME DIO!...NO ES AMOR! GAYS DE MIERDA!

-hola me mandas saludos...saludos desde españa-...olvidenlo...saludos a XDarkXEnderX

-amas a yeiber-pero...aaaah! no es amor!...no soy gay! porque dicen eso!...solo es un favor por lo que me dio

-hola el de arriba es gay y el otro es marido-...quien...

-chachacha villager news-...Pero que ra...

-amas a derpy-la verdad...si...

-amas a luna-COMO UNA MADRE NOMA!

-amas a celestia-deja de seguir con lo mismo!

-te doy todo el dinero que quieras solo abandona tu ser brony-jodete

-te gusta luna verdad-QUE NO!

-sos pobre saludos desde argentina!-en parte...

-comprate internet asi juegas con minecraft premium-tengo cuenta premium...pero no internet...y las cosas cuestan

-roba internet-no

-te gusta derpy verdad-nooo octavia! que mas!...

-as leido spike el cassanova-si...y lo que falto ahi fue...LEMON l:)...

-una madre que por fanatismo enloquecio,una marca interna que conlleva una cadena a poder de la iglesiaaa-una travesia de enfrentar a tus temores y vencer aquel villano que tiene tu propia sangreee

-as sufrido demasiado amigo por tu ultimo aviso no?-...no entendi...pero bueno...yo...era un niño que su inocencia perdio...mi familia no queria mas de un hijo...por eso vivo solo y no dependo de nadie

-perdedor porque les avisas que te tire una piedra-y yo no entiendo porque como un estupido lo dices aqui...yo soy capas de todo idiota...ahora veamos de donde escribiste esto...pa que pones tu nombre jajaja ahora...nos vemos en la comisaria

-el tonto dice que-ah?...

-hola guapo a 20 el -...GAAAAAY!

-que me como el durazno o el platano?-...platano?!...GAAAAAY!

-hola soy nuevo en fanfiction me das algunos consejos-bueno para todos...si son pervertidos...no pongan muchas escenas,...lemon...otro pon en giones...tus historias...no las pongas juntas...otro seria as que se entienda la historia...la escena...

-slenderman o jeff-...yo soy como jeff...me gusta golpear gente la cual me molesta...YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS...NO ME MOLESTEN!

-gay-quien...vos?...

-quien es chaser-mi mejor amigo...es como un hermano ya que de niño el siempre me defendia y me trataba como un hermano...a los 17 le mostre que era mi little pony...y se volvio brony y tambien infecto a otros

-pon a zecora-entendido.

-ases brujeria?-antes...solo por ir a mlp...bueno mi mundo de mlp...le pedia a dios y al diablo que me llevaran a mi mundo en la mente...pero me doy cuenta que con todo no se logra nada

-juntate con otra gente! y asi hacen una serie juntos!-mmmm bueno yo noma estoy por ahora con la ayuda de yeiber con eso de la nueva historia...no se sepan esa ...de la creacion take the night back...la creacion de slamacow creations...y capitan sparkles...lo mismo quiero hacer con yeiber...sino que con fanfiction...

-quien es mejor trixie,twilight o sunset shimer-OOH POR DIOS ME VA A DAR UN ATACE AL CORAZOOON!

-porque elejiste de hija a scootalo-...porque si!...

-porque odias tanto a rainbow dash-por presumida-

-porque odias a los personajes mas famosos de mlp-En primera no odio a todos... me dan mala espina esas dos famosas que dicen

las cuales son pinki pie y rainbow dash...yo digo "la psicopata y la presumida" y es casi verdad...pinki es algo sicopata...y rainbow dash es muy presumida cuando ase algo bien...

-porque vos y yeiber arian algo juntos-que me queres decir?...es un buen amigo...y bueno tras su problema...prometo ayudarlo y "oooh siiii una de trixie y twilight! yeeee"

-conoces a los ponys de fondo ok,pero conoces a snowdrop? :trollface:-...quien snowdrop?...la pony de color casi celeste...y los ojos casi blancos...la cual combina con la nieve...bueno no se quien es...es pony es pequeña y dicen que es la niña que obtuvo el querer de luna...la pura verdad yo busque intros de mlp season 4 ...y ...encontre a esa pony en una...no se que hace o quien es en la historia...no se pero pienso ponerla en mi fic...

-sub x sub cx-...no...puto...

-hola-hola...

-conoces a holasoygerman ...y si lo conoces porque le copias-en primera el me gano todo porque ase 3 años yo pensaba hacer VIDEOS EN YOUTUBE! Y TAMBIEN IVA A DECIR HOLA SOY Calipso104 (asi me llamaba antes) Y TE APUESTO UN CELULAR A QUE TU TIENES FAMILIA!,PERO CUANDO ME ENTERE 1 AÑO DESPUES DE QUE EL...YA HABIA ECHO LO MISMO!...PUES...ENVERDAD MALA SUERTE

AHORA INTENTE ALGO DENUEVO...QUISE HACER PREGUNTAS DE FACEBOOK 3 DIAS DESPUES ME DOY CUENTA QUE EL TAMBIEN ISO LO MISMO! Y SI LES DIGO QUE YO TUVE LA IDEA PRIMERO OBIO ME DIRAN QUE ES MENTIRA...PORQUE A EL LO DEFIENDEN MAS! PERO...ñeeh...buena suerte para el...y recuerda german...yo vivo en peru...y tu en chile...ejejejee..jeje...que problema tuvo peru y chile...te tomaste parte de nuestra agua...jejejeee...guerra...digo...paz...

-mira mi historia SUEÑOS HUMEDOS es de derpy -si y el doctor whooves ya la lei ase tiempo y noma digo "MALDITO DOCTOOR!"

-odias tanto al doctor whooves encerio porque si es lindo-...que...PLEASE DERPY SE MERECE A UN PONY MAS GUAPO Y MEJOR!...NO UN DOCTOR...

-que haces cuando estas solo-...bueno...escucho musica...me inspiro...voy a mi sala...llamo a mis amigos...les digo como sera el siguiente capitulo y algo asi pasa

-chaser-yyy como sera..

-yo-que tal si darkdantex va a por los elementos de la harmonia y los roba

-falconi-nooo...pa que los necesita si dantex facilmente se los quitara

-clopmaster-y si celestia encuentra a XDanTeX...osea tu..si te encuentra y te vuelve su esposo...

-vegetta444-mmm not bad...anotalo yis

-yisbar-okey...

-yo-pero yo porque...

ALGO ASI PASA...

-ya veo ahi...derpy y dantex...en una escena sexual critica...aaay que emocion-QUE LE PASA AL MUNDO! ESTO PARECE LA ANTIGUA Roma

-no se que preguntar-JODANSE!

-Comete un snikers-GAAAAAY!

-as videos en youtube-loquendo...pienso hacer loquendo...pero NO AY TIEMPO Y NO TENGO INTERNET!

-muerete idiota-porque :.(...

-porque si!-y porque si...

-porque yo lo digo-y porque lo dices

-JODETE IDIOTA-BUAJAJAJAAA EL GRILLO SE A SALIDO CON LA SUYA OTRA VES!

-devil may cry con mlp...ME COPIAS LA IDEA!-YO GANEEE

-quien es yo?-...que...YO SOY!...POR ESO PONGO YO!...PORQUE SOY YO!...Que...yeiber esta en su historia...yo tambien puedo estarlo

-porque tu mundo es diferente a los demas...en tu mundo sabes que te puedes morir...no?-..no...si yo muero me voy devuelta a mi trono...pero si yeiber muere...jejejeeee...abra complicaciones...

-ayudaaaa mlp me esta volviendo loco!-deja de pensar en la misma pony! todo el tiempo!

-hola soy derpy hooves y no se eres el indicado-FALSOOOO! SOS FALSOOO! DERPY NO TIENE NOMBRE DE VARON!

-hola soy el doctor whooves y...-SE QUE ERES EL MISMO DE ANTES DEJA DE MENTIR

-oye yo te vi en el server porque insultaste a willy-Porque me dijo que tenia 4 millones de subs en su canal...me dijo el nombre de su canal...me di cuenta que solo tenia 16 subs

YYYY ASTA AHI LA SECCION DE HOY! VEAMOS COMO ESTA DANTEX

-dantex-...(zzzz)

creo que esta bien

bueno con eso me voy!

AGRADESCO A CADA PERSONA QUE ME AYUDA A seguir...a progresar...soy una buena persona...gracias a mis amigos en la vida real...saludos a dantex tambien

-dantex-eeh...que...que...donde estoy...alguien me llamo?

saludos a yeiber...y a otra gente la cual no recuerdo el nombre...adioooos!


	10. mi accidente

Hola...amigos...o enemigos...de fanfiction...estoy enojado...y triste...amenazas...que se cumplen...exageran...otros cumplidos...que hacen que siga adelante...por eso sigo...agan lo que agan...no me detendran...nunca...yo seguire asi...soy un adulto...no me afectan ustedes...

hola...este es otro aviso...pero diferente al otro...esta ves no se estrena nada...bueno como sabran pocos...yo y yeiber...aremos la siguiente mini pelicula de una nueva ruptura en una parte del tiempo...y ese durara algunos dias...y si saldra...ojala la gente lo vea...ahora para...saber que es esto...el titulo...les dira todo

...no es un adios...es un asta otro dia...

quiero ser feliz...con esto y mis demas amigos...pero eh recibido una invitacion de mi familia...me an dicho mil verdades...mi padre nunca me quiso...mi madre tampoco...mi hermana apenas me ve...estoy muerto ya...tengo mil ganas de suicidarme o matarme...porque mi vida es una mierda...estoy seguro que asta dantex y yeiber...tienen una mejor vida...pero no puedo dejar este mundo aun...me siento...como un angel caido...dios no me ah ayudado...me ah traicionado...me ah atropellado un carro...y apenas tengo esta laptop...estoy con la respiracion acorta ...mi pierna esta enllesada...mi brazo esta roto...voy a vivir...el doctor dice que "POSIBLEMENTE"...voy a morir...o no?...que me pasara...estaba ancioso ese dia...les dire que paso antes de esto

"yo-DEBO IR A CASA! YA SE QUE HACER!

-chaser-que aras...

-falconi-es un nuevo capitulo?

-yo-no...slendy tiene rostro pero no sentimiento!

-yisbar-aaah tu historia slenderman

-yo-algo asi...vamos por mientras piensen como empezara

(entre todo eso...nos levantamos...estamos caminando asia mi hogar...pero cuando estoy en la pista...el semaforo esta rojo...y no ese rojo de personas detenganse...sino ese rojo de autos...paren...no ay niun auto...falconi dice cruza...y me doy cuenta...el piso suena un poco algo.. viene rapido...un carro no se detiene...chaser...va a ser atropellado...lo empujo...apenas lo salvo...pero el carro me da...estaba en el suelo...luego no se que paso...solo veia negro...no escuchaba...estaba en mi limbo...despierto...me duele la pierna...estoy en camilla...mis padres estan ahi...me pongo feliz!...PERO PARA QUE!...PARA QUE SE BURLEN DE MI!...MI PROPIA FAMILIA!...mi padre me dijo que nunca debieron criarme...mi madre me dice que no me quiere...mi hermana...me dice no te quiero hablar...se van...que esta pasando...pensaba que era un sueño pero...no lo es...yisbar y chaser vienen...mis unicos amigos...mi grupo...chaser...jaja...dice que casi mata a golpes ala persona que me atropello...falconi...dice "puchaa...como no nos dimos cuenta...almenos salvaste a kevin... (si ..chaser se llama kevin...)

-chaser-lo siento amigo...como podriamos ayudar ahora...saldras despues de mucho ..

-yo-no...puedo yo salir ahora mi aaaah...!

-falconi-ey ey ...no te muevas mucho...

-yo-pero las historias...dantex!...nero!...que sucedera con ellos...

-falconi-ten...(me da un librito...como un block)

-yo-aqui escribo?

-falconi-si...nos lo das...oo...mejor traemos la laptop y aqui incluso tendras red...

-yo-gracias amigos...almenos (empiezo a llorar..no como un lloron...sino como todo adulto lo aria...con la frente y valentia en alto...)

-chaser-que pasa...

-yo-an visto a mis padres...no?...ya no son mi familia...intenten aser una historia ustedes...avisenle a vegetta y a clopmaster y a los demas...que me sucedio...intenten aser algo...porfavor...el doctor dijo que posiblemente viva...no se si morire...si muero!...sigan una nueva vida en un mundo ideal

-falconi-okey ...bueno amigo nosotros no podemos salvarte ahora...tendras paciencia...

-yo-estare bien por ahora...chau

(se van)

ven...estoy peor que nunca...me an dado...donde mas me doleria...y si..ya se que piensan depravademente...solo para que se sientan feliz...y estas riendo un poquito ahora...lo se..pero mira que me paso...me an atropellado..un carro...salve a mi amigo...pero a que costo...le eh pedido ase 2 dias a dios ...que ellos vengan denuevo pero con una historia...pero no an venido...seguire en linea en todo...pero ya no jugare como antes...ya no tendre esa emocion en el server...la cual es (EEEH HOLA A TODOS AQUI XDAnTeX1312 y yo se que volvi al server hola a todos

eeh hola dantex como vas

hola cholo como te va

yo-estoy bien! sigamos en hg! emocion XD

...ya no abra esa emocion...mi brazo esta muy lastimado...por eso ni puedo mover el maus...enverdad...ustedes diganme...valio la pena lo que ise!...VALIO LA PENA!...de todos los escritores novatos y professionales! ESTO QUE ISE! VALIO LA PENA!...

porque me pasa esto...estoy recibiendo mensajes de mis amigos...vegetta444 se lamenta...no se porque..el no me conoce pero se nota que es buen amigo...rainbow crack ..jaja...es una chica...y dice que nunca debio quedarse en casa esperandonos...ella queria estar conmigo...clopmaster dice que no me preucupe todo saldra bien...

que creen que pasara ahora amigos...estoy sangrando por la frente...mi pierna esta rota...y mi brazo igual...mi frente esta apenas vendada...que me esta sucediendo...me estoy volviendo loco...

ahora talves digan...y siges viendo a esas ponys...

si..estan aqui...mi mente ase que las vea...pero obiamente no se lo digo a nadie porque obiamente me creeran loco...solo digo...ah..esta ahi...hola...como estas...

en este momento...derpy esta mirando lo que escribo... ... ... luna esta dormida alado mio...y lyra esta triste sentada en la cama de alado...almenos por verlas...no me estreso...estoy apenas bien...saben...prefiero suicidarme...tirarme de la ventana porque...NO TENGO NADA...NADA...asta yeiber...tiene mejor vida seguro...

ASTA MI PROPIA CREACION!...DANTEX!...ALGO QUE ES COMO MI HIJO!...ES MEJOR QUE YO!...porque sucede esto...bueno

este aviso ya esta echo amigos...lo queria poner en youtube...pero la laptop me dice no ay memoria suficiente...

-porfavor...si pueden avisenles a los demas...que me esta pasando...que me espera...me duele mi pecho...mi aire es apenas...reconfortante...apenas...res...piro...yo (toz)...yo...no se que are con esto

pueden saber que mis historias...se daran un paro temporal...perdonenme...pero no me queda de otra...estoy...muerto...ya...


	11. capitulo 3:las aventuras de los malvados

HOOOLA SOY xdANTeX1312 y yo se que existe el rap!

hola chicos como estan bueno me dijeron algunos que en el principio repeti episodios bueno eso ya lo solucione...bueno ya vine con este episodio me demore un buen tiempo

no por que hacer este fic es dificil...sino porque en mi familia ubieron problemas...yyyy me quitaron el internet...bueno este episodio de seguro los emocionara cuando les diga

o vean el titulo...y si me an dicho algunos en mi nuevo facebook...porque en la anterior entrevista estuvo el tal yeiber...bueno ese fue el review dos...yyy el tipo lo vi muy chistoso

vi su fanfic y bueno...al solo ver los 5 primeros capitulos de su fic...me gusto mucho su historia y creo que el estara en un capitulo en este fic...asi que...vere...como sera...SUSCRIBANSE

A MI CANAL! SIII...okey no se suscriban...porque no ise ningun video...queria aser preguntas de facebook y lo publice en mi facebook...pero tras investigaciones...HOLASOYGERMAN! DECIDIO ASER PREGUNTAS

DE FACEBOOK...Y SI YO LO AGO...ME DIRAN COPION PORQUE CONOCEN Y AMAN A GERMAN asi...que...mejor no...chau

-dantex en el telescopio de luna...recuerden que en el anterior cap el estaba en canterlot...-...mmmmm

-luna-...que se sentira que atraviesen un cuchillo en un ojo...

-dantex-...que...

(INTRO)

UNA NUEVA VIDA EN UN MUNDO IDEAL

SERIE

CAPITULO 3:Las aventuras de los malvados

-dantex-mmm...me pregunto aun algo...

-luna-que seria

-dantex-...a donde fueron a dar darkdantex y nightmare

-luna-supongo que muuuy lejoos...

-dantex-eso espero...

( mientras tanto en una parte muy lejos de ponyville)

-Darkdantex-te dije maldito changeling...No...puedes capturarme

-nightmaremoon-no podemos volver aun...

-darkdantex-lo se...exactamente...las noticias son ciertas

-nightmaremoon-al parecer dantex logro su nivel mayor..pero no el maximo

-darkdantex-para mi estoy muerto...

-nightmaremoon-porque...

-darkdantex-es mas fuerte que yo?...

-nightmare ...abraza a dark pero...diferente...solo se acerca y algo asi como un abrazo pony sucede-tu eres mas fuerte que el...solo a tenido un empujon mas...pero tu siges vivo

-darkdantex-...pero aun me pregunto...que esta haciendo luna ahora...que planea hacer con dantex (mirada fija)

(mientras tanto con dantex)

-dantex-PUEDO VOLAAAAAR! :DDDD

(mientras tanto con dark)

-darkdantex-...hmm...

-nightmaremoon-y ahora donde debemos ir

(mientras tanto alguien con partes de su CUERPO en negro...y apenas la cara con una parte de pintada de negro y ojo rojo viene...alguien que en otra serie esta...viene alguien llamado ...darkrei...el lado malo

de rei)

-darkrei-...tiempo sin verte dark

-darkdantex-eeh?

-darkrei-pero crei averte eliminado despues de tu traicion...

-nightmare moon-quien eres tu...

-darkdantex-un semidemonio?...como es posible tu existencia aqui...solo yo y dantex lo somos...

-darkrei-de que hablas...tu...y dante me traicionaron junto con los demas...

-darkdantex-lo lamento...pero si no te largas...tendre que matarte...ya que no pueden haber complicaciones en mi transcurso...

-darkrei-matarme...ajajaja...sigues de bromista no?...yo ...personalmente te matare a ti...

-darkdantex sacando su espada-quien eres tu!...

-darkrei- EL LADO...MALVADO DE REI...UN SER DE PURA MALDAD...

(bueno aqui empieza una musica...tipo creepy...pero esta es como la del pokemon red and blue esa de pixel antiguo...su musica asi con scrasss...una igual esque...un dia buscando buena musica encontre una que decia children

of the nigh...pero no resulto lo que queria y era una diferente esta sonaba como una de batalla del mal)

-darkdantex-...tu...no eres conocido aqui...largo...ahora...

-darkrei-no tengo intenciones de irme...al parecer...me enviaron a un mundo o tiempo...diferente...

-nightmare-no te conocemos pero...sera un gusto ver tu sangre en el piso!...(lanza un rayo oscuro el cual rei frena con unos guanteles parecidos al de rei pero estos eran negro y tenian puntos rojos brillantes...imagenense no soy adivino

para saber que es)

-darkrei-...solo me pregunto algo...QUE HACES...CON NIGHTMARE MOON!...acaso tu eres compañero de la guardia oscura!

-darkdantex-ella...es mi madre...Y NO SOPORTARE...QUE LE DIGAS ASIII! (darkdantex va a toda velocidad y al intentar matarlo con un sablaso...darkrei se cubre ...ase una postura como si va a atackar al estomago pero este solo golpea y manda

para atras a darkdantex muy...atras...)

-darkrei-no as cambiado en nada...(se convierte en una sombra y va a donde nightmare...la agarra por atras...al intentar degollarla solo viene explicacion)

-darkdantex apuntando una pistola...que...dantex tambien tiene una! pero la de darkdantex era tipo metralleta)-QUE ES LO QUIERES!...PORQUE IR A POR NIGHTMARE!...QUE QUIERES DE MI!

-darkrei-lo mismo que me hicistes!...NO LO RECUERDAS DARK!...NO RECUERDAS LO QUE NOS HICISTE!

-darkdantex-QUE FUE LO QUE ISE!

-darkrei-SIMPLEMENTE!...mataste a todos...para salvarte!...y ahora dices que no...nos recuerdas...

-darkdantex-quienes!...

-darkrei-al parecer!...estoy en lo cierto...no existe rei...ni tao...ni dante...y menos nero...pero si dantex...entonces ese portal no era al infierno...sino a otro mundo...que diria darkelix...

-darkdantex-quienes darkelis...

-darkrei-si...definitivamente...no estoy en un mundo igual...no recuerdas ni a tu propia hija...

-darkdantex asombrado-...hija...

-darkrei-si...seria una lastima...si alguien...te quitara al ser que llamas madre...(darkrei estaba apunto de arrancarle parte del cuello a nightmare pero darkdantex..lanzo un destello de luz en su mano tirando su arma...)

-darkdantex-aah...almenos...con eso no podras ver!...

-darkrei-nnhhh!...cobarde como siempre no!...muestrate (nightmare ya abia escapado de sus manos)

(se deja de su seguera pero ve a darkdantex a punto de darle un ataque aereo el cual da resultado.)

-darkrei-COMO ES!...AAAAAAA!

(darkrei es lanzado lejos...por el impacto)

-darkdantex-ya te dije!...que no debo tener retrasos...

-darkrei-...ejejejeeee...aun no eh...acabadoo...no eh...aaaaa!

(nightmare le lanza otra ves el rayo oscuro...)

-darkdantex apunto de clavarle la espada asta que-...ahora...MUEREEE...(darkrei desaparece...pero reaparece atras de ellos...pero este le salen alas...y flota...pero su cuerpo se torna negro totalmente...y...se convierte en su segunda forma...)

ultimare darkrei-HHJAJAJAJA...que decias (impacta el suelo con su brazo asiendo onda expansiva que se le da en daño a nightmare-

-nightmare-aaaaa!...como se...convirtio en eso...

-darkdantex-no lo se...pero...no podemos dejar que siga esto asi

(cambio de escena)

dantex mirando ponyville desde un panel gigante de vidrio en la sala del castillo-ponyville siempre a sido tranquila...

-celestia-es bueno que la harmonia estuviera en ponyville...se que alguien podra protejernos en esos momentos en porblemas...

-dantex-"EJEJE ESTAN ESPERANDO NOOMA!..."...si...

-luna-...no sienten algo...

-dantex-de que seria...(PUUUM-UN PORTAL SE ABRIO DE GOLPE EN MEDIO DE LA SALA PERO QUIEN SALIO AHI...SI...ERA DANTE...Y NERO...)-nero-aaah!...te dije!...no debiamos...que hacemos en la sala del castillo

-dantex-...TU! (dantex vi0o a dante )

-dante-...vaya vaya...quien diria que terminariamos aqui...hola denuevo su...majestad...

-dantex-!QUE HACEN AQUI!...QUE QUIEREN AHORA!...

-luna-NO PIENSEN QUE OLVIDEMOS SU ULTIMA VISITA!

-nero-...dante isiste algo antes...

-dante-si...pero ahora no ay tiempo para esto...

-dantex-que hacen aqui...

-dante-necesitamos su ayuda...para eliminar a alguien que casi provoca un caos en nuestra equestria

-celestia-caos?...discord?

-dante-no princesita...simplemente...alguien que resulta ser el lado malvado de...

-dantex-dejame adivinar ...se llama darkdantex

-dante-no crio insolente darkrei

-dantex-NO ME LLAMES ASI!...Y quien es darkrei

-dante-alguien de nuestro mundo

-dantex-entonces quieren ayu...(una explocion en la puerta...se vio a darkrei...totalmente en su estado demoniaco...mirando la sala)

-darkrei-DANTE!...

-dante-nos vemos devuelta

dantex-el es...es totalmente...negro...

-darkrei-no vengo para explicaciones...VENGO...POR SU CORONA! (señalo a celestia)

-celestia-para que exactamente?

-darkrei-no puedo dar explicaciones porque al...(se rompio una ventana...y darkdantex salio disparado asia darkrei)

-dantex-ese es...darkdantex!...

-darkdantex-...ustedes!...AHORA NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA USTEDES DEBO MATAR A ALGUIEN!

(nightmare tambien vuela asia ahi...pero al entrar...solo vio a luna...la cual las dos...estaban biendose fijamente)

-luna en pensamiento-NIGHTMARE!

-nightmare en pensamiento-LUNA!

-dantex-oye tu (le dijo alado de darkrei al cual...cuando se dio cuenta de dantex...dantex lo tacleo con su espada)

-darkrei-aaaah!

-dantex dandole espadaso-tu no vas a ningun lado!

-darkrei-aaa...todos contra mi...eso...no es...AAAA!

(darkdantex le atraveso con su espada en el pecho...dantex y dante se acercaron con nero...)

-nero-...ala cuenta de 3...1...

-dante preparado para matarlo atravesandole atras de el la espalda-listo

-dantex igual pero este seria enfrente-listo

-nero a un lado tambien-preparado

-darkdantex igual del otro lado-hm!...

-nero-ahora!

(todos mataron en un solo segundo a darkrei...lo cual celestia lo vio y se extraño un poco)

-darkrei-no...NOOO!(agonizando)AAA...AAAAAAAA! (se desvanece en senizas)

-dantex-listo...(choque de espada contra darkdantex al ver esto dante y nero alistaron arma y apuntaron a dark)

-darkdantex mientras sus espadas seguian chocadas-NO CREAS QUE LA DEUDA DE MATARTE ESTA PERDIDA!...TE MATARIA AHORA...PERO SIGO SIN ESTAR LISTO

-dantex-con todo lo que eh tenido...estoy esperando...ya no soy el de antes...

-darkdantex separado-...NIGHTMARE!...NOS VAMOS...

-nightmare-aun sigo pensando en que are contigo luna!...

-darkdantex-antes de irme...solo les puedo decir...que algo viene...ya estan advertidos...espero que sepan...lo que viene...se preparen...somos demonios dantex...no abra futuro tranquilo aun...vientos cubren todo el pueblo la tierra se autodestruye...

una lucha entre el infierno y el cielo...abra...espero que para ese dia...este todo listo...

-dantex-que quieres decir

-darkdantex-muchos se quedran suicidar...estad atentos...una historia que sera real...solo es el mundo advirtiendonos...que todo se acabara...

(se van volando... cambio de escena con darkdantex y nightmare)

-darkdantex-ojala aygan escuchado...mi prediccion...

-nightmare-supongo que si...no son sordos...

-darkdantex-darkrei...dijo algo...de tener una hija...me pregunto si sera verda...

-nightmare-talves ahi...pero aqui aun no se ve...

-darkdantex-crees que dantex tiene ya una hija...

-nightmare moon-...no lo creo...

-darkdantex-...el juicio final se acerca...algo peor que leviatan...ja...vendra aqui...tendremos que ayudar...a todo mal...

-nightmaremoon-pero estaremos unidos ese dia...

-darkdantex-eso espero...pero ahora necesitamos una mejora...

-nightmare-pero quienes eran esos 2

-darkdantex-quienes...

-nightmare-a ese tipo de azul y el otro de rojo...

-darkdantex-aun no lo se...pero ayudaron a dantex...y el dijo que algo cambio en el...los rumores son ciertos

-nightmare-yo me pregunto con quien llegarias a procrear...

-darkdantex-no lo se...

-nightmare-por ahora...debemos irnos...ya viene la noche...

-darkdantex-tenemos que ir con alguien...y robar algo...

-nightmare-con quien...

-darkdantex-yo recuerdo algo...alguien llamada...chrisalis...

-nightmare-chrisalis?...

-darkdantex-si...tenemos que ir...pero ahora debemos descanzar...

-nightmare-donde podria ser...

(dark y nightmare siguieron...encontraron algo una especia de cueba...decidieron quedarse ahi...nightmare solo iso un hechizo de iluminacion pero al salir no sabia que cometeria un error...al comer una planta rara que le atraia...darkdantex estando adentro

solo se acomodaria para dormir asta que nightmare entra algo...sudando)

-darkdantex-mm...nightmare...te pasa algo?...

-nightmare-...aah...ah...no...mi pequeño...

-darkdantex-que me dijiste...

-nightmare-nada...solo que no note...

-darkdantex-espera...esa flor es...ROSA!

-nightmare-darki...acuestate...ahora..(NIGHTMARE ABIA CAIDO EN EL EFECTO DE UNA FLOR LUJURIOSA!...OH OH...)

-darkdantex-NIGHTMARE!...TRANQUILISATE!...NO ES REAL LO QUE SIENTES!,...DE ESA MANERA NOOO! (tiro a dark al suelo...y se puso encima de el)

-Darkdantex-NIGHTMARE! TU NO

-nightmare-shhhh...tranquilito...esto no...dolera...

-DARKDANTEX-ESPERAA! NO!

(ala mañana siguiente...que...YA TIENEN AHI MI FANFIC LEMON NO MOLESTEN)

-Darkdantex-...que...sucedio..nightmare...que haces alado mio...

-nightmare despertendando-ah...que sucedio ayer...que hacemos asi...

(MAS TARDE!)

-darkdantex-volando llegaremos mas rapido (dijo volando asia el reino de chrisalis)

-nightmare-esta bien...pero debemos llegar sin que...CUIDADO!

(nightmare lanzo un rayo asia un changeling C-D QUE quiso atacar a darkdantex aunque una horda de ellos los cuales...aun asi dark y nightmare atacaron...los capturaron)

(en la sala de chrisalis)

-chrisalis-quien son ustedes dos...

-nightmare moon-Tu eres chrisalis!...

-chrisalis-aaah miren quien esta aqui ...la princesa luna en su estado de maldad

-darkdantex-no es...luna...es nightmare moon...luna y ella estan separadas...

-chrisalis-eso ya no importa porque estan aqui...

-darkdantex-ejejeje...en primera...ustedes...no nos capturaron...nos dejaron pasar...gracias (dark iso brillar su mano denuevo...segando por un tiempo a todos...pero cuando todos miraron darkdantex no estaba...ni nightmare...estaban arriba y dark dijo)

-darkdantex-GRACIAS POR LA PERLAA ADIOOOOS!

-nightmare-despistados!

-chrisalis-ATRAPENLOS!

(los siguieron pero era tarde)

(mas tarde)

-ahora que sige? -pregunto nightmare

-darkdantex-no lo se...esto apenas nos dejaria entrar...pero no

-nightmare-no que...

-darkdantex-no se como usarlo

-nightmare-rayos

-darkdantex-...supongo que dantex estara confundido ahora...esos 2 no creo que sean amigables

(mientras tanto en el castillo)

-dantex 2-TU ERES YO!...

-dantex- TU ERES YOOO...

-los 2-EEEEE SOMOS UUUNOOOO! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Mientras tanto con dark y night jaja)

-darkdantex gruñido de estomago-...aah...tengo hambre?

-nightmare-mmm debe ser por lo que no as comido en mucho tiempo...

-darkdantex-...debe ser por eso...no me sorprende mucho...pero estoy bien...

-nightmare-mira...(nightmare logro ver una gran roca...pero esta era diferente...esta era roja con lineas de color carnesi)

-darkdantex-que es...eso...PERO QUE( dark al tocarlo este temblo...y empezo a destruirse...pero al ser liberado...algo...una luz solo estaba ahi...)

-nightmare-que es eso...

-darkdantex-solo se puede averiguar de una manera...(dark lo toco...y el se ilumino...pero al abrir los ojos...vio q estaba...en una sala blanca...pero un panel grande de negro estaba ahi...nightmare tambien estaba ahi...)

-nightmare- que paso...

(la pantalla...se torno azul...pero algo se vio...un recuerdo...se veia ala madre...de dantex...y asu hermana...diciendole adios)

/mynadeshko adolecente-MADRE PORFAVOR...NO TE VAYAS...NO DEBIMOS BUSCAR A DANTEX...TE DIJE QUE NO LO INTENTES...

-madre-Hijaa...valio la pena...porque se donde esta...se que sucedio...que no este en ningun lado significa algo...que fue mi error...ase mucho tiempo... (la madre...ala que llamaremos maura...no pregunten...se levanto con su ultimo esfuerzo y aqui empieza

la musica hijo de la luna Instrumental)...

-mynadeshko-madre...de que hablas/

-darkdantex-hermana?...que es esto...

-nightmare-un recuerdo...pero como

/maura-ase mucho tiempo...una mujer...pobre...imploro a dios por oro y bien para ti...pero no...funciono...imploro ala luna...asta el amanecer...llorando pedia...que el bien llegara ati...

-darkdantex-QUE ESTA!...ELLA SABIA LA VERDA!

-maura-asta que ellan en un momento! vio a la princesa luna!

-mynadeshko-PRINCESA...QUIEN...LUNA!?

-maura-LUNA QUIERE SER MAAAADREEE! Y NO PUEDE CON ALGUIEN QUIEN QUERER..DIME LUUNAA DE PLAAAATAAA! QUE PIENSAS ASER CON NIÑO DE CABELLO...BLAAAANCOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-mynadeshko-madre que quieres decir...

-maura-hijo de la luuunaaaa...

-mynadeshko-que...

-maura-ella me dijo...TENDRAS A TU BIEEN FIEL MUJEEER! POR EL PODER DE LA LUNA LLEEENAAA...PERO ACAMBIO QUIERO ...EL HIJO QUE LE ENJENDRES A EEEL!

-mynadeshko-DANTEX!...

-maura-si!...ella queria a dantex...cuando nacio ustedes dos eran muy buenos hermanos...se querian...pero yo seguia con el presentimiento de perderlos...pero la razon por la cual tu padre...no lo queria...era porque...penso que lo engañe

-mynadeshko-pero dantex...solo nacio con cabello diferente y ojos azules claros...

-maura-ese dia...nacio un niño...con cabello blanco...y ojos grises...Pero tu padre...penso que lo engañe...

-mynadeshko-pero quien...

-maura-LUNAA QUIERE SER MADREEEE...QUE PRETENDES ASER CON UN NIÑO DE CABELLO BLANCOO!

-mynadeshko-luna!?...

-maura-si...ella...me quito a mi hijo!...y no me lo callo aun!

-mynadeshko-...pero que mas paso

-maura-y en el momento del padre desonrado me dijo "DE QUIEN ES EL HIJO!...PORQUE ME AS MENTIDOOO!"y me ataco... la razon por la cual tu...no estuviste conmigo...fue porque el te llevo...y dantex...apenas lo mantuvo en secreto...

-darkdantex-...con que...eso fue...nos mintieron...

-nightmare-luna...como yo...no lo llege a saber...si era ella...

(luna desde el castillo)...luna-...ojala...dantex...no sospeche...la mujer...no puede aser nada...

(con dark)

-maura-LUNA QUIERE SER MADREE HIJA!...Y ELLA NOS QUITO TODO! POR ELLA ESTAMOS ASI! ANTES DE IRME!...QUIERO QUE AGAS ALGO!...ALGUIEN LLAMADO DOCTOR WHOOVES!...ESTA INTENTANDO ASER VIAJES EN EL TIEMPO!...USA SU MAQUINA!...SIN IMPORTAR QUE PASE!

-mynadeshko-QUE!...MADRE...NOO!...NO TE VAYAS!

-maura apunto de morir sin dolor...vio...a luna...atras de su hija...-...LU...LU...LUNA!...TU...PAGARAS...

-luna-no puedes hablar mas...debil mujeeeer! (tenia una espada mynadeshko no veia a nadie...pero sin que se de cuenta no sabia que su madre...abia sido atravesada por luna!)

-Maura-AAh...hija...as...lo...VENGA...A...TU...MADRE! LUNA...PAGARAS...POR LO QUE ISISTE CONMIGO...AAA (...muerta...murio...)

-luna-tu hija...no lograra nada... (se fue)

-Mynadeshko-NOO! MADREE NO ME DEJEEEEESS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (PUM SE TORNA NEGRA LA PANTALLA)..

-darkdantex-...MALDITA...TRAICIONERAAA! (rompe la pantalla)

-nightmare-pronto...mataremos...a luna hijo...pronto obtendras tu venganza...

-darkdantex-no dejare...que ellos dos...se salgan asi con la suya!...

(en canterlot)

-dantex-madre...eh tenido un sueño...pero es algo mas...

-luna-eh?...

-dantex-madre...segura que...me elejiste...como tu hijo...segura que no fue...otra cosa...

-luna en su mente-...oh no...

(FIN DE CAPITULO)

(ENDING hijos de la noche instrumental)

-SE ANUNCIA LA MINI PELICULA DE UNA NUEVA VIDA EN UN MUNDO IDEAL LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA EN ESTE FIC ABRAN 3 PARTES DE LA PELICULA! EL MISTERIO DEL HIJO DE LA PRINCESA LUNA! PRONTO EN ESTE FIC DE XDanTeX1312!

hooola chicos! wueso que pasao ey buenas a todos wuesa que pasoa! Y ETC! XDDDDDD! bueno alfin llegue 10 capitulos incluyendo el fic un problema de celo maximo! siiii gracias chicos por los pocos comentarios!

pero ya que me enorgullese en la peli que mandare a fanfic...bueno 3 partes...en la siguiente o en la 2 semana despues...estara para que la lean...me an dicho que podria aser un libro...mmmm...esperense...debo decidir bien

y si...la escena de mynadeshko fue algo...fuerte para algunos...bueno asi tenia que ser...el misterio del hijo de la luna- asi se llama...y yeiber...si are un capitulo con el...pero sera despues...

agradesco mucho ala gente...esperen 1 o dos semanas...lo unico en lo que ay que poner esfuerso en esto para algunos que dicen PORQUE TANTo...bueno...ustedes se imaginan todas las escenas en un sas!...no no...

apenas para mi...las veo a las ponis alicornios pegasos y unicornios...si...pero relatar una historia de ellos que yo cree...es dificil...muy dificil...

bueno saluda dantex

-dantex-hola

listo...mucha gente ...me refiero a poca XD...me dijo...mata a dantex...o aluna...UNA COSA!...NO!...NO! ...Y NO!...NUNCA LOS MATARE! JAMAS!...

bueno esperen las semanas que necesite...max 2...bueno vere mas fanfics...aver quien podria ayudarme a escenas como el anterior capitulo de la serie...en la cual yisbar ...no yeiber sino yisbar...es curioso...pero lo conosco de ase tiempo...

bueno yisbar...clopmaster y chaser y otros mas...me ayudaron a crear la historia y asi estamos...en unas hojas en mi casa...inventamos las historias...no por dinero...simplemente...por el entretenimiento...y agrado del publico...agrengenme en mi nuevo face...dare

secciones de avisos y preguntas y eso...por el momento...pero...no abran episodios asta que termine la "pelicula escrita"...asi que

SE DESPIDE SU REY DE LA NOCHE Y OSCURIDAD! CHAU CHAU!


	12. Las desventuras de los dioses!

Hola soy XDanTeX1312

hola...soy yo XDaNteX...bueno antes que nada...muchos en el server me estan que dicen "OYE TANTO SUFRES PUES PUBLICA QUE SUFRES AVER SI ES TAAANTO LO QUE DICES" y ya me esta molestando que me digan lo mismo...asi que al final de este extra...les dire...mi vida...desde el principio...preguntaran "como recuerdas todo" pues...no recuerdo todo...chaser el si...sabe como era antes...y me dijo mi infancia...osea de niño...yo recuerdo algunas tambien

...bueno...ise lo que podia...pero...ojala siga mi estilo en esta historia de una nueva vida en un mundo ideal bueno como saben...antes mi pierna estaba echa ****** y mi brazo peor...mi cuerpo bendado...ya se yase...bueno...LO UNICO BUENO FUE QUE MI BRAZO ESTA MEJOR!...pero el brazo esta mejor...asi que...puedo escribiiiiiiiir :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

no se porque pongo carita feliz...si sigo deprimido...bueno...noticia del momento...slendy se estrena este viernes aqi...en fanfiction...no se si yeiber esta leyendo esto...pero si lo estas leyendo...bueno...dos cosas que te dire yeiber e_e...

...primero...like si crees que voy a decirte cosa seria...jajaja tranqui

no es nada problematico...ahora si

1:oye como va a hacer eso de argard vs dantex...bueno lo que te puedo decir es...de que el titulo que apenas pense...es...una nueva ruptura en el tiempo y dimencion...bueno no parece un titulo confortable...pero si puedes crea un titulo mejor TT_TT...bueno otro...ya estoy un poco mejor...otro...oye ...mandame un avanse de la historia...en donde nos quedamos...as lo siguiente en tu compu...en el block de notas...me lo mandas...y vere si esta bien...luego te mandare la continuacion..."XD TODOS ESTAN VIENDO AHORA SABEN QUE LA PELICULA ESCRITA ESTA VINIENDOOO" bueno...ahora...lo segundo...no se si te moriras de la risa con esta parte...te dije que saldras en mis fics...por buen amigo...y buena persona...asi que...en este episodio...con el titulo de "las desventuras de los dioses" aunque...este sera diferente...yo...ya pensaba aser este episodio...pero bueno pense avisar que estoy bien...y darles otro episodio pero este no tiene que ver nada con la serie!...soy bien mal...jajaj...ya sabras de todo...este esta dedicado...para mi y yeiber...ojala lo disfruten los otros lectores...preparados...listos...ya!...aparte esto sera mas graciosos que lo demas...

EXTRA

LaS DeSvEnTuRaS De LOs DiOSeS

(en una pequeña mañana...en el mundo de una nueva vida en un mundo ideal... en el cielo de ese mundo se veian dos cosas caer...que eran?)

-yeiber-aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-yo-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH! te dije que no me siguieraaaaaaaaaaaas!

-yeiber-tu lo provocast!...(se chanco en el suelo...y yo en un pequeño charco...)

-yo-aah...pero que suerte tengo un charco...aunque sea agua sucia...es bueno...

-yeiber-au...

-yo-que...no me digas que no usaste tus alas..

-yeiber-callate...

-yo-tranquilo por ahora en este mundo somos mortales pero despues recuperaremos nuestros poderes y..

-yeiber-espera...COMO QUE MORTALES!

-yo-si...esque ubo un problemita...y ahora en mi mundo somos mortales...que..(me agarra del cuello)...aah...suelta suelta...aaah...

-yeiber-!ahora que aremos! podemos morir sin poderes y inmortalidad!

-yo-no es tan malo!...deja de ...me estoy aficcian...aaah...(me suelta)...aaah...no vuelvas a hacer eso...debemos irnos por algun lugar sin que dantex nos vea...

-yeiber-como ...sin que nos vea?...

-yo-este no es mi mundo completo...es una copia...pero no esta bien echa...bueno aqui...practimente...estamos muertos...pero que pasaria si dantex nos ve...y no nos creen muertos...

-yeiber-mas bien yo me pregunto que tengo que ver en este mundo...

-yo-bueno...simple...eres alicornio...y en esa estatua estas (vieron una estatua a lo lejos de ellos 2)

-yeiber-por siacaso...este mundo...estan lyra y derpy...abusadoras...solo por aah (le golpeo)

-yo-NI PIENSES VIOLAR A ALGUIEN!

-yeiber-malpensado! no me referia a eso!

-yo-lo que sea...vamonos!...

(y asi es como los dos dioses...se volvieron mortales por un tiempo...pero como llegaron...hora de ir un poco mas al pasado)

(en mi trono)

-yo jugando ajedres contra yeiber-...que aburrido...

-yeiber-que cosa...

-yo-que no suceda nada...por ahora argard y dantex...no estan aun listos verdad...

-yeiber-exacto...jake...

-yo-bueno...no se...si sera necesario...sobre entrenar mas eso...tu que crees...

-yeiber-bueno...no se que creer...jajajaaa...aah...no se...es tu mundo no mio...jake ...denuevo...

-yo-bueno...yo..espera que...emmmm...MIRA! ES UNA ALICORNIO PROSTITUTA QUE TE ESTA APUNTO DE VIOLAR A ESCONDIDAS! Y TIENE UN PAJARO AZUL!

-yeiber-!que! donde!...ey no (movi las piesas...TROLOLOLOOOOOL! JAJAJSDJASDJASJ)ay nada...

-yo-ya se fue...

-yeiber-bueno ...tu turno...ya estas viendo cosas...puede que tengas 125 años pero no eres tan viejo como dios...apenas eres adolecente...practimente...

-yo-okey...jake mate...

-yeiber...-...

-yo-que...oye...para que ese sable rojo...que vas a hacer...alejate!...

-yeiber-VENI VENI! TRAMPOSO DE MIERDA! UNA VES HISISTE LO MISMO! NO OTRA MAS! NO HUYAS COBARDE!

-yo-perdona! ya ! deja de persegirme! AYUDA! AAAAAH!

(12 minutos despues)

-Yeiber-DEJA DE CORRER HIJO DE!

-yo-PERO POR UN DEMONIO!...DEJA DE SEGUIRME! NO ISE TRAMPA!

-yeiber-TRAMPOSO MENTIROSO!

-yo-que no (se cae el candelabro donde estoy...y cae alado de yeiber el cual esta apunto de caer en el portal de una nueva vida en un mundo ideal copia...)

-yeiber-aaah!...espera!...no denueeeeee! (se cayo)

-yo-salto abajo-...fiuu...deberia sacarlo...ñeeeh mejor despues...(resbalo con no se que cosa)...noooo me resbalo! me cago en la putaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

(mientras tanto en el presente)

-yo-y por eso chuck nurris debio ser presidente...

-yeiber-no se porque esto me recuerda algo...

-yo-recordar que?...

-yeiber-no se...tu no preguntes!...

-yo-bueno...pero a donde vamos...y como regresamos...y porque estamos llendo a ponyville

-yeiber-sabes transformarte en pony...

-yo-...si..pero...ESPERA ESPERA! TU NO ME ENGAÑAS! TU TRANSFORMATE PRIMERO! PERO EN OTRO PONY QUE NO SEA ALICORNIO!

-yeiber-no lo creo...

-yo-solo cambiate de color...y melena...

-yeiber-color si...cuerpo..igual...melena...jamas! (y se transforma en...lo mismo solo que de color medio gris..)

-yo-okey me toca!...(me transformo de inmediato en otro ser...un pony alicornio el cual tiene melena blanca...cuerpo azul oscuro...)

-yeiber-bueno ahora que...

-yo-hmmmm como este mundo no es completo...entonces podriamos robar poder de los elementos de la harmonia...

-yeiber-okeeey y que pasa si nos descubren...

-yo-veremos lo peor...ojala este mundo no este en celo...

-yeiber-LO SABIA! ESTE MUNDO ES ABUSADOR!

-yo-bueno solo un poco...solo dos cosas...Uno...no te acerces ni encariñes mucho con las demas...y dos...NI TE ACERCES A LUNA!

-yeiber-ñeh...celos? ewe

-yo-no...simplemente...que...es una princesa...muy feliz...y con eso digo mucho.

-yeiber-okey okey...vamos...en que vamos

-yo-volando ...que pendejo te crees...

-yeiber-me vuelves a decir lo mismo y te!...aah!

(mientras tanto en el mundo de argard)

-argard-...donde rayos esta ese maldito entrenador...

(de regreso)

-yeiber-volar asta canterlot...estas loco...no resistiremos

-yo-bueno entonces...no nos queda de otra...debemos ingresar

-yeiber-lo que sea...solo vamos!

-yo-no es facil!...debemos ingresar...ah ponyville...y tener confianzia de algunas...ponys...y conseguir un boleto...de tren

-yeiber-...estamos muertos...

(en ponyville)

-yeiber-pss...ey...porque nos miran asi...

-yo-no se...talves por ser...alicornios...eh...

-yeiber-solo por eso

-yo-este mundo esta muy combinado con el primer episodio de la vida de dantex...con eso ya sabes que podria pasar...

-yeiber-si...ya entendi...pero nos miran amenazadoras?

-yo-no...actua natural...

-bon bon-ustedes son nuevos por aqui

-yo en mi mente-JODER YEIBER ACTUA NATURAL! NATURAL! NATURAL! OJALA NO LA FRIEGES!)

-YEIBER-...eeeh...si...venimos del reino de cristal...decidimos quedarnnnnnos...

-yo-(estamos muertos...)si...quedarnos...por unos dias...nada mas...

-yeiber-si por unos dias...pocos creo...no se...talves muchos

-Yo-siii estamos buscando hogar...por ahora "QUE RAYOS ACABO DE DECIR!"

-yeiber en su mente-DANTEX YA LA FREGASTE! PA QE MIERDA HABLAs!-si pero creo saber donde nos quedaremos...si

-yo-si exacto aya a lo lejos...aparte que venimos a ver ala princesa celestia y hablar con ella urr...urg..."oh oh..."

-bon bon-ur?...

-yo-...URGENTE...MENTE...

-bon bon-oh...bueno por ahora...podrian quedarse por aqui...no es un mal sendero...

-yo-si...no es tan malo "ASTA QUE TOMAN! Y SE ENBRIAGAN!...AHI SI ES PELIGRO!"

-yeiber-con gusto aceptamos...

-Yo-..QUE!...DIGO...SI...aceptamos...me deja hablar un rato con mi amigo

(en un lado)

-YO-QUE TE PASA! PORQUE LE ACEPTASTE!

-yeiber-tranquilo vi lo que sucedio en el primer capitulo...solo si ellas se llegan a emborrachar abra caos...pero eso no sucedera...si no abres una botella...claro esta...

-yo-ojala no salga algo mal...

(mas tarde)

-yo-bien...quien pagara lo que paso ayer...

-yeiber-a que te refieres si tu empezaste...

-yo-no...si no me hubieras seguido no estariamos aqui

-yeiber-...okey...Un reto!...cual!...mil planchas!...o una carrera del mar...

-yo-...piedra papel y tijera :l...

-yeiber-QUE!...PERO...PERO NO TENGO MANOS! SOLO CASCOS!

-yo-bueno...(clic...)

-yeiber transformado en humano...si lo conoces...sabras su forma humana...-EEH!...pero ...que hisiste...como me

-yo-un truco...list?

-yeiber-bien...PIEDRA!

-yo-papel...

-yeiber-TIJERAAs!'

(...yeiber papel yo tijeras...ja)

-yeiber-aah...

-yo-como castigo hoy dormiras con lyra...

-yeiber-QUE!...NO HEMOS DICHO NADA!

-yo-no pero es un reto...y los retos son asi (se destransforma de humano en pony)

-yeiber-pero...pero

-yo-aslo...

-yeiber-aaah...

(en esa noche)

-yeiber-yo...donde podria dormir...(le pregunta a bonbon con cara de lamento)

-yo-bueno yo estoy acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo...asi que...adioos...

-yeiber-pero...aah...

-bon bon-mmm...seria cooonn...

-lyra-conmigo...

-bon bon-que

-yeiber en su mente-MIERDA! VOY A SER VIOLADO VIVO!...XDANTEX ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAR!"

-lyra-si tengo un espacio aun...bueno si el tambien quiere

-yo desde lejos-APUESTAAAA!

-bon bon-eh?

-yeiber-el dijo que si...puedo...vamos lyra..."voy a moriir"

(en la habitacion de lyra...)

-lyra-bueno...puedes dormir alado mio...esque tambien me eh sentido algo solitaria

-yeiber-bueno si tu quieres "definitavemente matare a ese semidios novato"

-lyra-bien...(se acuesta y yeiber alado de ella...obiamente...no la mira...wn no estoy asiendo pasar mal esto da mas risa que de costumbre...pero YO DORMI EN EL SUELO SOY POBRE!")

(mientras eso pasaba)

-yo-donde donde...hmmm...como esta es una vercion copia...celestiaa...bueno...alas no me desepcionen yu! juuuuuuuu! (sali volando) (21 minutos despues)

-yo-ya...casi...llego...aaah! (llege :,D)

-guardias-quien eres tu

-yo-ooh...qienes son ustedes...que hacen despierto asta esta hora

-guardias-somos los guardias imperiales...usted es

-yo-...MIREN! LOS CHANGELINGS VAN A ATACAR!

-guardias-QUE! (voltean...me escabullo :maximum trolling:,,,,trololololololoooool! jasjdasj)

-yo dentro del castillo-ahora...los elementos...(voy por todos los pasillos)...donde rayos (paso por el cuarto de luna)...oh...luna...rayos...si me ve se preguntara que ago aqui...y si me escucha...me va ah sodomisar...que ago...aque ago...ñeeeh la dejo ahi...debo seguir...(pasillo por pasillo...)creo que es por ahi...(abro la puerta y solo veo un cuarto vacio)...que raro porque habria un aah!...aalia...(me caigo desmayado...mientras tanto con yeiber)

yeiber-...que incomodo...(derrepente la lyra dormida...jaja lo abraza sin que se de cuenta)...ojala ya termine...pls!...

(en el castillo)

-yo-au mi cabeza...donde rayos estoy...que ago en este cuarto...no parece que me aygan secuestrado ni estoy atado...ey ay alguien...donde essss...SOY HUMANO! oh oh...mejor me voy antes que...

-celestia-pense que estaban muertos...

-yo-"mierda...estoy frito...como la parrilla"...quien esta ahi...

-celestia-alguien quien te echo de menos

-yo-"porque no elimine este mundo si este mundo es incompleto"...quien eres...no te veo...

-celestia-soy yo...guerrero de la libertad...(se muestra)

-yo-celestia...emmm...esto no es real!...es es...es un sueño!...no es real!

-celestia-yo se diferenciar un sueño de algo real...por si no lo sabes (abre sus alas)

-yo-...okeeey...y que aras...si...yo y yeiber...seguimos vivos...

-celestia-primero cual es tu nombre...

-yo-...bueno...me llamo...XDanTeX...si...es casi el mismo nombre que dantex...pero no soy el...almenos lo conosco...

-celestia-y se puede saber como lo conoces...

-yo-yooo...bueno...soloo em...coincidencia?...

-celestia-escondes algo mas XDantex...(viene asia ami ...obio...retrocedo)

-yo-algo...bueno no...escondo nada...solo que...bueno...yo y yeiber somos mas expertos en magia...y bueno conocimos a ...dantex en un callejon si...en un callejon...porque te acercas tanto (tope con la pared)

-celestia-eh esperado mucho para esto XDantex...sientate...

-yo-no...lo siento princesa pero no vine por eso...yo...(me empuja al suelo)aah...espere que (se pone encima mio)...prin..princesa que espere...NO! PORFAVOR! AAH! (con yeiber)

-yeiber-...que se aleje...que se alejee...(decia en vos baja mientras que lyra mas se juntaba en el)...como esque sucedio esto...almenos Xdantex la debe pasar mejor que yo sin que alguien este apunto de...(con XDanTex)

-XDanTeX que cae cerca de la puerta-AAH!... (lo jalan)...no! NO DENUEVO ...AAAH...ALGUIEN AYUDEMEEEE! (lo jalaron)

(ala mañana siguiente)

-yeiber que despierta...encuentra a lyra dormida encima de el-...lyra?...

-lyra-uuh...ya amane...(se dio cuenta de lo que iso)aah...

-yeiber-yo me pregunto que haces encima mio...

(mas tarde)

-yeiber-agradesco de que me aygan podido hospedar aqui un dia...pero debo buscar a mi amigo y poder irnos a nuestra villa

-bon bon-de acuerdo...adios cuidese

-yeiber-gracias...(mientras va caminando)...donde carajo esta XDanTeX..

(mientras tanto con XDanTeX)

-yo-...aaah...donde...que ago aqui!...aah ya...recuerdo que paso ayer,aah...porque celestia...bueno debo ir por una parte de los elementos sin que me vean...donde podrian estar...supongo que yeiber debe estar mejor que yo...(voy caminando)bueno ojala...nada ayga cambiado en el verdadero mundo de dantex y (aparece luna caminando por ahi y me ve)... ... ... ...

-luna-... ...

-yo-...(Me voy corriendo)!

-luna-ah espera!

-yo corriendo por ahi-MIERDA! ME VIO! NO DEBE ENCONTRARME OH ESTO EMPEORARA! DONDE ESTAN ESOS ELEMENTOS! MAS BIEN DONDE ME PUEDO OCULTAR! (UN CLOSET)...SII!

-luna-ey espera! solo te queria preguntar si...rayos le eh perdido...seguia vivo...pero como...

-yo en el closet-...que no me vea...que no me vea... (ella camina por ahi...y justo se acerca un poco al closet pero solo pasa por ahi) QUE NO ME VEA QUE NO ME VEA! QUE NO ME VEA! (se fue)

-yo-fiuuu...estoy a sal...

-ella sale de una pared-ey...

-yo-RAYOS! ESTUVE CERCA!

(con yeiber)

-yeiber-EEY! XDANTEX! OYE DONDE ESTAS!...EY SALI YA! DEJA DE JUGAR!

(con xdantex)

-luna-tu sesupone que...habias muerto...pero como esque

-yo-Que sigo vivo...Pues...RECUSITE NADA MAS! AHORA NO TENGO TIEMPO DEBO IR POR LOS ELEMEENTSSSSS! YO Y MI BOCOTA!

-luna-los elementos de la harmonia!?...

-yo-eeh...solo vengo para extraer parte de su poder y

-luna-TU NO ERES EL GUERRERO COMPLETO!...ERES PARTE DE EL! PERO ERES EL MALO!

-yo-"maldicion...espera...si ella cree eso...entonces podria volver...y arreglar esto"RAYOS! LO SUPISTE AHORA!...ME VOY! (SALGO DISPARADO) DEBO IR POR YEIBER! Y RAPIDO!

-Luna-Guardias! a el! el es un ser malvado con los poderes de los verdaderos guerreros!

-guardias-ATACEEEN!

-yo-RAYOS!...PRIMERO CELESTIA! Y AHORA ESTO!...ESPERA..ESO ES...(LOGRO VER LOS ELEMENTOS)...BIEN! AAAH! (CASI ME DA)...FIUUU...AHORA POR LOS ELEMENTOS! (voy volando y volando y esquivando a cada guardia...llego volo y derrumbo la puerta

-yo-au...bien! (agarro las gemas de los elementos)

(con yeiber)

-yeiber-carajo donde se metio este ahora! (se destransforma y ahora se ve de su color natural y melene igual)wuoo que sucedio

-yo a lo lejos-YEIBEEEER!

-yeiber-eh?

-yo-CORREEEE!

-yeiber-que estas (ve los guardias siguiendome) RAYOS! QUE ISISTE! (vuela donde voy yo)

-yo-tengo los elementos! debemos usarlos para

-yeiber-oye...los guardias no

(de ahi cae dantex adelante nuestro y me apunta con su espada ya apunta con su arma a yeiber

-dantex-quienes son...y que hacen aqui...

-yo-dantex...rayos...

-yeiber-tranquilo solo estamos por poco tiempo...no ay necesidad de disparar...

-yo-el tiene razon...

-yeiber-ahora si nos dejas

-dantex-devuelvanlos...devuelvan los elementos...ahora

-yo-lo lamento dantex pero...si los quieres...no esperaba a decir esto pero...tendras que pelear contra mi y yeiber...tendre que pelear contra ti dantex...

-dantex-que asi sea! (me ataca ...esquivo)

-yo-AAH! YEIBER ATACALO!

-yeiber-bien! (lo taclea y yo le mando asia atras con mi espada)

-yo-YIA!...

-dantex-aah!...no me vencen con eso

-yo-no me dejas de otra!

-yeiber-que aras!...

-yo-los dos...agamos el rayo...

-yeiber-QUE! PERO ESO LO MATARA!

-yo-no morira si estoy aqui...

-yeiber-bueno...es tu decicion

-yo-AHORA! (Dantex me ataca y le esquivo pero lo noqueo dandole codaso en el cuello no por mucho estara en el suelo...yo y yeiber nos alistamos y yeiber en su cuerno sale una luz resplandecedora...y yo en mi mano ay una bola de luz y)

-yo-ahoraaa! (lanzamos dos rayos los cuales mandan asia muy atras a dantex...dejandolo muy herido)

-yeiber-aaa...listo...agarra los elementos y sacanos de...aqui (yo uso parte de la magia que quedaba...los elementos brillan con nosotros...y desaparecemos pero los elementos vuelven a donde pertenecen)

(en mi trono)

...

-yo-aaah!

-yeiber-aaaah!

(caemos)

-yo-au...bueno creo que...FUNCIONO! TENGO MIS PODERES DEVUELTA

-yeiber-suerte...de milagro yo tambien...

-yo-bien...ahora debo cerrar ese mundo...ya no me sirve

-yeiber-que...que tal si lo conquistamos...despues de todo no sirve de nada...

-yo-no soy capas...(lo cierro)

-yeiber-bueno yo me voy...asta luego

-yo-asta luego...aah...bien...ahora en donde esta dantex...

(fin)

HOOOLA SOY XDanTeX1312...hola...bueno como les dije ...les mostrare mi historia...desde que era un niño...me duro mucho recordar...PERO TENGO MIS FOTOS! :D

pero ahora...ESTAN QUE ME DUELE EL PECHO...pero me dieron un plato de gelatina

bueno aqui esta

-yo-...yo era un niño normal...no me gustaba...estar solo...por el miedo a perder todo...

4 años...de nacido...-no me muevo mucho...mi familia apenas se preucupa...por lo que no lloro ni agarro cosas sin razon no

hacen nada mas que dejarme tranquilo...estoy algo feliz...mi familia esta junta y feliz

6 años-mi familia...empieza a desmoronarse y ...mi madre y mi padre pelean a muerte...estoy ahi pidiendo a dios...que todo

mejore...le ruego de rodillas

6 años y medio-an pasado 6 meses...y sigen igual...y lo que le eh pedido a dios...se ah vuelto realidad :D...pero

contrareamente...no son felices en harmonia...sino que an enpeorado...lo que le pedi a dios...se iso lo contrario...enves de

obtener buena familia...obutuve peor familia...

7 años-...estoy triste...sufro cada dia viendolos pelear...en el colejio ise todo lo que pude...eh sacado dos diplomas por

matematicas y personal social...mis notas son las mejores...pero nada cambia...para que notas como esas si mi mundo se vuelve

un fin del mundo...

9 años-dios ase todo lo contrario a lo que le pido...le pido que mi familia se una...se separa mas...le pido que mi

hermana no llore...llora mas que nunca!

Mis padres se an separado...ya no estan juntos...mi madre me quiere devuelta...mi padre no me quiere dejar...mi

hermana tiene miedo ...pero para que estoy vivo...

10 años-...mi padre no me quiere...todo porque yo soy el que gasta mas...si no existiera...estarian ellos felices...con

muuuuuucho dinero...y sin problemas...pero conmigo gastan mas

12 años...mi hermana me odia...porque ella queria una hermana...y no un hermano...

-13 años...decido decirle no al estudio...porque de nada sirve que este estudiando asi...me hacen bullyng golpeandome eh insultandome...el profesor y dircetor...auxiliar incluso...les eh dicho que sucede...me dicen que me las arregle...le digo a mis padres que sucede...me dicen que provoce mas problemas...

-15 años-volvi ala escuela...pero me sigen haciendo bullyng por saber mas...pero yo ya no soy el de antes...ya no tolero las faltas de respeto...sombras demoniacas que gritan en todos lados me dicen que no mas dolor para mi...solo para ellos ...dos me an querido seguir haciendo bullyng...pero me eh rebelado...a uno lo eh tirado al suelo y pise la cara...a otro le eh tirado al suelo...y le estado arañando la garganta...practicamente...les eh querido matar...pero no los mato..los sigo pateando...me piden que no...siga...pero no paro...

-15 años y medio-los que me hacen bullyng salen criticamente heridos...apunta de la muerte pocos...a uno casi lo mato al atacarlo con un vidrio...mis compañeros me tienen miedo...les eh dicho que me protejia...pero ya no soporto...me an dicho engendro del diablo...me an dicho el diablo...un demonio...una bestia...ahi...nace darkdantex...en mi...pero el no se llamaba darkdantex...se llamaba darkel...ellos les an dicho lo que ise a los auxiliares y profesores...me an echado la culpa...cuando ami ni me ayudaron...me an suspendido...me encuentrooo encerrado...secuetrado...vivo...solamente esperando a ser salvado...me an dicho que no podria salir de mi cuarto...asta que sean las 4 ...apenas me dan mi comida...estoy mal...lo unico que queria hacer ...bueno en ese año era el 2010...y tenia planeado hacer esto..."HOOOLA SOY CALIPSO104 "asi me llamaba antes" Y TE APUESTO ESTE LIBRO A QUE ERES UN HUMANO"...pero no sabia como hacer esos videos...

-16 años-ya voy a hacer mi video...ya es 2012...aun no es mi cumple...pero al averiguar...alguien nuevo en youtube...se llama hola soy german...veo sus videos aver si aprendo algo...que descubro..que el ya tuvo la idea de poner el te apuesto... eh repetido de año...sigo en 4 secundaria...eh entrado mil veces ami faceboook porque me mantiene distraido...pero que espero...agrege a algunas personas...las cuales con el tiempo se an vuelto mis amigos...todos ellos me entienden...entienden que sufri...pero lo malo de ellos...esque 5 de ellos...publican fotos de ponys...ponys besandose...con prendas eroticas...y solo 1 publica fotos de ponys normales caminando...o su imagen...yo obiamente les digo...que es eso...porque publican eso...les pregunto sus edades y me dicen ...uno de ellos tiene 21...otro tiene 16 ...otro de ellos tiene 18...otro tiene 15...y el ultimo tiene 19...les pregunte que son esas ponys...me dijeron que vea mi little pony...3 meses despues...me eh vuelto brony..mi vida es mejor...esas ponys me hacen feliz...me dan risa y alegria...mi pony favorita...derpy hooves...

-17 años-estoy en 5to secundaria...la estoy haciendo bien...bin...bueno...todo me va mejor...como quejarme?...pues mi madre me voto de su casa...todo porque ya no tiene dinero...y le falta...eh ingresado en un concurso...apostando mis ultimos 400 soles...eh ganado :D...ME ABIA GANADO...200000 SOLES...! GENIAAAAL!...pero...le di 500 a mi padre madre y hermana...y me voy...a ser mi nueva vida...eh conocido a mis amigos...chaser...falconi...clop master...yisbar...rainbow crack...todos ellos...nos conocimos en linea...jugando un juego cs 1.6...todos ellos son bronys...y viven en mi ciudad...nos hemos vuelto un grupo...

-18 años-nacio dantex en mi...aparte de ver a las ponys en mi casa ...veo a una persona...el cual me solo me mira...y sonrie y saluda..lo eh llamado...dantex...el mueve la cabeza como si quisiera decir...si...mis dias mejoran...pero aun recuerdo mis dias fatales...tras todo el año...eh pensado y tras lo que no pude hacer hola soy calipso104 y te apuesto un celular a que respiras...me cambie el nombre a XDANtEx1312...y ahora...mi intro sera asi...HOOLA SOY XDanTeX1312 y yo se que los celulares bribran...todo va algo bien...por ahora...dantex tiene una historia...y planeo hacerla...

-19 años-conosco fanfiction...con el tiempo vuelvo a ver hola soygerman...y digo...puedo continuar...el talves iso algo que yo tenia en mente...pero aun no me rendire...decido hacer preguntas de facebook...y con el tiempo...descubro que hola soy german iso un nuevo video...y en el video dijo que ara preguntas de facebook...que pendejada...como esque el a tiempo supo que hacer...de alguna manera pienso algo...y el me gana...ya para que...german me ganara en todo...

en mi mente se crea...mi little devil may cry...una nueva vida en un mundo ideal...slendy tiene rostro pero no emocion...y ahora...en fanfiction lo are...estoy listo y german no ara nada posible para detenerme...an pasado 2 meses...y mi historia ah salido ala luz...llame a todo mi grupo para decirles que ya fueron enviados 3 reviews...y en el facebook ay como 20 comentarios...algunos comentarios son insultos...diciendo que tenia mentee pervertida...cuando les dije que no era apta para menores y creyentes...los reviews uno me felicita...otro...es alguien llamado _1Yeiber1_...su comentario enoja a falconi...porque falconi piensa que no le gusto...pero a yeiber al parecer le gusto la historia...y puso encima que faltaba o que fallaba...ise lo que me dice...corregi los errores...y la gente ve mas mi historia...estoy felizalfin lo ven...ah pasado la fecha de navidad..y enero y febrero...las buenas cosas fueron que la gente les gusto mis fics...a otros no y amenazaban con matarme por tener una historia tan mala..segun ellos...ya es marzo...y pense en slendy tiene rostro...pero no sentimiento...y decidi hacerla...yo y mis amigos...decidimos hacerlo...y mientras vamos a casa...un carro va a matar a chaser...yo lo empujo fuertemente...asiendo que caiga ...salvandolo...pero el coche intenta frenar pero no lo logra me da...me vota un poco asia atras...me desmayo pero falconi me cuenta que sucedio...me dijo que sangraba por todo el cuerpo...que tenia una herida inmensa en el brazo...chaser se levanto...grito noo!...agarro al conductor...segun falconi dice que quiso matar al conductor a golpes...lo golpeaba...pero falconi y yisbar lo detuvieron...chaser obiamente se detuvo y fue asta mi cadaver corriendo...y llamaron ala policia y ala ambulancia...y me trajeron al hospital general...despierto ahi...y ya se que pasa despues...de todo eso veo que tengo un inyectable...no se como se llama...pero me meten agua...la cual me mantiene vivo...mi familia viene...bueno mi madre padre y hermana vienen...y me ven...mi padre y mi madre se acercan y me dan 20 soles...me dicen que fue un error criarme...mi madre me dijo que desepcion...y mi hermana no me quiere hablar...estoy muerto...no tengo nada...pasaron 6 dias...desde ese incidente...mi brazo esta mejor...tengo internet aveces...estoy algo bien...por ahora...tengo ganas de escribir...escribire...eh vuelto...Dantex...y XDanteX...AN VUELTO...


	13. PELICULA:EL MISTERIO DEL HIJO DE LA LUNA

HOOOLA A TODOS NO PUEDO DECIR MUCHO ES LA PELI QUE QUERIAN BUENO AQUI ESTA ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN ME TOMO TIEMPO IMAGINAR LAS ESCENAS

PERO VALIO LA PENA CORRE PELICULA...3...2...1!

PSDATA:SE QUE UN HIJO DE SU PUTISIMA MADRE VA A COPIAR EL TITULO Y VA A CREAR UNA HISTORIA...CON MI TITULO O ALGUIEN QUE SEA MAYOR QUE YO...

ALMENOS UNOS 2...PORQUE TENGO 19...Y NO VOY A IR ALAS EMPRESAS DE VIDEO A DECIRLES ESTO...ASI QUE...SI NOTO ALGO ...SPAM COPYRIGHT...Y DENUNCIA ASIA LA PERSONA

QUE COPIO ESTO!

EL MISTERIO DEL HIJO DE LA NOCHE

PELICULA

(una mañana simple...con todos...felices...y alegres por paz...y harmonia...sin saber que alguien...se corromperia...y no serie el mismo de antes...quien diria...que algo...

una mentirita...piadosa...ocasionaria...fatales consecuensias...)

(en el castillo de canterlot)

-dantex-madre...responde...segura...que...me elejiste...no sabias nada de esto?...

-luna-...yo...no se de que...hablas...

-dantex-...madre...te sucede algo...

-luna-no...nada...

-dantex-bueno...fue un sueño...

-luna-si un sueño

-dantex-ire a ...ponyville...volvere aqui..lo prometo

-luna-de acuerdo...vuelve pronto...y ten cuidado...recuerda...darkdantex...sige ahi...

-dantex-si...y desifrare su asertijo...que querra decir...

(mas tarde con luna)

-luna...que empezara a cantar...(musica hijo de la luna instrumental)-...tuuu yaaa no puedes atacarmeee...pues yo...ya te dije...que fue tu errooor...y no me quitaras...a mi hijo que tanto esperabaaa

no puedes arrebatarme mi unica fueeeenteeee...de paz ,harmonia ...es mi hijo de la nooocheee...

(aparece una persona ahi...color rosado...pero medio negro...solo la mira...esta atras de ella...si...era maura...)

-maura-...el no te perteneeeeceee...es mi propio hijo...tu me lo arrebatasteeee...y no dejare que esto se quede aquiii tu querias ser madreee y no supiste lo que yo ariaaa...dime que piensas con eeeel...eeeeeeel...

-luna-HIJO DE LA NOOCHEEE!

...

-maura-... ...recuerdas ese diaaa...que llegaste...por poco te lo llevas! y yo tuve que detenerteeee...

-luna-y por tiii...no tuve oportunidad de estar con eeel...dimeee mujer de mal almaaa...que piensas aser contra mii! el ES MI HIJO DE LA LUUUNAAA!

-luna-te dije darte la felicidad en tu hija! pero a cambio queriaaa a tu hijo que te engendres a eeeeeel...YO QUERIA SER MAAAAADREEE ...Y NO ENCUENTRAS LO QUE TE AGA MUJER...DIME MAL GITAAAANAAAAA QUE PLANEAS ASER CON MI

HIJO DE LA LUUUUNAAAA

-maura-y de todo esooo nacio un niño!...con los ojos grises!...ERA TU HIJO DE LUUNAAAA!... Pero no tuve oportunidad de vivir la felicidaaaad! dime luna de plaaaataaaa que pretendes ASER CON MI NIÑO DEL BIEN-! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Luna-HIJO DE LA LUUUUNAAAA!

(se miraban fijamente luna deseaba matarla...pero ella solo era un fantasma...que no podia tocar..solo escuchar...y solo algo podia eliminar ese fantasma)

-maura-EL ME DIJO DE QUIEN ES EL HIJO! YYY DE MUERTE ME IRIOOOO!...Y LUEGO SE LLEVO AL NIÑO...Y LO ABANDONOOOO! QUERIAS SER MAAAADREEEEE! Y NO ENCUENTRAS EL QUERER QUE TE AGA MUJEEEER DIME LUNA DE PLAAAATAAAA QUE PRETENDES

ASER CON MI NIÑO DEL BIEEEN! aaaaaaaaaaaaa TU HIJO DE LA LUUUUNAAAAAAAAA!

-luna-y las noches que aygan lunaaaaa llena sera porque el chico olvidara tu existencia!...YYY TUUU NO PODRAS! ASER NADA POR TODO ESOS DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

-maura sin cantar-...pronto veras traidora de la noche...te arrepentiras de todo lo que me isiste!

-luna-tu ya no tienes efecto aqui...el no se enterara...que es eso (luna vio que ella tenia un libro...y maura le contesto)

-maura-aqui esta todo lo que el debio saber...y lo encontrara...

-luna-no...NO TE LO PERMITIREEE! (lanzo un hechiso de daño...pero ella al esquivarlo solto el libro callendo en una camara de libros secretos...pero dantex lo encontraria ahi?)

-maura-pronto maldita traidora! (se fue)

-luna-no puedes aser nada en esa forma...mal alma...

(mas tarde en ponyville)

-dantex-chicas ya llegeee...eso sono raro...scooti!

-scootalo arriba-...PAPAAAAA!

-dantex-scooti aqui estoy! (dijo y scootaloo bajo de inmediato y se lanso en el ...lo extraño aunque scoot se para el tiempo con sus amigas)

-scootalo-papá gracias a celestia volviste!...te extrañe demasiado

-dantex-si yo tambien querida ...donde esta derpy...

-scootalo-salio aser unas entregas (aqui se escuchaba un remix del super mario rpg )

-dantex-a ok...y trixie

-scootalo-afuera...

-dantex-okey vamos

(fueron afuera y vieron a trixie aser hechisos de transformacion)

-trixie-quedate quieta lyra...no puedo aser esto si estas desconsentrada o inquieta

-lyra-esta bien...pero aslo rapido...

-dantex-aqui estaban...vaya...trixie deberias descanzar aveses...no te comvertiras aun en la portadora del elemento aun

-trixie-lo se...pero aun asi quiero mejorar mis hechizos!

-lyra-hola dantex

-dantex-hola lyra...y bon bon...

-lyra-aaa salio de algunas compras...algunas...

-dantex-ok ...scooty as estado bien en aqui...estos dias de mi ausencia...

-scooti-si...pero...te volveras a ir...

-dantex-aah...bueno...si...perdona scooty pero ay algunas cosas reales que necesito aclarar...y algo que me esta...recordando mucho...

-sootaloo-bueno mientras vuelvas vivo estare bien

-dantex-asi se habla scooty (dijo acariciandole la cabeza)

(dantex caminaba por ponyville pensando en el sueño...en el sueño solo vio a su madre con su hija...su madre le dijo...que luna abia echo un trato con ella ase tiempo...pero ella la traicionooo...dantex solo pensaba que podria aver sido un

sueño...eso era lo que creia)

-dantex-no creo que sea verdad...solo un...sueño...luna no podria...

-octavia-aah dantex viste a vinyl la perdi de vista (dijo octavia que se topo con dantex...)

-dantex-eh...mmm...no...tampoco esta en casa...adonde fueron...

-octavia-a una reunion en canterlot...al parecer debemos ir con invitados...tu podias ir...no?

-dantex-...mmmmm...bueno...si se puede ire...

-octavia-okey pero no vengas tarde

-dantex-lo tendre en cuenta...debo ir a canterlot...

(mientras tanto en otro lado)

-darkdantex-...debemos regresar...ahora...

-nightmare-estas seguro...

-darkdantex-muy seguro...dantex...si se entera...nos matara a todos...pero sin que lo sepa...si pasa eso...todo sera destruido incluyendonos

-nightmare-pero no entiendo aun...guardar un secreto asta ahora...de ese tipo...

-darkdantex-almenos averiguaremos que esta sucediendo con eso...

(dantex volando asia canterlot)

-dantex-debo saber que esta pasando...esto esta mas raro que de costumbre

(en otras dimenciones o mundos )

(en el mundo de alguien llamado yeiber)

-yeiber-que aburrido...en especial porque argard esta en descanzo enves de practicar en algo se pone a descanzar...que perdida de tiem... (no termino la palabra ya que vio a alguien...una mujer de color pelo cafe...y era adulta e_e...era maura...)

-maura-tu as de ser...yei...ber...

-yeiber-PERO QUIEN ERES TU (dijo apuntando su cuerno a el)

-maura-soy...la madre...de dantex...

-yeiber-dantex?

-maura-si...mi propio hijo...

-yeiber-y que quieres conmigo ?

-maura-necesito tu ayuda...para recuperarlo

-yeiber-esta secuestrado...

-maura-no...pero una princesa...llamada luna...me lo arrebato ase mucho tiempo...y ahora debo...recuperarlo

-yeiber-princesa luna?...pero...ustedes...son de otro mundo...con razon no conosco a dantex

-maura-debes ayudarme...para arrebatarselo

-yeiber-porque razon lo aria...luna no es secuestradora ni mucho menos ladrona y tu quieres quitarselo cuando ya debe tener mejor vida

-maura-porque si sige asi...dantex...se enterara la verdad y destruira todo...asu paso...incluyendolos

-yeiber-que...pero nosotros no somos del mismo mundo

-maura-no...pero el ara todo lo posible por matar a todos de toda dimencion

-yeiber-esta bien...pero no esperes que sea piadoso contra el ...ire...pero llevare a ...algunos...amigos conmigo

-maura-esta bien (y desaparecio dejando una maquinita circular...la cual serviria para llevarlos ahi)

-yeiber-XDanTeX...que estas aciendo...que planeas...

(mientras tanto en mi trono...en una zona blanca ...ya que yo soy...el dios de mi mundo...)

-XDanTeX-...la hora...ah llegado...

(mientras tanto en otro mundo...alguien llamado royer)

-royer-CUIDADO! GRANADAAAA! (estan en guerra)

-gus-aaaaaa me dieron!

-royer-guuus! eh! (el se ilumino con una luz blanca y fue trasladado a ...una sala elegante)

-royer-!que...donde estoy!...ay alguien aqui!

-maura-no...donde ti...pero al frente tuyo si

-royer-quien eres tu! (dijo apuntandole su metralleta m16 asia ella)

-maura-tranquilo royer...necesito tu ayuda...de todos ustedes

-royer-quienes...

(y derrepente en la sala aparecieron yeiber,argard,jenny,dali una chica demoniaca...la cual tenia dos espadas electricas junto asu hermana nali la cual era identica pero ella era roja,y alguien mas llamado danox...el cual solo era soldado de guerra

todos tenian algo que ver con dantex...a ecepsion de yeiber...yeiber abia sido llamado por sus fuersas argar y jenny y el..era como ayuda)

-dali-eh que esta

-danox-mm...que sucede

-yeiber-como llegamos aqui?

-argard-tu debes saber...

-jenny-hermano...yeiber que sucede...

-nali-no recuerdo que...quien es usted

-maura-tranquilo todos...

-argard-quien es usted que esta...

-yeiber-Silencio...

-maura-los eh convocado a todos ustedes...porque alguien...que es mi hijo...a sido vilmente engañado por la princesa luna

-argard-luna!?...pero

-yeiber-OYE OYE!...recuerdas que yo soy...el dios de tu mundo!...al igual que yo!...ay otros...ay otros mundos tambien...

-XDaNtEx osea yo apareci y bestia traje azul claro y parecia dante de dmc 4-exactamente...hola y saludos a todos...en especial a ti yeiber...dios de el mundo argard...

-yeiber-hmm...llegaste a tiempo...

-maura-al parecer tu tambien...conoces que sucede verdad...yo no te llame

-XDanTeX-no...pero vengo a detener...al chico...que resulto ser una falla...

-royer-entonces...que sucede

-yeiber-aa linda espa...aa...(yeiber vio la espada de dali la cual el toco...se electrocuto)

-dali-...no tocar...entendido...y quienes son esos...ponis...

-nali-esto se pone cada ves mas raro

-maura-esto no es un juego de niños...esto es lo que podria ser un ataque a la guardia

-argard-espera...tendremos que matar a la princesa de la noche de ese mundo

-maura-yo...si...pero ustedes se encargaran de dantex...antes que sea tarde

-argard-QUE! PERO PORQUE MATARLA...NO ES MI...MADRE..PERO AUN ASI...NO AY NECESIDAD...

-yeiber que le da un golpe-MARICON! YA!...NO AY DE OTRA ELLA ES LA QUE LO DICE! NO PODEMOS INTERFERIR EN SUS ASUNTOS ENTRE LA PRINCESA SOLO AYUDAMOS!

-XDanTeX-bueno...solo se que algo se acerca...preparanse todos

(mientras tanto en canterlot)

-luna-se estan preparando...que sesupone que are...no debo perderlo...la mujer no lograra aser nada (teletransportacion magistral)

-en la guardia real de la noche-...que mas se debe aser eh...

-luna aparece-Guardias reales de la noche!

-todos los guardias nocturnos-SI PRINCESA

-luna-deben preparase PUES PIENSAN ATACAR AL REY DE LA NOCHE Y MATARME AMI NOS VAN A AATACAR Y NOSOTROS NOS DEFENDEREMOS Y MATAREMOS!...A TODO QUE NOS ATAQUE...

-guardia-princesa...matar?...

-luna-si guardia...matar...en especial ...si ven a una mujer...humana...traiganme...su cadaver...

-Guardia-como diga...princesa...TODOS PREPARENSe!

(en mi trono)

-XDanTeX-QUE se esta provocando...no pense que algo asi se me escaparia...esto es malo...como sea debo dejar...que esto termine bien...luna...dantex...que aran...

(con dantex en la sima del castillo)

-DanteX-...abra historias de lo que ..."daaaanteeex" (susurro una vos de una mujer atras de dantex)

-dantex-ah...quien dijo eso...

-maura se iso presente-dantex...hijo tiempo...sin verte...

-dantex-hijo?...de que hablas...no te conosco...como esque eres humana! (Blandiendo espada)

-maura-asi tratas a tu madre...despues de tanto tiempo...porque hijo...porque mataste a tu hermana

-dantex-quien eres...TU NO ERES MI MADRE!...MI MADRE...ES LA PRINCESA LUNA!

-maura-porque caiste en una mentira...y siges pensando que es verdad...

-dantex-callate...y dime...como sabes de mi hermana ...aaaaa! (dantex fue tapado por royer atras de el...con una bolsa le taparon la cabeza)

(en el mundo UNA RUPTURA EN EL TIEMPO...VEAN LAS HISTORIAS DE _1Yeiber1_ MLP UNA RUPTURA EN EL TIEMPO )

-yeiber-ustedes dos...preparense para lo que viene...y no se distraigan...

-jenny-pero nosotros somos de diferente

-yeiber-jenny...sin...palabras...ok...

-argard-yeiber dejate de juegos! que esta pasando!

-yeiber-alguien que conosco cometio el mayooor error de su vida y quiere que ayudemos a repararlo con eso entenderan

(yeiber abre portal)-argard-entramos?

-yeiber-NO QUE MAS IMBECIL! (empuja a argard) JENNY TU SIGUES

-jenny-bueno pero tranquilisate

(en afuera atras del castillo)

-yeiber-aaaa!...llegamos...

-argard-aah la proxima ves no vuelvas a hacer eso...

-maura-ya llegaron...ustedes...encierren ala princesa celestia...mientras que yo..hablare con alguien

-jenny-em si...

-yeiber-esta bien...que debemos aser...(sin fijarse un guardia estaba escuchando todo desde arriba...el no avisaria asta que digan todo lo que aran)

-argard-capturar ala princesa celestia para que esa mujer entre y asi mate ala princesa luna...bla bla bla...

-jenny-no se si matar sera buena idea...

-yeiber-no nos queda de otra...pero como soy parte...dios...ARE ESTO RAPIDOOO!

-argard-pues si no te fijaste tu brillo no esta...y no parece que tengas poder

-yeiber-que...no lo creo solo un dios puede volar asta el espacio...mira y aprende! YIAAAAA! (yeiber no sabia que al entrar a diferente mundo perderia su poder y apenas aria hechisos de magia de ataque como argard) aaaaaa...que...no imposible yo no

-argard-te lo dije

-yeiber-callate vamos...

-guardia de arriba-...hmmm...(va a donde su compañero)...oye...mandale una carta a twilight sparkle...dile que un problema en el castillo a surgido...

-guardia 2-que tipo de problema

-guardia-pude ver un alicornio dorado...que sea un alicornio significa que necesitaremos algo de ayuda...

-guardia 2-esta bien que tendria que decirle

-guardia-que planean capturar ala princesa...y piensan asesinar ala princesa de la noche

-guardia 2-que...

-guardia-TU SOLO DILES! (y fue volando asia twilight...esto significaba que la batalla pronto iva a empezar)

(en adentro del castillo se veia ala princesa celestia asta que entraron yeiber y argard y jenny)

-celestia-mm? quien son ustedes

-yeiber-usted es la princesa celestia no?

-celestia-eh bueno si...noto que usted...es un alicornio ...acaso es de algun lugar lejano

-argard-no venimos a captu (slap)

-yeiber-el quiso decir...que venimos a decirle algo

-celestia-que seria

-yeiber-usted y su hermana...se cuentan todo?

-celestia-no de lo mucho debo respetar tambien su privacidad

-guardia real-PRINCESA OH NO...

-yeiber-eh...?

-guardia real que escucho todo-PRINCESA ELLOS QUIEREN SECUESTRARLA Y MATAR ALA PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE!

-celestia-entonces por eso estan aqui! GUARDIAS!

-yeiber-QUE COMO LO SUPO!...

-argard-mierda yeiber as algo! yo no logro aun hechiso de paralisis (se encontraron rodeados)

-yeiber-HM! LUUCEES FUERAAA (iso un hechiso de sueño que aria que todos calleran desmayados incluso la princesa pero al pasar esto yeiber se debilito demasiado...pero justo llegaron las mane6)

-twilight-PRINCESA!

-rainbow-el lo iso! (señalando a yeiber al cual fue volando y lo ataco)

-yeiber-que como AAAAAAA! (yeiber choco con la parte del trono asiendo que se desmayara)

-argard-yeiber! aah! (fue tacleado por applejack la cual lo mantuvo ahi)

-jenny-ARgard! (le iva a lanzar un hechiso a applejack pero twilight interfiere y ella ataca primero paralisando a jenny)

-twilight-guardias llevenlos al calaboso

(en algun lugar del castillo dentro de un cuarto de libros)

-dantex-dejenme! ya! (le quitan la bolsa) quienes son ustedes (el miro a royer y a nali)

-nali-tu eres dantex-

-dantex-si porque me secuestran que ise!

-royer-silencio (le apunta en la cara con una pistola)

-maura-ya lo tienen

-dantex-tu otra ves! que quieres...

-maura-me decepsiona que mi propio hijo no me reconosca

-dantex-QUE NO SOY TU HIJO!

-royer-que significa esto

-dantex-USTEDES NO SE QUE QUIEREN PERO LES RECOMIENDO QUE ME LIBEREN SI NO QUIEREN SER ELIMINADOS ...NO SABEN QUIEN SOY!...EL REY DE LA NOCHE!

-maura-el hijo de la luna verdad...

-dantex-que...como lo sabes...

-maura-oo se mas que eso...

-dantex-a que te refieres..

-maura-sueltenlo...(ella va ala ventana y dispara una rafaga de luz...la cual luna ve...y al ver que una sombra de una mano estava ahi...va de inmediato

-dantex-que haces...

-maura-te contare todo lo que debiste saber...de porque tu madre no estuvo contigo...el porque de tu padre te cuido pocas veces...y de mala manera...

(empiesa musica del mago de oz hijo de la luna)

-maura que iva a cantar-cuenta la leyendaaa...que una mujer gitana conjuro a la luna asta el amaneceeer...llorando pedia que algun dia...su hija recibiera su bieeen

-dantex-Que...luna?...que quieres decir...la princesa?

-maura-Ella dijo..."TENDRAS A TU HOMBRE FIEL MUJEEER CON EL PODER DE LA LUNA LLENAAA PERO A CAMBIO QUIERO AL HIJO QUE LE ENGENDREEES AA EEEEEL

-dantex-que...

-maura-LUNA QUIERE SER MAAADREEEE Y NO ENCONTRABA EL QUERER QUE LA AGA MUUUJEEEEERRR! EL HIJO DE LA LUUUNA ERES TUUUU!

-danTEX-NO...ESO SIGNIFICA QUE

-maura-de todo eeeeso naciooo un niiiño con los oooojos grises y pelo blaanco y ese el hijo de luna

-dantex-pero yo...(recordo que tenia ojos grises al principio pero al ver esto luna entro a donde ellos y escucho)

-Maura-LUNA QUERIA SER MAAAADREEEE Y NO ENCONTRABA QUERER QUE LA AGA MUJEEER DIME LUNA DE PLAAAAAAATAAAA QUE PRETENDIAS ASER CON MI NIÑO DEL BIEEN!

-luna-No...hijo yo!

-dantex-...ma...luna...tu...

-Maura-EL PADRE DESONRAADOOO CON UN CUCHIILLO EN MANOOOS! "DE QUIEN ES EL HIJO!...PORQUE ME AS MENTIDOOO" YYY DE MUERTE ME IRIOOO! Y LUEGO LO ABANDONO AL NIÑOOOOOOOOOOO!

-luna-eso no es...

-dantex-porque...

-luna-dantex yono...

-Dantex-PORQUE ME MENTISTEEEEE! (le tiro la espada pero de milagro luna lo esquivo)

-luna-no...MALDITA GITANAAAA! (le lanzo el hechiso correcto...el cual era...uno que eliminaba al fantasma que queria el cual...le dio a maura)

-maura-AAAAAA ...HIJO!...DANTEX...ELLA...TE ENGAÑO!...TODO ESTE TIEMPO!...ELLA TE MINTIO! (su alma quedo en carcel osea...practimente murio)

-luna-no hijo...no le

-dantex-TU NO ERES MI MADREE! TODO EL TIEMPOO ME MINTIERON!...Y TU TAMBIEN! NUNCA ME DIJERON LA VERDAD!...NO SABES CUANTO EH SUFRIDO!...Y TU NO ME BUSCASTE!

-luna-no yo...solo queria que...ella...te esta diciendo falsas cosas!...no le agas caso

-dantex-tu...TODO EL MUNDO...NADIE ME DIJO LA VERDAD!...Y TU TAMBIEN VAS A SER UNO DE ELLOS!...PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE LA VERDAD DESDE QUE LLEGE! ...

-luna-solo queria...que estuviese...junto ati...te esperaba...yo no quise...(le iva a salir una lagrima)

(XDanTeX desde su trono osea yo...)

-XDanTeX-ya tranquilo...maldicion...no debes dejar que se apodere de ti...

-maura con su ultimo aliento-...a...ta...queen...

(nali y dali junto con danox entraron y atraparon a luna)

-luna-aaaa quienes!...son ustedes!

-maura-te dije...que...paga...rias...(pum)

-dantex-NO MAS!...NO MAS SUFRIMIENTO!... (Pero de todo esto luna se logro liberar y la guardia real nocturna pudo divisar el punto donde peleaban)

-Dantex-QUE PRETENDIAS ASER CONMIGO! (agarra espada y la ataca)

-luna-aah ...no! yo no queria nada de esto solo queria mi propio hijo! (le lanzo un rayo...a dantex...hiriendole...pero celestia ya abia despertado ase rato..y percato que algo pasaba)

-dantex-...aaah...(al ver a ala alicornio...que le ataco...la cual ella cuido...se desepciono...y se fue volando...

-luna-no dantex espera!

-celestia-HERMANA QUE SUCEDIO! (vio a luna cubriendose contra nali ,dali y danox)

-luna-ya dejenme enpaaaaz! (lanzo una rafaga de oscuridad la cual daño demasiado a danox y nali y dali)

-celestia-hermana que esta pasando

-luna-una mentira que debi correjirla esta pasando hermana!...(fue llorando asia dantex volando)

(entre todo eso darkdantex y nightmare moon llegaron ala parte principal del castillo)

-twilight-aa nightmare moon!

-darkdantex-esperen!...nosotros no hemos venido a atacar...

-rainbow dash-eh...que estan asiendo aqui entonces

-nightmare moon-alguien...fue engañado...y no podemos dejar que sepa la verdad...

-twilight-que...

-celestia entrando-twilight ustedes...darkdantex...que hacen aqui

-darkdantex-nada personal...debemos detener a (PUUM!...SE ESCUCHO UNA EXPLOCION EN EL CALABOSO...YEIBER SE ABIA LIBERADO DE LAS CELDAS)

-applejack-miren los guardias nocturnos!

-rarity-que sesupone que va a suceder

(en un piso arriba del castillo)

-luna llego a donde dantex al cual lo vio sentado-...Hijo perdona...me...yo no quise...ocultarte nada...

-dantex-no te conosco...tu no eres alguien...

-luna-se que pudo doler la verdad pero...

-dantex-nadie...es confiable ahora...asta ahora...lo unico que resibia antes eran mentiras...pero esta...debiste decirme en cuanto me viste

-luna-porfavor...no queria erirte...

-dantex-lo siento...yo no soy...dantex (dantex se le avia cambiado la voz...a una con eco...casi parecido...sus ojos eran...rojos...y lo que queria era...matar...a luna...)

-luna-dantex?...

-dantex controlado por la maldad-ya no ay dantex solo maldad! (disparo a luna...de milagro luna pudo esquivar)

(en abajo)

-yeiber-alfin salimos...escucharon ese disparo

-argard-viene de arriba

(en la parte principal del castillo)

-celestia-que fue eso...

-darkdantex-oh no...

-nightmare moon-creo que llegamos tarde

-darkdantex-dantex ay no esta...no lo siento...

-twilight-ustedes saben de esto...que sucede...

-darkdantex-solo algo de gran intensidad podria dañar a dantex por dentro ...y al parecer eso paso...dantex esta controlado por la maldad ahora...

-celestia -vamos de inmediato

(en arriba)

-luna-dantex..que te sucede...aah (dantex atacaba a luna como si no supiera que hace y justo cuando la iva a dar sali yo de arriba)

-XDanTeX-danteeex! (choque de espada)

-dantex-quien eres tu!

-XDanTeX-no te debe de importar!...solo no puedo dejar que agas esto...todo se salio de control

-dantex-nnnnnn aaaaaaaa! (dantex salio ganando en esta ya que su poder era fuerte y saco volando atras a XDaNtEx el cual...al entrar a su mundo pierde todo su poder...de dios)

-XDaNTeX-aah...como es que...

-celestia-hermana ya estamos aqui!

-luna-que no deben estar aqui ahora-

-celestia-hermana debes escucharme el ya no esta...no es dantex...es solo maldad!

-dantex-aaaaaa! (me ataca)

-XDanTeX-aaah!...

-twilight-oh no debemos ...

-yeiber-ya llegamos!

(yeiber ataca a dantex volando asia el...el cual a este lo vota atras)

-yeiber-aaa!...eso es imposible...

-argard-hechizo oscuro! (le lanza un hechiso de ataque el cual lo daña a dantex del mal pero solo un poco este lo ataca y lo vota atras

-jenny -hermano! aaaa (dantex la agarra del cuello)

-argard-her...mana...

-nali que sale derrepente-yiaaaaa! jaaaa! (la ataca con su espada roja a dantex)

-dantex-aaa! yiiiiaaaaaa! (daña a nali tirandola al suelo con su espada...pero dantex al verla en el suelo...este le intenta clavar la espada en el corazon...nali al intentar desviar la espada...no lo logra y dantex le atraviesa...matandola)

-dali-hermanaaaa! noooo! (va y lo atraviesa a dantex...pero este enves de dañarse almenos un poco...no siente mucho...y agarra del cuello a dali...y al final...la mata ahorcandola)

-royer-mierda!...(dispara al cuerpo pero dantex cae...pero aun asi con sus espadas de ase tiempo las de cadena ...lo jala...y le corta el cuello)

-celestia-dantex...esta descontrolado...hermana...ojala me perdones...

-luna-que...que le vas a aser...dantex sige ahi...aa (celestia empuja a luna y esta ase el hechiso que mando a luna ala luna...jaja)

-celestia-perdona dantex (pum!...le achunta a dantex...y este al ver lo que pasaba solo señala a luna y dice

-dantex-TU...TODO ESTO...TU LO...PROVOCASTEEEEE! (Se convierte en luz y yeiber y los demas combatiendo contra los guardias nocturnos no lo logran ...pero ellos tambien son iluminados...y ellos de alguna manera son teletransportados a su mundo)

-luna-hermana nooooooo!

(y asi dantex es mandado ala luna...)

celestia-con eso almenos ...podremos aah...(luna le da una bofetada a celestia y las demas se quedan con cara de sorprendidas)

-celestia-luna...que haces...

-luna-NO DEBISTE ASERLO!...EL SEGUIA AHI!...ERA MI UNICO SER QUE ME MANTENIA TRANQUILA!...PORQUE LO MANDASTE AHI HERMANA...

-celestia-luna no viste que iso...mato a inocentes vidas...

-darkdantex-...luna...tu empesaste esto...engañando a dantex

-nightmare-lo que me parece raro esque ni yo pude saverlo siendo tu...

-luna-no...el regresara!...(se fue llorando)

(mientras tanto en la luna)

-dantex-no se si sera siertaaa...cuenta una leyendaaaaa...que una mujer jitana...conjuro ala luna...asta el amaneceeer...llorando pedia...que llegara el bien para su hijaaaa

...tendras bienes para tu hijaaa fiel mooorenaaa con el poder de la luna llenaaaa pero a cambio quiero ...el hijo que leeee engrendes aa eeeel...y asi dijo ...que lo obtendria sin saber lo queee pasariaaa

luna queriaa ser madreeee y no encontraba querer que la aga mujer...dime luna de plaaaataaaa que pretendias aser con un niño de bieeen...EL HIJO DE LA LUUUUNA SOY YOO...

pasaron los dias y el paadree queria ver a suu hijooo...mostrandolo vio al niño ojos grisees y cabello blancooooo deciaaa quien lo abia engañado asiiii...no pensaba queee el eraaa su hijo del bieeeen...

LUNA QUERIA SER MADREE Y NO ENCUENTRA QUERER QUE LA MUJER DIME LUNA DE PLAAAATAAA QUE PRETENDIAS ASER CON UN NIÑO DE BIEEN...EL HIJO DE LA LUNA SOY YOOOO!

ENTRE TODO ESO...PASARON LOS DIAS EL NO SABIA QUE EL ERA EL ELEJIDO PASANDO SUFRIMIENTO LO IVA A ACEPTAAAR...ASTA QUE LLEGO EN EEEL CUAL SE ENTERO QUE TODO FUE MENTIRAaa ...Y QUE REALMENTE LO ABIAN SECUETRADOOO ENOJADO EL CHICO SE ENFURECIOOO

...porque me paso esto...

ENTRE TODO EL SUFRIMIENTOO LA MALDAD SE APODERO DE EEEL Y NO SUPO CONTROLAARLOOOOOO...

PORQUE ME PASO EEEESTOOO...YO NO QUERIA TENER QUE SUFRIIIR CON MALDAADEEES Y DERRPENTE LA VERDAD LLEGO ASTA MI...PORQUE ME PASO EEEESTO NADIE ME QUISO AYUDAR EN EL MOMENTO AQUEL POR QUE MI MADRE NO MEE DIIIJOOO QUE ESTO PASARIAAAA...

PORQUE ENGAAAÑAASTE YO TE QUERIA ENVERDAAAAAD...NO TENIAS DECIR QUE ERA FALSEEDAAAD YYYYY OCULTARTELOOO!... ...

PERO ESTA VEES...NO ABRA SUFRIMIENTOOO YO NO DEJARE QUE ESTO SIGA BIEEN...OBTENDRE MI VENGANZA NO DEJARE QUE SE RIAAAAN...NO PUEDEN DISFRUTAAR NI EL SOL ME DETENDRAA...NO LOGRARAN NADAAA YA ES MUY TARDE PARA USTEDES YA LO DECIDIII QUE PRETENDIAS DECIR!...

AHORA YO SOY EEL ENEMIGO!...(se puso un casco medio medieval...el cual iso brillar sus ojos...y una explocion en ahi sucedio...y al ver a dantex ya no era el de antes su cabello estaba para atras...no tenia una gabardina negra...sino azul oscuro...pero con espinas

el ya no era como antes...el queria venganza...)

-dantex-AHORA SABRAN!...QUE NADIE!...ME ENGAÑA...AJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAA!

/continuara/

...

...

...

... (w-w-w-w-l-W-WW-W-W-W-W)EL QUE ENTIENDE BIEN POR EL


	14. PELICULA:PARTE 2

ANTERIORMENTE EN EL MISTERIO DEL HIJO DEL HIJO DE LA LUNA

-Maura-necesito su ayuda...

-Dantex-SUELTENME! NO SABEN CON QUIEN SE METEN!

-maura-no reconoces a tu verdadera madre

-luna-No...hijo yo...

-Dantex-PORQUE ME MENTISTEEEEE!

-dantex-AHORA SABRAN...QUE NADIE...ME ENGAÑA...AJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAA!

UNA NUEVA VIDA EN UN MUNDO IDEAL

mini pelicula

EL MISTERIO DEL HIJO DE LA LUNA

an pasado dos años desde aquel incidente...y luna...asta ahora...no a sido amable...ni considerada...no quiere ser como antes...solo quiere a dantex...devuelta...

celestia ase todo lo posible...pero nada da resultado...

(la imagen de un libro)

-twilight-...an pasado dos años desde el error de luna...(flashback)

desde aquel fatilico dia...en el cual el hijo de la luna estaba contento...pero dudaba de algo...el sueño que habia tenido no era igual a los demas...y se percato que algo pasaba

...esa tarde...un alma en pena...dijo ser su madre...al capturarlo...le conto toda la verdad que no sabia...y el...se corrompio...la princesa de la noche ese dia...llego tarde pues...

la supuesta verdadera madre del humano...le dijo algo que no debio decir...la princesa ...la madre adoptiva del humano...le intento decir que todo era falso (decia mientras se mostraban imagenes

como la del 1er episodio de mlp) pero nada sirvio...y el humano...al saber que todo era una mentira...la maldad se apodero de el...intentando matar a todo quien se le crusara...1 humano...y un alicornio

dorado...intentaron detenerlo...y apenas lograron aturdirlo...la princesa celestia...la hermana de la princesa luna...viendo lo que le sucedia a dantex el rey de la noche...no supo que hacer...y lo mando ala luna

...como lo habia echo con su hermana ase mucho tiempo atras...(fin de flashback)

-twilight-nadie sabe si el rey de la noche volvera...pero tras este tiempo se puede saber...que...no...volvera (apago una vela ahi)

(ala mañana siguiente...en la base de las cmc)

-applebloom-bien chicas que aremos hoy (las pequeñas ya no eran como antes...ahora eran mas grandes...ya tenian sus cutiemarks...la de sweete era un microfono con alas...la de scootalo era un rayo amarillo con dos estrellas

...y la de applebloom era una manzanita roja con dos flores)

-scootalo-...no se...vean ustedes... (decia con la actitud en tristesa...y ya sabran porque)

-sweete bell-...oh vamos scootalo no te pongas asi...el algun dia regresara

-scootalo-si?...y como...como un ser malvado de pura oscuridad?...

-applebloom-bueno no creo...pero el te queria demasiado...no creo que te aga daño...y tu podrias ponerlo en razon

-scootalo-no creo que sea tan facil...

-sweete bell-...mmmm y si averiguamos como sucedio su maldad...

-scootalo-solo se que me lo arrebataron

(en otro lado...en la casa de las futuras mane6)

-vinyl-...mmm ya no es lo mismo sin dantex...

-lyra-...aaaah dilo por ti...todas sentimos lo mismo...(decia sentada y aburrida)

-bon bon-pero porque fue exactamente...

-trixie-sesupone que fue porque la maldad se apodero de el...pero porque...lo mandaron ala luna solo por eso...

-octavia-debio aver un problema aya en canterlot...

-derpy-...

-octavia-derpy...no as dicho mucho desde que ...bueno...lo mandaran ala luna

-derpy-no ay razon para decir algo...

-vinyl-todas lo extrañamos...sin el no abriamos sido unidas...y equestria en el futuro no abria tenido su proteccion

(en otro lado en el castillo)

(en la sala de luna se veia a luna echada...asta que)

-celestia-...hermana puedo...pasar...

-luna-Que quieres...

-celestia-lamento sobre lo de dantex pero deberias olvidarlo ya...el no era el indicado...

-luna-si lo era...sino que esa mujer...tu no entenderas...solo vete...quiero estar sola...

-celestia-quien era esa mujer...de la que hablas...acaso era alguien conocida...

-luna-tu te sorprenderias demasiado si te dijera...

-celestia-siempre puedes confiar en mi hermana...

-luna-pero en este momento no puedo...

-celestia-bueno...debo ir a otro lugar...

-luna-adios...(sale celestia de la sala)...algunas veces...pienso que volveras...pero me pregunto...si me veras como yo te veo ahora...

(mas tarde en medio de un bosque)

-darkdantex-muy tarde...MUY TARDE! (tira una ramita que tenia)

-nightmare moon-ahora que sesupone que debemos esperar...

-darkdantex-la mayoria de la destruccion en ponyville...y posiblemente la nuestra!...

-nightmare-no te as puesto a pensar en algo..

-darkdantex-en que...

-nightmare-an pasado dos años...desde aquel dia...y no an avido señas...ni cuando veo la luna...no veo que ayga algo mas incluido

-darkdantex-no debo fiarme del todo...yo conosco un poco a dantex...y se que el no se ala fuga por asi decirlo...y hablando de el...quien eran esos 2

-nightmare moon-quienes...

-darkdantex- no los viste... ese tipo de azul y el otro alicornio dorado...

-nightmare-mmmm el de azul no crees que ayga sido alguien de dantex...

-darkdantex-segun yo lo recuerde...no tenia amigos aparte...

(en mi trono)

-XDanTeX-creo que cometi un error...tu que dices... (estaba con yeiber...jugando ajedres)

-yeiber-...aah...lo peor que pudiste dejar...que pasara...lo provocaste...jaja...TU...

-XDanTEx-pero como no pude controlarlo...si tu mantienes a tu mundo equilibrado...porque yo no pude...nada...

-yeiber-porque seras algo debil en este momento...jake...

-XDanTeX-no lo creo...eso de perder fuersas...esta pasando algunas veces pero...no entro mucho a mi mundoo...

-yeiber-en que sentido dices...

-XDanTEx-bueno...estos dias...si me senti debil...pero fue justo despues de lo dantex...antes no... (jee eso de que perdi fuersa...me siento debil...pues...en la vida real esta pasandome...pero diferente...no se si morire...

pero me estan dando dolores en el corazon...no eso de PERDI A MI NOVIA ...sino de que...enverdad...me estan viniendo dolores...a mi corazon...camino...y me duel...siento que voy a tener paro cardiaco...pero bueno...si no conti

nuo el fanfic...eh muerto)

-yeiber-te estas haciendo viejo?...rayos moviste la jugada! (ja ya no ay jake)

-XDanTEx-los dos tenemos edades casi iguales...siendo dioses de nuestros mundos...porque ami me vendria dolores primero...

-yeiber-mmm tienes razon...pero que aras ahora...

-XDanTEx-sesupone que dantex esta neutral...todo esta llevandose en un nucleo que cree...debe estar llendo bien...jake...mate...

-Yeiber-MIERDA! AZUL HIJO DE! ** ****** **** ** *****

(Mientras tanto en la noche...con scootalo)

(una musica de pena)

-scootalo-...porque me abandonasteeee...porque no me avisaste antes...porque te fuiste ahiii...porque no me viste venir...porque te apartasteee tu nunca me avisaste lo que pasaria aquel...dia trajico alliii...

mi alma desaparece cada momento aquiii...tu no apareces maaas...te extrañare aun...

(sin cantar)...aaa...te extraño padre...mm!?

-dantex se dio cuenta...y la escucho-tranquila mi niñaaa no llores maaas...yo sigo aaaqui...no te dare miedo yo yaaa...pues tu eres mi hija que yo quiseeeeeee...perdonaaa lo que te...eh hechooo pasar...no estuve en tu ves con tu cutiemark...perdona por

retrasarmee...no queria nada que pasare...pero ahora estoy...encerrado justo aqui...pero prontoooo regresareeeeeeee...

-scootaloo-...papá!...(cantando) recuerdas la ves...en la cual me adoptasteee

-dantex-todo mejoro...para miiiiii y para tiiiii...oh mi niña sin miiii...estaras sola en todo momento...debes estar aquiii en precensia de tu padreee...sin miii tu estaaas...sola con todo serr aqui...pero tranquilaaaa yo ya estoy de regresooo...y tuuu...

volveras a vermeeee (dantex se presento ante scootaloo pero esta ves...en una forma casi de fantasma...lo raro era que scootalo al tocarlo era como si dantex enverdad estuviese ahi

scootalo-yo seguireeeee esperando tu...llegada aquiii...yo no...perdere la feeee...no dejareee...que se burlen de mii...no voy aa dee..jaaar...que se me abusen...no dejare que...todos...se riaan de miiiii

-dantex-esa es mi hija!...con todo...lo que te echo pasar...no dejaras que...TODOS TE MOLESTEEN NADIE..MOLESTARA ALA princesa de la noche del futuro de ...equiestria alfin...vera nuestraaaa precensia aqui..no dejare...que sigas solaaa...no voy a dejarteeee

tranquila mi niña no voy a dejarte sola aquiiiiiiiii

(sostuvo a scootalo como si fuera una niña...pero scootalo lloro al pasar esta parte)

-scootalo-yoo soy tu hija...que..siempre quisisteeee yyy siempre te extrañareee todo el tiempoo

-dantex-lo se mi niñaaa yaaa deja de lloraaaar por todos esos momentos yo..se que estooo sufreees...pero espera mi lleeeegaaadaaaa ...debo deciiiir adios...por el...momento aquiiiiii...no voy a irmee...no dejare que...estes sola..aqui estareeee...no estaras sola

pronto yo llego pronto...estaras conmigo ...regiremos...equestria en todo sendeeroooo tu seras mi princesita del bieeeen...no dejaremos ..que nos ataqueeeen...no ldejare que...te agan maaal...tranqula mi niña que yo siempre estare en tu corazon...no estas sooolaa

yo estoy aquiii no tengas miedo yo estare contigoooo (y se fue...desvaneciendose)

(fin de cancion)

-scootalo con dos lagrimas-te extrañare papá...te esperare con emocion...aqui...en equestria...adios padre...

(ala mañana siguiente en la casa de twilight ...se le veia leyendo algunos libros asta que)

-scootalo entra de golpe y choca contra la pared)

-twilight-SCOOTalo...no entres asi te pudiste aver lastimado

-scootalo-aah...no ay tiempo para eso twilight...LO VI AYER!...LO VI!

-twilight-que...a quien

-scootalo-AMI PADRE!

-twilight-tu padre...el...familiar...tuyo

-scootalo-que...no ese impostor no...SINO AMI PADRE!...DAntex!

-twilight-DANTEX!? (twilight no grito como si todo volveria ala normalidad sino grito porque ella pensaba que algo malo pasaria)

-scootalo-si!...lo vi era el...esta vivo! y va a volver!

-twilight-a volver!...espera...tranquila twilight...(suspiro) que buena noticia pequeña alfin veras a tu padre devuelta...

-scootalo-siii tienes que avisarle alas demas de esto...

-twilight-ejeje si...debo...avisarles de esto

-scootalo-si bueno yo ya me voy...se lo contare alas chicas! adioos! (y se fue volando...no encerio volo...ya es grande)

-twilight-ejejej siii adios...DEBO INFORMARLE RAPIDO A CELESTIA DE ESTO!

(en otro lado por las nubes rainbow descanzando en una)

-rainbow-...mmmm no ay mucho que hacer...eh? (rainbow a scootalo ir volando)

-rainbow-ey...scootalo porque la prisa...

-scootalo-ah?...ah...hola rainbow...

-rainbow-porque vas tan apurada

-scootalo-voy a avisar a mis demas...amigas sobre el acontecimiento de mi padre

-rainbow-de dantex...

-scootalo-si...va a volver...ayer lo dijo en la noche...me lo dijo...sige vivo...y volvera pronto

-rainbow-aah...okeeey...jeje ve con cuidado...yooo...debo ir...a un lado...

-scootalo-esta bien

si adioos...aaaay...DANTEX VA A VOLVER!...OH NO!...SI VUELVE...EQUESTRIA POSIBLEMENTE CAIGA EN UN DESASTRE YA QUE LA ULTIMA VES EL ESTABA DESCONTROLADO Y SI VUELVE NO TENDRE OPORTUNIDADES CON SCOOTALO DEBO AVISARLE A TWILIGHT! (y va volando rapidamente)

(mientras tanto con scootalo volando...se topa con dos tipos los cuales...bueno...son hermanos...de los que molestaban a rainbow...pero ellos...chocaron asi que...ya saben que pasaria)

-roid-aaaah ...oye fijate por donde...aaa miren quien tenemos aqui...la voladora lenta

-scootalo-au...que...oye yo no vuelo lento...

-rage-jaja dice que puede volar mejor ...jaja ni puede volar contra mi de seguro

-scootalo-no tengo tiempo para ustedes debo ir a otra parte (dijo al querer irse volando pero roid le interfiere)

-roid-adonde crees que vas...nosotros ya estabamos buscando a una buena pegaso para nosotros...

-scootalo-que...que quieres decir...(decia alejandose)

-rage-roid yo primero

-roid-esta bien pero primero sujetala

-scootalo-que...que me van aaa (grito al percatar que la sujetaron de atras y roid de adelante...pero roid solo abrio sus patas y se acerco pero cuando scoot pensaba que ellos abusarian de ella escucho una vos...quien diria que su padre le dejo un mensaje)

-la voz de dantex en la cabeza de scootalo-...recuerda que te dije...si abusan...defiendete...ahora...dañalos...y si puedes...MATALOS!

-scootalo-si!

-roid-aa alfinal quieres copera...(no termino porque scootalo lo pateo la cara desde la nuca)

-rage-roid! aaaa (scootalo agarro a rage de su cabeza la pusa abajo de ella eh intenta quitarle ...digo ...arrancarle las alas...pero no lo logra y apenas tuerce una)

-rage-aaaa mi ala!...aaaaa (cae obiamente y al impactar al suelo se desmaya con algo de sangre en la cabeza pero scoot al ver lo que iso solo dice algo apenada)

-scootalo-...papá...isiste esto?...Ah debo dejar de decir algo asi...debo llegar a donde las chicas...

roid-esto...no se queda asi...me vengare maldita pegaso! (y se fue)

-scootalo-yo...no se que ise...

(mientras tanto en la casa de twilight)

-twilight-rayos (nota...talves no lo dije...pero exactamente...spike ya murio...pero no puse la parte...porque no podia imaginar esa parte...aparte ya se a dicho los demas escenas...practimente spike aqui no existe) que le digo...que dantex ah echo una ilusion a su hija adoptiva

diciendole el mensaje que va a...espera...ya se! eh! (rainbow justo choco ahi)

-rainbow dash-...auu...Ah...AHI ESTAS! TWILIGHT A SURGIDO UN PROBLEMA ...ES DANTEX SCOOTALO ME DIJO QUE

-twilight-ya tranquila scootalo tambien me dijo que dantex va a llegar y le enviare una carta ala princesa celestia sobre esto...

/carta de twilight/

/querida princesa celestia le abiso algo urgente ,la hija adoptiva del rey dantex el cual esta en la luna en este momento ah mandado un mensaje a su hija,y ese mensaje relata que dantex va a regresar muy pronto y se esta preparando

para venir aqui es muy urgente que avise que sucedera ahora que pasa si viene

su fiel alumna twilight sparkle/

(en el castillo)

-celestia alado de luna en el trono-tranquila hermana...algun dia el estara rogando volver solo para (la carta llego)

-luna-que es eso...

-celestia-...una carta de twilight... vere que dice...aver...urgente...adoptiva...DANTEX!

-luna-DANTEX! DEJAME LEER ESO! (tira a un lado a celestia)

-luna-LA HIJA DOPTIVA DEL REY DANTEX EL CUAL ESTA EN LA LUNA EN ESTE MOMENTO AH MANDADO UN MENSAJE A SU HIJA Y ESE MENSAJE RELATA QUE...DANTEX...!VA A REGRESAR!

-celestia-au...hermana...esto es...

-luna-MARAVILLOSO! DANTEX VOLVERA!

-celestia-que...de que hablas...sabes que dantex vendra...pero almenos sabes como volvera...cual sera su actitud...

-luna-se que vendra mejor que nunca! el no me aria daño! el sabe que la mentira...fue...solo para tenerlo a el...

-celestia-y asta ahora no me dices de que trata esa mentira...HERMANA! DIMELO AHORA!...

-luna-lo siento celestia ( fue volando asta la puerta) pero mi hijo me espera...(se fue)

-celestia-...aaah...debo pensar en que pasara ahora...

(en la noche...extrañamente luna levanto la luna de todas formas)

(en la sala de luna)

-luna-que emocion! alfin regresaras! no sabes cuanto te extrañe...ojala vengas y me reconoscas no se si estar ahi te abra afectado la memoria y...

-celestia que entro-hermana...con quien hablas

-luna-ah...con nadie...debes pedir permiso

-celestia-si pero te escuche hablando sola...

-luna-estaba hablando conmigo misma ALGUN PROBLEMA!

celestia-te as estado fijando mucho en la luna...acaso crees que el tambien te esta mirando

(en la luna dantex consumido por maldad viendo la tierra)

-dantex maldad-...no se pero siento que alguien me observa...y yo le estoy observando tambien...que raro ...bueno...hora de llegar...alfin...la estrella (dantex del mal vio una estrella que se acercaba ...si el la tomaba lograria suficiente poder para salir de ahi...) ahora...VEN! (la jalo...

con su espada con cadena...la trajo)

(en canterlot en el castillo)

-celestia-no crees que el...no te reconocera...segun tu le mentiste...

-luna-el puede perdonarme...

-celestia-bueno yo...espera...la luna brilla...

-luna-eh...es...ES EL!...

-celestia-que...rayos...debo irme!...(no se iba a ocultar...sino que iva a reunir ala guardia real)

-luna-como quieras yo ire a donde el! (en la luna mientras brillaba se noto que una rafaga salio disparada asia el bosque cerca de ponyville

-celestia-guardia!...llame a twilight y a los demas elementos...y denles los elementos de la harmonya!

-guardia-entendido! (salio volando de ahi

(mientras tanto en el bosque)

-dantex del mal-...aaah...ese viaje...fue demasiado...fuerte...alfin...Equestria...hola de nuevo...me recuerdas...soy...dantex...pero...ahora...del mal!...jajaja...

(dantex iva caminando entre el bosque noto algo...que alguien se acercaba...y la vio...ala que le mintio antes...pero dantex obiamente la perdonaria...pero este no era dantex...)

-dantex del mal-...tu...

-luna-ah...dantex!...eres tu...SI REGRESASTE...TE ESTABA AH... (dantex del mal...le disparo a luna...pero ella no fue dañada solo le disparo por el cabello)

-dantex del mal-dantex?...jajaja...estas equivocada...YO...SOY...LA MANO DERECHA DEL DIABLO!...SOY...SARTOX...(dantex del mal era parte de sartox apunto de salir...pero cada ves mas...salia...y sartox salio...)

-luna-que...porque me...disparaste...que le paso a tu cabello...tus ojos...ya no...

-Sartox-...callate...ati...es a quien vengo a buscar...tu...empesaste todo esto...tu...eres la que...MERECE! MORIIR! (la ataca pero luna vuela)

-luna-dantex...que te sucede...espera...sartox...

-sartox-...de eso no te escapas! (abre sus alas...unas alas tipo vampiro)

-luna-no tu...no eres dantex!...aaaah! (la sige atacando pero ella de alguna manera se las esquiva alejandose)

-sartox-TU!...NO...PUEDES EVITARLO! YIIIAAAA!

-luna-aaaa! (le da...y luna cae inconsiente)...celes...tia...ella...tenia...razon...

-sartox-celestia...con que aun esta aqui...hmmm...a por la corona

-luna-dantex...se que...estas ahi...debes...luchar contra...lo que...te...controle! (desmayo)

-sartox-ya te dije...no existe dantex ahora...solo espera tu muerte...

(en mi trono)

-XDanTEx-YA DEJAME MIERDA YA TE DIJE QUE NO ISE TRAMPAAAA!

-yeiber-ISISTE TRAMPA! TU NO TENIAS CABALLO!

-xDanTeX-si teniaaa! deja de perseguirme! espera!...mira...

-yeiber-ah?...quien es el...

-XDanTEX-maldicion!...es dantex!...como logro!

-yeiber-no crees que deberias ir ahi...

-XDanTEx-...no te agas el pendejo...TU VIENES CONMIGO!

-yeiber-espera porque yo no esperaaaa!

(en el bosque...con sartox apunto de matar a luna)

-sartox-muere ...alfin...

-XDanTEx YO...grito-DETENTEEEE! (y salgo de una puerta blanca...la cual cuando yo salgo voy a donde el...y alas justas lo choco...jaja yeiber tambien salio ahi tirado

-sartox-aaaa!...

XDanTEx-...no te quedaba de otra no!?...como saliste! de ahi!..

-sartox-los individuos que interfirieron!...ustedes no tienen que ver en esto...mas tarde...me ocupare de ustedes

-Yo-...que isiste...que hace luna ahi tirada...explicate!

-sartox-ja...crees que iva a dejar que este conciente...

-yo ataco...choque de espadas-!...TU...DEJA YA ESTO...QUIEN ERES!...DANTEX NO ES ASI...!

-sartox-...ja!...al parecer no sabes aun...siendo tu...el que de la nada sabia todo lo de antes...yo!...SOY LA MANO DERECHA DEL DIABLO!...SARTOX!...AHORA...DEJAME!

-yo-aaaa! (me dio D:)

-sartox-tu...no puedes aser nada!...yo voy por celestia (y pum se fue volando)

-yeiber-aaah...XDanTEx la proxima no me tires asi...asia el portal...que haces viendo ese cuerrrrrr...esa es...luna...

-XDanTEx-no se como deje que esto se me vaya de las manos...mira lo que ocasione...porque esto paso...

-yeiber-ami que me preguntas...yo no se...

-XDanTEx-luna...muerta...(me arrodillo)...maldita sea...tenia que prevenir que dantex se conviertiera en eso...pero..ah...

(luna se levanta...no se pero parecia como si nada lo hubiese pasado)

-XDanTEx-luna?...

-yeiber-eh...vaya no paso nada...

-luna-tu...tu sabes algo de dantex...que es lo que sabes de el...

-XDanTeX-ah..veras..pues...no creo que...

-luna-DILO YA! (me levita y me tira a un arbol)

-yeiber-wou tranquila tranquila!...

XDanTeX1312-okey okey...te dire...lo que quieres saber!...pero sueltame... Aaah...

-luna-ahora...contesta...

-yeiber-XDanTEx NO LE DIGAS! AAAAAAAAAA (saco volando a yeiber con su magia)

-XDanTeX-oye...ah okey...en primera (23 minutos despues) y por eso dantex se puso el casco...controlado por la ira...se convirtio en un ser mucho peor...ati no te recuerda como eras...solo recuerda que le mentiste

-luna-ah...fue mi error...y ahora debo solucionarlo

-XDanTEx-yo solo debo detenerlo por algo...

-luna-mientras no ataces a mi hijo...estara bien

-XDanTEx-con todo respeto...acaso no sabes...que el ya no te ve como antes...

-luna-se que me recuerda...no necesito ayuda para esto...(se va volando)

-XDanTEx-donde cayo yeiber...hmmmm

(en un rio y una cascada)

-yeiber-aaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA espera tengo alas...siiii aaaah! (se choco con arbol...alia) ...AU...aah...debo volver...pero donde estoy...

(mientras tanto en un mundo diferente...no el de yeiber este es un limbo...)

-dantex normal...si normal-...donde estoy...que ah sucedido...pero que ago aqui...acaso eh muerto...no lo creo...no debi saber la verdad...

-dante...que-que tal chico insolente...

-dantex-...tu...otra ves...que haces aqui...que esta pasando...

-dante-aaah estas igual que yo...apunta de la muerte...

-dantex-de la muerte?...que...pero yo...

-dante-algo te sucedio...y ese algo...te mato..o ...esta apunto de matarte mientras estas aturdido...

-dantex-como sabes eso...y porque estas aqui...

-dante-eh muerto...protejiendo a alguien

-dantex-y quien...

-dante-applejack...

-dantex-de que la salvaste...

-dante-de ...leviatan...

-dantex-que...

-dante-exacto...leviatan...solo no queria que muera...por mi...

-dantex-acaso es alguien especial para vos...

-dante-en parte...

(en canterlot)

-celestia-...aah...LUNA!

-luna llegando-...ya volvi...

-celestia-a donde fuiste...que te sucedio...(ella vio la herida)

-luna-es dantex...mas bien...sartox

-celestia-sartox?

-luna-si...un demonio que se apodero de dantex...debo ir a mi habitacion...pronto ire...

-ccelestia-que vas a hacer

-luna-es un secreto...

(en una parte de un bosque)

-nightmare-Dark! dark!...despierta!...

-darkdantex-mm...que esta pasando...

-nightmare-la luna ah brillado..y algo salio de el...

-darkdantex-...DANTEX!...

(en una parte de ponyville)

-scootalo en su cuarto-...esa luz...solo podria ser...aaah! (scoot vio como alguien...conocido...volo casi enfrente de ella...vio a dantex en su vercion malvada...aunque ella no sabia que estaba siendo controlado por la maldad...

decidio seguirlo-

(en parte del castillo...en la habitacion de luna)

-luna...cantando-ahora a pasado tiempooo...desde que no te eh vistooo...y no te eh habladoooo...y ahora as vuelto...con pura maldad! no te puedes controlar!...ya no puedes aser nadaaaa...

pero ahora yo...debo...enfrentarme ati...no se si voy a morir salvandote a ti...o si yo te mato...y me lamento ahi...no se que me preparaaaa el destinoooo...yo te quiero devuelta no como este ser...

no quiero pelear! contra ti!...pero el destino...lo pideeeeee...porque esto sucedioooo porque me paso...justo la catastrofe! porque tenias que iiiiirteeeee...yo no te mande ahii fue solo un error...y ahora vuelves

con pura maldad...y yo me debooooo enfrentar atiiiiii (mientras todo esto sacaba un collar...se lo pone...y derrepente su cuerpo brilla...y se transforma en algo que nadie creiria ...se transforma...en una caballera humana...

te preguntaras...porque en humana...pues...cuando dantex y ella estaban unidos...luna decidio...tener una muestra de el...para casos de emergencia en la cual...los dos debieran combatir juntos...y con ese poder...lograrian eso...

pero ahora...es madre...contra hijo...no me jusgen

-luna-lo lamento dantex...pero es la unica solucion

(en la sala del castillo celestia las mane6 y guardias de sobra)

-sartox llega-...aaah...vaya vaya...vaya...la que me envio ala...luna...esta aqui...

-celestia-devuelvenos a dantex ...se que tu no eres el!

-sartox-oooh te enteraste!...hm!...veo que los elementos de la harmonia estan aqui...

-scootalo que llego-padre! ...

-sartox-eh?

scootalo-padre eres tu?...

-twilight-aa...scootalo corre ...el no es dantex...es un ser malvado que se apodero de el

-scootalo-que...no eso es imposible aah... (sartox le apunta con su espada...pero esto pasa)

-sartox-estupida potrilla...tu no eres nada...contra mi... (la ataca pero se detiene)

-sartox-aaaah...que...esta...pasando...aaaa -dantex ...su voz-...SCOOTY...VETE...HUYE...NO SOY YO...ES ...OTRO MAS...VETE SCOOTY...ESTARE BIEN...AAA -aaa...que...no!...

-scootalo-aaa...tu no eres...(se va volando arriba y luego adonde los elementos)

-celestia-lo dire por ultima ves...DEVUELVENOS A DANTEX!...

-sartox-...nnnn...ajajajajaaa...no...lo creo...luces fuera...

(en el limbo)

-dante-entonces...supiste una verdad...y ...la maldad se apodero de ti...

-dantex-..si...y tu...al no querer perder a applejack te sacrificaste por ella...

-dante-si...y...

-dantex-sabes que eso es...amor...verdad...

-dante-callate yo no me enamore de un pony de tierra

-dantex-si si lo que digas...

-dante-y ahora que debe pasar...

-dantex-supongo que una salvacion...esto no es el infierno ni el cielo

(en el castillo dantex peleando con todos los guardias y los elementos estaban apunto de invocar el poder magico supremo que se ve...pero..)

-sartox-JA! ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENEN...

-twilight-yy...ahora!...(se lanza el rayo de arcoiris...el cual choca a dantex)

-sartox-eeh...que esta!...

(...de todo eso...al final se va el arcoiris...y el resultado)

-applejack-creo que lo logramos!...

-sartox-...mentira... -sartox dijo mientras las vio con una sonrisa de burla al verlo sin efecto-sus poderes...no me afectan...

-celestia-...elementos...atras...yo tendre que combatir contra el...

-twilight-princesa...no...usted...la mataran...

-sartox-alfin...la primera...venganza...

-celestia-silencio! (le lanza un hechiso de daño)

-sartox refleja ataque con su espada-yiaaa!

-celestia-aaaa... (escudo)

-sartox-de porgusto es princesa

-celestia-aun no me rindo! (le lanza un hechiso que lo encierra pero este...aria que se quemara...pero el de alguna manera rompe la jaula...

-sartox-muy tarde! (la agarra del cuello)

-celestia-aaa...aa...

-sartox-esto es...por enviarme ala luna...

-luna que entro-...dantex!...

-sartox-hm!...(el ve que una espada va volando asia el yy...le da) aaa...

-luna-lo lamento...pero no me dejaste de otra..

-sartox-ja!...eso no me mata aun...-la espada volvio asia luna-

-luna-sartox...rindete ahora...y devuelveme ami hijo de la noche...

-sartox-QUE NO ESTA DANTEX! (va y la ataca...pero ella tiene escudo de...bueno hierro pero raramente no se rompe)

(y ahi estan en pelea...el hijo de la noche contra su madre la luna...pelea epica...sartox ataca a espadasos pero luna se cubre ataca y tambien daña y en otro lado de la sala)

-celestia-...twilight...chicas...vengan...

-twilight-princesa!...

-celestia-twilight...ustedes...usen los elementos...cuando luna este preparada...para ayudarlas...

-Yo que vengo por una ventana-no se olviden de nosotros...

-celestia-ustedes otra ves...necesitamos su ayuda tambien

-yeiber-almenos no me comio un cocodrilo

-XDanTEx-pero que planean hacer...

-celestia-luna no resistira mucho...pero si ara mucho daño a sartox...el cual estara indefenso...los helementos ...ataquen a ellos dos...

-twilight-que...

-XDanTEx-A nosotros...aaaaa ya entendi...yo puedo dar un super rayo ...mesclado con el poder de ustedes...podemos liberar ...o matar...a dantex...es muy riesgoso

-celestia-debemos intentarlo...aganlo ahora...

-luna-aah!...tu...no puedes ganar ahora! iaaa (le lanza espadaso y da a sartox el cual es retrosedido con daño asia atras)

-sartox-maldita pony...tu fuersa se incremento...pero no del todooo! (sartox le da...justo en el collar ...rompiendolo...luna de verdad...aparece denuevo

-luna-oh no...

-sartox-ja!...aaaaa! (le iva a dar pero ella se teletransporta atras suyo y la espada que tenia...se la clava en la espalda

-sartox-aaaa...mi espalda...aaaaa...no...

-twilight-ahora! princesa ayude con su magia!...

-sartox-que ...oh no...NOOO!

-XDanTeX-ahora!...

(y se ase el ataque de la harmonya y se le achunta ami y a yeiber los dos...bueno...yeiber en su cuerno brilla y un rayo junto con el mio el cual yo...ago un rayo que sale de mi mano...como el de goku algo asi como el hamehame ha sucede sino que yeiber lanza por su cuerno y yo...por la mano..)

(bueno nosotros dos ya vamos a disparar el rayo y ...clic el rayo se da)

-XDanTEx-Yeiber AHORAAA!

-yeiber-AAAAAA!

SArtox-no...(CHOQUE) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ESTO...ES ...IMPOSIBLEEEE! NO ES POSIBLEEEE AAAAAAAAAAA!

(escena de luz ...pum..unos segundos despues)

-luna se levanta-aaa...que...aaa funciono

-celestia-creo que si...ah!...los dos...estan...

-twilight-princesa...que paso...funciono?...ah!...oh no!...

(al terminar todo...todos se levantaron exepto dos...que estan en el suelo...sangrando...estan a punta de la muerte...si...yo y yeiber...)

( se escucha la melodia Sailor moon Cajita musical...que...no miro anime...es de mi hermana...en esta compu yo y mi hermana la utilizamos)

-applejack-aaa...creo que...demontres!...son...

-twilight-XDanTEx Y YEIBER!...

-celestia-creo que aun...respiran (ellas fueron y)

-yeiber a punta de la muerte-aaah...XDan...TeX...funciono...pero...a que...precio...a que...precio...jaja...aaa...

-XDanTEx igual-correjimos...el error...aunque...esto duela demasiado...nnngnnnn!...

-yeiber-mierda...esto...no creia que algo asi pasaria...porque nos afecto a nostros...aaah...

-XDanTEx-almenos valio...la...puta...pena jaja...ja...ja...yeiber...aun...no te...vayas...

-yeiber-...ya no...resisto...te espero...ahi...(pum...muerto)... ... ... ... ... .

-celestia-ustedes dos...no...

-XDanTEX-prin...cesa...estoy...apunto...de irme...de nada...no nos deben nada...nosotros...venimos...a ayudar...princesa aserquese...

-celestia-que sucede...

-XDanTEx...osea yo-...borrele...la memoria...a dantex...el aun...recuerda...lo que paso...despues de que terminen aqui...cuando luna..y el...(tos fuerte)...esten...alejados...y ya se aygan...perdonado...borreles la memoria a dantex...pero solo ..lo de la mentira...

-celestia-pero porque

-XDanTEx-aaaa...el...noo...podra vivir...con ese recuerdo...y posiblemente...se mate...agalo...el...aun no...puede soportar eso...

-celestia-esta bien...se lo dire a luna tambien

-XDanTEx-bien...ahaa...aaaah...yy...si una alicornio...de crin celeste...y melena amarilla...aparece...que el dia...de su muerte...diga...Raptaro...antes de que...pase algo...en ella...que lo diga...

-celestia-quien es ella...

-XDanTeX1312-solo...digale...que yo...la espero...adios...aaah...GRACIAS...A TODAS...AAAAhhh (sus cuerpos de yeiber y de mi se iluminaron...y desaparecieron)

-luna-este dia...sera recordado por ellos verdad...

-celestia-nos ayudaron sacrificandose

-rarity-y dantex...

-scootalo-...emmm...ahi!

luna-...Eh...DANTEEX! (las dos fueron tan rapido como podian)

-dantex-...

-luna-no...no puede estar...muerto...dantex...despierta...

-scootalo-papa...noo...porfavoor... ...(asta que...)

-dantex-...aah...que...que...donde...que me paso...luna...scooty!...son ustedes!

-luna-...DANTEX! (las dos abrazaron a dantex enverda lo extrañaron...vaya me podria convertir en un buen escritor...solo necesito algo de practica)

-dantex-...SON USTEDES...PERDONENME!...NO SUPE QUE HACER...Y LA MALDAD!...SE APODERO DE MI!...

-luna-yo tambien te extrañe...NUNCA PUDE OLVIDARTE

-scootalo-tampoco yo padre!...

-celestia-..mmmm...

-twilight-que sucede princesa...oh...(la princesa solo con su ala abrazo y acerco a twilight la cual...solo sonrio...)

-celestia en su mente-...talves no deberia borrarle la memoria...el no lo recuerda...y no lo daña

-applejack-que bonita familia

-pinki solo lloro como se sabe-

-rainbow-hmm...al parecer todos podemos ser...felices...

(en el mundo de mi little devil may cry en una montaña alguien de traje rojo y espada grande)

-*****-...hm...felicidades chico...buena suerte...

(en una nueva vida en un mundo ideal)

-darkdantex por la ventana-...vaya...al parecer...todo sale a su favor...

-nightmare-no creo que tengamos que interferir...

darkdantex-obio que no (ahora se escuchaba Las 5 Canciones Mas Tristes De Naruto) vamonos...

(adentro del castillo)

-dantex-perdona todos...esque...no debi... (vio el casco que se puso)...esto...me convirtio en un ser...malvado... (lo rompe)

-luna-ahora todo esta bien

-dantex-exacto...madre...

-scootalo-sabia que volverias *dijo abrasandolo llorando*

-dantex-tranquila scootaloo...ya no volvera a pasar

-maura...que derrepente aparecio-porque...

-dantex-eh...

-maura-...porque...te quedas feliz...con ellos...

(se les queda mirando)

maura-...ahora tienes...una nueva familia...una nueva vida...

-dantex-en un mundo ideal...exmadre...no me afecta ahora tu presencia...ya no es como antes...aun recuerdo esos dias...no debi tratarte asi...

-mynadeshko que salio alado de maura-...hermano...no te das cuenta...de todo lo valioso que tienes...como es posible...tu fuiste una compra nada mas...

-dantex-...lo se...hermana...pero ahora...esta es mi vida...y yo se que todo esto...es mi riquesa...todo lo que tengo mira...es mio...y lo debo protejer...y ayudar...

-maura-...hijo...tu padre...esta...

-padre de los dos a quien llamaremos william no pregunteen...-...orgulloso...

-maura-william?!

-luna-es el otra ves...

-celestia-lo conoces...

-luna -si...estuvo en la coronacion de dantex...es...su padre...

-william-exacto luna...mynadeshko...fue muy malo lo que intentaste aser a tu hermano...aunque tu aygas provocado mi muerte...

-mynadeshko-padre yo...

-william-maura...tu...le dijiste algo...que no debio saber nuestro hijo...dense cuenta...que enfrento...y quienes lo ayudaron...dense cuenta...que esta pasando...el...ya no es...un niño

-dantex-exacto...los quiero familia...pero ahora...debo encargarme de lo que estoy pasando (se nota imagenes de mi y de yeiber) y agradesco en especial a esos dos ...que se sacrificaron por mi

-mynadeshko-...felicidades hermano...me superaste...jaja...que tengas buena suerte con esto...

-william-siempre supe que estarias asi...hijo mio...

-maura-...perdona hijo...yo...fui una criticona...pero esta ves...es tu vida...buena suerte...

-dantex-gracias (y se fueron)...(salieron dos lagrimas)...gracias...padre...madre...y hermana...gracias... (se arrodilla y llora)

-yo desde la puerta-...ise...un...buen...trabajo...lamentablemente...sigo...en soledad...felicidades dantex...felicidades... (y me fui)

-applejack-que escena mas...conmovedora

-rarity-que alegria...

-fluttershy-...es ...hermoso...

-celestia con...ojos...bueno uno...con casi una lagrima-...bien echo...twilight...bien echo todas...estamos...en harmonia este dia...alfin...

(en unos dias mas tarde ...se veian las estatuas de yeiber...y de mi...yo con una espada señalando un horizonte...y yeiber con un escudo... tambien ubo una ventana de esto...esta estaba en atras del trono...todos los que entraban la veian...ya que era muy notable

ese dia se dijo "apartir de ahora...estos dos heroes seran recordados...como los caballeros de la salvacion"

...

...

... FIN DE PELICULA...ESTOY...LLORANDO...ENCERIO..

CREDITOS

AGRADECIMIENTOS:_1yeiber1_,chaser,falconi,clopmaster,mynadeshko...la de la vida real,fernando galarza,vegetta666,yisba,rainbow crack y leon revolution

ESCENAS ESPECIALES:"escena del regreso de dantex-chaser" "escena del regreso de maura-mynadeshko y falconi"

APOYO MORAL:todos los ayudantes amigos y todo los que estan incluidos en esta historia

IDEA DE LA MUSICA DE FONDO EN TODAS LAS ESCENAS:Clop master y rainbow crack

CREADOR DE LA PELICULA:...XDanTeX1312

"...escena extra..."

-yeiber-...ya era hora de que regresaramos...XDantex...porque lloras...

-yo-...el tiene...mejor vida que yo...y no siento celos...me siento orgulloso..

-yeiber-neeeh es contal lo que tu pienses...yo no conosco mucho de ti...

-yo-no importa...ojala...dantex...no cometa errores ahora...

-yeiber-eso se tendra que ver...volveremos alli?

-yo-no...ya no...ya todo esta hecho

" fin de escena"

hola...chicos...HOOLA SOY...XDanTEx...1312...y..yo se...que esto...fue lo mas mejor de mi fic una nueva vida en un mundo ideal ...hola...como...estan

...si pongo mucho esperen (se escucha la melodia "La melodia mas triste del mundo") ahora si...si pongo mucho...puntito de sobra...es porque...enverdad...mi propio final...me conmovio a mi mismo...yeiber y yo en la historia...no hemos muerto...somos los dioses de nuestros mundos...no podemos morir...

solo fuimos teletransportados a mi trono...y yeiber al suyo...gracias yeiber por aceptar...en este fic...fuiste un "heroe"...igual que yo...ves...bueno...es cierto..eso de que...estoy llorando...de alguna manera...la musica...con la historia...conbina...y sigo llorando...no se porque...

...felicidades dantex...no soy tu...pero...vives mejor que el infierno en el que estoy...

bueno...esta fue la...mini pelicula como la de la parte de discord...o nightmare moon en la saga mlp...algo asi...esta historia fue la mas...mejor de todas las anteriores escenas en mis fics...

le agradesco mucho a mis amigos!...los que estan cercanos y otros que no...bueno...eso es...lo que queria decirles...estoy feliz...eso puedo decirzz...ahora les dejo que paso conmigo y yeiber...chau...y gracias...dejen su opinion...reviews...y eso...gracias a todos...por su inspiracion...me sige dando dolores

en el corazon...no se si me va a dar paro cardiaco...no se...pero me asusta...chau...y adios...(W-W-W-W-W_W-w-w-)

(mientras tanto en mi trono)

-yo-que bien ...paz y tranquilidad alfin...ojala dantex no ocasione mas problemas...mm (se escucha un fuerte ruido en mi cocina)

yo-pero que...que...esta pasando... (entro)...YEIBER! QUE ASES!

-yeiber-emm dantex yo no!...solo vine por...

-Yo-SALI DE MI COCINA MIERDAAAA QUE ME ESTAS ROBANDO! SALI LA!

-yeiber-ESPERA YO NO ISE NADA DEJAME AAAA

-yo-PENDEJO VOLVE PARA ACA CARAJO! NO HUYAS

-yeiber-ME LLEVARE MUCHAS COSAS SIN QUE TE DES CUENTA AJAJAJA JODETEEEEEEE!

fin...gracias...chau...y saludos a todoooos!


	15. Las desventuras de los dioses! parte 2

CAMBALE! CAM CAMBALEEE! YIIJAA!

hola! como les va mal o bien?...bueno yo...ya sali del hospitaaaaaaaaaaaaal! :DDDDD!

ahora estoy con aunsias de seguir mis historiaaas! pero bueno...les dije que asta que salga la historia de argard vs dantex...por ahora...solo saldra la pelicula de una nueva vida en un mundo ideal...pero ...los episodios ya no abran...por ahora ...pero si abran estas cosas...(UNA VIDA DIFERENTE ALAS DEMAS...SIGUIENTES PARTES-MI LITTLE DEVIL MAY CRY SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS...-LAS DESVENTURAS DE LOS DIOSES...SIGUIENTES PARTES :D-)

asi que hoy partimos...con la historia de ...las desventuras de los dioses...en la cual...hoy saldran dos personas las cuales pidieron salir...sip-...CHASER! Y FALCONI! demosles la bienbenida...me olvide la v

-chaser-HOOLA A TODOS! SOY CHASER EL DIOS DEL S4 LEAGUE!

-falconi-y yo falcon...el dios del dota...

-yo-sii ya se...dota e_e...bueno en este fic ellos saldran mas yeiber el cual...obiamente sale...por sierto...dejen de decirme que ponga la parte de la muerte de luna...eso no are ahora...lo are cuando sea el peor de mi vida...okey...okey!

bueno yeiber...deja tu comentario de saludos a chaser y falconi...ewe

empezemooooooooooos!

Las desventuras de los dioses

historia

capitulo 2:por el tiempo no se juega

(en mi trono yo feliz de la vida "musica de sonic generation into summer")

-XDanTEx-sin problemas ni naah!...almenos por ahora dantex puede disfrutar su estadia de paz...aunque muy pronto se las vera el crio este...aunque que aburrido no ay mucho que hacer en estos tiempos...y si salgo un rato a oler las flores...naah porque seria...dantex esta bien y supongo que las demas...estaran...bien...hmmm...aun no se que hace dark...(me levanto de mi silla)...yyy...si le doy una pequeña hija...talves...pero como aria que se vieran...mas bien debo crearla

(en el cuarto de creacion)

-yo-bieen! ahora la pony debe ser la mas moe...aunque no sea otaku...bueno a empezar...primero le llamare a yeiber para una partida de ajedres mas tarde (llamando)... ... ..EY YEIBER UNA PARTIDA DE AJEDRES MAS TA...

-YEIBER-NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-yo-...okey...creo que sige pensando que ise trampa...aunque si lo ise ajajajajaa...bien..primero como sera esta pony!...hmmm...una alicornio no esta mal...otra cosa...ojos...OJOS DE NIGHTMARE!...SI!...aver...colmillos...sip...cuerpo...gris...melena...celeste oscuro!...yyy...esperare a mañana para que se aga esa pony...aah tengo sueño

(mas tarde)

-chaser-...mira como duerme-

-falconi-...si esta para tirarlo al rio sin que se de cuenta...

-yo-(durmiendo)

-chaser-...siii...DESPIERTA MIERDA!

-Yo-aaaaah! (salto de gato ?_?...)...que rayos hacen! (sosteniendome del candelabro)

-chaser-nada acabamos de entrar...encontramos esto ...(me muestra algo como un control)

-yo-WUOU! ENCONTRARON EL control del tiempo! DONDE ESTABA!

-falconi-estaba abajo del refri...que no lo viste estaba ala vista de cualquiera...

-yo-...callate (salto abajo) y para que vinieron exactamente...

-chaser-bueno solo exactamente venimos a ver si podiamos entrar a uno de tus mundos...

-yo-bueno no creo...no se si estaran listos para entrar...

-falconi-almenos iriamos de aventura los 3...

-yo-3...no creo...suena raro...demasiado...hmmmm...necesitamos a una compañera...

-chaser-a quien vas a llamar

-yo-ya se que hacer...llamen a yeiber...yo tengo cosas por hacer...

(mientras tanto en el cuarto de creacion)

-yo-bieen...mientras tanto...tu ya estas creada...(veo el nuevo alicornio...practicamente veo ala hija de darkdantex ...si el tendra su propia hija como dantex..es una pony pequeña de cuerpo gris...melena casi celeste...ojos verdes con pupilas de nightmare moon...tiene colmillos...y alas de vampiro)...bien...y si saco una copia...casi igual...

(en arriba)

-yeiber-bien y ahora para que me llamaron...

-chaser-dicelo a xdantex nosotros solo decidimos ir de aventura...

-falconi-practimente...si...bueno...supongo que algo sucedera con el...dijo que tenia que...

-xdantex-ey ya volvi... (vengo con una pony celeste de melena blanca...es alicornio y es casi mayor...)

-yeiber-quien es ella...

-xdantex-ah...es mi..."mierda y ahora que digo!"...es mi...hija!..si hija! (TRANQUILOS NO TENGO NOVIA...TERMINE CON ELLA POR INFIEL...PERO NO TENGO HIJA NI NOVIA...NO QUIERO DECIR niun acertijo solo es parte de la historia)...

-CHaser-EH! PERO TU NUNCA TUVISTE

-yo-no ay necesidad de hablar se llama suni liver...nos acompañara...

-yeiber-sigo creyendo que no es verdad

-falconi-igualmente...quien es la madre!

-yo-em...una pony de equestria...por ahora...no esta...

-yeiber-fuera del tema..a donde vamos?

-yo-ustedes elijan...cual mundo...la de dantex?

-yeiber-no se...vamos a ver

(en el cuarto de mundos) (psdata:los cuerpos de chaser y falconi son...chaser un pony de cuerpo amarillo mostasa...y melena blanca...y falconi...un pony de color azul y melena azul...)

-yo-bien...cual...

-chaser-para que esas dos puertas-

-yo-aah...las dos estan...bueno una esta bloqueada y la otra aun no le eh abierto

-yeiber-y si vamos ala de una nueva vida en un mundo ideal...pero sin lo que paso antes...

-yo-bueno...probemos el control del tiempo!...ya que despues de todo ...aqui no ay tiempo...aaah...

-chaser-bueno...yo entro prime (entro)

-yo-YO SIGO! AAAH! (me empujan)

-yeiber-QUITATE DEL MEDIO! YO SIGO!(entro)

-falconi-YUJUUU! (Entro)

-yo-aaah...

-suni-papá...que haces tirado en el suelo...

-yo-"me llamo...padre O_O"...emmm...nada...aah (me levanto)ya estas lista?

-suni-si ...se ve que los otros entraron...sigo yo?

-yo-amm...si...entra... (ella entro luego yo)

-yo-dentro...oigan donde...que hacen en el suelo

-falcon-...caimos de ahi...de suerte estamos en un bosque...

-chaser-si...si nos veian nos dirian demonios...ya que no nos conocen...aaah...

-yeiber-no se porque tu apareciste de ahi normalmente con tu hija...

-suni-no es de mucho decir...

-yo-exacto...

-yeiber-lo que sea ahora que...no me digas que venimos aqui solo de paseo...

-yo-primero probemos con...Pasado! (teletransportacion a todos...aparecemos en medio de la nieve)

-Chaser-DONDE CARAJO ESTAMOS!

-suli-Que frio...

-yeiber-PERO DON...(CAE NIEVE ENCIMA JAJA)

-princesa unicornia-quienes son ustedes...no son ponys unicornios...

-Yeiber-xdantex...FUTURO! FUTURO!

-xdantex-AAH! BIEN BIEN! FUTURO! (Teletransportacion a futuro...aparecemos en una sala)

-Falconi-ahora donde estamos

-suni-ah..se siente mas calefaccion...

-falconi voltea y-...

-ditzy doo-...hola...

-yeiber-PASADO! PASADO!

-xdantex-NO GRITES!

-Dantex-que fue eso...

(teletransportacion...aparecemos en ...el comedor del castillo)

-yeiber-ahora donde estamos!

-xdantex-ah miren el castillo...mejor veamos que

-dantex-quienes son ustedes...

-Yeiber-FUTURO! FUTURO!

-xdantex-CALLATEEEEEE! (teletransportacion ...aparecemos en un escenario de color morado...como lava)

-darkdantex-bien si no quieres tener una derrota absurda y penosa...devuelveme a nightmare moon y largate de aqui para siempre...

-darkel-NO ESTAS AMI ALTURA PARA DECIRME ESO DEMONIO MEQUETREFE!

-tairi-doctor...pero como...

aparecemos...yeiber-AAH!...Y AHORA DONDE...

-tairi-eh...mira padre...quienes son ellos...

-darkdantex-...he...ah..xdantex!

-xdantex-como me conoce...

-yeiber-presen!...aaah! (golpe)

-chaser-solo vamonos!

-xdantex-bien...(teletransportacion aparecemos al principio)

-falconi-aaaah! (caen del cielo)...aauu...no mas viajes!

-suni-aah...que suerte que tengo alas...

-xdantex-aah!...ey chicos miren!...ay opcion de alterar el tiempo...que tal si ponemos apocalipsis...

-suni-padre porque poner apocalipsis a este mundo...sabes que tambien soy igual que lista como tu verdad

-xdantex-aah...

-yeiber-jaja! su hija le gano!

-xdantex-callense...ay 3 opciones en cada uno...osea ay diferentes apocalipsis...

-chaser-pero que podemos alterar

-falconi-trai para aca!...aver...podemos hacer que este mundo jamas tenga problemas...mejor que todo vaya como esta...otro seria...jaja volver todo normal...y el otro tiene 3 opciones...apocalipsis...z..m...?...y el signo no se que significa...

-yeiber-aprieta el z (teleported...aparecemos en applelousa...todo esta destruido)

-xdantex-eh...que hisiste...donde estamos...

-sheriff zombie-...aaah...aahh...

-yeiber-eso es...

-falconi-imposible que...

-Suni-YA REACCIONEN! VIENE ASIA NOSOTROS!

-xdantex-DAME ESO! ...RAYOS COMO ERA!...M! (teleported...aparecemos en un canterlot destruido)

-yeiber-y ahora donde estamos

-chaser-no se pero debemos ver que ay...

(caminando)-yeiber-no sienten que no ay nadie...

-xdantex-cierto...no veo nada...

-chaser-es un apocalipsis...obio no ay nadie...pero porque...AH MIREN UN CUERPO!

-xdantex-que! de quien e...es...es...DANTEX!

-yeiber-esta muerto...miren esta cerca al oh por dios!...es luna!

-chaser-Ellos dos estan...muertos!...pero porque...

-falconi-no recuerdan...este es un fin del mundo...pero alguien debe estar vivo...

-yeiber lanza hechiso de vida-...mmmm...nop...no ay nadie vivo por aqui...eh miren alguien viene!

-xdantex-quien es ella...

-suni-es...twilight!...

-twilight-oh...estan con vida!

-suni-que ah sucedido...

-yeiber-que esta haciendo...

-falconi-dejala...debemos ayudar tambien no crees...

-xdantex-voy aver que hablan...

-twilight-ah..solo quedamos dos vivas...

-suni-..que...

-xdantex-que sucede...

-twilight-tu eres el dios...de este mundo...verdad...

-xdantex-como esque...

-twilight-siganme si quieren saber...

-xdantex-que le sucede...bueno chicos! vengan!

(en medio del desastre)

-twilight-fue ase tiempo...no sabiamos que esto iba a suceder...

-yeiber-que sucedio exactamente

-twilight-bueno...darkdantex ataco...pero con poderes diferentes...no se de donde los consiguio pero...casi gobierna equestria...

-yeiber-que...pero entonces que

-chaser-sige...

-twilight-dantex y la princesa luna combatieron con el...aun asi no teniendo a celestia...

-falconi -mm...que paso con celestia.

-twilight-bueno yo...la mate...

-todos se quedan quietos-...

-yeiber-pero...porque...

-twilight-bueno...darkdantex...me habia puesto un hechizo de control mental...y no pude liberarme a tiempo...darkdantex envio a su hija para eliminarme cuando el ...ya iva a ser destruido...dantex y luna se sacrificaron para destruirlo...y alfin frenar el caos ..pero darkdantex interfirio...borro toda vida en el mundo...pero habia muerto ya...pero a que costo...solo quedo yo...y tairi...

-yeiber-tairi...la hija de darkdantex...

-twilight-si...yo les quiero hacer una pregunta...

-xdantex-cual...

-twilight-como es que sigen vivos...

-yeiber-haaa...entonces sabes quienes somos nosotros...

-twilight-si...los guerreros de la libertad...intentaron salvarnos pero murieron en la batalla

-xdantex-no podemos decirte la razon

-tairi-Twilight!...no encontre nada...ya que...quienes son ellos...

-xdantex-...hola...hija de darkdantex...

-tairi-...como conoces a mi padre...

-xdantex-...secretos...nada mas...

-suni-hmmm...pero que aremos ahora

-chaser-yo solo veo vacio...no ay nada...

-falconi-tampoco veo algo...nada...espera alguien viene

(aparece un changeling pero este es azul y no tiene cuerno)

-twilight-AAH! SIMULADORES!

Falconi le salta uno encima-AAAh!ME MUERDE EL CUE..(le devora la carne del cuello...goreee :D)

-yeiber-AAH! ESA COSA LE ARRANCO EL! (se regenero) ...PERO COMO!

-falconi-aah es una abilidad mia...corran!

-chaser-PRESENTE! PRESENTE!

-xdantex-ya se! (teleported aparecemos en una parte del castillo...la parte de arriba)

-chaser-donde caraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (se cayo)aaaaaaaaa...(pum)...ESTOY BIEN!...AAH...

-yeiber-bien echo meteoro...ya te jodiste la pierna...

-falconi-callense los 2...xdantex donde estamos

-xdantex-no se...creo que estamos en la fase normal...osea que todo esta como cuando empezamos a controlar este control...pero porque aqui arriba...

-chaser-chicos...logre ver a darkdantex! esta ahi al fondo!...que creen que ara...

-xdantex-vaya en un segundo lo encontraste no debemos dejar que dantex y los demas nos vean...aqui no nos conocen...y aun no deben saber que somos...yo y yeiber somos dioses...

-chaser-y nosotros...

-xdantex-ustedes son simplemente...angeles creo?...no tienen su propio mundo...

-yeiber-jaja es cierto...

-falconi-malparidos D:...

-yeiber-bien...yyyy que hacemos seguir a esos dos...

-xdantex-no creo...bueno...solo debemos quitarles la maquinita que le quitaron a chrisalis...no se si lo recuerden

-yeiber-yo creo que si...

-falconi y chaser-nosotros no...

-xdantex-solo sigan aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (me cai D:)

-yeiber-3...2...1.. (pum)...BIEN ECHO DOBLE METEORO YA TE JODISTE EL BRAZO!

-xdantex-callatee...y ayudenme!

(en una parte del jardin real)

-yeiber-ESTAS SEGURO QUE POR AQUI LOS VISTE!

-falconi-si...muy seguro...

-chaser-no veo a nadie...ni se escu aah! luna! AGACHENSE! (agachados)

-xdantex-que...que aria ella aqui...(me asomo para)...rayos si es...que hacemos si nos ve arruinaria parte del tiempo...

-yeiber-bueno..si activas nuestros poderes ...talves logremos pasarla..

-xdantex-que...no!...ala legal sera esta...

-chaser-AACHU! (nos escucho)..ah...

-los 3-CHASER!

-xdantex-rayos...se acerca...

-yeiber-as algo!

-xdantex-bien ya se que hacer

(3 segundos despues)

-luna-pero quienes...

-yo gato-...miauu! :3

-yeiber gato-...mia.?...!

-chaser-miau! MIAU MIAUUU!

-luna-aah...solo son 4 gatos...creo que van en grupo (me eleva...D: AYUDA!)

-yo-miaau!...(en idioma gato) "AYUDENMEEE!"

-luna-ah...tu podrias ser buena mascota para dantex (me lleva)

-yo-miauu! (AYUDENMEEEEEEEE! ME LLEVA NO SOY UNA MASCOTA AEEEEEEEEEEE!)

-yeiber-mia?...miau miau mia mau...(Se lo tiene bien merecido por transformarnos en esto)

-chaser-mau...miaaaa! (pero COMO NOS DESTRANSFORMAMOS) (de arriba se abre un portal y cae suni)

-suni-aaaaaah!...au...donde..ah...yeiber?

-Yeiber-miau! (SI SOY YO!)

-suni-que les sucedio...aah donde esta mi padre...

-falconi-miau :3 (se lo llevo la princesa luna)

-suni-aah entiendo...pero donde podria encontrarla

-yeiber-como nos entiendes?...Esperen puedo hablar!

-suni-si...bueno solo podia dejar hablar a uno...y

-yeiber-sabias que tu no eres la verdadera hija de xdantex...verdad...jejeee...

-suni-no practicamente no sali del vientre de mi madre si no de el...y si soy igual de lista como el no como ustedes sopenkos idiotas pervertidos...

-Yeiber-(scrach)QUE! DIJO!

-falconi-miaaa! (MIERDAAA MI CORAZON!) (desmayo)

-chaser-ACASO NOS LLAMO SOPENKOS!

-yeiber-claro! alguien igual a el pero mas ruda! y yo pensaba que eras timida

-suni-ja! las timidas son menores que nosotros yo no me convertiria en una estupida timida

-falconi-aah! chicos! soñe algo raro suni dijo que

-suni-sopenkos

-falconi-AAAAAAAAAA! (desmayo)

-Yeiber-rayos y el otro que se para desmayando...debemos ir a por xdantex antes que cometa alguna estupides

(en el cuarto de dantex)

-Dantex-que sorpresa que almenos tenga uno...

-entra luna-dantex mira lo que...de donde es el...

-dantex-ah?...AH MIRA! es mi nuevo lobo mascota! lo encontre por ponyville es bueno contra ataces ...bueno aunque ubo una araña gigante que...ESO ES UN GATO :,D!

-luna-ah..si lo encontre aqui por los jardines

-xdantex-Miau ;3! (estoy jodido! ;3!)

-dantex-ah que lindo...y sera como...

-luna-es para ti...es una mascota que te iva a dar...pero no se si tu lobo mascota lo aceptara..

-xdantex- ... -(.-. ...el dijo lobo...ayudaaa!)

-dantex-si lo acepta el es amigable..lo fue con un oselote...tambien con scooty...bueno lo puedes dejar aqui...yo debo ir a por scooty...enseguida regreso (fue volando)

-luna-bien aqui sera tu nuevo hogar...(me deja en el suelo...se va)

-xdantex-...jejejejeee...hola perrito...yo...soy como el...pero...YA ME IVA! AAAAAAAAH! (me persige un lobo blanco...y no no es sarnoso ni asqueroso es un fino lobo blanco de dos colas...raro)

(en afuera)

-palabreria entre todos-SAFJVEDNFUHDHAJSRHFC DE QUE COMO VAMOS A ENTRAR ASDIHVUSANDUEFHA NO LE DEN DISLIKE D: FDNVBUDHASJDFNJI salta como conejito...que..

-yeiber-okey creo saber como entraremos...

-chaser-miau miau miau (y como entraremos)

-yeiber-facil detendre el tiempo y sacare rapido a xdantex

-suni-solo para informarte ese control detendra el tiempo por unos segundos...luego todo volvera ala normalidad

-yeiber-entonces nos deberemos de dar prisa...antes que todo siga igual que como esta ahora...si descubren que es xdantex abra problemas...y no sera bonito...asi que tu psicopata tendras que ayudarnos cuando...

-suni-no me llames...PSICOPATA!

-yeiber-...que enojada...

(conmigo)

-xdantex-AAAAH! AYUDAAA! (idioma gato) MIAAAU! MAIUU! HEEE! HEEE!

(con yeiber)

-yeiber saliendo de una ventana del castillo-bien...ahora entre...(se tropiesa y cae)

-suni-YEIBER!...

-xdantex saliendo de una ventana de arriba-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! eh? (la veo :D) HIJA MIA ! AAAH! (arbol...)

-suni-uh?...PADRE! pero entonces yei...

-xdantex-miau! mia! miau! (DESTRANSFORMAME! AHORA!)

-suni-pero...

-xdantex-miau! (AHORA!"!)

-suni okey bien...(destransformacion a todoos yyy)

-yeiber en el castillo-... ...

-celestia-y tu de donde saliste?...ah?

-yeiber se destransforma y-...EEH! El hechizo! ...amm...yo...YA ME IVA...AAH!

(con chaser y los demas)

-falconi-aah...ya era hora de que volvieramos ala normalidad ya estaba empezando a odiar alos gatos...

-xdantex-oigan...donde esta yeiber...

-yeiber-CHICOS VAMONOOs! ME VIERON!

-xdantex-que!

-suni-solo vamonos ya tuvimos suficiente hoy...(abre puerta blanca)

-xdantex-bueno adioos!

-falconi-espera mierda! no!

(41 MINUTOS DESPUES)

-yeiber-JAMAS! VOLVEREMOS A ESOS LUGARES!...JAMAS!

-xdantex-okey tranquilo!

-falconi-bien creo que con eso yo ya tuve suficiente...no creo que pueda estar otro dia con fuersa...

-chaser-yo me voy...

-yeiber-bueno yo ni se que hacer...mas bien...quiero hablar algo contigo...

-xdantex-que seria (en una esquina)

-yeiber-ey...quien es suni...

-xdantex-a que te refieres...

-yeiber-suni!...tu supuesta hija...derrepente aparece asi como si nada...mayor...

-xdantex-es solo...una creacion que considere mi hija...despues de todo siempre eh tenido esas esperanzas de tener una heredera...

-yeiber-okey...y la madre...

-xdantex-no tiene..aun...no se si celestia un dia podra...bueno...

-yeiber-lo que sea...yo me ire ahora...ya no necesito mas incumbencias...aah...

-xdantex-bueno...(mas tarde)

-suni-...emm...papá...que dirias...si estubiera embarazada...(dijo moviendo un casco en el suelo)

-xdantex-... ...diria que no lo permitiria...porque lo dices...

-suni-jejejejeee aah...por nada...adios! (en su cuarto)

-suni-...bien

/TABLERO DE OPCIONES DE VIDA/

-ELIMINAR NOVIO=SI

-ELIMINAR EMBARAZO=SI

-ELIMINAR PRUEBAS=SI

/TABLERO PUESTO/

-suni-fiuu...eso estuvo cerca...

Fin de capitulo

HOLA SOY XDANTEX1312 Y YO SE QUE LAS AVES VUELAN...hola :D

ayer me paso algo que enverdad...pues me sorprendio mucho...y fue...de que me encontraron en youtube...si mi cuenta...comente el video EL CANAL DEL NOOV!

y bueno al comentarlo alguien respondio mi comentario y...JAJAJA dijo que era el de fanfiction era un seguidor...pensaba que no buscarian aparte mi nombre en youtube...jajaj pero ese tipo me encontro ...jajajaj...el primero...jasdjsajd bueno...no eh entrado al server estos dias...pero...eh sido informado...de que alguien con mi skin y mismo nombre esta entrando...una cosa...las unicas veces que entre a mineys...fue..este lunes y la anterior semana fue...el jueves...otros dias no entre...asi que yo les dire cuando entre...asi que esas personas no se pasen de pendejos...bueno...con eso se despide su dios de la noche chau y gloria a perú!


	16. Capitulo 4:el amor de derpy

Hooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa todoooos! YO SOYYY! XDanTEX1312 Y YO SE QUE EXISTEN PANELES DE VIDRIO! JAJAJAJA

hola como estan...vieron la mini pelicula que abia antes...fue lo mejor en este fic...con muchos comentarios...aunque...pocos reviews

...y porque...PORQUE NO SE CREAN CUENTA DE FANFICTION! POR ESO...CREENse cuenta si quieren dejarles su opinion ...la cuenta no cuesta...

y tampoco cuesta la cuenta en youtube...para algunos que dicen NOO ME PIDE DINERO POR ESO NO ME REGISTRO no es cierto no necesitas dinero

bueeeenooo me estado dando cuenta ajajaj...que...la mayoria de tiempo suelo estar...concentrado en luna...yyy yo...bueno no es amor lo que

veo...es solo un cariño como si fuera una madre...no como otras cosas...y me di cuenta...que...la pony la cual yo estaba enamorado...era derpy...pero

nunca saque episodios de ella en una escena larga...apenas aparecia...asi que este capitulo...se trata...de derpy...siiiiiiiiiii

bueno espero que disfruten la lectura y esto...les ase bien porque en parte pueden leer...por celular incluso...enves de aburrirse con un libro...asi que...

con todo eso y aquello...chau...y nos vemos cuando acabe el capitulo de...la serie...si

aviso-la mayoria de mis pocos reviews me dijeron...MAS CAPITULOS CON YEIBEEER y pienso poner algo llamado las aventuras de los dioses...no se si lo are

pero episdios con yeiber es algo...bueno...de todos los fics que eh leido los de yeiber son el numero 1 pero...bueno...si ustedes quieren...pondre a yeiber...en mis capitulos

empieza!

UNA NUEVA VIDA EN UN MUNDO IDEAL

serie

CAPITULO 4:El amor de derpy

(una mañana tranquila en ponyville...las futuras mane6 seguian aburridas y sin animo...asta que alguien entra)

-dantex entrando-YA REGRESEEEEE!

-octavia-...ese fue...Dantex?

-derpy-SIII ES DANTEX!

-vinyl-wuojo al parecer si vendria

-dantex-derpy!

-derpy-dantex! volviste! creia que ya nunca mas estarias en ponyville

(mientras tanto en mi little devil may cry)

-dante-... ... ...que paso ayer!?...(dijo cuando vio a applejack a un lado de su cama)

(mientras en una nueva vida en un mundo ideal)

-dantex-los extrañe demasiado! pensaba que no los volveria a ver

-vinyl-si la mayoria te ah extrañado aunque...te perdiste la ves en la cual tu pequeña obtuvo su cutiemark (dijo acarisiandole la cabeza)

-lyra-si y ahora es mayor

-dantex-estoy feliz por eso tu cutie mark es...una voladora veloz supongo...un rayo no puede significar otra cosa...verdad...

-scootalo-como adivinaste...pense que dirias que soy buena lanzando rayos...como otros...

-dantex-soy tu padre "bueno en parte" puedo saber todo...sobre ti con solo mirarte...

-bon bon-que sucedio contigo dantex cuenta una historia que te volviste malo...si darkdantex ya no esta

-dantex-aa...bueno fue por un casco que...bueno..resulto ser un demonio que se apodero de mi...pero ahora estoy bien...

-derpy-que alegria yo te estaba esperan...

-dantex-que...

-derpy-emmm...solo que...te estabamos esperando para que volviera el animo aaa...esta casa! si a esta casa!...

-dantex la mira con cara de confundido-bueno...ya que...scooty crees..que me puedas seguir...

-scootalo-a donde

-dantex-voy a buscar algunas esmeraldas...y sera como una aventura...contigo que ya estas grandesita...

-scootalo-sii!

-derpy-em yo puedo ir...

-dantex-si pero...deberas cuidarte bien...no te mantengas tan alejada

-derpy-ENTONCES ES UNA CI...DIGO UNA AVENTURA...

-dantex-sii jejeje...eeh..."me da miedo"...

-octavia-bueno almenos todos te hemos recordado por todo este tiempo ...crees que volvera a pasar algo igual a lo de antes?

-dantex-bueno no creo...no conosco niun ente malvado mas que darkdantex...el cual asta ahora nos advierte...pero ya estare preparado para ese momento

-trixie-bueno...mientras lo estes...

-dantex que vio a trixie bajando de las escaleras-trixie!...pense que no estabas

-trixie-que acaso me buscabas ja ni que estuvieras enamorado de mi

-derpy-aah...dantex vamonos no debes seguir mucho tiempo aqui talves los lugares con joyas esten mas desprotejidos ahora VAmonos!

-dantex-eeh okey y no estoy aaaa!

(en el trono de yeiber)

-yo-...con que asi es tu hogar...

-yeiber-me estas jusgando...

-yo-no no..nada...y argard...

-yeiber-abajo...

-yo-ya entendi...que te parece si dantex y el tienen un encuentro...

-yeiber-...

(mientras tanto en afueras de ponyville)

-scootalo-bueno a donde iremos primero

-dantex-primero necesito 4 esmeraldas,2 diamantes,y dos lingotes de hierro...miren un pajaro azul

-derpy-Donde! -dijo empujando a dantex sin querer

-dantex-aaaaaaaa...(sonido de caida...pum choco con el suelo...)

-scootalo-am...

-derpy-...perdon...

-dantex-no importa...aqui ay esmeralda...scoot...derpy...VEngan...y con una benda si pueden porque cai casi con mi cabeza asi que...me esta sangrando la frentee!

(en el trono de yeiber)

-yeiber-NO!

-yo-oh vamos! dantex contra argard sera genial!

-yeiber-no! que tal si pasa otra ves lo mismo sobre dimenciones!...declararan guerra!

-yo-es porque eres un marica!

-yeiber-A MI NADIE ME DICE MARICA! JODETE! QUE DANTEX Y ARGARD TENGAN BATALLA PERO NO HOY!

(en abajo del risco)

-derpy-bueno...yy ahora que sesupone que debe pasar...

-dantex-bueno yo supongo que,tendre que sacar esto con mi espada

-scooty-como sacaras eso con tu espada

-dantex-es una mena de esmeralda...solo debo partir...(incrusta la espada y se derrumba la pared y ven una mina...)

-derpy-eeh...casi nos cae esto...

-scootalo-sii...pero ENCONTRAMOS UNA MINA!

-dantex-ah! y es perdida osea que ay muchos minerales...aunque solo abra lingotes de hierro (minecraft forever)

-scootalo-y diamantes?

-dantex-mmmm Pueden ir sin ser detectados por un dragon?

(despues de encontrar mena de hierro)

-dantex-bueno ahora debemos ir a una cueva

-scootalo-que tal esa-diviso una cueva azul pero se escuchaba algo adentro

-derpy-no creen que debamos averiguar si esta ...nose con...peligros

-dantex-no creo que...

-scootalo-vamos!-fue volando-

-dantex-que suerte que tengo alas...-abrio sus alas y justo cuando iva irse volando asia scoot-

-derpy-wuaaooo...esas son tus...alas...

-dantex-am...si...son blancas me quedan...

(escuchen esto con musica chicos no ay emocion sin musica)-scootalo-ey miren que encontre! -dijo levantando dos diamantes

-dantex-BIEN ECHO SCOOTALO Y AHORA ...scoot...corre...

-scootalo-que...

-dragon-RUOOAAAAAAA! -mirada fija asia scootalo-

-scootalo-..emm...ayuda...

-dantex-ALEJATE DE ELLA! -dijo dandole un golpe alo cual el dragon respondio tirandole fuego pero dantex se cubre con su espada

-dantex-aaa...corran!...esperenme atras!...yo ahora voy!

-derpy-espera se que aser -derpy vio una roca de hielo arriba junto con otras...pero ella fue y intento jalar la mas fuerte y lo logra mas scoot

-Dantex-ya deja el fuego!...noov! aah... (recuerdos) "dantex sabes que es un noov..."

-dantex en recuerdo-no que es...

-persona-un noov...es ...un tipo que no sirve...y es pecimo en todo...y busca maneras muy estupidas...COMO TU! (lo tira al zuelo) ajajaajajaa

-dantex recapacitando-...IIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA! (le desvia el fuego y lo tira ala pared y derpy justo a tiempo le tira la roca de hielo y el dragon cae aturdido)

-derpy-aaa...justo a tiempo

-dantex-si...ah...justo a tiempo y ENCONTRAMOS OROOOOO! (con eso se refiere a que encontraron un millon de gemas)

(unos minutos mas tarde)

-derpy-y para que todas las gemas...

-dantex-son...para...

-scootalo-miren ya llegamos a ponyville

-derpy-a a buena hora!

dantex-listo...rarityyyyy

-scootalo-eran para rarity!

-rarity-si...y justo tiempo sin spike no es facil conseguir gemas

-dantex-tranquila yo estoy aqui para ayudar a todos

-rarity-esta bien yyy la recompensa es un diamante para ti...verdad

-dantex-si...solo uno...

-rarity-okey (dijo dandole con su magia)

-derpy-y para que es...el diamante...

-dantex-para esto... (dijo poniendo su espada en el suelo...puso su diamante en medio y derrepente la espada brilla...termina el brillo y el diamante no esta pero la espada esta como

nueva y de color azul brilloso)

-scootalo-wuaaooooo

-dantex-si necesitaba una mejora pronto...scootalo...puedes ir a casa...

-scootalo-oki los vere aya mas tarde -se fue volando-

-derpy-si jaja...emmm...dantex...

-dantex-me serviste de mucha ayuda...sin ti no hubiera podido derrotar al dragon tan facilmente...

-derpy-aah...gracias...me preguntaba...si...quisieras salir...conmigo a...la celebracion de esta noche...

-dantex con mirada de confiado-una cita?...

-derpy-no no...solo...emm...pues...solo...queria que me acompañes...si...y...aceptas...

-dantex-...okey...

-derpy-YUJU OKEY ENTONCES NOS VEMOS EN LA NOCHE!

-dantex-...esta bien pero -ya se fue volando

(mientras tanto en mi trono)

-XDanTEx-hmmmm...me pregunto como combatira...argard contra Dantex...supongo que no usara tecnicas tan principiantes...hmmmm que esta pasando ahora en ahi?...

-(en ponyville ya casi cerca de la noche)

-scootalo-(se encontraba volando arriba de todo asta que)

-roid-vaya vaya vaya miren quien aparecio aqui...

-scootalo-oh no... (se fue volando lo mas rapido que pudo)

-rage-atrapemosla y llevemosla al bosque!

-roid-jajaj exelente idea rage...

(ellos dos la persiguieron,scootalo daba lo que podia pero al final roid la alcanzo y la tacleo aciendo que cayera a una zona de arboles donde nadie los veria...preparate para la siguiente escena...espera

que voy a tomar mi cafe... (3 seg despues) listo en que me quede...asi)

scootalo-aaaa... (sonido de caida)

-roid-exelente...ahora pagaras todo lo que nos hiciste! aunque no es mucho ...de todas formas...busco mi venganza contra ti por lo que me pateaste la cara

-scootalo-perdonenme! no era yo!...solo que...aaah esperen! (la sujetaron)

-roid-yo primero rage-

-rage-esta bien...termina rapido

-scootalo-espera!...aleja eso de mi!

(PUM!...ENTRA ...Dantex...)

-roid-ooh...aah...es...es

-dantex-...el rey de la noche...y...NO SOPORTO!...QUE LE AGAN ESTO!...AA MI HIJAA! (dijo atacando a roid y a rage...a roid lo mato con cortarle parte del cuello...y a rage lo mato con un solo espadaso...nadie sabria

que sus muertes fueron de el...enmedio de ese bosque)

-scootalo-aa... padre...porque...

-dantex-a ti...no te aran nada de esto...no pasaras lo mismo que yo...aunque en mi...no abusaron...recibi muchos golpes en el pasado...

-scootalo-pero...

-dantex-vete a casa...la proxima ves que alguien te intente hacer daño...as lo que puedas...para que te dejen en paz...entendido... (dijo cuando se fue volando)

-scootalo-aunque es cierto...tu tambien tienes tu pasado

(en la celebracion)

-derpy-diantres llege tarde...el ya esta aqui...

-dantex-...mmm?...derpy eres tu... (estaba lejos)

-derpy-aah si...perdon por la demora...

-dantex-no importa...que queries ver aqui...

-derpy-aah...estare bien con lo que decidas...

-dantex-...hmmmm...no se...decide...

(unos minutos mas tarde)

-derpy-mira! fuegos artificiales!

-dantex-oh...aun recuerdo los "cuetillos" asi le llamaban en mi mundo...aaay algunos se asusta (PUUM! NUCLEAR)

-derpy-aah!...(cayo a los brazos de dantex...cayo a sus brazos...jajajajaj dejavu)

-dantex-te asustaste...

-derpy-..aah...si...

-dantex-tranquila...ven sigueme... (dantex fue asta una colina...para ver mejor los fuegos artificiales)

-derpy-emm dantex porque aqui...

-dantex-aah...es para mejor vista ...mira se ve maravilloso! ...

-derpy-jeje si...(se acerca)...(se aserca un poco mas)...

-dantex-oye...porque tan cerca

-derpy-AAAH! NO ESQUE YO!...NO QUISE! SOLO...SOLO ESTABA!...

-dantex-derpy...te sucede algo...en la mañana estuviste algo rara...luego cuando trixie dijo que si estaba enamorado de ella me empujaste afuera apresuradamente...

y ahora...actuas raro

-derpy-no yo...yo...solo lo ise porque...

-dantex-te sucede algo...que es...

-derpy-...esque...tu te...burlarias...

-dantex-que es...

-derpy-aah...tu...me...gusssstas...gustas...tu me gustas...

-dantex-entonces...por eso actuabas asi

(mientras tanto en mi trono)

-Yo-...QUE CARAJO ARAS DANTEX!...

(devuelte con derpy y dantex)

-derpy-es que yo...no...

-dantex-derpy...

-derpy-que... (dijo mirandolo y dantex...la beso en los labios...beso pasional :3 derpy no lo evito...mas bien disfruto...sip...esta hecho...dantex y derpy se enamoraron...llora! llora ahora! YA NO MAS! DOCTOR WHOOVES!)

(unos 57 segundos despues)

-derpy-aah...dantex...encerio tu...

-dantex-yo...te amo derpy...

-(en mi trono)yo-...Creo que ir a un apocalipsis zombie con yeiber,falconi,y chaser no es tan mala idea...ala mierda todo me voy!...dantex as lo que sea!-

-derpy-sii! (dijo abalanzandose en el)

( ala mañana siguiente)

-dantex acostado alado de derpy-...aah...que...que...oh...ya recuerdo...tambien te dormiste...jmjm...

(mas tarde)

-lyra-dantex...danteex?...estas aquiii ...dantex...

-dantex-aqui abajo! -dijo de abajo

-lyra-aah (teleport)

-lyra-ah aqui estas...oye donde as estado ayer...

-dantex-am...aah con derpy...

-lyra-que...donde...

-dantex-aah...en una noche cerca ala celebracion que hicieron

-lyra-...oh...y tu y derpy...durmieron...ahi!...verdad...

-dantex-si...porque..

-lyra-...jejejeeee...por nada...por...nadaa...

(en afuera)

-dantex-aaaa...que bella mañana...me pregunto si abra algo mas...

-guardia que llega de inmediato-ReY!...DANTEX...LO SOLICITAN...URGENTE!...MENTE...EN EL PALACIO...

-darkdantex-TUU! (se abalanza en dantex)

-dantex-eh?...aaaa...

-darkdantex-QUE ISISTE CON ELLA! (dijo apunto de cortarle la maldita cabeza... ... ... ...fui victima de robo...)

dantex-TU QUE HACES AQUI

-Guardia-rey dantex!...

-dantex-ahora no tenemos tiempo! si tu!...te...atraviesas!

-guardia-Nightmare moon y luna estan en problemas en el castillo!

-dark y dantex-QUEE!...

(los dos fueron al castillo volando mas que nunca...al parecer ivan como si fueran hermanos)

-celestia-dantex...darkdantex?...

-dantex-no ay tiempo de explicar

-celestia-vengan es sobre los dos...

-darkdantex-solo muestrenme donde esta nightmare!

-celestia-...aqui...(los lleva asta una habitacion obiamente dantex y dark entran de golpe y no se esperaban toparse con dos sorpresas)

-darkdantex-nightmare es...

-dantex-luna esta...es...ES UNA POTRILLA!

(jajaja los dos vieron dormidas a nightmare moon y a luna...luna se desperto cuando dantex fue asta ella...al parecer no eran bebes...sino niñas...)

-dantex-...lunaa?...

-luna potrilla...no es humana sino que al parecer ubo un accidente rejuvenecedor-...ooh...PADREEEE! (fue y se abalanzo en el)

-dantex-QUEE! YO NO!

-darkdantex-ey...nightmare...despierta...

-nightmare-mmm...uuh...quien eres...

-darkdantex-... ... ...DANTEX! TU! QUE HICISTE! (dijo apuntandole su espada)

-dantex-yo no ise nada...

-celestia-silencio los dos! (se callaron...fue asta las dos potrillas)

-celestia-...luna...me reconoces...

-luna-...quien eres...

-celestia-no me reconoce...pero no recuerda que

-nightmare pequeña-callate!

-luna pequeña-Tu no me callas!

-nightmare-Si puedo soy mayor que tu!

-luna- eso es mentira!

nightmare-es verdad!

-luna-mentiraaa!

-nightmare-rrr aaaa (se abalanso asia luna...peleando)

-dantex-que...pero...pero...

-celestia-la unica manera para curar este hechiso es...que ellas lo recuerden y digan que es el hechiso...pero no recuerdan...y creen que eres su padre...

-dantex-pero yo...

-darkdantex- te las dejo acargo-dijo mientras se alistaba para irse-

-dantex-QUEE! COMO QUE ACARGO!...

-darkdantex-jajaja fijate...luna te dijo padre...ami no...y nightmare talves diga lo mismo asi que...adios...(piummm se fue volando)

-dantex-Darkdantex! vuelve!

-luna-el es mi padre!

-nightmare-no el es mi padree!

-luna-mio!

-nightmare-MIO!

-luna-dije mioo! aaaa! (y volvieron a pelear)

-celestia-ooh...dios...dantex...

-dantex-...s...si...

-celestia-encargate de ellas dos...

-dantex-que!

-celestia-debo buscar la manera de remediar esto...por mientras cuida a nightmare moon y a luna...

-dantex-...aaah...aaaaa...okeey...luna...nightmare...vengan

dijo mi nombre primero! el me prefiere a mi!

-nightmare-NO CON SOLO DECIR TU NOMBRE TE QUIERE! (y devuelte la pelea...)

-dantex-aaah esto sera dificil

FIN DE CAPITULO 4 -ending-

HP-0

holaaaa soy XDanTEx1312 y este fue el fic numero...no se cuanto...y me da paja leerlo demas ,hola como les va...en el siguiente episodio se vera que ara dantex con luna pequeña y nightmare moon pequeña...y dije aqui...que me ire a un

apocalipsis zombie ...con chaser y falconi...bueno esa es la idea de un comentario...el cual me dijo sobre un apocalipsis zombie...bueno estoy con esa decicion si va a ser como la de nero y dante y tao y rei...oh seran las aventuras de

mi y chaser y falconi y yeiber...ya se porque yeiber no sube episodios...es porque la verdad se debe entender...si averiguas ahora que esta pasando en venezuela...diras que estan el infierno...y yeiber...vive ahi...

por eso lo pongo en mis episodios...no es porque sea famoso para mi...sino por ese problema...y que sus historias tienen continuacion aqui es contal...aparte esa idea de hijo de la luna de la nada curiosidad...jajajaj pero bueno ya le dije a el

el esta a vista de este fic...espero sus comentarios! y si are apocalipsis biologico en equestria

asta otro diaaaaaaaaa y no soy gay...ya muchos me an dicho eso...ser brony es no ser gay...otra cosa serie querer a los hombres...siendo hombre...eso es gey


	17. capitulo 5:El criador de princesas

HOOOOOOLA Soy XDanTEx1312 Y YO SE QUE LOS CELULARES SON PARA RECIBIR LLAMADAS

hola como les va bien?...o mal...bueno me responden xD

aqui el capitulo 5 de la serie una nueva vida en un mundo ideal el cual no se si cambiarle el nombre a uno como mi litte pony ya que me doy cuenta de que una nueva vida en un mundo ideal es un titulo algo...raro...asi que no eh tenido muchas ideas de como sera el siguiente titulo pero ojala sea mejor que como esta ahora...aunque se que eso sucedera...bueno traigo buenas y malas noticias...la primera es buena...mi little devil may cry...seguira en el futuro...la mala, un problema de celo maximo...ya no...porque un tipo...osea...primero...si no les gusta las historias!...PUES NO EXAGEREN! saben...un tipo...el primer review...dijo algo...que bueno...no me afecto...porque niuno a visto el fic mas que el...me dijo que estaba pesimo y que tenia mucho cliche...y yo mismo reconoci mi error...pero para lo unico que estoy ahora...es para esta serie fic una nueva vida en un mundo ideal...y no se...porque...pero este tipo...al decirme mil cosas...me dijo no se como las demas personas te quieren mis historias son mejores alas tuyas eres un pesimista de mierda me cago en voz PSDATA:Sos una mierda

yyyyy sacando conclusion...el tipo estaba celoso...de que yo tenga mejor fic que el...pero...PORQUE MIERDA VIENEN A MI CASA Y ME LA DESTRUYEN!...HOY!...DESPERTE!...NO POR DESPERTAR ASI COMO ASI!...SINO PORQUE ALGUIEN!...ROMPIO MI VENTANA!...CON UNA PIEDRA!...Y TODABIA ME DICE PERDEDOR NO SABES HACER HISTORIAAS!...EL TIPO ME CONOCE!...Y ME VA A INCLUSO MATAR...TUVE QUE ELIMINAR ESE REVIEW O NO SE SI ESTARA SOLO PUSE REMOVE REVIEW...ENVERDAD...SI NO LES GUSTA..."VAYANSE ALA MUY CONCHA SUU MAA" digo SIMPLEMENTE...NO PONGAN NADA...Y SIGAN SU VIDA...DICIENDO AAG...A SEGUIR BUSCANDO...MEJORES FICS...ENVES DE EXAGERAR Y BUSCAR A ESTA PERSONA...PARA MATARLA...MI VIDRIO ESTA ROTO Y APENAS LA ISE CORTINA...NO SE QUE HACER...la verdad...prefiero dejar esto...que seguir y ver como intentan matarme...pero bueno...no es mi caso...mi muerte se acerca...pero no por ellos...sino por un dolor que tengo y algunos ya saben de que...bueno yeibeer...creeeeo que saldra la mayoria de veces en el fic...pero...no digan copion...pls...con todo eso les digo que EL SIGUIENTE! CAPITULO! COMIENZA AHORA!

una nueva vida en un mundo ideal

serie

Capitulo 5:el criador de princesas

(se encontraba dantex ahi enmedio de la pequeña pelea entre las potrillas nightmare moon y princesa luna)

-dantex-...

-luna-el me quiere mas ami! (jalaba el cabello de la otra)

-nightmare-mentira el mas!...ami! (jalaba el cabello de la otra)

-dantex-...hmmm...quien es la mejor alicornio

-luna-yo!

-nightmare-yo!

-luna-yo!

-nightmare-yo!

-dantex-las dos?...

-nightmare-no las dos! soy yo!

-luna-no es cierto! soy yo!

-dantex-(desesperado)...YA CALLENSE!

-luna-...

-nightmare-...

-dantex-(suspiro)..bueno...mejor no...comienzo con eso de los gritos...pero se odian en verdad tanto...pero son casi lo mis

mo...que les parece si mejor vamos a ...el imperio de cristal (que...creias que el como rey de la noche...no va a saber todo

sobre equestria!?...ja que pendejada)

-luna-YO VOY PRIMERO

-nightmare-no si lo evito! (pelea otra ves)

-dantex-aah...denuevo...

(mientras tanto en un juego de ajedres...)

-yeiber-Jake!

-yo-mentira...

-yeiber-no mira ahi mismo veo que...

-yo-OH MIRA UN FENIX!

-yeiber-donde!

-yo-no no era nada...jake mate...

-yeiber-...XDanTeX...

-yo-si?...

-yeiber-...sabes como se utiliza una espada laser

-yo-...porque me apuntas con eso...espera que aaaa alia

...

(mientras tanto en un tren)

-luna-guao que hermosa vista...-decia sin saber que nightmare se fue de ella y fue asta dantex-

-nightmare-dantex ...

-dantex-hm...oh nightmare no estabas con luna

-nightmare moon-no se de que me hablas...que luna?

-dantex-...olvidalo...y que vas a hacer...

-nightmare-solo queria estar alado...tuyo...

-dantex-...okeey...pero...aah mira llegamos :D

-nightmare-aah...

-luna-...nightmare moon!...que hacias alado de dantex!...

-nightmare- A TI no te incumbe eso!

-luna-si me

-dantex-ya ya vamos...

(fueron por el imperio de cristal...el cual era obiamente con felicidad aun...ya que el regreso del rey sombra aun no sucedio

asi que todo sige normal)

-dantex con luna colgado en el...atras de el e_e-...mmm...que tal si vamos a visitar ala princesa cadence...

-nightmare-oh...quien es la princesa cadence

-dantex-...solo sigeme...ya vamos a llegar

(en la entrada)

-dantex-guardias...

-guardias-quien es...usted

-dantex-no se si me conoscan pero vengo de equestria...soy el principe dantex del reyno de canterlot...principe de la noche.

-guardia 1-aaa el hijo de la princesa luna ...si nos avisaron de el...quiere pasar

-dantex-si porfavor...

(entrando) -luna-que quiso decir con hijo de la princesa luna?

-dantex-...ah... "espera...si se da cuenta...podria cambiar algo en ella...mejor no" es que abia alguien en otra parte

llamada luna...jeje soy su hijo...

-luna-oh eso explica todo

-nightmare-si ya pensaba otra cosa

-cadence que llegaba con un guardia-si diles que vigilen el sendero izquierdo...

-dantex-cadence?...

-cadence-oh...tu eres...ah ya se me contaron de ti,tu eres el hijo de mi prima luna

-dantex-jejejeee eeeh si...pero em podemos hablar en privado ...luna ,nightmare quedence aqui un rato

-luna -aah...esta bien

-nightmare-de acuerdo

-cadence-de que necesitas hablar...

-dantex que la llebaba a un rincon-es porque un problema sucedio...

-cadence-que clase de problema exactamente-

-dantex-es que bueno no se que exatamente ah sucedido...yo estaba en ponyville (se veian a nightmare y a luna llendose para

quien sabe donde)..con unas amigas y cuando regrese a canterlot...celestia me dijo que la princesa luna mi madre estaba

transformada en una pequeña pony alicornio incluyendo nightmare moon...no se que sucedio pero darkdantex mi otro yo pero

malvado me dijo que cuidara de ellas...y que le trajera a nightmare si regresaba ala normalidad

-cadence-ah y que exactamente necesitan en el imperio de cristal

-dantex-no necesitabamos nada...simplemente que fue como una manera de bueno ver como distraerlas de si mismas...porque se

pelean demasiado...y no se donde mas llevarlas...este lugar las podria distraer suficiente asta que celestia averigue el he

chizo de destranformacion

-cadence-bueno exactamente necesitan tiempo...pero...espera...(volteo)...donde estan!

-dantex-que..LUNA!...NIGHTMARE!

-cadence-oh oh...

(cambio de escena)

-yeiber-Vuelve solo te quiero destruiir por tramposo!

-yo-aaah pero porque yo no ise nada concha su maaaaaaaa (me cai justo en la puerta donde estaba el mundo de una nueva vida en

mundo ideal)

-yeiber-espera que (apunto de caer)...casi...casi...(resbalo)...nooooooo

(en el cielo del imperio de cristal)

-yo y yeiber-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-dantex-rayos donde podrian (pum)...que fue eso...

-cadence-vino de arriba...talves esten ahi...

(arriba)

-yeiber-aah...que rayos hacia esa puerta abierta!...

-yo-no se pero...eh.. (veo a luna pequeña enfrente nuestro)

-luna-am..quienes son ustedes

-yeiber-esa no es...

-XDanTeX...yo-emm si...es...aaah...solo somos dos ...amigos pequeña...jeje...mi "amigo" cayo del cielo...por una practica de

vuelo y intentente ayudarlo y

-luna-tu eres como dantex!...acaso eres su hermano

-yo-"acaso eres su hermano...acaso eres su hermano...acaso eres su hermano...acaso eres su hermano ...su hermano...su hermano...su hermano..."...

-yeiber-xdANtEx...te pasa algo...espera que haces! (lo agarro del cabello)...au oye!..(luego del cuello)...suel...ta...me...

-yo-emm...nos vamos...cuidate...(saltoo wuiiii)...

-dantex-recien llegando-...luna! (abre puerta)

-luna-am...aqui...

-dantex-fiuu...solo nos falta (jadeo)...encontrar

-cadence-encontrar a nightmare moon

-dantex-donde podria estar

-cadence-mmmmm que tal en la biblioteca del castillo

-dantex-okey otro lugar...

-cadence estaaa...la entrada del castillo

-dantex-aah esta bien...tu ve donde

-luna-mira ahi esta

-dantex-si ya no necesitamos buscar...

-nightmare -miren puedo...volar...un pocoo

(en abajo)

-yo-creo que no saben donde estamos

-yeiber-me estas agarrando el cuello

-yo-si...

-yeiber-me estoy axfixian...

-yo-yeiber?...wn despierta! (le quito la mano del cuello)

-yeiber-...aaaah!...no..vuelvas a hacer eso...okey!

-yo-como sea...que hacemos no tenemos poderes como para regresar

-yeiber-porque tu mundo esta tan...diferente al mio

-yo-no se ...bueno...me tendre que cambiar a un skin de un pony como los demas

-yeiber-como sea

-yo-ala 1...alas 2...ala aalia "brillo por unos segundos...y luego aparece un alicornio parecido a yeiber pero de melena diferente...color blanco y algo como la de dj pon3 pero sin despeinarse...cuerpo color gris...ojos azules...y alas como las de celestia-bien...vamonos

(mientras tanto con dantex)

-dantex-okey ahora...no se vuelvan a separar!...me asustaron demasiado...aah...bueno...ahora...

-cadence-supongo que podrias llevarlas al jardin real ahi es buen lugar para que ellas se relajen...

-dantex-supongo que si...vengan

-luna-de acuerdo

-nightmare-como sea...

(pasaron las horas mientras nightmare y luna estaban en el jardin real ,dantex por otra parte solo las vigilaba asta que)

-dantex-por cuanto tiempo debo

-cadence-dantex!...

-dantex-que sucede...

-cadence-la princesa celestia ya me aviso que la cura esta lista...volveran a ser como antes

-dantex-aah a buena hora ...solo debemos ir...donde estan...NO DENUEVO...

(mientras que dantex buscaba y buscaba solo pudo saber donde estan)

-dantex-ya se...(fue asta arriba y las encontro ahi...admirando la bella vista...son niñas...es obio...que se hipnotisan con solo verlo)-ey ya vamonos y les dije que no se alejaran)

-luna-ah..si perdon esque no pude dejar de ver el horizonte de alla

-dantex-no importa...vengan conmigo

(fueron asta abajo y hacia el tren)

-cadence-adioos

-dantex-gracias por todoo...adioos...

(partio el tren)

-dantex-aah...almenos de milagro (pum)...que fue

-nightmare-aaaah!

-dantex-aah eso sono como...nightmare!

-darkdantex-shhh...soy yo...el de antes...solo vine por...

-dantex-luna,nightmare que suce!...tu ...que haces aqui!

-darkdantex-...hm...conque ahora todos se van asia ti...vengo para que me devuelvas a nightmare...ahora!...

-dantex-que!..pero el antidoto...ya esta listo solo debo

-darkdantex-Traicion!...se que ustedes volveran a nightmare ala normalidad!...pero que aran con ella despues...ella sola...sera capturada! y no!..dejare! que le agan esoo! (ataca a dantex...choque de espada)

-dantex-que!...nosotros no...aremos eso...

-darkdantex-si debo pelear contigo por nightmare...que asi ...SEAAA! (gana el choque)

-dantex-aaaa

-luna-aah!

-nightmare-dantex!

-dantex-estoy...bien...solo debo aah! (choque denuevo)

-darkdantex-solo entregala...ahora!...

-dantex-aun...no! (choque anulado...ataca a dark...gana ataque)

-darkdantex-nnh!...maldito demonio! (ataca a dantex pero apenas lo roza...dantex devuelve ataque mandandolo atras)

-dantex-ya casi...ya casi llegamos...solo debo aaaaaa! (dark le da justo en el pecho...causandole demasiado daño)

-darkdantex apuntando con su arma ala cabeza-...listo...para...que alfin aaah...(patea la pierna de dark asiendo que caiga)

-dantex-no puedes hacer nada! (llegaron justo a tiempo)

-luna-llegamos!

-dantex-rayos...vengan! (nightmare y luna lo siguieron dejando a dark ahi)

-celestia al verlos pasar-dantex ya era hora...

-dantex-rapido..darkdantex esta aya afuera!

-celestia-bien... (celestia ilumino a luna y a nightmare)

-luna-que sucede...

-nightmare-que pasa...que nos aaa!

(ellas dos se volvieron dos bolas azules...y luego..de almenos 4 segundos...volvieron ala normalidad callendo al suelo pero cuando esto paso una fuerte luz envolvio la sala)

-dantex-aaa...que...que...

-luna normal-...que...sucedio...ah...dantex! hijo! pensaba que ya no (dijo al aver abrazado a dantex)

-dantex-tranquila ya todo volvio aser normal...

-darkdantex-NO DEL TODO! aaaah! (ataca y le da en la espalda)

-dantex-aaaa!...

-luna-noo!

-darkdantex-ahora donde...

-nightmare moon normal-...darkdantex...

-darkdantex-...madre...nightmare...eres normal ahora...

-nightmare-si...pero debemos irnos ahora...

-dantex-aah...estoy...bien...al parecer funciono...

-nightmare moon-solo fue un retraso...aparte se que sucedio algunas veces...para tu informacion dantex...prefiero a darkdantex que a ti...asi que no te agas falsas iluciones...

-dantex-como digas...

-darkdantex-que sucedio...

-celestia-luna! eres normal denuevo

-luna-hermana! (abrazo :3)

-darkdantex-nightmare...vamonos...

-nightmare-si... (se fueron volando)

dantex-vaya que les sucedera...

-luna-almenos ya todo paso...

(en una parte de ahi pero escondidos)

-yeiber-que hacemos aqui!...

-yo-shhh...no agas ruido te oiran (saco un poco la cabeza)...creo que necesitaremos la corona de celestia para (celestia voltea me escondo rapidamente)

-yeiber-que haces casi te ven! vamonos!...

-yo-okey okey corre!

-celestia-ese era...no no pudo ser...

(en una esquinita de ahi)

-******-...muy pronto doctor...muy pronto...regresara doctor mio...

(fin de capitulo)

ending

HOOOOLA soy XDanTeX1312

bueno este fue el capitulo de hoy...talves digan leyendo las demas historias que...bueno..."OYE TUS HISTORIAS SE ASEN ABURRIDAS ya se pero no se porque...necesito inspiracion para algo...bueno...solo puedo decir eso...nos vemos otro diaaaaa...


	18. capitulo 6:la tardis

HOOOLA SOY XDanTeX1312 y yo se que los relojes indican la hora

hola como les va bien o mal...bueno aqui la siguiente parte del fic de una nueva vida en un mundo ideaaaal...quiero un mejor nombre que ese...bn

bueeeeno como dije esta historia cada dia va progresando y les dije que dos capitulos por semana...asi que...no me esten diciendo CUANDO VA A SALIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! yo les dire si algun dia me doy un descanzo ya que aqui en arequipa esta pasando muuuuchas cosas

bueno este episodio...adivinen...aparecera mynadeshko otra ves...pero diferente...lean y sabran porque los veo luego!

intro

Una nueva vida en un mundo ideal

serie

capitulo 6:la tardis

(una tarde tranquila en ponyville,todos estan felices aqui...y nadie con algun problema...y las mane6 ...sus dias de siempre)

-dantex-almenos una tarde tranquila en ponyville...despues dde todo asi es equestria no?...

-derpy que estaba por ahi-...eh? ey dantex que haces ahi!

-dantex el cual estaba en arriba de la alcaldia-solo admiro la vista!

-derpy-aa...bueno nos vemos luego!

-dantex-okeey! (de todo eso dantex logro ver una luz alfondo...la cual lo segaba aveces)...aah..que...es eso...(volo asia aquella luz) eey que estaaas! (lo atraparon con una bolsa cuando llego)

(en un almacen oscuro)

-dantex-"" "" "" (le quitan la bolsa) !aah!...que ...quien eres! porque isiste eso!

-*******-enverdad no me reconoces...solo ah pasado un tiempo desde que te fuiste y me dejaste sola

-dantex-que dices!...ni te veo!

-aparece...colgate...pero...la llamaremos tardis jaja...que-soy...yo (aparece)...doctor...soy la...como me llamabas

-dantex-no se quien eres...bueno exactamente no conosco los nombres de todos los ponis de ponyville...pero a ti no te habia visto

-tardis-mmm talves esto te aga recordar...viajamos...y ago (sonido de la tardis)

-dantex-?...yo no te recuerdo pero...yo...yo aaah (recuerdo) "(se veia al doctor whooves activando algo y sonaba el sonido de la tardis)...bien...vamonos mi tardis...(viaje)"...aah!...

-tardis-ahora sabes quien soy

-dantex-la tardis...

-tardis-tiempo y dimencion relativos en el espacio si...soy yo...y lo eh estado esperando todo este tiempo...

-dantex-en primera yo no soy ese doctor que dices!...ese doctor...esta muerto...

-tardis-no esta muerto del todo...tu lo posees...dentro de ti...no recuerdas..."cuando lo mataste...tu cuerpo brillo...tu lo tienes a el"...y tu seras el nuevo ahora...

-dantex-que...como sabes que yo...

-tardis-soy la tardis no?...como no saberlo

-dantex-que quieres de mi...

-tardis-no recuerdas que pasamos...yo era una pieza de museo...y la primera ves que me tocaste...dijiste quee...

-dantex-eras la cosa mas hermosa que habia...visto...pero...como esque sus recuerdos...yo...

-tardis-y luego me robaste...y yo te robe a ti...

-dantex-...yo...te habia tomado prestada!

-tardis-un prestamo significa que devolver lo que te prestaron...que creias que yo te debolveria...ah?...

-dantex-...no puede ser...

-tardis-yo solo quiero algo de ti ahora...-dijo con una sonrisa medio baja-

-dantex-que...quieres...

-tardis-aah...esto... (lo besa...caray)

-dantex-(termina el beso)...aaah!...que haces!...solo eso querias!...yo no estoy de ti!...apenas te conosco!

-tardis-que no te gusto...bueno despues de todo tenemos todo el dia

-dantex-"rayos! acaso me violara!"que me vas a hacer!...

-tardis-solo quedate quieto...tu eres mio ahora!...ya tomaste tu prestamo...y ahora necesito el mio (brilla su cuerno)

-dantex-espera..que haces!...no!...espe...aaaaa!

(en pony ville)

derpy-umm...no estaba ahi arriba...a donde abra ido...ah ahi esta! ey dantex que...quien es ella...

-dantex hechizado...con ojos ahora amarillos...ja-...

-tardis-tu quien eres...

-derpy-yo soy su novia...

-tardis-su novia...ja estas equivocada...el es mi! esposo...asi que...puedes apartar camino...

-derpy-que...pero..

-tardis-ya escuchaste el no es tuyo

-derpy-pero dantex...el...

-dantex-...de...der...

-tardis brilla su cuerno-sh...

-dantex-aah...

-derpy-no...el no...podria..averme...engañado...(se fue llorando)

-dantex-no...(salio de hechizo...pero por un momento) derpy! no yo! aaah!

-tardis-no te resistas!...es envano!...

-dantex-tar...tar...aah...

(en un tejado ...y derpy llorando)

-derpy-porque...porque...

-mynadeshko que aparece recientemente-...porque lloras derpy...

-derpy-ah!...quien eres..

-mynadeshko-soy la hermana de dantex...presenti que algo pasaba...porque lloras...

-derpy-dantex...el...me engaño...no estoy segura...no pudo aver pasado asi derrepente...yo

-mynadeshko-le vas a creer de esa manera...no pensaste que algo ...iva raro...ponte a pensar...desde cuando ellos dos pudieron aver salido

-derpy-ah...es cierto talves ellos

-mynadeshko-no notaste...algo diferente en dantex...

-derpy-pero..

-mynadeshko-...mira sus ojos...-señalo a dantex que estaba ahi abajo con tardis-

-derpy-sus ojos...-mira fijamente-ES CIERTO!...SUS OJOS SON AMARILLOS...eso significa que no es el verdadero posiblemente...este bajo un hechizo gracias hermana de dan...(se fue)...se fue...bueno me debo concentrar ahora!...el no es dantex! (fue volando y siguio a dantex y a tardis...pero a escondidas...los sigue asta una cueva pequeña)

-tardis-aah que dia algo agotador...pronto me mostraras tu hogar verdad...eso me recuerda...como crees que se deben llamar nuestros hijos...practimente somos misma especie...simplemente que soy ahora un pony unicornio...

-dantex-yo...yo...(devuelta sale del hechizo).YA!...DEJA DE HACER ESO! aah!

-tardis-mas bien tu deja de resistirte al hechizo...es incomodo que te desates asi...pero agas lo que agas...no podras escapar a este hechizo...amenos que claro..este suficientemente debilitada...pero cuando pasara eso

-derpy que sale de la nada-AJA! sabia que dantex no podria ser asi!..es un hechizo de ti!

-tardis-tu!

-derpy-ahora! sueltaLOO! (la taclea)

-tardis-aah!...pony insolente! no puedes ganarme a mi! (lanza un rayo)

-derpy-aah! (esquiva) talves sea una pegaso pero aun asi soy muy fuerte en eso de no caer

-tardis-no me quitaras al doctor! (lanza denuevo rayo el cual derpy por ser una pegaso la esquiva devuelta sin problema)

-derpy-fallasteee

-tardis-(gruñe)...AAH! (lanza denuevo pero al techo)

-derpy-volviste a fallar!

-tardis-no te di a ti...

-derpy-oh (mira arriba de ella ve que unas rocas la aplastaran pero dantex viene y la empuja)

-dantex-noo! aaaa! (le cae las rocas)

-derpy-dantex!

-tardis-hm! con eso te salvas almenos aaaa! (derpy la taclea y apunto de caer del barranco osea la muerte le lanza otro rayo

pero este si le atina)

-derpy-aaaa (cae de la montaña)

-tardis-almenos con eso no molestaras...

-derpy-olvidas que soy una pegaso

-tardis-no puede ser

-derpy-yiaaaaaa! (la taclea denuevo pero esta ves...si caE!)

-tardis-noo! AAAAAAAaaaaaa!

-derpy-listo...ahora dantex...oh no!

-dantex-aah...estoy...bien... derpy...el hechizo ya no...

-derpy-yujuu! estas vivo!

-dantex-si pero...y la tardis...

-derpy-ah bueno..

-dantex-tu la...votaste ahi...sabe que esta...muerta...

-derpy-ah bueno yo...

-dantex en su mente-"jaja...ella mato a la novia del doctor...y yo mate al doctor...que curioso"...no importa...derrepente me da curiosidad algo...

-derpy-qe...espera...ella dijo algo de doctor...

-dantex-ah bueno...digamos que...en un pasado tuve una pelea a muerte con el doctor...y bueno...yo gane...

-derpy-uh...entonces estamos a mano ...vamonos!

-dantex-almenos gracias por salvarme...vamonos a ponyville

(en donde esta tardis)

-darkdantex-vaya vaya miren quien tenemos aqui...una cutiemark igual...y una pelea a morir...

-nightmare-quien es ella...

-darkdantex-dantex mato a alguien llamado doctor whooves...y ahora su novia derpy...mato ala novia de ese doctor...simplemente...su magia nos sera util...

-nightmare-para que exactamente necesitas todo eso...

-darkdantex-cada ves mas dantex va siendo mas fuerte...necesito yo tambien serlo no crees?...

-nightmare-y piensas que eso podria ayudar...

-darkdantex-supongo que si...solo falta un poco mas...

(en ponyville)

-yeiber-Para donde...

-yo-supongo que para aya...debemos encontrar a darkdantex...

-yeiber-y para practimente..para que...

-yo-segun yo recuerde...ellos dos le robaron algo a chrisalis lo cual si sera un problema ...debemos evitar que algo pase...se la debemos quitar...

-yeiber-okeeey...y como planeas hacer eso...

-yo-simple voy se los quito y listo...

-yeiber-pendejo! acaso no sabes que pasara ahi!

-yo-si se...pero mejor ala suerte :D

-yeiber-estamos muertos...

(en una parte del bosque everfree)

-yeiber-okey que busquemos a esos dos es malo pero que estemos en este bosque es peor! wn! tu mundo es para morir enverdad!

-yo-y crees que no me asusto...solo debemos encontrarlos...nada mas!

-yeiber-para mi normal y todo...pero si me ma! UN GALLO DRAGON! AAh...(convertido en piedra)

-yo-yeiber?...pero que (el gallo dragon lo ve y )...que...crees que con esa miradita me vas a hacer algo...ja! solo mirame a los ojos (el gallo dragon lo ve confundida pero) VES ALGO!...VES DOLOR!...DESTRUCCION ...VES SUFRIMIENTO

(el gallo dragon se convierte en oro con cara de perpleja)

...

-yeiber-AAH!...ves lo que pasa!

-yo-calmate ya tengo al dragon...mira es de oro...

-yeiber-por una ves...si tuviera mi poder de dios...no tendriamos problemas pero aca somos mortales...y no tenemos nada...como isiste para convertir al gallo dragon en oro

-yo-un truquillo...sigamos

(mas a fondo del bosque everfree)

-yeiber-mira ahi...esa no es la casa de zecora...

-yo-si...pero sera amigable...

-yeiber-miedoso

-yo-AMI NADIE ME DICE MIEDOSO! JODETE! ENTRARE!

-yeiber-espera! ssshhhh!...no crees que nos tomara por intruso...mejor mira por la ventana

-yo-esta bien (miro por la ventana y la veo dormir)...esta dormida...entremos

-yeiber-y para que...para violarla?...

-yo-no

-yeiber-pero en tu historia al principio era

-yo-QUE NO! solo veamos si algo nos ayuda

-yeiber-entra con cuidado no vayas a despertarla y nos jodes a los 2

-yo-okey habla bajo

-yeiber-bien...(entraron los 2)...oye no ay nada...

-yo-sige buscando una brujula almenos si nos llegamos aah...aaa..(recibo golpe de un palo)

-yeiber-XDantex...pero que!..aaaa! (desmayado)

(en una parte de la casa de zecora los 2 amarrados)

-yo-que...que sucedio

-yeiber-por tu culpa nos amarraron

-zecora-que an de querer los 2 aqui

-yo-zecora!...digo!...solo estamos buscando a dos...bueno 1 humano y una alicornio

-zecora-como conoces mi nombre

-yeiber-ya nos isiste mas problemas...

-yo-callate!...sabes donde esta nightmare moon y darkdantex

-zecora-aah ustedes buscan a el enemigo de canterlot y el rey dantex pues encontrarlos por aqui es muy precos...pero no los encontraran aqui...

-yeiber-que...bueno si entendi...pero como que no lo encontraremos aqui

-zecora-ellos pasaron por aqui ase mucho tiempo pero ya se fueron a otro lugar ase poco

-yo-se fueron!...para donde

-zecora-seguid el camino donde ay plantas azules...y por ahi encontraran sus guellas pero no tocen las plantas azules ni las verdes

-yo-y ah todo esto...porque nos ayudas...como si nada

-zecora-almenos se reconocer a los guerreros de la libertad con solo verlos...

-yeiber-como lo supiste...

-zecora-facil tu eres el de la estatua...del escudero...y tu debes ser el caballero...

-yo-y como sabias que era el caballero

-zecora-tu cabello no es sertero...

-yo-ya entendi...entonces nos liberas...

-zecora-primero necesito dos cosas de ustedes..

-yeiber-Ya fuimos!

-yo-que necesitas

-zecora-primero

-yo-AU!

-yeiber-au!...mi cabello...

-yo-una muestra de nuestro adn...para que...

-zecora-y ahora...tu

-yeiber-yo que...

-zecora-dame la bara de plata que tienes...

-yeiber-ya me da miedo...como si lo supiste..

-yo-dasela!...

-yeiber-OKEY!

-zecora-y tu...

-yo que

-zecora-la rosa...

-yo-que!...pero porque...esa es mi rosa...

-zecora-entonces supongo que perderan a darkdantex y

-yo-okey okey!...mala...

-zecora-listo ahora solo levanten los cascos

-yeiber-para (levantan sus patas y la cuerda se desamarra)...NADA MAS!

-zecora-asta otro dia...

-yo-adios (saliendo)...vaya eso fue raro

-yeiber-la proxima ves no vuelvo a ir de aventura contigo...

-yo-que pensabas que te violara...

-yeiber-solo un poco...

-yo-bueno ahora debemos seguir dijo plantas azules

-yeiber-si y CUIDADO! (atace de una serpiente)

-yo-aah! (esquiva) alas justas!...corre! corre!

-yeiber-vamonos!

-yo-CUIDADO CON EL LOBO!

-yeiber-aaah!

-yo-cuidado aaa! me dieron me dieron!

(ellos fueron y yo estuve ahi intentando que no me mordiera un perro...y yeiber combatiendo contra dos serpientes...el cual una le irio de muerte)

-yeiber-aaaaaaa!

-yo-yeiber!

(luces!)

-yo-PERO QUE...DE DONDE SALIO ESA LUZ AZUL

(no! apagen las luces! )

-yo-aaaa no veo nada! aaa una serpiente me dio! aaaaa!

(derrepente una pony salio de la nada y ataco a todas las criaturas que atacaron a yeiber y a XDanTeX1312 *las cuales eran solo 3*)

(en una cabaña la cual ya vimos antes)

******-ey despierta

-yo-aah...que...Donde...espera...ya estabamos aqui antes

-yeiber-aah...que dolor...estamos en...ZECORA!

-zecora-al parecer no saben defenderse bien ahora...

-yo-ya se pero...bueno ubo un accidente y ahora soy un pony y nuestros poderes perdimos...practicamente...estamos en principio...aaah...

-yeiber-que sucedio

-zecora-los atacaron en grupo...

-yeiber-rayos...un momento..SOY PEQUEÑITO Y PORQUE MI CABELLO ESTA ESPONGADO! PARESCO PINKI PIE!

-zecora-les dije que no tocaran la flor azul es una flor bromista de mal furor...

-yeiber-todo por tu culpa XDantex!

-yo-yo que!...no sabia como luchar como pony!...y no puedo destransformarme no se porque!

-zecora-no podran salir si estan asi...

-yo- dilo por ti!,tu sabes algo...

-zecora-mas que como estan ahora...

-yeiber-nos podria enseñar...

-yo-que..

-yeiber-que nos queda...seguir siendo mordidos...y tu porque estas normal...

-zecora-el tambien toco la flor azul...solo no puede hacer magia...por ahora...y tampoco volar...si vuelas te iras asta chocar

-yo-que mal...

-yeiber-bueno cuando empezamos

-zecora-mañana al amanecer

-yeiber-pero

-yo-SHHH!

yeiber-ok...okey tranquilo..

(fin de capitulo)

ending

...

yo! TU! ATRAPADO AHORA ESTAS ...SIN PODERTE EQUIVOCAR ...O NO SALDRAS DE ESTE LUGAR!...

no sabes como llegasteee! Quiero luchar contigo esta veeees si tan solo no fuera un mundo de dos ay que aceptarlo asi es mejoor...

facil tu aqui pudiste entraaar ayudame debo ya escapaar

ahora no recuerdo como tu llegastee...pero escucha esto tambieeen

(ASE MUCHO TIEMPO ESTE MUNDO SE ROMPIO SE CORROMPIO EN MIL PEDASOS POR EL PODER QUE CAYO ...UNA NUEVA AVENTURA PARA ESOS DOS EMPEZO! LISTOS PARA ESTE VIAJE TODOS DECIMOS! ALLA VAMOOS!)

MUCHOS SECRETOS AY QUE ENCONTRAAAAR! JUNTO ALAS NUBES Y LA VILLAAA...PERO EN LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE ALLARAS...ALGUIEN QUE SI TE PODRA AYUDAAAR

SALIR DE ESTE MUNDO ES MUY SIMPLEE! IR ASIA TODO Y LO LOGRARAAAAAAS! ESCUCHAME O TE ARREPENTIRAAAAAAAAAAAS! SIGE TU CAMINO YA!

dantex-como esque llego...

*******-donde estoy!

-dantex-quien es el..

-xdantex-ahora los dos...deberan de ayudar...

-yeiber-llego la hora

UN NUEVO EQUIPO YA ESTAAAA JUNTOS LOS 2 LOGRAREMOS EL BIEEEN! CUANDO DERREPENTE CONFUNDIDO ESTEEES TODA LA CULPA ES DE EEEL!

ALLAR LA SALIDA ES MUY FACIL SOLO DEBES SEGUIR TU CAMINO YAAAA! ESCUCHAME O TE ARREPENTIRAAAAS LOS GUERREROS ESTAN LISTOS YAA!... ...

-hola...si desifras la cancion y que mensaje quiero dar...comentalo aver si eres tan listo...


	19. preguntale a los personajes 1

HOOLA!..SOY XDanTeX1312

hola...como te va...peor...o mejor...ami ...mejor :D!

bueno...no se si sabran que yo...puse que abra una seccion de preguntas pero no de mi...sino de los personajes...siiii no lo recuerdan ...:l...bueno...hora de contestar...ustedes isieron las preguntas como les dije poniendo (lyra)porque tal cosa bla bla...algo asi les dije ...y bueno todos isieron caso alfin...yyyy si... ya estoy mejor

(lyra)te gusta dantex?

-lyra-hmmmm en parte

(dantex)Dantex que se siente ser violado por mil caballos...

-dantex-en primera no son caballos...son ponys...y se siente humillante...

(lyra)!LYRA!...A VIOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

-lyra-...

(derpy) amas a dantex verdad...

-derpy-creo que es muy obio...

-(celestia) princesa celestia...que piensa hacer con dantex

-celestia-supongo que por ahora debe estar viendo mas cosas de equestria...el podria salvarnos del mal nuevo que ay

-(luna)-PRINCESA LUNA!...DANTEX ES HUMANO!...NO DEBE SER SU HIJO! VOTELO!

-luna-no creo que deba hacerte caso...yo eleji lo que quise y asi se quedara

(derpy)derpy! yo te sugiero...que te busces otra persona

-derpy-porque exactamente...puede que el ayga cometido la muerte de su propia hermana...pero asta yo ise algo parecido...

-dantex-iso que...

(dantex)DANTEX DAME UN HIJO!

-dantex-lo siento tengo a derpy!

(Dantex)ACM1PT!

-dantex-...ace eme uno pe y te...que significa?...

(Dantex)A VIOLAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

-dantex-qquien sos vos!

(Dantex)AYUDA QUE ME QUIEREN VIOLAR DOS OTTAKUS AEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-dantex-donde estaras...

(XDanTeX)QUE CARAJO ASES CON YEIBER AHI!...SABES QUE EL PUEDE MORIR!

-XDanTEx-...ejejejeeee...como sea yeiber no es humano ahi...

(nightmare moon)oiga usted! cuanto quiere a darkdantex...

-nightmare-almenos como si fuera parte de mi

y si le digo que el murio

-nightmare-...que...

(luna)GARCHATE A DANTEX!

-luna-...dantex...quienes son ellos...

(yeiber) porque no matas a XDanTeX1312 de una puta vesª!

-yeiber-... ... ... (fuera de servicio)

(XDanTEx)que te parece si dejas todo esto y te pones a dormir almenos

-XDanTeX-HMMM...y si no quiero que...

(luna) matate..

-luna-porque aria eso...

(darkdantex) oye soy tu mayor fan...y me preguntaba una cosa de ti...porque no mataste a celestia ese dia...

-darkdantex-...los odio a todos...

(darkdantex) porque no matas a dantex de una ves y asi se jode XDanTEx1312

-darkdantex-quien es XDanTEx1312?...Y NO LO MATO PORQUE!...yo...no tengo fuerzas...ese dia me quitaron todo...

(darkdantex)idiota

-darkdantex-que?

(dantex)sabes que puedes volver a toda ponyville tu exclava sexual no?...

-dantex-puedo?...bien...Y PORQUE ARIA SEMEJANTE ATROSIDAD!

(XDanTEx)tio...soy yo...tu hermana...al parecer me mataste...porque no...ya paso tiempo desde aquel incidente...que te ise...ya dejalo no?...

-XDanTEx-Lo siento hermana...pero mira que me ah sucedido...no mereces perdon

(derpy)YA ME IMAGINO AHI!...A DANTEX EN UN SILLON...JUNTO A VARIOS MUFFINS...Y LUEGO...CON UNA ACTITUD MUY GUARRA...UNTANDOSE MANTEQUILLA EN SU PECHO...aah! QUE EXITANTE (nota para ese tipo:GAAAAY)

-DERPY-... (imaginandose)...aah...(imaginandose mas)...aaah...es tan...tan...delicioso...

-dantex-derpy ...te esta sangrando la nariz...

-derpy-AAH! QUE QUE!...NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA!

(luna)luna sabias que dantex fue brutalmente violado por lyra heartstrong y derpy hooves!...solo te informo

-luna-que le sucedio que...

(darkdantex) que tal una peleita entre tu y jeff the killer

-darkdantex-jeff...quien es jeff...

-jeff-muy pronto ...go to sleep...jajajajaaa...

(darkdantex) te reto a saltar de un puente

-darkdantex-no quiero...

-Dantex-MARICAA!

-darkdantex-DONDE RAYOS ESTAS!

(dantex)Hola...te quiero decir que...me gustas mucho...

-dantex-ya siento algo por alguien mas...

-derpy-que sea por mi que sea por mi que sea por mi que sea por mi...

(Dantex)Tu hija...scootalo?...que carajo te esta pasando

-dantex-bueno...que puedo hacer es una buena niña...pero no se si en el futuro ella sera buena o mala...pero estoy seguro que sera del lado bueno

(darkdantex)sabias que nightmare moon tiene una hija LLAMADA! blitz... (jaja yo le respondi con esto)

-darkdantex-pues no..pero...tras lo que se de ella...ella dijo no tener niuna hija...solo yo soy su hijo

(me respondio con) MIERDA HIJO DE PUTA!

(dantex)Dantex...aver con las caracteristicas del mar...sabias que el mar entre nosotros en equestria son exactamente multiplicados con ...(AAAY QUE FLOJERAAAA! )

-(Dantex)dantex se puede saber que haces asiendo adulterio

-dantex-cuando...no tengo dos hijas...

(Dantex)jodete

-dantex-eh?

-(luna)quien diria que adoptaste a un humano...

-luna-que puedo decir...sabia que algun dia seria

(luna)y pensar que le estas mintiendo a ese humano y al parecer le robaste a su verdadera madre...

-luna-...yo...no...COMO ESQUE SABES ESO!

(luna)CELESTIA VIOLO A TU HIJO

-luna alado de celestia-ahora quien es la que me esconde secretos!

(celestia)princesa abuso de dantex porque?

-celestia-no te incumbe...

(nightmare)te vi en una pesadilla...

-nightmare-yo no recuerdo eso...

(darkdantex)a la playa :D

-darkdantex-ni te conosco...

(responde con) ):...):

-XDanTeX)-oye...que sucedio contigo...ahora eres un dios?

-XDanTEx-practicamente si ...solo de mi mundo...

(derpy)me gustas :3

-derpy-bueno...es bueno saberlo pero...yo no estoy interesado en ti...

(derpy)DERPY! VOTA A ESE MARICON DE DANTEX...Y JUNTATE CON ALGUIEN COMO YO!...EN MI MUNDO SOY EL MAS FUERTE DEL UNIVERSO...SOY BIEN MUSCULOSO Y PERFECTO...NO QUIERES VENIR CONMIGO

-derpy-para serte sinsera prefiero ir con dantex que con un presumido...la pura verdad...eres muy presumido en eso...tus musculos no lo son todo...el almenos tiene corazon y alma...no es alguien el cual se aprovecha de todo...puede que ayga eecho algo con el cuando lo conoci...y de que me dijo ese dia que me aleje de el...pero finalmente eh logrado que me disculpe...y tu no vas a decir que mi futuro sea contigo

(me responde con)Sabes que vete al carajo pegaso despistada no sirves para nada tus ojos son horribles eres una perdedora (se nota que se enojo...y es un lloron se llama _DarkEnder_)

(derpy)Derpy...que paso con el doctor whooves...que no sabes que el es tu verdadero esposo

-derpy-yo no recuerdo a ningun doctor...

(derpy)derpy...y tu hija ditzy doo donde esta...

-derpy-hija...pero de quien!

(dantex)CUIDADO ATRAS TUYO ESTA DARK!

-dantex-eh?...yo no veo nada

(Darkdantex)planeas hacer grupo con discord?

-darkdantex-segun lo que se...discord es el dios del chaos...facil de matar...

(darkdantex)hola...vistete de yuno...(-darkdantex-no)...entonces as yuri con rey sombra

-Darkdantex-SOY UN DEMONIO DE PURA MALDAD! NO NECESITO OBEDECER A LOS DEMAS!

(dantex)quiero estar contigo para follarme bien rico a lyra y a las demas...

-dantex-entonces ven y te mato de un sablaso

(dantex)voy a ir a tu mundo y te matare con mil demonios oscuros porque soy mejor que tu y soy mas fuerte y mas hermoso

-dantex-en tu imaginacion ...o en tu mundo pero ami...no me ganas facilmente

-Xdantex-exacto...si el ase trampa en este mundo desobedeciendo las reglas...obiamente es un lloron presumido ...el cual pierde miles de veces

(derpy)ESCUCHA! TODO ES UN TRUCO! DANTEX MATO AL DOCTOR WHOOVES! EL DOCTOR ERA EL QUE REALMENTE TE AMABA!

-derpy-yo no recuerdo a un doctor...pero que dantex ayga matado a alguien es normal de el...

(lyra)lyra...yo soy humano...y tambien tengo genes de ponys...quieres tener humanitos conmigo...se puede en mi cama

-lyra-mmmm neh...prefiero con dantex...

(lyra) lyra sabes que tu y dantex no pueden procreaar pero entonces porque siges intentandolo ...sabes que eso te convierte en una pervertida

-lyra-ya no sucede eso...(cara seria)

(octavia)octavia...que te parece dantex y su familia

-octavia-es parte de el lo que el decida por estos dias...pero puedo decir que tiene una buena vida...

(vinyl)woovs...que son exactamente?

-vinyl-podria decir que son parlantes exelentes para musica

(dantex)dantex...tras los episodios de XDantex...puedo deducir...que la tierra...esta destruida...

-dantex-que la tierra...esta destruida...es imposible...

(celestia)princesa la adoroooo! quiero ser su hija! :D

-celestia-no es facil decidir de esa manera...

(luna)su verdadero hijo es alguien que tuvo ojos grises y pelo blanco de cuerpo blanco

-luna-mmmm...dantex tiene pelo blanco...cuando llego sus ojos eran grises...su piel es blanca...segun el...con todo eso basta decir que tuve razon en adoptarlo

(luna)sabe que nightmare ahora es como su hermana...verdad...

-luna mirando fijamente a nightmare-Hermana...solo tengo una hermana y esa es celestia...la cual sera mi unica hermana con la que estare feliz...no como ella...

-nightmare-porfavor...como si quiesiera estar con ustedes...

(nightmare)NIGHTMARE VIOLASTA A DARKDA (de la nada un rayo lo mata)... ... ... .. ...

(derpy)derpy...te amo

-derpy-yo no siento lo mismo por ti...

(chaser)-quien carajo es chaser

-chaser-algun dia...

-(yeiber)-yeiber que haces con dantex...agan una historia de argard con dantex...

-yeiber-... ... ... ... ... (fuera de servicio)

-dantex)-te invito a que tengas sexo con derpy

-dantex-encerio ay gente como vos...

-derpy-no entendi...

(lyra)porque abusaste de dantex...

-lyra-tengo mis razones

(derpy) segun las leyendas cuentan que tus ojos fueron criados por los (SON COMO 4 PARRAFOS QUE PAJA!)

(dantex)Dantex agas lo que agas...no escuches a la mujer llamada maura

-dantex-porque quien es...

(nightmare)que vas a hacer con dantex...si lo encuentras solo contigo...

-nightmare-matarlo que no es obio

-dantex de un lado-...te estoy vigilando...tu no aras nada...

YYYYY BUENO EN AHI QUEDAN TODAS LAS PREGUNTAS...no encerio ahi estan todas...no habian mas

yyy en fin...ya con esto terminamos esta seccion ...nos vemos en otra...chau...


	20. Equestria girls parte 1

Antes de empesar con el capitulo quiero cantarles algo

..TODO VA ANDANDOO...Y ME QUEDO CALLAaaDOO... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .que...

bueeeeeno tanto esperaban esto lo ise,en el server ustedes siempre me dicen lo que quieren que ponga en mi fic...y ahora me estan enviando comentarios por youtube desde que descrubieron mi cuenta...bueno...ahora yo pondre para los que no saben comentar...o dejar reviews dejare sus comentarios ...en mi fic yo pondre lo que ustedes opinan...asi que ustedes noma dejenme mensaje o diganme su comentario y yo en el fic se los pondre...bueno...muuucha gente me dijo algo lo cual enverdad me estuvo con la cabeza asiendo esto (ASLO ASLO ASLO!) asi que lo cumplire...me an dicho que aga episodio equestria girls...bien...lo are...preparado?...listo!...YAAA! (mi garganta me duele)

aaa cierto antes de empezar...Hable con yeiber...si _1Yeiber1_ yyy mientras hablaba...paso algo...y ese algo es...de que me conto una noticia...me diran que es dantex...pues es una historia nueva que el ara...y esa historia se llamara (Mi hermano el pony)...y no no es una referencia a que en la historia estara dantex...sino que el ara de dos humanos que fueron separados y uno esta en la tierra y otro en equestria mantenganse informados...y si aser este capitulo me tomo vaaaaarios dias

Una nueva vida en un mundo ideal

SERIE

capitulo 7:equestria girls

(lindo atardecer apunto de ocultarse el sol)

-dantex desde el castillo-bien parece que ya se ara de noche...me pregunto si almenos todos ya estan preparados para dormir...despues de todo...ya todo seguira igual de bien...mientras que darkdantex no aparesca...todo tranqui...

-scootalo-papá!...

-dantex-uh?...scooty como llegaste aqui tan rapido...

-scootalo-vine con ayuda

-twilight-hola...

-dantex-twilight pensaba que estabas en ponyville...

-twilight-no hoy supervisare parte del castillo con celestia...

-dantex-ah cierto que ustedes dos se llevan bien...

-twilight-que

-dantex-ah no nada...y twilight...

-twilight-dime...

-dantex-que sucedio mientras que yo...estaba en la luna...

-twilight-solo un enemigo ...de celestia..

-dantex-quien?..

-twilight-discord ...no se si lo conoces o abras oido de el

-dantex-esta bien...

(en el pasillo)

-dantex-como as estado con celestia...

-twilight-aammm por ahora voy bien...no eh recibido ninguna queja de ella o algun mal abito...

-dantex-por ahora puede estar eso bien...se que ay algo mas en ti aparte de la amistad...

-twilight-a que te refieres

-dantex-es algo que yo y parte de la realeza solo saben...

-twilight-um..ah (temblor)

-dantex-aah...que fue eso...

-scootalo-aaah!

-dantex-SCOOTALO! (va rapidamente)

(en afuera)

-scootalo-que es eso!

-dantex-scootalo estas bien!...pero que...

-darkdantex-aah quien lo diria...algo o alguien exagero esta ves...enverdad intentan entrenar eso para matarme?...

-dantex-Tu! que aras con eso!

-Darkdantex-en primero ...ni idea de que es eso (señala al mounstruo el cual era una gran sombra con forma humana de armadura de caballero pero sus ojos eran verdes el cual grito)

-mounstruo-EEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA! (se pone dos esferas explosivas las cuales se las lanza a dark y a dantex)

-dantex-CUIDADO!

-darkdantex-yiaa! (corta la que le iva a dar)...fiuu...

-nightmare que fue llegando-...me perdi de algo

-darkdantex-no de mucho...espera solo la parti!...(la esfera partida en dos chocaron al castillo revelando un cuarto pero dantex tambien esquivo la esfera pero esta se desvanecio)

-dantex-entonces no sabes que es!

-luna-que ah sucedido!

-darkdantex-ah mira quien llego...

-mounstruo-RRR!...AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-dantex-rayos! va a volver ah!

-darkdantex-espera...mira...(señala el espejo que vio...el espejo ahora tiene una tonalidad morada...el mounstruo fue volando) VA A ENTRAR!

-yo desde un canto...recuerden que sigo ahi en equestria-ni mucho menos...Escudo!

-dantex-espera! mira y ese escudo de donde salio!

-mounstruo que choca con el escudo-rraaaa!...!...AAAAAAAAAAAA! (se va en un portal oscuro que el crea)

-dantex-que rayos fue eso...

-twilight-no se pero era enorme...de donde abra venido y a donde fue...

-luna-...hm...supongo que ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto o si? -fija a darkdantex y a nightmare-

-darkdantex-en primera yo no se de donde vino eso...prefiero dejar todo asu suerte...solo pasaba por aqui...y vi eeee! (cayo en abajo donde estaba el espejo y al levantarse le dio mareo y...)aah...wuo wuoo! (entro al portal y empieza el portal a temblar y)

-dantex-aah! que esta! nooo! (lo absorbe)

-Luna-DANTEEX!

(fondo negro)

... ... ... ... ... ...

-dantex despierta alado de un edificio-...aah...que...donde...sigo siendo yo...perfecto y e(choca con el edificio)... ...au...

-con darkdantex en un prado-...AAH! ...donde cai...que es este lugar -se levanta-...donde aterrise-empieza a caminar-

(con dantex)

-dantex-auu! eso si dolio mucho... solo deberia aah! (se esconde al ver a dos...alumnas deeee canterlot high...una de cabello mostasa y otro de cabello azul...) HUMANOS!...COMO YO PERO...diferente color!...como esque!...no imposible! algo que recuerdo de mi planeta...es que no abian humanos coloridos...y todos se ve mas verde...donde eh cai...CLARO EL PORTAL!

(con darkdantex)

-darkdantex-definitivamente no ay sentido aqui...no ay nada...y nightmare no ah aparecido desde entonces...entonces donde cai...pero...(ve edificios)DESDE CUANDO EN EQUESTRIA AY EDIFICIOS! (en manhatan idiota)

(con dantex)

-bien...con todo esto...debo estar en otro mundo pero...como salgo...recuerdo que darkdantex entro...pero el no esta...solo deb...entrar sin miedo y ver si ay algun articulo magico...bieeen tarea facil! -dijo con emocion aunque la verdad era de que estaba perdido-

-dantex entrando-supongo que deben ser igual a mi...almenos me pregunto si abra los elementos de la harmonia aqui...o acaso solo entre a otro mundo...(abre puerta y entra)...bien no ay nadie...perfecto ahora si no tengo a quien hablar...vamos tiene que haber alguien...(va por los pasillos y...ve casilleros) ...wuo...cajones enrrejados?...deben tener alguna... (jala uno pero no se abre pero si sale una foto)...uh...una foto...de que es...(justo cuando la va a ver *RIIIIIIIIN*)AAH! QUE ES ESO!

(sale gente de todos lados...)

-dantex-aah! pero que (ve a todos como el pero de color de piel diferente)DEMASIADA DEMASIADA DEMASIADA DEMASIADA! (va a un pasillo con poca gente) ...de donde vienen todos...acaso me eh vuelto

-lyra humana-con permiso...

-dantex-ah...aaah!...esa era...parecia que su voz...acaso ella!...

-derpy humana que iva pasando por ahi feliz pero despistada ya que no veia a donde iva -_-...aaay mi derpy...-*cancion que canta en ella*... ... ... (y mientras va caminando choque ala vistaa)

-dantex-uh...aaah!

-derpy h-aah! (su refrigerio sale al aire y de milagro dantex logra)

-dantex-NO! (agarra) (agarra y agarra)...fiuuu...ten cuidado talves la pro...

-derpy h-ah gracias pensaba que abia perdido...oye...a ti no te abia visto antes (sus ojos estan para arriba y el otro para abajo :3...AAY QUE BONITO! diran deseguro si dantex es bonito pues si lo es!)

-dantex-derpy...tu...

-derpy h-uh...incluso sabes mi nombre talves me as visto en el historial...de donde vienes? (dijo alegre)

-dantex-..aah...

(con darkdantex)

-darkdantex-demonios!...gente!...como yo! pero...son de colores distintos...debe ser un truco...si talves ellos me trajeron aqui para siempre!...(va y sige)...como salgo...o a donde voy...hu...(letrero)...canterlot high...hmmmm

(con dantex)

-derpy h siguiendo a dantex sin que el lo sepa-... ... ...

-dantex-...a donde deberia ir...tu almenos debes saber adonde acudir si soy nuevo no eh estado acostumbrado a esto "despues de todo soy un rey de un reino...no una persona cualquiera"...y se que me estas siguiendo

-derpy h-ah te diste cuenta tan rapido...

-dantex-si ya sabia te senti...

-derpy h-esque agradesco que ayas salvado mi comida...y aparte por lo que hablamos por primera ves...para mi

-dantex-que...(la mira)como que por primera ves...

-derpy h-esque ...ami nadie me habla...umm...

-dantex-"acaso ella estuvo solitaria...pero ese doctor...talves..."no conoces a un tal whooves...doctor whooves...(dijo mirando al cielo)

-derpy-ah...el doctor de quimica y fisica 1...se fija un poco en mi pero...no creo que sea indicado...

-dantex-como lo suponia

(flashback de la conversacion anterior)

-derpy h-entonces vienes de un lugar lejano oooh que maravilla

-dantex-"maravilla l,D..." si...eso...pero aqui soy nuevo...almenos no se por donde empezar...que exactamente se ase aqui

-derpy-bueno sacar las notas promedio o buenas calificaciones es buen comienzo...

-dantex-ah entonces esto es...una escuela! :D!

-derpy-exacto ^^

-dantex-bien gracias por el dato...hablando de datos...esta foto...(saca la foto)...es tuya verdad...supe cuando te vi en ella...te ves bien en la foto descuida...gracias por la informacion

-derpy-ah si...pero...(se fue)...ah espera!

(fin de flashback)

-dantex-todo llevaba al punto...

-derpy-bueno yo...supongo que tambien piensas como los demas...

-dantex-no es eso...gracias por todo derpy...pero no vengo para quedarme ...perdon...(se va)...

-derpy-... (intenta detenerlo levantando un poco la mano pero...se detiene en seco) almenos ...gracias...por ser el primero...

-doctor whooves...si algo va a salir mal-vaya vaya jugeteando con los alumnos señorita hooves

-dantex-...hm?...

-derpy-a profesor...bueno no es nada ya me iva

-doctor-señorita usted no merece a nadie de ellos...puede quedarse incluso con alguien (se acerca...pero que hijo de...)mas adulto...

-derpy-no necesito a alguien adulto...

-dantex-dejala...(dice en vos baja)

-doctor- señorita hooves puede acompañarme...

-derpy-lo siento debo irme

-doctor-SEÑORITA HOOVES! (la golpea y jala)

-derpy-aah!...

-dantex-dejala!...

-doctor-eh...quien es usted...vayase a clases si no quiere ser suspendido!

-dantex-dije ...dejala...ahora...(su espada estava con el en su espalda pero el no lo sabe asta que)

-doctor-y que me ara matarme con esa espada de jueguete...

-dantex-eh?...(la ve)...reiyar...bueno...si tu dices que es de juguete...PORQUE NO LA PRUEBAS! (va corriendo y el doctor esquiva pero le ataca con un palo negro de filosa punta)aah...

-doctor-usted no puede aah... (dantex agarra el palo justo cuando le da)

-dantex-hm...hoy...podre disfrutar su doble muerte...doctor...RIAA! (lo mata atravesandolo con su espada)

-derpy-aah!...

-doctor-aah...usted no puede...traer eso...al institu...to...maldito...descaraa aah!

-dantex-silencio...(muerto en el suelo)...derpy...no te asustes...porfavor yo...ah...(derpy lo abraza con lagrimas en los ojos)ya tranquila...todo ah terminado ...vamonos...nos veran aqui y sabran que sucedio...(diran "porque mataste al doctor otra ves mierda"pues...je! yo soy asi...el doctor ...no existe en este mundo...ok...)

-derpy-ah...si (se van corriendo)

(con darkdantex)

-darkdantex-aah...esta ropa no me da...almenos sigo teniendo aun poderes de equestria...por ahora...no se si desapareceran...(se va aun lugar donde no ay nadie)...bien...nesesito nueva ropa...esta parece ala de dantex...pero es negra y con picos...no creo que a alguien le guste el estilo oscuro...aah debo aser esto rapido...(una persona pasa por ahi con chaqueta negra suficiente con eso)Bien!

(con dantex)

-dantex- *jadeos* *jadeos* lo logramos...ya pudimos salir...de ahi...

-derpy h-porque derrepente isiste eso...

-dantex-que...

-derpy-porque me salvaste...

-dantex-espera...acaso querias ser aah...(le de una cachetada)... ...

-derpy-no te vuelvas a ir!...(lo abraza denuevo TT_TT COMO QUISIERA ESTAR AHI)

-dantex-no lo are...

(con darkdantex).

-darkdantex-supongo que con esto valdra la pena...ahi estas ...canterlot high...

(dantex)

-dantex-ya se ara de noche...la prince...digo alguien llamada luna levanta la luna aun

-derpy-bueno la directora luna es la hermana menor de la directora celestia...simplemente que...no levantan nada (hablaban mientras caminaban)

-dantex-a bien...ah...rayos! no pense en algo...

-derpy-en que...

-dantex-ah no es algo que te de problemas tranquila...solo que...no se donde dormire hoy...no tengo hogar aqui...

-derpy-oh...puedes dormir conmigo como un favor de lo que me salvaste...

-dantex-...pero...gracias derpy...(alguien abre puerta fuertemente)...oh...que fue eso..

-darkdantex de afuera-DANTEX!...QUE ES LO QUE ISISTE!

-dantex-...imposible...

(en la equestria normal)

-este portal no abia sido usado en años...como esque sige funcionando...debo entrar para salvar a dantex! solo tendre 2 dias ya se pero -decia luna alterada

-celestia-tranquila pequeña hermana no puedes entrar asi como asi...debemos enviar a alguien...pero a quien...

-luna-ah! no me importa celestia! mi hijo esta ahi! y yo debo rescatarlo!...

-celestia-luna!...ya mas tarde sera...no sabemos que podria pasar si entras...sunset shimmer entro ahi...y ya no regreso...

-xdantex-jajajaja (me rio en un lado sin que me vean)

-twilight-alguien escucho esa risa...

-scootalo-si ...viene de ahi

-xdantex-os ayudare..pero ...mas tarde...chau (me desvanesco sin que lo sepan)

(mas tarde)

-luna-que debo hacer...aun asi cerraron el cuarto del portal...deberia ir...pero

-xdantex yo salgo de la pared-vaya vaya...vaya...miren quien tenemos aqui...

-luna-quien...eres tu el...el...

-xdantex-ssshhhhh...si...soy yo..el guerrero de la libertad segun lo que lei en las estatuas..al parecer isieron reverencia no?...hm..

-luna-pero como es...

-xdantex-como es posible...pues...por si no lo sepas...yo y yeiber...mi compañero...eramos (abro alas) DIOSES! De nuestros mundos...

-luna-dioses...pero el dios de equestria eran...

-xdantex-no somos de equestria...somos de los mundos...te explicare...aparte de equestria...existen otras equestrias...otros mundos...entre todos esos...yo soy el dios de este mundo...y eh venido ayudar como la ultima ves

-luna-pero...que se puede hacer...celestia bloqueo la puerta...no puedo entra..aah (la golpeo...OKEY ME PASE)

-xdantex-quieres...recuperar a tu hijo...entonces asme caso!

(con dantex)

-dantex-debemos irnos...

-derpy-eh...pero quien era el que...

-dantex-creeme...el no es normal...es un.."no espera...no debo decirle quien soy...talves me creera un mounstruo"

-derpy-un que?...(dijo poniendo una mirada triste)

-dantex-mejor va (abren la puerta)

-darkdantex-!...te encontre...

-dantex-rayos...

-derpy-es como tu...pero su cabello es negro...

-dantex-espera! ...darkdantex!...no quiero ocasionar problemas!...yo tampoco se

-darkdantex-DEVUELVEME A EQUESTRIA!ahora!..

-dantex-escucha...yo

-darkdantex-ah...quien es ella...

-dantex-por eso escucha!...yo tampoco se donde estamos solo...apareci aqui cerca no ay nesesidad de destruir este lugar...

-darkdantex-entonces estoy atrapado..

-dantex-igual que yo...no se donde estoy...pero se que algo debe aver para...salir...mis poderes tambien fueron...

-derpy-LO SABIA!

-dantex-ah...

-derpy-ya tenia dudas Tu eres un guerrero mitologico de un mundo magico y eres el rey de un reino entero el cual controlas con poderes y tienes una familia la cual te adopto!...verdad?

-darkdantex sorprendido-...como lo

-dantex-...emmm...como lo supo...

-derpy-era ya casi obio tu espada es filo puro...suficiente como para cortar una piedra...y eres nuevo en la preparatoria...todo calsa...y el es tu hermano!

-dantex y darkdantex-AAH!..."como se atreve a llamarnos hermanos..." pero como llegaste a esa conclusion!

-derpy-ah un presentimiento...me enseño a descrubir este tipo de casos mi amiga pinki pie

-dantex-pinki pie...(musica de Soul Eater OST 2 Track 1 in his mind, DB sways his shoulders and dances.)...entonces ellas existen aqui...

-darkdantex-eso no cambia nada yo debo volver!

-dantex-aun asi no lo quiera debemos permanecer en normalidad...no queremos ocasionar problemas en especial si esto no es equestria...la que conocemos...

-derpy-y bueno...(con mirada feliz) que piensan hacer...deben saber como volver..

-dantex-ah...eso no es lo que se...

-darkdantex-va!...debe aver un poder especial aqui...acaso no sabiamos de esto antes...

-dantex-am...no...(con cara de que abra problemas) pero debe...ah...mejor...

-darkdantex-lo pensaras mas tarde (se va) yo debo ir a averiguar como salir sin que se de cuenta

-dantex-pero...aah...

(en equestria)

-xdantex en la noche en escurridiso 2-bien ahi esta la puerta...solo debemos burlar a los guardias y (veo que los guardias se duermen de la nada)..ah...que isiste

-luna-no ay tiempo...

-xdantex-pero...aah...lo que sea

(con dantex)

-dantex-bien y donde vives...almenos ya se iso de noche...

-derpy-ya estamos cerca

-dantex-entre tantas casas...no se aun porque ni puedo abrir mis alas pero valdra la pena una noche de sueño aqui despues de todo mañana debere asistir a una de esas clases

-derpy-ah...mañana ingresaras a una clase!...(dijo con emocion)

-dantex-si aunque no sera tan dificil de todas formas soy un rey de un reino(musica de Oreimo - Soundtrack 21 Surechigai)

-derpy-si debes saber mas que nosotros pero...porque no puedes crear un portal...(se detiene)

-dantex-um...porque te detienes...

-derpy-es aqui...ya llegamos...

-dantex-wuo... (dantex vio una casa normal era verde claro)

-derpy-ven pasa

-dantex-yo ingresar?...bueno...(musica Naruto - Sadness and Sorrow (piano) )

-derpy-si esta como lo deje...

-dantex-oh...(dantex ve a su alrededor...y nota que nadie pudo estar ahi...solo todo se ve para una persona solitaria...ay luz que alumbra todo)...y derpy...y tu familia

-derpy-ah...no..no esta conmigo...ellos se fueron ase un año y ...no regresaron...pero...pero espero algun dia volver a verlos! ^^ (dijo volteando con una sonrisa)

-dantex-(con mirada triste)...bueno...yo ...

-derpy-puedes dormir ami lado...si quieres...

-dantex-...pero yo...mejor...ya se que hacer...debemos ir a dormir ya (van a arriba pero derpy...justo cuando iva a dormir ya echada en su cama...dantex...duerme en un lugar distinto...en el suelo)

derpy-ey...no prefieres dormir aqui...

-dantex-no..esque...yo...eh sufrido demasiado...como para dormir en una cama (recuerda aquellos momentos...la casa era igual...la sala identica...la cocina...y aquel cuchillo...que iva a utilizar para irse de su vida..la cual cambio...con solo ir a aquel portal...pero si no entraba ...adonde iria...almenos ese mundo en el cual estaba preso...era con humanos sin problemas...y sin males en todos lados...el recordaba todo con solo ver en su alrededor...los dias trajicos...la mirada que iso derpy cuando menciono a su familia...le iso llegar ala conclusion de que derpy...no tenia familia...frunsir el seño...seria algo...)

-derpy-pero...no estaras comodo...

-dantex-no derpy...no quiero ser un estorbo (recuerdo) "nadie esta aqui...solo yo...no quiero generar... ... un estorbo para mi cama...mejor en el suelo seria vivir..." (fin de recuerdo)...solo quiero...dormir... (sale una lagrima)...solo dormir...

-derpy se levanta y se echa con el...abrazandolo un poco-...solo por hoy...esque no eh tenido a nadie cerca...porfavor...solo hoy

-dantex-... ... (recuerdo)

"-ikari-solo hoy...estare alejada de ti...dantex...no te quiero a ti ahora...

"-dantex-pero...yo...perdoname...por aserte perder tu tiempo...

(fin de recuerdo)

-dantex-derpy...

-derpy-que...

-dantex-gracias! (voltea y la besa ...beso de boca no de lengua e_e)

-derpy-m!... ...(separan labios)... ..no...Gracias a ti...

(una noche despues)

(en la mañana en canterlot high atras de la escuela)

-piumm...piummm...piuuum sonido de portal y portal se abre y vota a dos personas-

-xdantex osea yo-AAAH!...AU...MALDITO PORTAL...NO DEBIO AVERNOS TIRADO A..

-luna-aah...donde estamos...aah! (ve sus manos ...manos :3)

-xdantex-tranquila!...solo es temporal!...solo es temporal! (musica de Nagasarete Airantou (Music) - Chikage ha Honki)

-luna-que me sucedio! bueno fui una ves humana pero...esto es diferente!...(luna no se veia como la directora luna...sino como una de las equestria girls su cabello era oscuro azul noche...su traje era un traje como el de dj pon3 pero azul y tenia una imagen de una luna menguante... y su piel era azul claro)

-xdantex tratando de tranquilizarla-tranquila!...todo es temporal cuando regresemos a equestria lograras volver a ser una alicornio...pero por ahora todo tus poderes estan bloqueados...

-luna-ah...bien pero como galopo como tu

-xdantex-aah...esto sera dificil...bueno ...luna ase tiempo el hombre fue creado por (MIENTRAS TANTO CON DANTEX :,D)

MUSICA Lucky-Star BGM nota...no soy otaku ni naah solo que alguien me paso un pack de musica y bueno la musica sirve para las escenas)

-dantex-um...ya es de mañana...ah! la universidad!...desde cuando digo universidad...ñah...derpy!...despierta... espera...(no tiene ropa :D) AAH!...MIS COSAS! DONDE!...(Musica ost pokemon 11) DONDE ESTAN!...AH! (las ve)DEMONIOS! DEBO SALIR SIN QUE SE DE CUENTA ANTES QUE...(SONROJO porque la ve a ella que tambien no tiene ropa)...PERO...(imagen de la casa)PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO!

(conmigo y luna)

-Xdantex-um ... crei escuchar a alguien...

-luna-que escuchaste...

-xdantex-no se pero...bueno...me encargare de ver si puedo convencer a parte de la gente...tu quedate aqui un rato...(la dejo en la puerta y ENTRO)

-xdantex-bien...espero que yeiber no este sufriendo como pensaba

(flashback :D)

xdantex-y por eso me debo ir...

-yeiber-pero zecora dijo que debemos quedarnos aah...nose A ENTRENAR PARA SALIR!...Y TU DERREPENTE DICES QUE TUS PODERES ESTAN RESTAURADOS!...

-xdantex-em...si...yo me los quite y asi estare

-yeiber-pero yo...

-xdantex-ñeh...te dejare por un tiempo aqui (desvaneciendo...perdon yeiber :D)

-yeiber-EH!...AZUL DE MIER!

(fin de flashback)

-xdantex-supongo que estara bien...ahora...como era este mundo...de suerte no ay ningun dios...o sino abria problemas...m..(veo a la directora celestia)...talves...ey directora celestia...ay alguien para empleado...

(con dantex)

-dantex arriba de la casa-(exprecion de normalidad)...por cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos aqui ...y a donde fue dark...aun me sigo preguntando que abra sido esa cosa (recuerdo)

-Mounstruo-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-dantex-espera que sucede nooo!

-darkdantex-yo no tengo nada que ver en esto

-mounstruo-RRRR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-dantex-que era esa cosa...

(fin de recuerdo)

-derpy-ah...ahi estabas...pense que te abias marchado...(dijo mirandolo desde abajo con exprecion de alivio)

-dantex-si...no me marcharia asi de la nada...(baja de un salto)...despues del favor de ayer...no podria irme asi derrepente...seria mal educado

-derpy-si..de milagro tenemos tiempo para ir a canterlot high...ven vamonos...

-dantex-mm...bueno

(en la preparatoria)

-darkdantex-(zzz zzz zzz)...ah...ya es de dia...entonces significa que si sucedieron las cosas ayer...despues de todo...sigo aqui (ve la preparatoria alado suyo)...aah...repetir los dias de escuela...que fatiga...

(con dantex)

-derpy-ya llegamos...oye...como esque tu gabardina no se mancha...parece intacta (dice viendo el traje de dantex)

-dantex-... ... aah...es porque bueno...no tengo ni idea es algo que se limpia solo al parecer...que suerte la mia...he he..

-derpy-bueno aunque es algo oscura no?...pareces un poco gotico...

-dantex-gotico?...

-derpy-si alguien deprimido totalmente...gotico...

-dantex-...hmmmm no se si lo sere...bueno...ya se vera que sera...

-darkdantex-llegan tarde...(dijo caminando asia ellos)

-dantex-ah...pense que te abias ido..(dijo con tonalidad seria y rostro serio)

-darkdantex-y irme sin saber que hacer...no soy tonto dantex...

-dantex-lo que sea...que haces aqui...

-derpy-supongo que debes venir por canterlot high...ya sabes...ser un nuevo alumno...

-dantex-aunque tambien...

-darkdantex-exactamente...aunque nightmare ni luna esten aqui...pienso que esto podria ayudar...

-dantex-ñaah...bueno sera mejor entrar antes que sea tarde...

-derpy-por cierto...entraras a mi clase verdad?...(dijo alegre)

-dantex-bueno...sip...pero que clase es...

-derpy-bueno era la del doctor...pero...como esta muerto... ...supongo que traeran un suplente...

-dantex-quien podria ser

-darkdantex-porque no lo averiguas por ti mismo...enves de estar perdiendo tiempo...(ponganse una musiquita de fondo xd)

(en adentro)

-dantex-al parecer ya varios an...

-las cmc...que-con permiso!..(dijeron y seguian corriendo)

-dantex-...ah!...esa era...

-darkdantex-shhh!...recuerda que no debes divulgar nada!...

-dantex-pero...ey ...y esa pequeña...(dijo mirando a una niña igual a las demas que pasaron...pero ella tenia cabello azul opaco...color de piel morado oscuro..y ojos verdes...con pupilas negras)...se nota que algo le sucede

-darkdantex-...hmm...esa pequeña se ase algo...raro verla...

-dantex-y porque la impresion de tu parte...eh...(toco el timbreeee todos a sus clases)

-darkdantex-bueno eso significa que me ire...nos vemos en mas tarde...(musica de Konata no Theme, Futsuu Version)

(en clase de fisica 1...hola :D)

-dantex-um..por aqui debe aver un asiento...(ve artos alumnos entre ellos dos conocidos...del mundo de equestria bon bon y octavia)...bien! (ve un asiento y va y se sienta...el asiento es de su altura...suficiente)

-bon bon-...pss...tavi..

-octavia-dime..

-bon bon-notaste quien es el nuevo (mira a dantex el cual esta mirando la ventana)

-octavia-si alguien de cabello...blanco...pero dicen que tiene un hermano...

-bon bon-si ayer aparecio de la nada...alguien de cabello negro era su hermano...pero lucia raro?...

-octavia-me pregunto de donde viene...aunque skrili tiene una gran atraccion por el (decia señalando a una estudiante de cabello rosa claro y piel rosada clara pero su piel era muy clara osea era un rosado demasiado blanco)

-bon bon-sera que le gusto el chico ese?

-octavia-muy posible el estaba buscando a alguien a quien amar...no se si le aceptara

-skrili la cual se acercaba poco a poco a dantex-... ... (se acerca)... ... ...(se acerca)... ...(esta casi alado de el)

-dantex-hm?...hola...

-skrilir-ah!...emm...hola...(dice algo sonrojada)

-bon bon-...siii se nota que ira a por el...aparte de eso...el profesor whooves donde estara...no viene...y ...(entra la directora celestia) (y como siempre :D todos ordenaditos y firmaditos...)

-celestia-atencion alumnos...hoy se informo una terrible noticia...el profesor whooves a sido asesinado...

-octavia-lo mataron...

-celestia-y alguien de suerte se ofrecio para enseñarles en esta clase...tengan respeto ante el...con ustedes el nuevo profesor xdantex...(HOLA ;D aque pensabas que estaria ahi)

-xdantex-gracias señorita celestia...y espero ser una gran fuente de ayuda...para todos uste..."dantex!"...des...

-celestia-con todo gusto profesor...(se va)

-dantex-"imposible!...es ese guerrero de..." (flashback)

-dantex-que sucedio...scooty!...quien es el...

-xdantex-encuentrela...por...favor...(muerto..)

(fin de flashback) (musica de 00 - orochimaru fight theme)

-xdantex-hmm..."dantex...te encontre..."

-derpy-pss...ey...el..es identico ati...

-dantex-(con exprecion de susto)...

-xdantex-(mirandolo con mirada seria y enojo),,,todos...asiento...porfavor...en especial usted...alumno dantex...

-dantex-..."rayos...se entero quien soy!...es el de equestria pero...como llego aqui!"...si...pro..fesor...(se sienta)

-skrili-"acaso tiene algo que ver...es identico..."

-bon bon-"wuao...son muy parecidos..."

-octavia-"acaso es su padre..."

-xdantex-gracias..."que as echo...crio insolente..."

/CONTINUARA/

(musica de 00 - orochimaru fight theme)


	21. equestria girls parte 2

ANTERIORMENTE EN EL MUNDO DE EQUESTRIA GIRLS

-DANTEX-no se como ingresamos aqui!...ni se como salir!...

-doctor-SEÑORITA HOOVES!

-derpy-No te vuelvas a ir! por favor!...

-dantex-tranquila ya todo termino

-luna-que debo hacer

-xdantex-quieres a tu hijo devuelta ...pues confia en mi

-dantex-RAYOS!...SABE QUIEN SOY...

-XDantex-gracias..."Que as echo crio insolente"

(Musica limbo rap deigamer)

UNA NUEVA VIDA EN UN MUNDO IDEAL

serie

-xdantex-...bien...segun lo que eh sido informado...yo sere su nuevo maestro...supongo que debe ser bien todo...soy casi de su misma edad "mentirijilla jaja"...y se pensar como ustedes chicos...y...

-skrili-profesor!...es igual al nuevo estudiante

-dantex-"demonios...no le digas eso!"...emm...

-xdantex osea yo-...siii...muuuy parecido...y talves el alumno...dantex...sepa de eso...verdad...jaja..

-dantex-...no se porque profesor...

-bon bon-y profesor como sabe su nombre?

-xdantex-bien...a el lo vi en...un lugar de un mundo...si saben a que me refiero...

-octavia-de otro paiz...ahi se conocieron?

-dantex-...ah...profe...puedo ir...a por mis cuadernos?...

-xdantex-de acuerdo...pero ire con usted un rato...para ver si no se escapa

-dantex-"RAYOS!...NO ME LIBRE ...LO ENPEORE!"...es-esta bien...

(en afuera de clases)

-xdantex-bien...que coinsidencia..

-dantex-(con exprecion seria)...quien eres tu?...se que eres el que me salvo pero...que haces aqui...porque no me dijiste que era yo...

-xdantex-aay crio insolente...tanto tiempo...se que deseguro te diras...que yo estuve aqui al morir...pero...es falso...mas bien...quiero presentarte a alguien...sigueme...

-dantex-a quien...acaso lo conosco?

-xdantex-mas bien es...un familiar...

-dantex-"sera mi hermana?!"...

(caminando por el pasillo)

-dantex-yyy bien como llegaste aqui?...

-xdantex-tienes 5 dudas...te respondere las 5...1 duda...llege desde equestria...

-dantex-entonces quien eres...como sabias que nesesitaba ayuda ese dia

-xdantex-2 dudas...soy un dios...y por ser el dios de tu mundo sabia que estabas en problemas...

-dantex-..un dios!...pero como...

-xdantex-1 duda...existen miles de mundos...ay equestrias diferentes...mundos diferentes...y yo...soy el dios de uno de ellos...si notaste tenia un compañero...se llamaba yeiber...le pedi ayuda para que te detenga ese mal que tenias...pero abiamos supuesto morir

-dantex-...yyy solo me queda una duda...con la respuesta...a quien me vas a presentar...

-xdantex-...pregunta sin detalles...respuesta...a un familiar...

-dantex-si pero!...no me referia a e..

-xdantex-te dije...pregunta sin detalles...detalla tus preguntas...

-dantex-pero...

-xdantex-silencio...(nos detenemos en un pasillo oscuro)

-dantex-donde estamos...

-xdantex-debo atender la clase...ella te dira que sucede...adios (me voy)

-dantex-espera!...quien es "ella!" (musica hijo de la luna instrumental)

(de todo lo que le dijo y quedandose ahi...sale una mujer de unas sombras..el cual solo lo mira con impresion)

-dantex-ah?...quien eres tu?...aunque...creo que te conos

-luna-HIJO! (va y lo abraza con lagrimas en los ojos...)

-dantex-... O_o ..lu...luna...

(fondo negro)

(de regreso)

-dantex-O_O...Lu...luna!...

-luna-no sabia a donde ir!...pense que abias ido al portal y...ya no regresarias...(entre todo eso la alumna...sunset shimmer...estaba saliendo de una clase pero antes de salir oyo esto)...mi hermana celestia y las demas dijeron que verian como sacarte de este mundo pero ...yo queria que ya salieras...eh venido para que regreses a equestria

-sunset shimmer-equestria!...

-dantex-...pero entonces...ese tipo te ayudo...el era...

-luna-tampoco se como sige vivo ...pero el nos podra sacar...

-dantex-esta bien pero...por ahora no...ay una persona la cual..debo hacerle un favor...

-sunset shimmer-con que el era el nuevo...el hijo de...la princesa de la noche!?...pero como volvera si solo yo se donde esta el portal

-dantex-por ahora solo debes esperar...dile que espere porfavor...

-luna-pero el...no se si solo esta ves podra ser

-dantex-solo intentenlo...porfavor...

-luna-esta bien...pero no vayas a demorar...

-dantex-gracias madre...

-sunset shimmer-LO SABIA!

-dantex-eh?...

(no ay nadie :3...se escondio)

(mas tarde)

-dantex en la noche cerca al hogar de derpy-... .. (music traumas deigamer) un pasado oscuro te podria mataaar...las experiencas de vida te personalizaran ...la vida de la gente lo mas primitivo que ay...suseptible alas dolencias...que siempre perduraraaaan...un pasado oscuro te puede mataaar...las experiencas de vida te personalisaran..no ay manera de borrar la verdad que ay...solo queda dejarlo en el pasado y continuaaaar...desde aquel niño que fue victima de abusos...desde aquel madre que no pudo salvarse de los golpes de su esposo...su niño traumatiso...esa madre que sufria de maltratos sin sesaaar..loS OJOS DEL PEQUEÑO QUE RECIEN VEN LA LUZ DEL DIA PRECENCIAR ANTE SUS OJOS COMO LE QUITA LA VIDAAA! su esposo fue tras la rejas y el solito se quedooooo!...

un pasado oscurooo te puedeee mataaar las experencias de vida te personalizaran!...la siquis de la gente lo primitivo que aaay...aquel padre vondadoso precupado de su hijo...recibir que su noticia que su hijo fallecioooo...blanquearse en su mente y quererse suicidaaar!...UNA PERSONA SIN FAMILIA NO PUEDE LOGRAR LA LIBERTAAAD!...SON DEMONIOS MALDICIONES O SOLO MALA SUERTE...LAS PERSONAS QUE SUFREN NO SE TOMAN EN CUENTA PORQUE SE LLEGAN A SUICIDAAAR!...SOLO QUEDAAA ESPERAR Y INTENTARLO SUPERAAAAAAR!...(fin de canto)...aun asi no tenga familia completa...almenos luna es la unica que me alegro mis dias...pero sin familia...no soy...

-derpy-nada...(dijo con exprecion apunto de llorar) (music traumas deigamer instrumental music)

-dantex-eh!?...(la miro con almenos apunto de llorar)...no derpy...no debes sentirte...mal...solo que...

-derpy-de alguna manera...lograste decir todo lo que me abia sucedido..entiendes todo lo que sufri...(llora)...no soy nadie...nadie me hablaba porque estuve sola...apenas tengo 19 años...que mas puedo tener...nada me ah salido bien!...aun recuerdo lo que isimos ayer!...el unico dia de escuela que yo tuve a alguien en mi lado...aun asi sea...un demonio de otro mundo!...

-dantex-"es...como yo"...pero...como esque viviste ...porque no te fuiste de esta vida...derpy...yo...(dijo levantandose con depresion)...yo...no era antes un rey...

-derpy-ah?...

-dantex-...yo me quise ir de esta vida...(salen las lagrimas :( )...yo...QUISE IRME!...NO QUISE CONTINUAR...SIN ESE PORTAL..NADA ABRIA SALIDO BIEN!...(recuerdos) "ese chico es muy solitario ..demasiado raro...-es muy solitario-nadie te quiere ignorante!-matate idiota!-esta solo...un solitario juas juas-)...NADIE ME QUISO ...NO TUVE AMI FAMILIA CERCA!...SOLO ESTUVE...SOLO...SOLO...(derpy se acerca...diganle a yeiber que ya sabia esto xd...okey no :c )

-derpy-...dantex...

-dantex-que...(la ve y)...

-derpy- (musica la distancia porta) (beso boca a boca)..gracias...(sige el beso y se mueven asta una pared)

-dantex-es...espera...tu...de mi...

-derpy-eres el unico que me entendio...tu...eres a quien quiero...quedate conmigo...porfavor...

-dantex-...s...si...derpy...hooves...(sigen besandose apasionadamente...con el verdadero amor...asta que)

-derpy-espera...quieres...ingresar a mi casa...conmigo...

-dantex-...si...ya...(dijeron sonriendose)...(y partieron al hogar de derpy...y toda la noche...tuvieron una noche apasionada ...y humeda...y eso seria un problema en unos meses)

(en mas tarde)

-darkdantex-dantex idiota...(decia mientras caminaba y pateaba una lata)..ni sabe como salir...y no tengo a nightmare a mi lado...sin ella ni se que hacer apenas conos...(la niña paso corriendo..la niña oscura de antes)...ah!...espera..

-tairi asi se llamaba-... ...(seguia corriendo pero tenia una exprecion fria)

-darkdantex-quien es esa...(fue al lugar de donde salio...y vio...un cadaver...alguien con pinta de ladron estaba muerto y acuchillado...darkdantex sabia claramente que sucedia)

-darkdantex-una...asesina?...(grito de tairi)...ah...(fue corriendo y encontro a dos tipos...snails y no se como se llamaba el gordo)...ustedes!...

-snails-ah...quien es ese tipo

-****-rayos...nos vieron corra...(le disparo...ey dantex tiene arma una pistola y dark tambien)..

-snails-no!..hijo de!..aah! (disparo)

al lejos sunset shimmer estaba pasando por ahi y escucho el disparo-hm...

-tairi-ah...no necesitaba su ayuda...me las abria arreglado yo solita...

-darkdantex-ja...ja...que tenemos aqui...una pequeña...asesina no?...

-tairi-asesina...no..solo me defendia no ay necesidad de que te quedes...dejame sola..

-darkdantex-ah crees que no eh visto esa exprecion antes (va acia y)...tu me recuerdas a alguien...muy parecido..

-tairi-alejatE! (empuña un cuchillo)

-darkdantex-encima no tiemblas...(ponganse una musica de fondo)...empuñas el cuchillo como si fuera parte de ti...si quieres matarme de esa manera pues...(empuña su espada) ...venga! ..

-tairi-ah...esa es una...

-darkdantex-espada...hm...si..acaso crees que yo..ah...(recordo)... ...ya me voy..(tonalidad serie y fria)...

-tairi-espera quien eres!

-darkdantex-... ...mi nombre es...darkdantex...(ojos rojos)

-sunset shimmer-...dark...darkdantex...quien es el..rayos! (se acercaba y ella se fue corriendo)

(en el siguiente dia)

-luna en la biblioteca escondida-... (dormida)

-xdantex-eeey...despiertaaa...bella durmienteee..

-luna-uh...que sucedio...como llegamos aqui...

-xdantex-mas bien tu como llegaste...ayer te abias dormido y...encontre un lugar donde dejarte dormir...debo irme...averigua...es una blibioteca...despues nos vemos...(me fui del lugar)

(mientras tanto con yeiber)

-zecora-cruza el rio...

-yeiber-es algo largo...pero si podre con estas alas...(golpe)aau!...oye...

-zecora-sin alas..

-yeiber-aah esta bien...podria poner un puente con magia y aaah! (golpe) Y ESO PORQUE!

-zecora-sin magia

-yeiber-pero...no tengo nada!...okey..una...dos...trees! (7 segundos despues) AAAH! DEJENME COCODRILOS SUELTA ESO NOO!

(con dantex)

-dantex-...(desperto)...uuh...ya es mañana...

-derpy-buenos dias bello durmiente...(dijo con ojos cerrados pero sonrisa)

-dantex-derpy...eres tu...que sucedio ayer...

-derpy-bueno yo no se tampoco recuerdo mucho...pero almenos hoy ingresamos tarde ala academia...la entrada es alas 12...quieres algo de comer?

-dantex-...comer...si porfavor..."abra sido un sueño?"

-(MAS TARDE)

-xdantex-bien...supongo que duerme en sueño profundo...(dejando cartelito)...y ahora...cierro esta parte le doy la llave a salir...y...A buscar a ese maldito crio insolente!...aunque...me paresco a yeiber tratando a argard...ñeeh se siente bien...(a volar)

(con taili)

-taili-en la puerta esperando a que abran

-darkdantex-porque no me sorprendo al verte?...ah si...ya te vi ayer

-taili-tu denuevo...entonces no eres de la preparatoria de cristal...

-darkdantex-ah..niña ni conosco este lugar...y...(abre la puerta)...esto esta abierto...solo que no ay nadie...okey..

-xdantex-ah alumnos...buenos dias...darkdantex...

-darkdantex-eh...(es ese...tipo del..)

-xdantex-que suerte que tenia llave...

-tairi-y ahora porque la cara de sorprendido

-xdantex-ey dark...ven ahora mismo!...

-darkdantex-ese...ese...es...s...(AHORa!)

-tairi-que no obedeceras

-darkdantex-ah...callate niña (va asia mi)

-darkdantex-escucha se que quien eres! y ami no me

-xdantex-si suponia que no lo sabrias asta ahora

-darkdantex-que...

-xdantex-en eso de que te conosco si es cierto...ya que...yo ...soy el dios de su mundo

-darkdantex-espera!...dios!..entonces que haces aqui!...ese dia tu no abias muerto!...

-xdantex-obio que no!...solo desapareci...ahora lo que te digo esque nos vamos a equestria...adios (me fui corriendo asia una ventana pensando que estaba en primer piso pero estava en segundo piso y rompi la ventana cai en un auto y un perro me persigio)AYUDAAA!

(en el reseso)

-dantex-me pregunto que debo hacer yo aqui...no es como la llegada de ese otro pony...quien era...parecia changeling su cuerno...

(ejejeee...ya saben de quien hablo ...del maricon...segun el)

(mientras dantex caminaba por la gente skrili se acercaba a el...cada ves mas asta que)

-dantex-... ... ... .. .. .. . .. .. ...que quieres?...

-skrili-...ñah...(puso un papel en su boca y masticaba?)... ...ñam...

-dantex-...mmmmm

(mas tarde) (musica nagaresete airantou)

-dantex-ah creo saber para que (aparece skrili)...hola

-skrili-... ... ... ...

-dantex-tu eres de pocas palabras verdad...

-skirli-... ... ñam...(otra ves con el mismo papel -_-)

-dantex-...bien..

(mas tarde)

-dantex-donde estava el (aparece skrili otra ves)...aah...

-skrili-ñam...(ese papel tiene forma de...)

(en clase)

-xdantex-alumnos saldre por un momento...no quiero bulla

-dantex-adonde va?(sonido de silla) ... ... (silla)... (silla)...(skrili se sento junto a dantex)

-dantex-...hola

-skirli-...ñam (CARAJO YA DEJA EL PA...ey...es un corazon!)...(escribe con un plumon_... ...se lo pasa a dantex)

-dantex-...hm...(lee la carta y)...aah "Querido dantex..te amo quiero que seas mi persona especial are lo que me pidas incluso cosas sexuales...)... ... ... ... am (mira para otro lado pero skrili sige feliz pero ella se acerca y pone su cabeza en su hombro)...(sonrojo)

(mas tarde)

(cambio de escena)

-dantex-vaya no tiene sentido caminar y caminar

-sunset shimmer-vaya vaya el nuevo es de equestria (dijo alado de el)

-dantex-ah...(la ve)...quien eres tu

-sunset-digamos que la primera alumna dee...celestia...y tu, pensaba que serias alguien mas...pero eres de equestria...ahora...quien eres...y que haces aqui!

-dantex-tu nombre...es...sunset shimmer! (alejandose)

-sunset shimmer-al parecer si te contaron de mi

-dantex-celestia dijo que te quedaste atrapada aqui...

-sunset-aah pero acaso sabes que paso conmigo...(flashback)yo decidi irme de equestria desde que celestia me dijo que no era la indicada...fue dificil pero aqui...todos me hacen caso(fin de flashback)

-dantex-caso...pero en que forma...no veo a nadie socializar...ni hablar...apenas ay grupos

-sunset-es porque todos me obedecen como si fuera su reyna...nadie me vence..

-dantex-malvada...eres malvada...con mas razon

-sunset-bueno tu no iras facilmente...si yo se...al entrar aqui sabes de donde saliste...asi que

-dantex-espera que pla (sunset agarra un cuchillo y se lo clava) AAH!... (le tapa la boca)... ...(desmayo)

(en un cuarto oscuro)

-dantex-ah...(despierta)..donde estoy...que ago atado!...eh...(ve su herida)...pero que esta pasando!

-sunset-aah asta alfin despiertas...

-dantex-tu!...que ago atado!...

-sunset-dime primero que sucede en equestria...que estan haciendo...y quien es el otro parecido a ti...

-dantex-...no debo decirte nada de equestria!...ese otro es darkdantex..alguien como yo pero malvado...nada mas!

-sunset-eso no necesito!

-dantex-que mas quieres...acaso planeas regresar a equestria...ademas celestia ya tiene a otra alumna y es twi...

-sunset-twi?..espera...celestia tiene alguien mas!...como es posible...

-dantex-...rayos...

-sunset-pues no te queda de otra vas a decirme que sucede ahi o no saldras!

-dantex-...yo...yo...(aparesco detras de sunset shimmer)

-xdantex-que hacen aqui...

-sunset-ah..(voltea y cachetada de parte mia)

-xdantex-de ti ya eh oido...no es normal para mi dejarlos ir...

-sunset-pero...usted

-xdantex-dantex...sal...ahora...(se desata por arte de magia...de parte de alguien...yo)

-sunset-esto a usted no le incumbe!

-xdantex-no...pero a equestria si...en especial a la realeza

-sunset asombrada-otro de equestria...

-xdantex-dantex...sigueme...

(sunset se abia quedado perpleja y yo ise que dantex se vaya conmigo luego esto paso)

dantex-gracias por eso

-xdantex-ya nos vamos mañana...a equestria..

-dantex-que...espera una cosa de ti...que me di cuenta es ...porque tan serio

-xdantex-...solo recuerdos crio

-dantex-recuerdos?

-xdantex-si...te dejo aqui...en esta clase...deberas hacer caso asta que terminen las clases aqui...yo me voy...

-dantex-espera pero yo!...

-xdantex-aqui...te dejo!...(me fui)

-dantex-que sucede con ese tipo...bueno sera mejor entrar (entra y )...oh (ve a los alumnos con celulares sin prestar atencion y ...esta rarity,rainbow,y fluttershy...que...no ay profesor)

-dantex-que es esto...rayos no recuerdo nada del mundo humano

-alumno 1-ey miren quien es el nuevo...es la misma altura que flash

-dantex-flash?

-brad-un gusto conocerte (dijo estrechando la mano de dantex al aberse acercado)

-dantex-ah si...recien llege...soy nuevo...

-brad-de seguro al principio pienses que no ay nadie pero si los ay en grupos...solo ten cuidado con sunset shimmer

-dantex-sunset...

-brad-si dicen que es muy manipuladora (se fue a su sitio)

-dantex-pero...uh...rarity?...(vio a rarity hablando como todos)...y esa es...fluttershy!...y esa otra es rainbow!...acaso es un mundo paralelo?

-alumno-mundo no creo (dijo alguien que paso donde el)...acaso las conoces

-dantex-un poco...pero..

-alumno-supongo que en la infancia...antes ellas eran amigas con 2 mas...pero algo sucedio entre ellas...

-dantex-emmm y me puedes decir como son cada una

-alumno-yo almenos si pude ver parte de ellas...fluttershy es muy timida...rarity solo le gusta la moda...rainbow asta ahora no ah perdido un juego de futbol...a las otras dos tambien las se pero no estan

-dantex-...entonces es...moda,fuerza,y timides...

-alumno-jaja si exactamente...

-dantex-un haciento donde ay...

-alumno-solo ay uno al fondo...esta por donde ellas...mala suerte hoy...tendras que soportarlas...bueno creo que el profe se acerca yo ire ami sitio

-dantex-profe?..rayos!...(corre al sitio )

-dantex-..."rayos que aburrido"...

-profesor-bueno alumnos...ya termino mi hora...esperen ala profesora de educacion fisica

-rainbow-BIEN!

-dantex-mm...de que se tratara ese curso

-alumnos-ah..chicos preparense para otra ves esquivar los golpes...de rainbow

-dantex-..esperen!...rainbow dash les golpea !...jajajaja ay porfavor no es tan fuerte

-alumnos-callate!...o te oira...solo debes esquivar sus golpes con la pelota

-dantex-una pelota...ah futbol debe ser!..pues la aria bien y incluso ganaria a rainbow

-rainbow-ah miren quien tenemos aqui (chancha la mano en la mesa de dantex)...el nuevo cree que me podra derrotar

-dantex-... ... ...obio

-rainbow-pues eso lo veremos

-profesora (no me acuerdo el nombre)-hola alumnos! todos afuera ala cancha de futbol hoy tenemos partido contra hombres

-rainbow y las demas-SII!

-fluttershy-vivaa...(como ya saben todos)

-hombres-NOO!

-dantex-ñe...

(en la cancha)

(musica sonic generation persecution)

-profesora-(silbato aaalia)BIEN ALUMNOS! HOMBRES CONTRA MUJERES QUE EMPIEZE ENSEGUIDA REGRESO

-alumno-(susurro)siempre dice lo mismo y nunca regresa)

-alumno 2-ESTAMOS MUERTOS!...

-alumno 3-esperen el nuevo dijo que podria contra rainbow talves pueda! aah! (empezaron los pelotazos)

-alumno 4-soren! AAH!

-alumno 5-QUE NO ME DEN NOO! AAAH!

-dantex-mi turno...(pelota llendo a maxima velocidad pero) YIA! (esquiva tipo wesker re 5)

-lirei-ey ese no le dimos! a el!

-dantex-listo ahora nesesito dos balones (le lanzan 2 y ) AGARRA! (casi le da el otro pero agarro uno)

-rainbow-um...ESO NO TE SALVARA! (le lanza otra)

-dantex-JA! (golpea esa asia el suelo y luego la agarra con la otra mano...ya tiene 2)

-rarity-que piensa hacer con eso

-fluttershy-no an notado derrepente que no hace nada...solo las agarro (dijo timidamente e_E)

-rainbow-chicas!...aun lado...me toca ami...(se pone enmedio) TE CREES LA GRAN COSA...PUES SUPERA ESTO! (recarga!...y...LANZAAAAAAA)

-dantex-facil...(3,2,1 CHOQUE! )

-rainbow-fiu...les dije que ah!

-dantex-...les dije...facil (uso los 2 balones para frenar la 3era y) tanto que dicen que nadie te gana...me toca...

-alumno-wuo

-dantex-y voy! (va corriendo asia rainbow)

-rainbow-espera que piensa hacer

-lauki-VA ASIA TI!

-dantex-"de esta no se salva" Mi! turno! (salta)

-rainbow-espera!...no creera! detente!

(dantex salta y cae justo adelante de rainbow y)

-dantex le toca la frente con el balon-clinc...

-rainbow-que..

-rarity-practicamente le dio...

-lirei-eso significa que

-reko-...le gano a rainbow dash...

-dantex-...te dije...quien sige...

-lirei-AH YO NO! (todas se van)

-alumno 1-BIEN ECHO!

-alumno 2-por primera ves ganamos!

-alumno-SII!

-brad-bien echo por una ves no nos dieron

-dantex-no fue tan dificil

-rainbow-(rie un poco)

-dantex-um...

-rainbow-es la primera ves que alguien me gana (dijo rascandose la cabeza pero sonriendo)

-dantex-"almenos supo aceptar su derrota" (gente! este signo "" significa que penso en algo este otro significa () que algo ase y este otro ... significa una pequeñititita pausa)

-dantex-almenos no estas enojada soy algo bueno en esto...mi nombre es dantex por sierto

-rainbow-tuviste suerte...la proxima ves no sera facil

-dantex-ya lo veremos

(con xdantex)

dantex-que debo hacer...

-rainbow-ey! tu el nuevo

-dantex-eh?

-rainbow lo alcanza-ya era de que te encontrara (por cierto aqui twilight no juntara denuevo a todas en amistad...dantex lo ara)

-rainbow-ayer estuviste bien en el partido yyy...me preguntaba si eres bueno jugando al futbol!

-dantex-futbol?

-rainbow-sip hoy mi equipo tendra un encuentro con la preparatoria rival y!... ...me preguntaba si quieres estar en el equipo...se ve que tenias agilidad

-dantex-...ah...bueno si quieres pero primero muestra al grupo "ojala sea divertido o salgo de aqui de una ves"...

-rainbow-bien sigueme...justo nos faltaba uno

-dantex-"uno...SOLO ME QUERIA DE AYUDANTE!"...bien te sigo ^^...

(en el gimnasio)

-rainbow-ya llege

-lyra-ya era hora nos faltaba la entrenadora

-dantex-eh? (entra)...lyra?

-lyra-nos conosemos?

-dantex-no...nada solo te me isiste familiar...

-rainbow-bien basta de palabreria es hora de entrenar

-dantex-bien que debo hacer primero

-rainbow-tendras que enfrentarte (va al arco de futbol) contra mi (posicion de defensa O_O)

-dantex-...oh vamos la ultima llege sin (rainbow patea una pelota y)

-rainbow-PUNTO!

-dantex-eh!?

-rainbow-mas atento sige! (patea otra y )

-dantex-NO! (la patea pero de lado...fuera jaja)

-rainbow-sige! (patea aa alia D:)

-dantex-rayos! (se la devuelve y)

-rainbow agarra-ja!

-dantex-que...pero no se puede agarrar

-rainbow-el arquero si puede (la lanza al aire y patea)

-dantex la patea para el suelo y se prepara y patea-YIAA!

-rainbow-wuo (la agarra)...fiu

-dantex-rayos!...no ya no! (agarra la pelota en el suelo...y)...nnnnnnnn! (si que va a patear...sus ojos se vuelven rojos y patea) AAAAH!

-rainbow-eh? aah! (le roza pero al impactar destruye la maya)...wuaoooo

-dantex-ah...(tranquilo)...alfin...uno..

-rainbow-jaja definitivamente estas en el equipo

-dantex-yujuu (cae al suelo)

(en una parte de la esquina de canterlot high...ya era salida)

-dantex-creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto... (llega alguien conocido...yo)

-xdantex-ey...

-dantex-ah tu denuevo

-xdantex-ten (le doy una bolsa de dinero...que soy un dios!...y aparte el lo necesita)

-dantex-que es eh...bits!

-xdantex-aqui en este mundo tienen diferente utilidad...luna estara conmigo unos dias en un hogar...pero tu estaras por tu cuenta...no creirias que seria facil no? (me subo a un autobus y viene otro)

-dantex-... ...QUE LE PASA MALDITO LOCO! ...lo que sea debe ser esto a donde debo subir

(dantex sube y se sienta en un asiento y quien diria que alguien llamada dj pon3 estaria alado de el...pero ella esta escuchando musica)

-dantex-... mm? "VINYL!?"...hm..."...que incomodo"..."lo de blanco no me lo esperaba"..."que tiene en los oidos?"..."que no se" (se levanta y baja en su parada pero se le cae un reproductor de remplazo mas audifonos) ...eh...espe (se fue :D)...rayos se fue...y que es esto...(se lo pone y)...supongo si aprieto ese signo voy a (aprieta reproducir y)...WUOU! (musica remix hypnotisa a dantex)...aah...ah! (su pie se mueve en forma ritmica y baja del autobus)...wuo que era esto...aver denuevo..(otra ves se los pone y suena musica music in my eyes) ... hm...(camina tipo libertad :3)...wuo se siente genial!

(voltereta esquivando a dos niños) wuou! ...genial!...(TAN TAN TAN!)

(al dia siguiente)

-dantex-...uh...que sucedio (desperto en una silla en la cual dormia)...que ago aqui

(en canterlot high)

-dantex-que abra sucedido anoche...mm (los audios estaban en su bolsillo)...ah esta cosa me...oh oh...

(en los pasillos)

-dantex-donde podria encontrarla...ya se..ey tu viste a alguien de anteojos morados circulares (le dice a alguien que paso por ahi)

-alumno-si por aya

-dantex-gracias

(va y la encuentra en su casillero viendo ..creo que va a sacar un libro pero tiene audifonos)

-dantex-ey...ayer se te

-vinyl- (escucha musica y no a el)

-dantex-..ah...yo no quiero decir que me los lleve ...cuando los agarre quise devolvertelos pero no te vi

-vinyl-sige escuchando musica

-dantex-...solo te lo quiero devolver...nada mas

-vinyl- (justo cuando se retira choca con dantex) ...

-dantex-... ...solo te quiero devolver esto...se te cayeron en el bus (ella ya se quito los audio)

-vinyl-... (los agarra)...(asienta la cabeza como gracias)

-dantex-...eres algo cayada...no?

-vinyl-... (voltea la cabeza a un ladito)

-dantex-...bueno solo queria decir eso...chau (se va)

(mas tarde)

-dantex- en clase al parecer no ay maestros puntuales...hmmmm...y cherilee...

-flash-cherilee solo es para alumnado primaria

-dantex-si tiene sentido...y rarity y fluttershy...y rainbow dash son amigas

-flash-no...tuvieron un problema de pequeñas y...se separaron...

-dantex-hmmmm...bueno al parecer el profe no va a venir...

-flash-si vienen solo que demoran demasiado

-alumno-ahi viene!

-flash-ah...sientate!

-dantex-okey! aah!

(despues de la clase,en el gimnasio)

-dantex-...hm!?...(ve en una ventana)...supongo que ahi sera el partido...

-pinki pie-exacto!

dantex-AAH! (salto del susto...SALTO DEL CREEPER)...aah!...quien eres!

-pinki pie-me llamo pinki pie paso siempre por aqui tu eres el nuevo ?

-dantex-am...pinki pie?...bueno si ...soy el nuevo y por siacaso...tienes una hermana llamada octavia?

-pinki-am si mi hermana tavi...se conocen de la preparatoria de cristal?

-dantex-em...no solo que la vi en una clase

-pinki-bueno..mi nombre es pinki pie un gusto conocerte (estrecha mano)

-dantex-si tienes el sentido alegre...risa...exactamente

-pinki-reir?...si me gusta reir...soy mas alegre todo el dia...

-dantex-...ah eso es algo bueno y...que haces aqui

-pinki-bueno yo siempre paso por aqui...es un lugar que una ves fue una gran fiesta!

-dantex-fiesta...una celebracion del verano talves?

-pinki-exacto

-dantex-lo recorde ^^

-pinki-y que exactamente haces aqui

-dantex-yo..ahh...solo fue trasladado...

-pinki-es algo bueno...sige asi y talves agas mas de un amigo

-dantex-mas de uno?

-pinki-si tontito yo soy tu primera amiga ^^

-dantex-gracias pinki!

(mas tarde...ya van 2...faltan 3)

-dantex-bien creo que dos estan bien...me pregunto si

-fluttershy choca con el-ah!

-dantex-ah...cuidado podrias...eh...fluttershy?

-fluttershy-..nos conocemos?

-dantex-...no...solo un presentimiento..

-fluttershy-ah bueno..perdona yo choque por accidente...

-dantex-tranquila no fue tan fuerte el choque

-fluttershy-ah..bien...yo...

-dantex-eres algo timida...no?...ubo algun problema en el pasado

-fluttershy-bueno yo

(mi voz en el altavoz)

-xdantex altavoz-alas alumnas rarity,applejack,fluttershy,pinki pie,y rainbow dash en el gimnacio junto al alumno dantex

-dantex-yo?

-fluttershy-ah me debo ir...adios

-dantex-okey adios...al gimnacio

(en el gimnacio)

-rainbow-ah..porque nos sitaron a nosotras...

-dantex-no son solo ustedes...

-pinki-dantex!

-rainbow-lo conoces tambien

-dantex-ami tambien me llamaron...no se porque...

-xdantex-ya era hora de que llegaran

-applejack-profesor xdantex

-dantex-tu

-xdantex-bueno ahorita yo les dire...solo queria verificar que si estaban aqui...podrian hablar un rato asta que llege...en especial si es un problema antiguo (me voy caminando)

-applejack-problema antiguo...si claro yo no tengo que ver con eso

-fluttershy-yo prefiero quedarme callada

-rarity-igualmente...yo no soy culpable de nada

-rainbow-de nada! (va a donde ella)ENTONCES PORQUE ME ECHASTE LA CULPA!

-rarity-yo no te eche la culpa de nada!

-rainbow-si claro entonces la directora celestia me castigo por nada

-pinki-em..chicas?

-rarity-pues abra sido por eso...ya que tu no habias de

-dantex-silencio!

-todas-...

-dantex-al parecer ya puedo ver que sucedio...una pelea entre todas...en su infancia...vi la foto...(recuerdo:dantex pasa por la blibioteca y ve un libro ahi aparece una foto de ellas juntas)...eran mejores amigas...

-fluttershy-a bueno...si

-applejack-eso era antes...si no ubiera sido por rainbow dash que no ayudo ala celebracion en antes

-rarity-que celebracion si ella tenia que venir conmigo

-dantex-una cosa...por siacaso alguien tuvo el mensaje de alguien llamada sunset shimmer

-rainbow-..emm

-pinki-yo si! me dijo que nadie estaria en mi fiesta que todos abian sido echados

-dantex-entonces ella

-rainbow-ami me dijeron que todo fue mentira

-rarity-me dijeron ami que rainbow dash abia destruido todo el escenario

-applejack-entonces la razon por la cual no abias venido fue porque estabas en detencion!

-rainbow-si...entonces

-todas-SUNSET SHIMMER!

-dantex-sip al parecer ssunset shimmer las engaño

-applejack-aah esa lagartija venenosa!

-dantex-de milagro almenos llego xdantex y iso que siguieran bien...deben estar en harmonya...despues de todo eran antes amigas no?

-rainbow-gracias dantex! desde que nos viste creo que ubieron algunos arreglos

-rarity-si ahora ya puedo saber porque no venias

-pinki-yujuu!

-fluttershy-gracias dantex

-dantex-..."yo que ise?"...bueno

-xdantex-ya llege "estaba en una pared jajsdja" la lavor que les iva a dar era...todas esas sillas mandelas afuera

-dantex-bien

-rainbow-de acuerdo

-xdantex-bien no demoren

(en afuera las sillas ya puestas)

-rarity-esta...es...la ultima! (la pone)

-xdantex-...tengo una noticia para ti dantex

-dantex-cual

-xdantex-...seras el capitan del equipo del partido de esta tarde...preparate que si ganamos abra una celebracion mañana

-dantex-yo!

-rainbow-exelente! con tu tiro veloz podras anotar a todos!

-dantex-...si...talves si...pero...no sera facil...necesitare ayuda...(motivacion!) y asi ganaremos la copa!

-applejack-ese es el entusiasmo del futuro campeon de la copa de canterlot high! ay que hacerlo chicas! (musica equestria girls ayudar de corazon)

-dantex-bien que necesito!

-rainbow-primero el chaleco para hombres

-dantex-chaleco?

(en una sala de vestidos)

-dantex-emm y aqui

-rarity-ese ay que ponerte (elije uno de azul pero no tan ancho)

-dantex se lo pone-ammm...ya se (espada)

-pinki-wuao

-dantex corta las franjas y pose de lucha-PERFECTO!

-rarity-mmm sip

-rainbow-bien ahora unas estratejias que debes saber

-applejack-y algunas reglas del juego

(en la cancha)

-rainbow-bien primero fija el punto del arco y anotas con un fuerte tiro...si ay compañeros sera mas sensillo

-dantex-bien bien

-applejack-pero eso si...la pelota no puede salir de la franja blanca (le muestra la franja)

-dantex-solo no debe salir...

-applejack-exacto y ademas no debes lastimar mucho a los jugadores

-rainbow-solo un poco

-dantex-bien...nada mas no?

-rainbow-solo que los azules son de tu equipo...y no vale mano

-dantex-mano?...ah no tocar la pelota con la mano...

-applejack-sip

-rarity-creo que esta todo listo

-fluttershy-vivaa (como siempre e_e)

(en otro lado de la cancha musica jeff the killer rap deigamer)

-darkdantex-...entonces si me puedes ayudar...

-tairi-creeme ella es la indicada...

-sunset-para arruinarle la divercion a cualquiera yo...

-darkdantex-tairi tenia razon por una ves...si dantex logra ganar el campeonato todos lo admiraran...y ayudaran y se sabra la verdad de el

-sunset shimmer-pero si no lo saben...el se quedara solo y atrapado aqui...

-tairi-que debemos aser ahora

-darkdantex-como destruir la cancha...jajaja

(en otro lado)

-dantex-ya esta todo listo para el juego

-brad-algo me sorprende

-dantex-que cosa?

-brad-que sunset shimmer no ayga echo nada asta el momento...

-dantex-de seguro ni le importo...(abre la puerta asia el patio de la cancha) ademas no ay nada que pueda salir ma...

-brad-ah! que sucedio!...(la imagen de la cancha totalmente destruida el pasto arrancado el poste tirado y desastre en las sillas) todo esta destruido

-dantex-...no...si esto asi

-celestia-..se pospondra el partido...amenos que

-dantex-ah..directora celestia...esto...no...

-celestia-no se puede hacer nada...amenos que todo se arregle para mañana...se pospondra el juego

-dantex-rayos

-brad-que aremos...

-dantex-...tengo una idea!

/continuara/


	22. equestria girls 3

/anteriormente en equestria girls/

-xdantex-seras el capitan del equipo

-dantex-yo!

-applejack-ese es el entusiasmo de un futuro campeon de la copa canterlot high..VAMOS CHICAS!

-rainbow-necesitaras saber unas estratejias

-darkdantex-me podran ayudar

-dantex-no creo que nada malo pase

-brad-todo esta destruido!

-dantex-TENGO UNA IDEA!

/UNA NUEVA VIDA...EN UN MUNDO IDEAL/

EQUESTRIA GIRLS!

-dantex-Ya se que hacer!

-brad-que aras esto en arreglar demorara horas...y el juego es en 2 horas

-dantex-solo los 2 no...pero con el equipo aparte lograremos salvar esto

-brad-los demas?

-dantex-si llamalos tenemos mucho que hacer

(musica rap vegetta777)

-dantex-bien los llame por la locura de alguien de mala mentalidad pero nosotros lo lograremos! y arreglar la cancha una meta para que podamos aser el partidoooo

ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION PARA LLEGAR ASTA AQUIII! CON LA MOTIVACION DE LOGRAR UN TROFEO AQUIII! EN ESTA CANCHA TODO SE RESPETA!

JUNTOS LOGRAREMOS ARREGLAR TODO ESTO!

LLAMARAN LOCURA Y GENIALIDAD AUNQUE DEMORE MUCHO SEAMOS POCOS EN ESE TIEMPO PERO AHORA SOMOS MAAAAS! (todos empiezan a arreglar alegres obiamente)

-ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION PARA LLEGAR ASTA AQUII! CON LA MOTIVACION DE LOGRAR UN TROFEOO AQUIII! AQUI TODO SE RESPETA! VAN A TENER CASI TODO LO QUE PIDAN! CAMINA CON LA CABEZA ASIA ARRIBA NUNCA AGAS CASO ALAS COSAS MALAS DE LA VIDA!

-todos-ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION PARA LLEGAR ASTA AQUI!

-dantex-CON LA MOTIVACION DE GANAR UN TROFEO AQUIII!

-todos-en este lugar todo se respeta

-Dantex-LOGRAREMOS NUESTRA METAAA!

-todos-ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION PARA LLEGAR ASTA AQUI! (en una ventana de canterlot)

-pinki-chicas! miren! ...es dantex!

-rarity-esa es la cancha!

-rainbow-la estan

-applejack-ARREGLANDO!

(en la cancha)

-dantex-CON LA MOTIVACION DE GANAR UN TROFEO AQUI EN ESTA CANCHA TODO SE RESPETA

-todos incluyendo dantex-SEAN BIENVENIDOS A ESTA NUEVA CANCHA DE VICTORIAAA!

(mas tarde)

-brad-y listo...ya levantamos el arco!

-dantex-eso era lo ultimo...el pasto ya esta listo...

-applejack-si que hicieron un buen trabajo con todo eso

-dantex-um...applejack!

-rainbow-pero como sucedio esto

-dantex-alguien destruyo la cancha...nos apuramos pero ahora solo tenemos 30 minutos para alistarnos

-pinki-se que lo aran bien!

-derpy-Dantex!

-dantex-derpy! donde as estado?

-derpy-estabamos en un proyecto en ciencias y nos dijeron que la cancha avia sido destruida...que suerte que todo salio bien

-dantex-si todo esta bien...

-brad-almenos lo logramos...yo ire a descanzar un poco...despues de todo no soy del equipo

-dantex-gracias brad yo debo alistarme

(en una ventana al fondo)

-darkdantex-RAYOS!...

-sunset-como esque aceptaron ayudar

-tairi-esto alenta no?

-darkdantex-todo por dantex!...el les dio la motivacion para lograr eso!...

-sunset-tengo una idea...pero debe terminar el partido

-darkdantex-pero si ganan!

-sunset-si ganan o pierden...seria una lastima si dantex...resultara herido despues

-darkdantex-...bien

(mas tarde)

-dantex-bien solo falta decirle a

-celestia-bien echo alumnos...la cancha esta lista para ser utilizada

-xdantex-bien echo dantex...ahora el partido se puede dar...alistate en 15 minutos se dara abierto...tu tambien rainbow dash

-rainbow-si

(en los pasillos)

-dantex-listo chaleco!...listo casco...rodilleras y zapatos...esto esta mejor que en equestria

-luna-escuche la noticia (sale luna de un aula)

-dantex-mamá! pensaba que xdantex te tenia en una casa

-luna-si pero hoy avias venido

-dantex-bien vas aver el partido

-luna-si bien echo lo que isiste aya

-dantex-aya?...ah solo los motive para que siguieran adelante

-luna-si pero aparte de eso...les mejoraste la vida a todos

-dantex-todos?

-luna-ven

(lo lleva ala ventana gigante para ver el patio del partido)

-luna-mira alla

-dantex-si..son los elementos de la harmonia

-luna-si no les ubieras echo dudar y decir...que sunset shimmer las engaño...nunca abrian sido amigas

-dantex-...tienes...razon

-luna-ala mayoria de las chicas las ayudaste...a la de lentes morados...si no le hubieras devuelto ese aparato ella talves no habria escuchado uno mas aparte para un amigo...a esas dos les alegraste el dia...

-dantex-...bien...(partido va a empezar)...ah el partido...debo ir...

-luna-bien vamos

(van corriendo y rainbow aparece solo para dantex)

-rainbow-dantex! ven por aqui debemos salir

-dantex-esta bien...(corren)...oye dejan a mujeres jugar esto

-rainbow-nop solo ami

-dantex-...creo entender eso

-rainbow-llegamos

-compañero 1-ey miren es dantex...el que ayudo a que la cancha la arreglaran

-compañero 3-bien echo ..la cancha esta de maravilla

-campañero 7-debemos alistarnos a ir rainbow preparate

-dantex-yo donde?

-compañero 2-adelante capitan

-dantex-..."EXELENTE!" si!

(y en todo el publico se escuchan gritos voces de todo admiradores y admiradoras y de todo eso salen el equipo canterlot liderado por el capitan dantex)

-dantex-vaya tanto publico

-rainbow-ahi esta el equipo rival

-dantex-eh

(el equipo rival traia un uniforme verde con manchas negras y los estudiantes eran de color verde...)

-dantex-de que preparatoria son ellos

-rainbow-changeling C-D

-dantex-changelings!

-rainbow-si...ten cuidado ellos son agresivos

-dantex-...okey ...espera!...ESE ES!

-rainbow-quien...ah!

(en las sillas)

-applejack-Ey miren!..en el otro equipo ay un nuevo...y es..

-derpy-el hermano de dantex!

-todas y una imagen de darkdantex-Darkdantex!

-(en la cancha)

-dantex-darkdantex...que hace ahi...el es de nuestra preparatoria

-rainbow-es cierto...deberia ayudarnos (musica god of war 1 minotaur)

-dantex-tengan cuidado! el de cabello negro parecido ami...es como un demonio!

-compañero 3-si señor!

-arbitro-(silbato aaa D:) ESCUCHEN! CUANDO TIRE EL BALON...EMPEZARA EL JUEGO...YA CONOCEN LAS REGLAS! (tira el balon)

-dantex-ATACEN! (todos van corriendo por la pelota y empieza partido musica god of war 2 zeuz batle) yia! (patea y va dar gol!...darkdantex bloquea!? O_O)

-darkdantex-...no te sera tan facil (corre con el balon)

-dantex-no no iras! (lo bloquea y le quita el balon ...un changeling lo va a atacar pero compañero 2 taclea) GRACIAS!...(rainbow esta cerca y dos changelings se acercan a dantex)...RAINBOW DASH!

-rainbow-aqui! (recibe el balon de dantex yyy) tira! (GOOOL)

(grito del publico)

-pinkie pie-YUJUUU! OTRA MAS!

(musica rpg rem)

-dantex-BIEN!

-darkdantex-demonios!

(siguiente round)

-dantex-JA! (pasa a un changeling por abajo)..TIRA! (GOOOL DENUEVO YEAAAAAAAAA)

(las mane5 gritan de alegria y emocion y eso)

(siguiente round)

-dantex-yia! (esquiva changeling) AAH! (tacleado por changeling)

-compañero 5-NO IRAS A NINGUNA PARTE! (taclea a changeling)...AH...RAINBOW DASH!

-rainbow-la tengo! (Super patada y) tira! (GOOOOOL YEEEY)

-darkdantex-ya basta! ahora ustedes 2 (selecciona 2 changelings) siganme!

-dantex-vamos bien...

-rainbow-solo 2 anotaciones mas y lograremos la copa!

-dantex-bien siganme los 2 (rainbow y compañero 3)

-(musica god of war 2 zeus battle)

-darkdantex-TACLEA AL OTRO Y tu ve por la de cabello arcoiris!

-dantex-que planea...ah! RAINBOW DASH CUIDADO!

-rainbow-ah! (lo ve) (se detiene y pone pie el changeling se tropieza)

-dantex-Bien ..tu no!

-compañero 3-ah? AAAH! (lo taclean)

-darkdantex-YIAA! (le quita el balon)

-dantex-aah!...

-darkdantex-listo!

(goool...de darkdantex :c)

-darkdantex-ja!

-dantex-...bien al siguiente

(siguiente round)

(3 minutos despues)

-darkdantex-JA! _(patea y gol...y un arquero herido)_

-dantex-rayos

-rainbow-estamos empatados 4 a 4

-dantex-bien...este es el definitivo...

-xdantex de un lado de la cancha-...vamos crio...liberalo

-dantex-bien...VAMOS! (corren y)

-darkdantex-JA! (les roba el balon y go...eh!?)

-rainbow-aah!

-dantex-ah...RAINBOW DAAASH!

(le dieron a rainbow...con una pelota y impacto 10)

-rainbow-au...estoy bien...toma la pelota...

-dantex-...rayos...(toma la pelota con el pie)

(en las sillas)-fluttershy-rainbow!

-applejack-rainbow dash! oh no!

(en el partido)

-dantex-...okey...esto esta personal...ENTRE TU Y YO!

-Darkdantex-agradece que tu amiga los salvo...PERO NADA NOS DETENDRA! (patea la pelota)

-dantex musica papers please rap deigamer musica instrumental-...solo me queda algo..(la bloquea y agarra)...NNNNNN! (va a patear)

-xdantex-...no...Rayos debe detenerse!

-luna-que podria pasar

-xdantex-PODRIA PERDER LA PIERNA!

(en la cancha)

-darkdantex-que esperas...PATEA! ...PATEEA!

-dantex-...no..aun...no...

-darkdantex-PATEAAA! (va asia el)

-dantex-..ya! (pierna de fuego y) tiraaaa! (patea un super patadon el cual la pelota sale con una linea de fuego y...)

-darkdantex.-NOO! (...un arquero intenta bloquear pero...el sale herido y canterlot high gana por...GOOOOOOOL) (musica de la esperanza)

-(gritos en monton los alumnos van a apoyar a dantex y a pasar todo lo que pasa en estas cosas)

-xdantex-crio...levantante...

-dantex-... ...ya...GANAMOS! (se levanta sin daño alguno)

(gritos de emocion alegria y victoria!)

-pinkie pie-SIIII! GANAMOS GANAMOS!

-rarity-bieeen!

-applejack-yiiijaaa!

-fluttershy-sii lo lograron

-rainbow adolorida-... ...bien echo

(todos levantando a dantex)

-dantex-ganamos el trofeo!

(en una esquina)

-darkdantex-...no funciono

-sunset shimmer-recurrimos al plan b

-darkdantex-...aslo

(en frente de canterlot high)

-brad-bien echo!...ahora debemos organizar los preparativos para la noche

-dantex-gracias...estuvo bien...

-xdantex-almenos ubo algo bien ten (le doy el trofeo)

-dantex-perfecto (la agarra pero una aurora blanca aparece en el)aah.. (la suelta)

-xdantex-..tranquilo..como yo soy

-darkdantex-NO CELEBRES AUN!

-dantex-ah...dark.

-darkdantex-...de aqui..en este mundo...no vas a salir con vida...

-dantex-que vas a hacer (musica jeff the killer rap deigamer) aqui no puedes matarme asi por asi...tengo espada aun

-darkdantex-espada...pero arma..

-dantex-ah

-darkdantex-...adios!

(en el gimnacio con casi todo para la fiesta)

-applejack-bien casi todo esta (disparo) ...ah...que fue eso

-brad-escucharon eso...fue de afuera...como un dispa...DANTEX!

(en afuera)

-darkdantex-...listo

-xdantex-...imposible

-dantex-...ah...ah (con herida de bala en el pecho)

-rainbow dash-que sucedio!...aaa! (mira a dantex con herida de bala en el pecho)

-applejack-dantex! estas bi...dantex...

-rarity-(desmayo)

-pinkie pie-oh no!

(a dantex...lo habian matado)

-xdantex-NO! aah! (me dieron D:)

-darkdantex-ahora la copa! (la agarra y su cuerpo se envuelve en luz negra musica orochimaru fight mp3)

-applejack-su cuerpo esta volviendo se negro como una sombra!

-fluttershy-el no es humano!

-darkdantex-NN...JAJAJAJAAA! alfin!...como lo suponia!...el poder!...el poder para regresar!...pero tambien para destruir! EL PODER ABSOLUTOOOOO! (trueno y el cuerpo de darkdantex empieza a cambiar...en su espalda salen como patas de oro de araña y en su cuerpo se genera una armadura roja y sus ojos son verdes)...jajajajaaaa! AJAJAJAJAAA! NADA VA A DETENERMEEE! ESTE MUNDO AHORA ES MIOOO!

-fluttershy-no puede ser

-rarity-debemos hacer algo

-xdantex agonizando-...chi...cas...vengan...

-rainbow-profesor! (corre y darkdantex le tira un rayo pero ella logra esquivarlo)

-xdantex-...den...le esto a dantex (la corona de twilight...pero esta es azul y con espinas arriba)

-luna-...HIJO! (dice al verlo)

-darkdantex-ah miren a quien tenemos aqui!

-xdantex-rapido...aganlo!...ponganselo a dant...dan...tex (desmayo)

-rainbow-ya escucharon!

-pinkie pie-pero como llegaremos,ese mounstruo esta interfiriendo

-luna-...chicas!...yo lo distraigo

-darkdantex-...no hables! (lanza rayo)

-luna-AH! (se lanza a un lado para esquivar)

-fluttershy-vamos...

-rainbow-bien! (van asia dantex ya asia en el suelo)

-dantex-...

-applejack-dantex!...despierta! debes tener esto

-rainbow-solo ponselo!

(con darkdantex)

-darkdantex-no puedes esconderte! (la jala con una soga roja)

-luna-aah!

-darkdantex-tu seras la primera! (la trae asta el) la primera en morir! hoy ustedes ya no existen! (dijo alzando su espada pero una luz fuerte sale atras de el) aah!...pero que demonios!

-dantex-...(paso)...no dejare que lo agas! (dijo dantex transformado en guerrero de la noche musica OST POKEMON (10)

-darkdantex-que piensas hacer...tengo mas poder que tu!

-dantex-...solo no podre...pero tengo ayuda

-darkdantex-JA!...AYUDA DE QUIEN!

-Dantex-...de los...elementos de la harmonia! (salen las mane5)

-darkdantex-elementos...jajaja...ellas no son los elementos

-dantex-...encerio...que curioso que tengan los mismos nombres...y las mismas cualidades...como...GENEROSIDAD! (sale rarity humana) AMABILIDAD! (sale fluttershy) LEALTAD! (sale rainbow dash musica cafeteria instrumental equestria girls) RISA! (sale pinkie pie de un salto) HONESTIDAD! (sale applejack)

-darkdantex-Ellas!?...JAJAJAJAA! estas bromeando!

-dantex-...y...yo...el elemento perdido! ...LA FUERZA DE LA AMISTAD! ...LA FUERZA QUE MANTIENE VIVA LA AMISTAD! ...NO MAGIA...SINO EL PODER! (se pone la corona y todas se levitan con dantex...rainbow dash le salen las orejas pony y la cola y las alas pose de pelea,fluttershy igual pero pose de timides,pinki pie le salen la cola y solo orejas y un salto como pose,applejack igual que pinki pero posee normal,rarity le sale las orejas y cola y posee de lujo y despues de eso se forma un arcoiris en ellas y dantex)

-darkdantex-NO!...ES IMPOSIBLE!...

-dantex-POR ...LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAAAD! (sale el rayo blanco ...no el arcoiris sino el blanco)

-darkdantex-...NOOOOOO! AAAAAH! (su cuerpo se notan franjas blancas osea estaba destransformandose) ESTO ES IMPOSIBLEEEEE! (explosion de luz)

-dantex-...esta listo

-rainbow dash-wuou eso fue increible!

-darkdantex-...aah...que!...NO!...

-dantex-...ahora tu no provocaras mas problemas ahora...

-darkdantex-...tu!...esto no termina! (se va)

-applejack-...hmm ...ey miren la copa! (ve la copa en el suelo)

-dantex-es...cierto ah (su cuerpo se torna azul...)que sucede

-xdantex recuperado-..aaah...lo que queria mostrarte

-applejack-espera dantex es...

-rainbow-creo que si

-rarity-es un

-fluttershy-...principe...

-dantex-...si...aaah! (la sombra azul se lo devora pero despues sale dantex forma rey de la noche)

-dantex-...wuooo! pensaba que asi no seria antes!

-pinkie-YUJUU! TENEMOS A UN PRINCIPE DE OTRO MUNDO!

-dantex-...parece que no les asusta no?

-xdantex-no les asustara

-celestia-...bueno al parecer hemos visto mucho aqui ...principe dantex

-dantex-...directora celestia

-celestia- supongo que por esa razon usted tenia miedo al principio

-dantex-bueno si...

-derpy-Dantex! (va y lo abraza)

-dantex-derpy estas bien!

-xdantex-...bien...si (recuerdo apenado...)...hmmm...esto...ah...esto no era una fiesta!

-derpy-es cierto ya tenemos todo para mañana

-celestia-si y ahora solo debemos esperar a mañana

-luna-pero el portal...dantex tu

-dantex-tranquila madre...tenemos tiempo aun

-xdantex-exacto...

-applejack-y que esperamos tenemos toda la noche para saber que llevaremos mañana!

(al dia siguiente)

-dantex en un tejado-... ...todo salio bien...ja! (salta y aterriza)...bien...todo salio bien

-applejack-AQUI ESTABAS! ven tenemos que darte un traje! (lo jalan :D)

-dantex-ah esperen! pero que traje!

(en la boutique carrusel musica la noche aqui esta equestria girls)

-dantex-wuo espera porque medidas!

-rarity-solo quedate quieto es para tu traje

-dantex-traje?

-rainbow-no esperabas ir asi como asi no?

-dantex-eh...cierto...hoy es la celebracion

(todas se cambian y ponen mejor y cuando todas terminan)

-dantex-perfecto se ven mejor que antes! AAH! (lo jalan con una ropa asia un vestidor) (una cambiada despues)

-dantex sale-...y bien...como me queda (dantex sale con un traje parecido al de dante pero blanco y con un moño y rosa)

-fluttershy-se ve

-rarity-GENIAL!

-rainbow-estamos listos!

(en la noche)

(las chicas y dantex llegan en una limosina y dantex sale normalmente mejor que nunca! musica Dragon Ball GT - Soundtrack 20)

-dantex-...esta sera una noche inolvidable...

-applejack-as echo mucho por nosotros...te mereces una recompensa

-fluttershy-aqui es de los momentos mas hermosos de la vida...

-rainbow-si y mejor aun ...tengo alas!

-pinki-oh UH! YO TENGO UNA COLA!

-dantex-gracias chicas ...gracias a ustedes eh podido ver mas alla de la amistad...se los agradesco mucho

-applejack-no ay de que

-rainbow-tomalo como un favor

-rarity-no ay porque agradecer...tu nos ayudaste mucho

-dantex-...gracias...ahora solo debo entrar y

-rainbow-y pasar la mejor fiesta de tu vida

-dantex-...si...(pero justo cuando iva a entrar)

-derpy-dantex! (tonalidad de auxilio)

-dantex-eh...DERPY!

-Darkdantex-no creias que seria facil no!

-rarity-tu denuevo!

-darkdantex-...dame la copa!...ahora!ç

-dantex-...no la tengo!...deja ir a derpy!

-darkdantex-...no sera facil!

-xdantex-ya basta! (lo golpeo)

-darkdantex-aah!...pero de dondee aah (se resbala y justo cae en el portal ese de la estatua...)

-xdantex-alfin

-dantex-a donde se fue

-xdantex-...no nos incumbe...

-dantex-...bien

-applejack-eso fue rapido...

-xdantex-...dantex la corona...damela...

-dantex-...la corona...(se la quita)...para que

-xdantex-...solo pasala (se la pasa)...bien...aqui tiene señorita celestia...guardela bien

-celestia-gracias profesor xdantex

-dantex-..eh?...se quedara aqui?

-xdantex-..si...que esperas...ve ala fiesta

-dantex-ah..si! (musica la noche aqui esta sobrevio nuestra amistad)

(luego de una noche llena de festejos y alegria llego la hora de despedirse)

-xdantex-bien crio llego la hora de irnos..

-dantex-...um... (abrazo de grupo con las mane5)

-fluttershy-que mala suerte que te debas de ir

-applejack-te extrañaremos dantex

-rainbow-intenta volver

-dantex-gracias...bueno...hoy almenos fue uno de mis mejores dias..adios amigas

-derpy-dantex...ya te iras...

-dantex-bueno si...lo lamento derpy pero no podre quedarme...

-derpy-bueno entiendo eso...pero gracias...por todo...

-dantex-...de nada...

-xdantex-bien...(chanco la estatua)

-dantex-..espera entro ahi...

-xdantex-si...

-dantex-bueno...adios

-xdantex-adios ...luna...ven (los 2 entramos)

-luna-si...(entra ella tambien)

-rarity-oooh...que mala suerte...

-pinki va corriendo y choca-AU! (cae al suelo y ve...sus alas de todas y colas y orejas ya no estan y las orejas vuelven a su normalidad)

-rainbow-que!...queria esas alas...bueno fue bueno mientras duro

(en equestria)

-xdantex-jum...(salgo)

-dantex-aah!

-luna-aah!

dantex-...lo...lo logre!

-derpy-dantex! (va y se tira en el)

-dantex-aah!...derpy eres tu!

-celestia-que suerte que ayas vuelto sano y a salvo ...y tu tambien...luna

-luna-...hermana! (va y se recibe abrazo)

-xdantex-...jum...(me levanto y...me marcho :c )

-dantex-almenos todos estan aqui...tengo tantas cosas que contarles...pero primero donde esta ese dios...xdantex...

-celestia-xdantex...dios?

-dantex-...olvidenlo...

-(en un rincon de la sala)

-xdantex-...disfruta lo que tienes crio...agradece que tu vida es mejor que la de tu creador...(me voy)

(mas tarde)

-dantex-...(mira las estrellas)...que bonita noche...

-luna-es cierto verdad...

-dantex-..si...las recordare por mucho tiempo

-luna-..si fueron buenas amigas

-dantex-..me pregunto que estaran haciendo todas en este momento

-luna-es algo que el tiempo ya dira...yo me pregunto a donde...fue ese dios...xdantex

-dantex-supongo que a su mundo de riquesas...gracias a el existo...

-luna-si...(se retira)

-dantex-...las extrañare...canterlot high...ESPERAME!...QUE PRONTO!...VOLVERE!

/fin...de mini...pelicula.../

-...hola como les va...bueno aqui lo que muchos me pedian...creanme que hacer esto fue 3 partes...vaya que me demore...gracias a todos por leer...deja tu mensaje para ver si te gusto...divulga...para que todos lo sepan...pienso hacer un rainbow rock...el regreso de dantex a equestria girls...pero ya sera para futuro...asta otra


End file.
